La Vida que Creamos Juntos
by FikaMoo
Summary: Inuyasha y Kagome son separados x una cruel mentira de Kikyou,herido decide casarse,pero el destino juega muy caro con su decisión..Kagome trata de olvidar,pero cómo? Atrapada en el Sengoku y con un embarazo del cual el padre no sabe.. Inu&Kag Cap FINAL!
1. Fiebre

**Hola hola! Hoy 19 de Marzo del 2008, me doy a la tarea de resubir mi fic.. Espero que los cambios sean para bien, ya que este fic tiene más de 3 años y bueno.. Nadie es perfecto!  
Cualquier duda o comentario sobre el mismo, por favor háganme saber fikamoo(arroba)hotmail(punto)com y fikamoo(arroba)yahoo(punto)com(punto)mx **

FikaMoo

Cabe aclarar que este fic es un poco enredado, pero nos centramos en la historia en el Sengoku, traté de darle la mayor estructura posible y aunque es un poco largo, les juro que es lindo!  


**.:.  
**  
_" La Vida que Creamos Juntos"_

**Capítulo 1. Fiebre**

En tiempo de invierno, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango y Miroku, Shippo y Kirara caminaban por el bosque, ya había pasado casi como 3 años desde que había iniciado la búsqueda de los fragmentos, Kagome ahora tenía 18, todos habían crecido…

Como siempre estaban buscando a su enemigo Naraku, pero al parecer ese día no habían tenido mucha suerte por lo que decidieron quedarse a pasar la noche por esos rumbos.

.-Uy!.- dijo Kagome.- Ya no tenemos agua, aprovechando que estamos por aquí, será mejor que vaya por ella..

.-Yo voy contigo Kagome!.-gritó feliz Shippo.- ¿Se quedan?

.-Miroku y yo – dijo felizmente Sango, estrechándolo de la mano.- Iremos por comida.- Miroku asintió feliz

La reacción de estos enamorados se debe a que ya estaban comprometidos y deseaban casarse lo más pronto posible.

Inuyasha al verlos, sintió algo extraño, pues él no estaba acostumbrado a demostrar así de fácil sus sentimientos, omitiendo aquellos pensamientos, se apresuró a decir.- Kagome¿necesitas ayuda? Creo que no podré acompañarte..

.- No te preocupes Inuyasha.- le dijo serena Kagome.- Iré con Shippo, no tardaré, quédate aquí y descansa, volveremos pronto…

.- ¡No Kagome!.-replicó enojado.- ¡No lo hago para que me dejes descansar¡Es para revisar la zona y ver si no hay youkais cerca de aquí…!

.- ¡No lo dije con el afán de incomodarte Inuyasha!.-le dijo algo molesta.- ¡Sólo quería que descansaras después de este largo viaje! Eso es todo! Eres un grosero! Osuwari!.-

Inuyasha acabó estampado contra el suelo, y empezó a maldecir.- ¡Kagome! Siempre haces lo mismo! Cuando aprenderás a respetarme?

.-¡Osuwari! .- repitió enojada.- Inuyasha ¿cuándo aprenderás a respetarme tú?

Y diciendo esto se fue con sus botes de agua junto con Shippo.

.-Nunca cambiarás Inuyasha.- le dijeron Sango y Miroku al mismo tiempo que se iban..

.-¡Feh! – bramó Inuyasha.- ¡Siempre hace lo mismo! Me deja estampado contra el suelo, se hace la enojada y se va… .- levantándose con cierto desgane, se dijo.- Será mejor esperar, y revisar la zona donde estamos….

.-

Por su parte Kagome en el bosque..

.-¡Ah¡Ese Inuyasha nunca entenderá! Es un tonto!.- pero en sus adentros realmente decía otra cosa.- ¿Inuyasha, cuando dejarás de ser así? A pesar de lo mucho que yo te quiero….

Y pensando en eso se quitó los zapatos acompañados de los calcetines y se metió en el río, llenando sus botes de agua, estaba tan desconcentrada que no se dio cuenta cuando le picó algo desconocido…

.-¡Ouch!.-gritó la mujer fugazmente

Shippo fue rápidamente en su búsqueda.- ¿Kagome estás bien? Qué pasó?

.-Nada Shippo.- respondió tranquilamente la muchacha.- Sólo me picó.- balbuceó.- Es decir mordió.. ¡Bueno! Nada de que preocuparse.- exhaló leve, pues el piquete le punzaba con cierto ardor.-¡Bueno Shippo vamos! Es hora de regresar que ya casi se hace noche…(en realidad no sabía ni qué le había mordido)

.- ¿Estás segura que estás bien Kagome? –preguntó extrañado el kitsune.- ¿No pasó nada malo en serio?

.-Lo único malo que podría suceder .- le dijo la muchacha más calmadamente.- ¡Es que Naraku se aparezca hoy que Inuyasha es humano eh! Shippo nada de qué preocuparse!

.-Mmmm.- pensó el kitsune – Sí seguro no fue nada, aunque Kagome tiene razón eso, sería lo peor que nos pudiera pasar hoy…

Ya yendo de camino a donde estaban los demás, Shippo nada más escuchó un ruido, volteó rápidamente al ver de dónde provenía ¡y de pronto! Kagome en el suelo….

.-¡Kagome!.- gritó Shippo desesperado.- ¡Despierta Kagome! Alguien ayuda! Inuyashaa!


	2. Naraku, ¿Por qué hoy?

**Capítulo 2. Naraku¿Por qué hoy?**

--¡Inuyashaa!-seguía gritando sin respuesta el kitsune- ¡Inuyasha¿Donde estás¡Maldición! Ese Inuyasha cuando más lo necesitamos nunca está!.- exclamaba nervioso.- ¿Qué haremos? Kagome, no te puedo dejar aquí… y ya está anocheciendo…

Se convirtió en su forma de bolita rosa chistosa y con el mayor de sus esfuerzos, cargó a Kagome, y trató de guiarla hasta donde estaban los demás…

Al llegar al campamento, sólo vio a Sango y a Miroku, junto a una fogata..

--¡Sango, Miroku!-gritó rápidamente Shippo mientras descendía con dificultad- Kagome! está herida!

--¿Qué pasó Shippo?- preguntó rápidamente Sango

--¡No sé!- respondió asustado- Sólo sé que estaba con Kagome en el río, de pronto ella gritó y me acerqué rápidamente a ella, me dijo que le había mordido un pez, pero que no era nada de importancia¡y después! se desmayó sin razón alguna ¿qué tendrá?.- preguntaba preocupado

--Tiene mucha fiebre- respondió Miroku, tocándole la frente- Muy alta- y en tono más preocupado agregó- Es necesario darle algo, ahora, ya que de lo contrario, las consecuencias pueden ser fatales..

--¡Miroku!-se sorprendió Sango- ¡No le digas esas cosas a Shippo! Es un niño todavía, y además…-decía dudosa.- ¿No sabes bien lo que tiene o sí?

Miroku no negó del todo, pero todos saben que cuando la fiebre sube hasta temperaturas no tan normales, puede haber hasta daño cerebral..

Sango ya sin decir nada por gravedad con la que hablaba el houshi, se apresuró.- Será mejor ir por plantas medicinales o algo.- mirando la mochila de la muchacha vacía.- Ya que Kagome no tiene más medicinas…

--¿Qué hacemos?-preguntó preocupado Shippo- Inuyasha no ha llegado..

Casualmente en esos momentos el hanyou en su forma humana de un gran salto apareció.

--Chicos, no se percibe ninguna presencia maligna, tampoco youkais.- decía mientras sacudió su haori del polvo de la travesía.- ¿Qué ha pasado? Y Kagome? Ya se durmió?

--No Inuyasha- respondió preocupada Sango- Ella, está …

--¿No es grave o sí Sango?- preguntó una vez más precipitado el kitsune

--Shippo será mejor que vengas conmigo a buscar plantas para Kagome-agregó Sango llevándoselo de allí para que no empeorara la situación

Inuyasha de pronto se dio cuenta de que las cosas no estaban tan bien como esperaba, sin esperar más, se apresuró a preguntar .- ¿Qué le pasa a Kagome Miroku?

--Tiene fiebre muy alta, al parecer algo le picó- agregó en tono reconfortante- Inuyasha quédate a cuidarla en lo que vamos a buscar algunas plantas que calmarán la fiebre.- al ver que el joven se ponía en posición de ir con él, le detuvo.- Debes cuidarla, ya que en tu forma humana, no podrás sernos de mucha ayuda… espéranos por favor Inuyasha.

--Miroku- pregunto preocupado- ¿Estás seguro de que estará bien? La veo sudando mucho…- el tono le falseaba cada vez más y obviaba la situación

--Sólo cuídala Inuyasha- trató de reconfortarlo poniéndole la mano en su hombro- Estará bien..

--E..stá bien Miroku- Inuyasha no podía ocultar su preocupación- ¡Dense prisa por favor!

--Tranquilo Inuyasha.- respondía el monje.- Nos vamos ahora, por favor, trata de calmarte, tus nervios ahora.. no le ayudarán a la señorita Kagome.. Allá junto al fuego hay compresas frías..

Sin decir más Miroku se fue con Shippo y Sango sobre el lomo de Kirara, dejando al hanyou bastante preocupado.

--Kagome- pensaba, mientras se sentaba a su lado- Ojalá y estés bien…- le acarició la frente en señal de cuidado

Estaba absorto en sus pensamientos cuando pudo distinguir un olor peculiar.. era Naraku!

El hanyou atisbado por la repentina aparición no atinaba qué hacer, ya que en su forma humana no podría proteger a Kagome en ese estado, y si su poco olor no le engañaba Naraku se acercaba cada vez más..

Falto de su estilo, huir no era exactamente lo que quería hacer, pero sabía perfecto que en ese estado, no podría protegerla, por lo que decidió huir…

--¡Demonios!-pensaba en lo que cargaba a Kagome en su espalda, dispuesto a huir de allí- ¿Por qué hoy que soy humano se aparece ese maldito ¿por qué! Hemos estado buscándolo desde hace más de 4 meses sin saber nada de él, y se le ocurre aparecerse en el momento menos pensado.. maldición! No puedo enfrentarme a él, porque Kagome está enferma y puede aprovecharse, además que soy un humano, no puedo empuñar a Tessaiga (Colmillo de Acero)….

Inuyasha corría y corría por el bosque con toda la rapidez del mundo, no obstante percibía como aquél fétido olor lo iba persiguiendo, a cada paso que daba sentía como se iba acercando, y no hacía falta ser hanyou para que en unos momentos más Naraku lo alcanzara y le diera fin a su vida, o al menos una batalla muy dura, y Kagome… estaba enferma, no podía arriesgarla..

Mientras corría por aquella maleza, trataba de trabar un plan en su cabeza.-Kagome, no te puedo arriesgar así.., si Naraku me mata que sea sólo a mí, por lo que, tendrás que disculparme, pero no había otra forma…

Y pensando esto Inuyasha se desvió a otra parte del bosque entre unos arbustos muy grandes, allí tendió a Kagome, que aún sudaba y le dijo

--Kagome, discúlpame por dejarte aquí, sola, pero si sigues conmigo, Naraku nos encontrará y nos matará, jamás me perdonaría si te pasara algo, por eso te voy a dejar aquí, entre estos arbustos que dispersan el olor, me quedaría contigo, pero sé que Naraku es astuto, y se aprovecharía de que estás enferma y te haría algo, no me lo puedo ni imaginar! Discúlpame, pero es lo mejor, que me vaya y me persiga a mí, te juro que haré lo posible por regresar por ti, lo juro! Regresaré…

Y diciendo esto Inuyasha tiernamente se quitó la parte superior de su haori y lo puso sobre una inconsciente Kagome- Regresaré… lo juro, espérame!

Se dispuso a correr en otra dirección distinta a esa, y no muy lejos de allí se encontró con un lago… el olor de Naraku estaba cada vez más cerca de él…

--Cómo lo imaginé- pensó Inuyasha satisfecho- Naraku viene detrás de mí, no sabía que Kagome estaba conmigo, por ello sólo busca mi olor…

Y diciendo esto corrió a la orilla de aquél lago, sin imaginarse que Naraku estaba a pocos pasos detrás de él…

--Inuyasha!- gritó fuertemente Naraku- ¡No huyas¡Sé que estás por aquí!

El hanyou sabía que si lo encontraba sería el fin, por lo que sin pensarlo dos veces, se sumergió en el lago….

--¡Inuyasha!- se volvió a escuchar la voz de Naraku más cerca- ¡Sé que vienes solo de nada te servirá esconderte!

Inuyasha muy callado, estaba dentro del lago, el agua era muy fría, pero eso no era el problema (por ahora), el aire.., le estaba empezando a faltar…y si salía Naraku lo iba a matar…


	3. Hipotermia

**Capítulo 3. Hipotermia**

Inuyasha seguía sumergido en el algo, la falta de aire cada vez más lo asfixiaba más, pero sabía que si no se quedaba allí, Naraku lo estaría esperando afuera…

-Inuyasha!!-seguía gritando y buscando a la misma vez Naraku- ¿Dónde estás?? No huyas cobarde! O acaso tienes algo que esconder?? Maldito!! Sal de donde estés!!

Al no encontrar una respuesta Naraku, bastante enojado gritó.- Bien!! Si no quieres salir de donde estás, me parece bien!! Pero si me estás escuchando volveré y será más pronto de lo que imaginas!!- y diciendo esto se alzó por los aires y se fue..

Adentro en el lago, Inuyasha a cada momento se sentía a morir, el agua tan fría corría por todo su cuerpo, sólo hacía un gran esfuerzo por no dejarse vencer, y tratar de permanecer consciente porque su aire no duraría mucho tiempo…, pero cuando dejó de escuchar la voz de Naraku, sintió un gran alivio y con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban salió de aquel lago, lo primero que hizo fue aspirar aire tan fuerte como si nunca en su vida hubiera respirado, al momento de salir pequeños fragmentitos de hielo cayeron de su haori, sí que estaba congelada el agua pues era tiempo de invierno…

Inuyasha muy débil, porque no podía mantener el calor en su cuerpo, alcanzó a pensar en una sola cosa… Kagome!! le había prometido volver por ella, así que con sus pocas fuerzas y temblando de frío, caminó al paso que pudo para llegar con ella, esperando que sus fuerzas no lo traicionaran y se desplomara allí mismo

Mientras tanto Kagome…

La joven aún seguía allí, pero ya había recobrado el conocimiento, aún tenía fiebre, y no entendía lo que estaba pasando, poco a poco se había reincorporado, estaba aún ardiendo en fiebre, sin embargo al verse cubierta por aquél haori.- Inuyasha.. ¿qué habrá pasado¿Por qué me dejaste aquí¿Dónde estás¿Estarás bien? Ojalá no te haya pasado nada malo…

En esos instantes el hanyou apareció apoyándose en los árboles que estaban a su alrededor, con voz fatigada y baja agregó- Kagome… que bueno que estés bien… me preocupé.. mucho por ti… coff coff .-tosía gravemente

--Inuyasha!!- gritó Kagome al mismo tiempo en que se incorporaba a pesar de su fiebre, lo sujetó por el pecho- ¿Qué pasó¿por qué me dejaste aquí…sola? Estás temblando…

--Descuida Kagome sólo tengo frío..- le dijo Inuyasha tranquilamente, pero sin dejar de temblar, puso su mano sobre su hombro en señal de tratar de decirle que todo estaba bien, agregó- Naraku… vino y yo… tuve que dejarte pues en este estado, era probable que me matara…. No quería que corrieras ese riesgo… coff coff .-volvió a toser, pero continuaba.- Por ello te tuve que dejar, no quería arriesgarte… estos arbustos dispersan un poco el olor de las personas…

--Inuyasha!!- dijo angustiada Kagome – Pero… ¿porqué estás todo mojado? Luchaste con Naraku?

--No Kagome- agregó- No lo hice.. te juro que no fue por cobarde, pero si me mataba, nadie sabría donde te dejé, ardías en fiebre, de hecho ardes .-tocó su frente suavemente.- Por ello temí por ti y traté de actuar prudentemente… estoy mojado porque me sumergí en un lago… prrr .-temblaba.-.. para que Naraku no me encontrara…. Estás bien?? Te veo débil….

Y al decir esto Inuyasha no pudo más y se desplomó en el suelo, sin perder el conocimiento, pero muy débil y aparte temblaba mucho.

--Inuyasha!!- Kagome lo acostó en el pasto- tranquilo!! Estarás bien… lo prometo.. discúlpame por haberte hecho pasar por todo esto…-empezó a llorar- Inuyasha sino hubiera sido por mí… no tendrías que haber pasado por todo esto!!! Discúlpame Inuyasha discúlpame… -lo abrazó

--Kagome… prr .-temblaba.- No fue tu culpa, tuvo que pasar y punto, pero al fin y al cabo estás bien, y eso es lo que importa, tengo mucho frío…

-Inuyasha… -le dijo Kagome suavemente- estarás bien, yo te cuidaré, pero ¿por qué tiemblas tanto?? Entonces recordó…

(Kagome en sus clases de anatomía y terminología médica en la escuela, recuerden que tiene 18 años, y que en 3ero de prepa se escoge un área para especializarse según la carrera, vamos a suponer que se fue Químicos-Biológicos, y los de incorporación a la UNAM, hagan de cuenta que en 6to Año en Educación para la salud o algo así, jeje)

Maestro: Recuerden chicos Hipotermia: Estado habitual o episódico de descenso de la temperatura del cuerpo por debajo de los límites normales. Osease tiene mucho frío, y puede morir si no se le da calor…

--Hipotermia!!!!- gritó Kagome- tienes hipotermia Inuyasha!! Si no te doy calor ahorita mismo, podrías morir….

--Kagome- dijo débilmente- Estaré bien, no te preocupes, mejor vete y busca Sango y a Miroku, para que te ayuden a calmar esa fiebre…

-- ¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo Inuyasha?- le dijo enojada y preocupada- nunca te dejaré!! Y menos así!! Recuerda yo una vez te dije que siempre estaría contigo…

--Sí….- musitó- Lo recuerdo… gracias…yo también… estaré..

Y al momento de decir esto Inuyasha ladeó la cabeza y se desmayó…

--Inuyasha!!-gritó Kagome asustada- Tranquilo…te ayudaré

Cuando dijo esto lentamente se empezó a desvestir, se quitó la parte de arriba de su blusa y le quitó a Inuyasha la parte de su haori que faltaba (la que es de color blanco), se acercó a él lentamente y se acostó junto a él, le susurró- Inuyasha, dándote calor, será como te recuperarás..- al decir esto rodeó con sus dos brazos a Inuyasha y lo abrazó fuertemente contra sí- sentía como su calor fluía hacia él, era una conexión, sentía como si le estuviera devolviendo la vida, aunque Inuyasha todavía temblaba, poco a poco se iba apaciguando, pasaron casi dos horas, cuando de pronto..Inuyasha despertó…y entonces al sentirla desnuda…


	4. Una Noche para Nosotros dos

**Capítulo 4. Una noche para nosotros dos.**

Inuyasha había despertado, pues el calor de Kagome había impedido que él muriera, lentamente musitó.- Kagome… yo… .- y en esos momentos se volteó hacia ella quedando cara a cara, Kagome aún lo tenía abrazado, con sus ojos cerrados pero al sentir el movimiento de cambio de posición de Inuyasha, es decir, que él volteara hacia a ella, rápidamente los abrió, se sonrojó un poco, y le dijo.- tranquilamente aunque algo nerviosa.- Inuyasha, qué bueno que estés bien…. perdón, por haber hecho esto… pero era la única forma en la que….- se vio interrumpida por un beso… si un beso que demostraba los verdaderos sentimientos de aquel hanyou, al principio el beso era suave y tibio, pero después se volvió anhelante y rápido, Kagome con sus pequeños labios besaba los de Inuyasha, compartían alientos, Inuyasha deslizó el brazo hacia su cadera, y la estrujó contra sí, la otra mano, la deslizó por atrás de la espalda y lentamente la comenzó a acariciar, quitando con uno de sus dedos aquel sujetador que tenía presos aquellos pechos que ansiaban ser liberados…, al momento de hacer esto, Kagome dejó escapar un leve gemido, más sus manos se habían cambiado de posición, con una acariciaba el sedoso cabello de Inuyasha y con la otra igual le acariciaba la espalda, suavemente, Inuyasha se impulsó hacia el lado donde estaba ella y la dejó aprisionada contra él y el pasto, se separó, y le susurró con voz dulce.- realmente quieres hacer esto Kagome, si no quieres no te voy a…

Un dedo índice se posó en sus labios, haciéndolo callar, Kagome le susurró.- Inuyasha.. no preguntes, sólo hazlo, acaso crees que yo estaría haciendo esto nada más porque sí? no…, una entrega así no se hace nada más por tener ganas de hacerlo, desde hace 3 años que te conozco y desde hace 3 años que me enamoré de ti… por ello he tratado de hacer todo por ti, aunque tu aún ames a Ki….- ahora él que le callaba era otro.- shh.-le susurró Inuyasha.- Kikyou, ella fue todo para mí, en eso tienes razón.- en esos momentos Kagome volteó la cabeza, de manera algo molesta, pero Inuyasha con sus dedos índice y pulgar tomó su barbilla y la volteó hacia él de nuevo.- pero ahora, quién es todo para mí, es otra….-Kagome se sonrojó.- y ésa eres tú, yo no estaría haciendo esto si no te amara Kagome, quiero ser tuyo, y sé que tu también quieres ser mía, lo sentí en este beso que me correspondiste, sentí ansia y deseo, sentí amor y cariño, confianza, lo sentí todo, no necesito compararte con Kikyou para decirte si eres o no mejor que ella, simplemente nunca me había sentido así, ni tampoco esperaba corresponder de igual manera un beso así Kagome…

Kagome al escuchar todas estas palabras de la boca de Inuyasha, se sonrojó, no creía que le confesara sus sentimientos después de tanto sólo atinó a responder dulce y tiernamente.- entonces Inuyasha si ni tú ni yo tenemos ninguna duda, hagámoslo, que hoy sea una noche para nosotros dos, sólo tú y yo…

Inuyasha respondió a esto con un gran beso igual o con más sentimiento que el anterior, y sin dejarla ya decir nada, lentamente acarició sus piernas desnudas y subió cada vez más hasta llegar a la altura de la falda que de un solo movimiento hizo que la falda se desabrochara, y después bajó con su otra mano, sin dejarla de besar..

Kagome por su parte acariciaba la espalda de Inuyasha, pero lentamente bajó su mano a la altura de la cadera y de un solo tirón quitó el listón que tenía amarrado el haori de Inuyasha dejándolo bastante flojo, y fácil de quitar, no tuvo que hacerlo pues sus caderas se buscaban, y al momento de hacer esto a Inuyasha se le bajaba más el haori hasta quedar completamente desnudo….(yo quiero!jeje)

Kagome se estremecía más a cada movimiento que él hacía, ella ya casi desnuda, no podía contenerse ya más, y no lo paraba de acariciar, era suyo, por fin era suyo, después de tantas cosas, sólo suyo, esto le provocó una sonrisa que hizo que Inuyasha volviera a besar, en todo lo que Kagome había pensado, Inuyasha ya la había acabado de desnudar, ya nada les impedía nada..

Inuyasha lentamente se separó de ella y con sumo cuidado le separó las dos piernas apoyándolas a los lados de su cuerpo, Kagome apoyó sus dos manos en su pecho, y las deslizó lentamente a cada uno de los brazos de Inuyasha que había quedado apoyado en el pasto, después deslizó sus manos a las manos de Inuyasha…

Kagome se preparó para darle la bienvenida, era su primera vez, por lo que sabía que sería difícil, pero con una sonrisa, lo miró e Inuyasha le correspondió esa mirada, ella dulcemente, sólo le asintió….

Lentamente se fue introduciendo dentro de ella, Kagome, que tenía las manos apoyadas en las de Inuyasha, las apretó fuertemente, ambas manos se entrelazaron, se percibía placer en ello, Kagome deslizó de nuevo sus manos hacia los bien formados brazos de Inuyasha y después a su espalda, abrazándolo, y trayéndolo contra sí, por unos momentos así se quedaron, eran uno solo, se besaron, e Inuyasha empezó a moverse primero lento, después más rápido, los dos empezaron sudar, y cada vez iban saliendo más gemidos por los labios de cada uno, Inuyasha le acariciaba cada uno de sus pechos, suavemente, luego sus brazos, delgados y finos, Kagome, su pecho, su abdomen, todo, era una entrega total en la que los dos daban lo mejor de sí, para complacer al otro, era simple y sencillamente amor…

En esos instantes cada uno sintió algo raro dentro de sí y Kagome e Inuyasha gimieron al mismo tiempo, era como una explosión que recorría todo su cuerpo, era un orgasmo, al momento en que terminó Inuyasha junto con Kagome , cansado, se recostó sobre su pecho, y escuchó.

.-Aishiteru Inuyasha.- susurró Kagome, lo abrazó más fuerte, y lo atrajo lentamente hacia ella y le besó suavemente en los labios, se separó lentamente y lo miró.- Aishiteru Mo Kagome.- susurró Inuyasha.- Kagome, mi Kagome.-

.-Si Inuyasha nada más tuya.-y tú nada más, tu eres mi Inuyasha verdad?.- musitó suavemente Kagome

.-claro que si Kagome.- le susurró con mucho amor.- y se volvió a acostar sobre su pecho, y Kagome le acariciaba el cabello, ambos estaban felices y fuera de dudas…

Era una noche sólo para ellos dos..

O debería decir madrugada?.-porque Inuyasha ya era hanyou de nuevo…

Así se quedaron los dos recostados sobre el pasto hasta que clareó el sol….


	5. Kouga se lleva a Kagome

**Hola a todos! Bueno dada a mi terrible tardanza decidí anexarles 3 capis más, espero que les gusten! Ya saben que cualquier duda, queja sugerencia o lo que se les ocurre es bien recibida en mis mails y **

**Mis agradecimientos:  
Antes que nadaa Gris-Kag, que me ha apoyado un buen durante todo este tiempo! Gracias por seguirla a pesar de que yavas más adelantada! pero si la quieres completa mándame tu mail y con mucho gusto!  
InuAkai: Gracias por tu paciencia! pero si quieres te puedo mandar a tu mail hasta donde te hayas quedado!  
Rin-K-chan y Silvi-chan Gracias por su apoyo! Espero y puedan leer estos capis!  
Saludos!**

_**FikaMoo**_

**

* * *

Capítulo 5. Kouga se lleva a Kagome.**

Más tarde Inuyasha y Kagome, caminaron juntos hacia donde estaban los demás, platicaron y quedaron en que no iban a decir nada hasta que se les presentara una buena oportunidad de decir las cosas, se les veía felices y tranquilos..

.- Señorita Kagome, Inuyasha!.- gritó el monje Miroku al divisarlos cerca del camino.- estábamos muy preocupados¿qué les sucedió?

.- estábamos muy preocupados por ustedes Kagome!.- le dijo angustiada Sango

.-Kagome!.- gritó Shippo emocionado, se arrojó a sus brazos.- qué alegría verte!

.- nada.- dijo Inuyasha tranquilo y les empezó a contar la historia de cómo Naraku había aparecido en el bosque y cómo había protegido a Kagome, lo contó todo, menos la parte del capítulo anterior (digo, nada más era de ellos dos no?)

le cambió esa 'parte' diciendo que regresó por Kagome, y que cuidó de ella toda la noche, que como estaba muy débil no quiso moverla en toda la noche y se quedaron allí…(si como no)

Kagome sólo hizo una cara de sonrisita pícara asintiendo a todo lo que Inuyasha decía, pues sabía que eso era un secretito entre ellos dos..

Sango, Miroku y Shippo, quedaron atónitos ante tal historia, pero no les pareció fuera de lo normal, ya que otras veces se había quedado los dos solos, y nunca había pasado nada…

.- Bueno será mejor seguir con nuestro camino.- dijo Sango más relajada

.- si vamos.- dijeron todos

Caminaron y caminaron toda la noche, sin novedad alguna, pero más adentrada la noche aún en el camino Inuyasha percibió un olor que le era muy conocido….era el mismo olor a lobo…era Kouga!

Kouga hizo acto de presencia, como siempre, en su torbellino, y con las mismas intenciones de siempre… ni tardo ni perezoso estrechó las manos de Kagome y le dijo.- Kagome¿cómo has estado? Espero que este perro, te haya tratado bien en todo el tiempo que no he podido visitarte, aún no he encontrado a Naraku, recuerda que eres mi mujer y puedes contarme tod…

No pudo terminar de decir eso porque Inuyasha (más enojado que de costumbre) se interpuso entre él y Kagome, gritó fuertemente.- aléjate de ella¿qué no ves que no te ama, ni siente nada por ti?

.- qué? Por ti si siente algo bestia?.- respondió enojado Kouga.- no me digas que Kagome ya te dijo algo.

Inuyasha volteó a ver a Kagome, sabía que no podía decir nada, pero tampoco podía quedarse callado, ya iba a decir algo pero una presencia ¿afortunadamente? Los interrumpió…

Era un enorme youkai de unos dos metros que tenía la forma de un enorme chango feo (como les guste imaginárselo), que rápidamente fue por lo que todos los youkais luchaban: Los Fragmentos de Shikon.

.-¿dónde¿dónde están los fragmentos de Shikon?.- buscaba en medio de la confusión de todos.- Dénmelos ahorita mismo!.- en eso volteó a ver Kagome, y señalándola exclamó.- ¡Tú! Tú eres la que tiene esos fragmentos, si para quedarme con ellos, tendré que matarte, lo haré, muere!.- y al decir esto lanzó su enorme garra en contra de Kagome…

Inuyasha y Kouga pero por supuestísimo que no se quedaron haciendo nada y cada uno a su manera salvó a Kagome, Kouga, la cargó de inmediato, Inuyasha atacó con la Tessaiga, pero antes había intentado tomar a Kagome de la cintura, pero al ver que Kouga le había ganado, desenvainó su espada. Y empezó a combatir contra él…

.-Kagome.. estás bien?.-preguntó preocupado Kouga

.-Si estoy bien Kouga aunque... – en esos instantes Kagome como vil hoja de nuevo se desmayó¿qué estaba pasando?

Miroku volteó a ver Sango y le dijo rápidamente.- Sango! Esa es una reacción a la "fiebre de Ritzu"

.-Fiebre de Ritzu Miroku?.-preguntó angustiada Sango

.- Si la "Fiebre de Ritzu" es ocasionada por una especie de piraña extraña que habita en los ríos de estas regiones, esta piraña se llama Ritzu (he de ahí su nombre) muerde a la persona y le da una fiebre muy extraña, al principio es fuerte y alta, después se apacigua, luego se vuelve a presentar por medio de mareos y desmayos, y así hasta que se complica y llega a consecuencias fatales… hay que hacer algo! Busquemos un antídoto para la Señorita Kagome!

Sango y Miroku quisieron decirle de esto a Inuyasha pero sólo recibieron por respuesta.- cuiden a Kagome! cuídenla en lo que mato a este inepto….- pues seguía luchando con el enorme youkai

Sango y Miroku se dirigieron hacia donde estaba Kouga con Kagome en brazos, y le gritaron.- Kouga! Déjala tiene "Fiebre de Ritzu", debemos buscarle un antídoto!.- gritó Sango en lo que iba corriendo.- Matte Kouga! (Espera Kouga)

Kouga sólo se volteó y sin acercarse a ellos les dijo.- díganle a esa bestia que ya estoy harto de que ponga a mi mujer en peligro, siempre es lo mismo! De seguro por su culpa a mi mujer le dio esa extraña fiebre, pero no se preocupen yo le buscaré ese antídoto! Ella estará mejor conmigo! Descuiden!

Y a paso veloz se fue con Kagome en su remolino…

No es posible!.- gritó Sango, bastante enojada.- Inuyasha no sólo nos matará! Sino que no fuimos de mucha ayuda! Ahora cómo sabremos dónde se encuentra Kouga? Mi amiga!

.- Calma Sango.- le dijo tiernamente Miroku.- ella estará bien, ya escuchaste él prometió encontrar un antídoto, por ahora estará bien.- cambió su semblante a uno de enojo.- de haber sabido antes…demonios!

.- Cálmate tú Miroku.- le dijo más relajada Sango.- no sirve de nada enojarnos, por ahora el problema es…

.-Inuyasha.- le completó Miroku

En esos momentos Inuyasha había terminado de matar a aquél youkai, y se acercaba lentamente hacia Sango y Miroku…

.-¿dónde está Kagome?.- preguntó ansioso……

.-Kouga…. Se la llevó.- fue la respuesta de Shippo

¿quéeeee?.- fue lo primero que Inuyasha exclamó lleno de enojo, ira y desprecio cuando escuchó que Kouga se había llevado a Kagome, y no sólo eso, sino que aparte le había dejado un amable 'recadito' con Sango y Miroku:

_Flash Back_

Kouga sólo se volteó y sin acercarse a ellos les dijo.- díganle a esa bestia que ya estoy harto de que ponga a mi mujer en peligro, siempre es lo mismo! De seguro por su culpa a mi mujer le dio esa extraña fiebre, pero no se preocupen yo le buscaré ese antídoto! Ella estará mejor conmigo! Descuiden!

_Fin Flash Back_

.-ese maldito!.- cuando terminó de escuchar todo el relato de Sango y Miroku.- ¿cómo se les ocurre dejarlo ir así de fácil¿qué les pasa¿desde cuando son amigos de Kouga?.- la boca de Inuyasha no paraba de reclamar

.- Inuyasha! Cálmate!.- le gritó enojada Sango.- no nos grites! No fue nuestra culpa! Kouga se nos adelantó, además ya sabes que es muy rápido.

.- Es cierto lo que dice Sango, Inuyasha.- agregó el monje Miroku.- Kouga quiso salvar a la señorita Kagome de su fiebre..

.-Fiebre!.- exclamó una vez más enojado Inuyasha.- ¿qué se supone que ya no tenía nada? Kagome estará bien?

.- si, si Inuyasha.- le dijo Miroku en tono reconfortante, y delicadamente le explicó lo de la "Fiebre de Ritzu", que era una fiebre ocasionada por una piraña del mismo nombre que al principio daba fiebre alta, luego mareos, y desmayos, y así sucesivamente..

.- ¿Dijo que iba a ayudar a Kagome, no es así?.- preguntó angustiado Shippo.- Creen que sería conveniente que fuéramos después que Kouga le ayude por ella?

.- ¡Cömo dices eso Shippo!.- exclamó Sango.- aunque le ayude tenemos que ir por Kagome

.- Claro que eso haremos! Shippo eres un mocoso tonto¿cómo se te ocurre que dejemos a Kagome con ese lobo rabioso?.- exclamó Inuyasha desesperado, al mismo tiempo que le daba un coscorrón a Shippo.- Bien Sango, Miroku y Shippo, ustedes vayan a conseguir el antídoto (que ayer no trajeron) de esa fiebre, Shippo tu seguirás mi olor, guíate por él para encontrarme una vez que hayan encontrado el antídoto, búsquenme, yo estaré buscando a Kouga, por favor no tarden! Iré por Kagome!

Todos asintieron y se fueron por diferentes caminos…

Mientras tanto con Kagome y Kouga

.- Mjj.- una Kagome recién despertada por el olor a lobo tan fuerte de ese lugar se había levantado

.-Kagome, qué bueno que ya estás conciente.- exclamó Kouga con entusiasmo

.- ejem, si gracias Kouga.- le dijo Kagome en tono de que no le estaba prestando mucha atención, estaba buscando algo, o 'alguien'..

.- Kagome, te traje estas hierbas que te ayudarán a recuperarte, mastícalas con cuidado por favor.- y le acercó unas hierbas de color verde militar, de olor extraño

.- Kouga.- preguntó Kagome angustiada.- ¿qué estoy haciendo aquí¿qué pasó¿dónde está Inuyasha¿el youkai, qué pasó con él¿qué estamos haciendo aquí? E Inuyasha?.-preguntó una vez más..

.-Kagome…..-musitó algo molesto Kouga (sobre todo cuando Kagome mencionó "Inuyasha" ).- primero come esto, te ayudará a recuperarte de la "Fiebre de Ritzu"

.- Está bien.- asintió Kagome al mismo tiempo que comía poco a poco las verduras que le ofrecía Kouga

.- Verás Kagome.- trató de seguir con la conversación.- yo… tu sabes desde hace mucho tiempo… te había prometido librarte de aquella bestia, que sólo te ocasionaba sufrimientos..

La cara de Kagome cambió de semblante al oír esto…

.- si.- prosiguió Kouga.- yo… he estado enamorado de ti desde que te conocí, ya tiene 3 largos años Kagome, no crees que sería bueno que por fin aceptaras casarte conmigo? Y formar una familia conmigo?

Si de por si el semblante de Kagome había cambiado cuando le dijo que la libraría de Inuyasha, después de oír esto no puedo evitar hacer una cara extrañada

.- Kagome.- Kouga tomó sus manos.- quiero que seas mi mujer, ya te lo había prometido, ahora que te he librado de esa bestia, te prometo que el siguiente paso será matar a ese desgraciado de Naraku, y después tú y yo tendremos una gran familia y..

.-Kouga!.- exclamó Kagome molesta al mismo tiempo que soltó sus manos de las de él.- ¿qué estás diciendo? Yo no soy tu prometida! Nunca lo he sido! Jamás hemos estado comprometidos ni nos hemos jurado nada! De dónde sacas todo eso de la familia y esas cosas! Sabes perfectamente que yo no te…

.-Kagome!.- interrumpió rápidamente, al mismo tiempo que retomaba sus manos poco a poco.- Sé que es difícil, pero te aseguro que cuando estemos viviendo juntos aprenderás a quererme y amarme tanto como yo a ti, además, no estás enamorada de alguien más o si?.- la miró anhelante

.- Kouga yo….- musitó al mismo tiempo en que se safaba lentamente de las manos de Kouga, e intentaba levantarse del lecho en el que estaba sentada, pero sus fuerzas se lo impedían.- yo…

.- Kagome!.- bramó Kouga.- no me digas que te has enamorado de esa bestia! No me digas que ha conquistado tu corazón…

Kagome sólo ladeó la cabeza y no respondió

.-Kagome!.- gritó de nuevo.- es mi culpa! Debí de haberte alejado de él! Creo que estás confundida.- se agarró con las dos manos la cabeza en señal de desesperación.- te has enamorado de él! No lo puedo creer! No es justo Kagome! Acaso no sabes que él está enamorado de esa sacerdotisa, cómo se llamaba? Kikyou, si Kikyou es a la que ama, no te corresponderá Kagome!.- gritaba cada vez más alterado.- Kagome yo! No puedes entender lo mucho que yo te amo, la sujetó por los hombros.- Kagome!

.- Suéltame Kouga!.- exclamó asustada Kagome al mismo tiempo que intentaba irse de ese lugar, pero estaba muy débil, por ello no se pudo poner de pie, Kouga una vez la acercó a él

.-Kagome.. mírame.- y la tomó de la barbilla girándola hacia su cara.- mírame, quiero que veas como te miro.- Kagome desconfiada lo volteó a verlo, percibió una mirada anhelante y llena de celos, pero a la misma vez de amor.

.-Kagome.- musitó Kouga, pues su enojo estaba ya pasando.-ves? Esa bestia jamás te mirará como yo, porque él no te ama y yo sí..

.- Kouga.- musitó Kagome.- perdóname, pero no puedo, yo amo a Inuyasha, independientemente si él a mi sí, mi corazón le pertenece, y eso no cambiará, jamás! Ya que él y yo…

.-Kagome!.- decía enojado Kouga.-deja de decir tonterías! Que no ves que…

Kouga no alcanzó a terminar porque Kagome se había desmayado una vez más, cayéndose en sus brazos..

.-Kagome….-dijo sosteniéndola.- será mejor que descanses, al parecer la hierba ya hizo efecto y ya estás bien, pero dejó tu cuerpo muy débil, por lo que necesitarás descansar, cuando despiertes estarás bien….- y lentamente la acostó en el lecho de pieles que había en su cueva, en lo que la estaba acostando deslizó su mano a la cabeza de Kagome y la otra a su espalda para poder acostarla mejor, pero en el mero momento…

.-Kouga¿qué le estás haciendo a Kagome? Maldito!...

Era Inuyasha….


	6. Las dudas de Inuyasha, La promesa

**Capítulo 6. Las dudas de Inuyasha. La Promesa.**

.-Déjala lobo maldito!.- exclamó Inuyasha al mismo tiempo que preparaba su espada para atacarlo.- déjala! No la toques!

.- Aléjate perro!.- bramó Kouga poniéndose enfrente de Kagome.- ella no es tuya, ni nunca lo será…

.- Déjate de estupideces desgraciado.- gritó Inuyasha furioso.- ¿qué estabas intentando hacer¿o qué acababas de hacer? Porqué tan cerca de Kagome?

((Ya se imaginarán lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de Inuyasha))

.- ¿qué perro sarnoso?.- exclamó enojado Kouga.- crees que me atrevería a hacerle algo tan ruin a Kagome?.- maldito! pagarás por haberme insultado de esa manera!.- y lo empezó a atacar

.- Te creo capaz de eso y mucho más maldito lobo del demonio!.- gritaba Inuyasha furioso, pues pensaba que Kouga se había querido aprovechar de la situación y había querido aprovecharse de Kagome

.- Pues cree lo que mejor te parezca perro! No me interesa lo que pienses!.-

Este comentario hizo pensar a Inuyasha, pues sabía que Kouga quería mucho a Kagome y que nunca se atrevería a hacerle algo así de ruin. Por lo que bajó la espada y nadamás lo embistió un poco, gritó.- Kouga! Eres un desgraciado, pero a pesar de todo eso, no creo que seas capaz de hacerle algo así a Kagome, sé que no te atreverías a lastimarla, porque sé lo mucho que ….

.- Allí está perro rabioso!.- interrumpió Kouga enojado.- sabes perfectamente que Kagome debería de estar mejor conmigo porque ella no es para ti, tú vete con tu Miko esa Kikyou, déjanos ser felices!

.- Deja de decir estupideces lobo, el hecho de que reconozca que no le has hecho daño a Kagome, no quiere decir que la vaya a dejar contigo!.- Tomó a Kagome con suavidad de aquél lecho, y ya en sus brazos le dijo molesto a Kouga.- Ella va a estar bien porque yo SIEMPRE la voy a proteger, por ello va a estar bien conmigo, porque ella y yo..

Fue entonces cuando Kouga recordó las palabras de Kagome hace apenas unos minutos en esa misma cueva..

_Flash Back_

.- Kouga.- musitó Kagome.- perdóname, pero no puedo, yo amo a Inuyasha, independientemente si él a mi sí, mi corazón le pertenece, y eso no cambiará, jamás! Ya que él y yo…

.-Kagome!.- decía enojado Kouga.-deja de decir tonterías! Que no ves que…

Kouga no alcanzó a terminar porque Kagome se había desmayado una vez más, cayéndose en sus brazos..

_Fin Flash Back_

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que Kagome e Inuyasha se había confesado al fin sus sentimientos, y se habían dicho que se amaban…

Kouga herido tuvo ganas de llorar, más se contuvo, sabía que no tenía que decirle lo que había pensado a Inuyasha, pero ya no se podía oponer más a que él se la llevara.

.-Bien.- dijo molesto y triste Kouga.- vete! Pero más te vale que la hagas feliz! De lo contrario yo regresaré por ella y será mía, entendiste perro?

Inuyasha extrañado por lo que le había dicho Kouga, nadamás volteó a verlo bastante sorprendido..- no sé que te haya dicho Kagome, pero ten por seguro que la haré feliz, pues estará conmigo y yo con ella.- se volteó para irse y casi como un susurro dijo.- Gracias Kouga.- y se fue

Kouga ya sin poder contener sus lágrimas lloró, por Kagome, mientras maldecía..-¿por qué¿por qué Kagome, después de todo lo que luchado por ti….

* * *

Inuyasha iba corriendo por el bosque con Kagome en brazos, en el trayecto sólo alcanzaba a pensar..- ¿qué habrá sido lo que pasó con Kagome y Kouga, habré llegado en el momento justo¿Kagome realmente se querrá quedar conmigo? Estará bien?—más y más preguntas aquejaban la cabeza del hanyou..

Inuyasha llegó en donde tenía instalado el campamento Sango, Miroku y los demás, pero ellos aún no habían llegado, por lo que Inuyasha suavemente recostó a Kagome junto a él y se puso a contemplarla mientras dormía apaciblemente…

* * *

Al otro día..

Kagome despertó bastante mejorada, al parecer no se acordaba de lo que había pasado, pero sí alcanzaba a ver en sus pensamientos la mirada anhelante de Kouga, y la forma en que recordaba a Inuyasha.

..-Kagome, qué bueno que ya despertaste—le dijo Inuyasha en tono calmado y tierno

.-Este.. gracias Inuyasha, pero cómo llegué hasta aquí¿qué pasó con Kouga?—preguntó Kagome un poco ansiosa

Inuyasha molesto empezó a gritar—Pues de haber sabido! Te hubiera dejado con él, no? al fin y al cabo preferirías quedarte con él, verdad?—Inuyasha había perdido casi el control

.- Inuyasha eres un tonto!—replicó Kagome enojada—sólo quería saber qué había pasado con Kouga! Es todo!

.- Dime Kagome!—preguntó Inuyasha interrogante y enojado aún más de lo que ya estaba—qué pasó con ustedes dos? Anda dime!

.- ¿de qué estás hablando Inuyasha?—respondió exaltada..- ¿qué tontería estás diciendo? Que yo y Kouga qué?

.- No te hagas Kagome!.- bramó más fuerte.- estuvieron mucho tiempo solos, además tú estabas sola con él, y él… ..- Inuyasha no podía ocultar más sus celos y desesperación—no sé…

.-Inuyasha….- respondió Kagome abatida, ya que su enojo había bajado considerablemente—Kouga jamás intentaría hacerme daño… , además, yo…

.-Kagome!—la abrazó Inuyasha fuertemente—perdón! No quise dudar de ti, pero los celos.. me corroen cada vez que veo a Kouga cerca de ti…, perdóname!—la abrazó con más fuerza—pero lo importante es que ya estás bien…discúlpame…

..-Inuyasha…..- musitó—está bien, no te preocupes, yo……, sé bien que son los celos porque yo cuando te veo con…

.- Kagome—musitó el hanyou—ya no digas nada, sólo abrázame, y prométeme que vas a estar siempre conmigo y nunca me dejarás…

Kagome abrió sus ojos de manera expresiva y lo abrazó más fuerte, se fundieron en un mismo abrazo, y le susurro al oído—si Inuyasha te prometo que jamás te dejaré, estaremos siempre juntos…, es una promesa.

Inuyasha satisfecho sonrió mientras la seguía abrazando..-……Gracias Kagome


	7. El adiós de Kouga

**Capítulo 7. El Adiós de Kouga… **

Pasaron 3 largos meses…..

Kagome e Inuyasha, junto con los demás, emprendían su viaje día a día en la búsqueda de los Fragmentos de Shikon, así como la de su gran enemigo Naraku, pero seguían sin tener respuesta alguna.

.- Kagome—le dijo Sango a su amiga.- ¿no crees que no has estado comiendo bien?

.- Descuida Sango—le dijo Kagome algo nerviosa—de seguro ha de ser porque se acerca el periodo de exámenes y debo de estar algo estresada, y nerviosa, nada fuera de lo normal, eh!

.- Mmm…-se quedó pensativa Sango, no quedando muy convencida—bueno si tu lo dices….

Bueno, bueno—iba llegando el monje Miroku con un par de pescados—es hora de comer! Hoy yo prepararé la comida, así que no vayan a hacer sus muecas si no les gusta eh!

.- Descuida Miroku—agregó tímidamente Sango—yo te ayudaré..

Y así los dos se dispusieron a preparar la comida, felices, puesto que su compromiso cada día se acercaba más, y tenían grandes planes.

Kagome se quedó pensativa—será realmente que estoy dejando de comer por los exámenes, ya tiene varias veces que tengo ascos y mareos… pero,ún no tengo vómito,…… no creo quizá sea posible que aún tenga "Fiebre de Ritzu" (acuérdense que los malestares eran mareos, desmayos), aunque la verdad no creo, puesto que ya han pasado 3 meses…., además la "Fiebre de Ritzu", no produce falta de apetito, o si? Qué haré para saber? Ya sé! Iré a mi época a comprar una prueba de emba…

.-Kagome?—le llamó Inuyasha, acercándose a ella¿estás bien, te veo pensativa¿te preocupa algo?

.--Este no.. estoy bien..—respondió nerviosa Kagome—es sólo que tengo que ir a mi época, por algunas cosillas…

.-Nani? (Qué)—replicó Inuyasha un poco molesto y sorprendido—Pero si tenemos mucha comida y víveres, además no estás enferma o si? Porque hay bastantes medicinas…

.- No es eso Inuyasha—le dijo Kagome seriamente—tengo que ir a atender otros asuntos.. sola.

.-Sola?— replicó aún más enojado el hanyou-¿de qué hablas? Como ir a atender 'otros asuntos'? que estás planeando Kagome?

.- Inuyasha! Ya deja de cuestionarme!—replicó molesta- volveré en 3 días, esta bien?

Inuyasha no muy convencido, le dijo- está bien Kagome, ve, sola, pero yo te estaré esperando no lo olvides, … sería bueno que antes de irte comieras algo….—y le ofreció un pescado atravesado con una rama

.-Puaj!—exclamó Kagome asqueada—no!—se tapó la boca con las dos manos—aleja eso Inuyasha! Aléjalo!

.- qué te pasa Kagome?- preguntó extrañado al mismo tiempo que alejaba el pescado de Kagome

.-Tengo ganas de vomitar!—gritó Kagome corriendo hacia unos arbustos de allí cerca—wácala!.- y en esos momentos lo poco que había dentro de su estómago salió…

Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo e incluso Kirara, observaban la escena bastante sorprendidos.

Sango pensaba para sus adentros—cielos! Será que Kagome estará ….

.- Será que la Señorita Kagome, no se ha recuperado totalmente de la Fiebre de Ritzu?—pensaba el monje Miroku

.- De seguro Inuyasha le puso algo a la comida—pensaba el pequeño kitsune Shippo

.-Kagome, qué te sucede?—preguntaba ansioso y preocupado Inuyasha

.- Na…na..da….-musitó Kagome, mientras se enjuagaba la boca y las manos en el río cerca de allí—estoy bien, sólo que sentí un poco de asco cuando vi el pescado, es todo, bueno creo que es hora de irme…

.-Está segura que puedes irte sola en ese estado?-preguntó Inuyasha una vez más preocupado.-. Si quieres te acompaño..

.-No Inuyasha!- exclamó vivazmente Kagome—estaré bien, chicos, nos veremos..

si..Kagome- dijo Sango preocupada—cuídate mucho!

Y así Kagome fue caminando sola hacia el pozo, pensando en sus adentros si sería realmente lo que estaría pensando… en eso casi al llegar al pozo percibe un leve olor a lobo…

.-Kouga!.- ¿qué haces aquí?-preguntó ansiosa Kagome— desde ese día yo…

.- Kagome yo….-musitó suavemente Kouga—sólo vine a decirte algo..

.- ¿qué sucede Kouga?—preguntó asustada pensando y recordando esa vez que se la llevó a su cueva y le confesó sus sentimientos…

.- yo—las palabras no le salían al lobo—yo he decidido algo, pero no te lo pude decir ese día.. porque Inuyasha llegó por ti..

.-¿cuáles?—preguntó aún más ansiosa, pero preocupada Kagome.- ¿no es nada malo o sí Kouga?...

.-no Kagome, descuida, es algo que creo que es lo mejor, para los dos…

.-Nani? (Qué?)— se imaginaba lo peor..

.-Si- agregó Kouga con la mirada baja y una voz casi inexistente—yo… Kagome, quiero que seas feliz….

La cara de Kagome cambió de semblante..

.- Si, verás—Kouga sonrió levemente—desde ese día de lo de tu fiebre me he puesto a pensar mucho en lo que sientes y todo eso, y la verdad no lo puedo negar, yo te amo Kagome, pero al parecer todos estos 3 años me ha parecido que he estado construyendo ilusiones en la nada, pues pensé que tendría oportunidad de estar contigo, pero…. Inuyasha

Kagome al escuchar esto bajó la cabeza junto con su mirada…

.-No Kagome—le levantó la barbilla volteándola hacia él—está bien, ya lo entendí, no me quieres ni nunca lo hiciste.. , yo sólo quiero desearte suerte en esto, quiero que seas muy muy feliz con él, quiero que él te haga muy feliz también, por ello he decidido alejarme de ti, para no hacerme más daño ni interponerme entre ustedes, todo esto lo hago por …ti

.-Kouga….-musitó Kagome—yo.. no sé que decir, más que Gracias….

.- Si, no te preocupes Kagome, sé que estarás bien con él, pero a pesar de todo, si algún día tienes algún problema, nunca, pero en serio nunca dudes en llamarme…, siempre estaré allí para ti, siempre. Nunca lo olvides- una lágrima quiso hacerse presente en el rostro de ese lobo, más sus instintos no lo dejaron y sólo atinó a voltear…

Arigato Gozaimas (Muchas Gracias-Así se escribe?) Kouga—dijo Kagome en tono agradecido, al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a darle un abrazo

Kouga sorprendido le correspondió el abrazo al mismo tiempo que la lágrima que no había dejado escapar rodó por su mejilla, sabiendo que sería la primera y última vez que sería tan feliz y desdichado al mismo tiempo..

Sin soltarla—Kagome, prométeme que serás muy feliz con ese perro feo, a pesar de todo….

.-Te lo prometo Kouga, tu también prométeme que serás feliz..

.-Trataré Kagome trataré….- la aferró más a él pensando—al menos un momento feliz me concedió mi bella Kagome¿por qué siento dentro de mí un vació tan grande?...no no se lo puedo decir, será mejor que me vaya….

Y en ese momento Kouga se separó rápidamente de Kagome, como temiendo quedarse más en ese lugar porque sabía que cambiaría de decisión al sentirla en sus brazos, temiendo encariñarse con ella más y querer volver luchar por su amor, lo sabía, por ello sólo atinó a decir..—Será mejor que me vaya Kagome, puesto que Inuyasha se enojará si nos ve solos.. me los despides y le dices por favor que te haga muy feliz mi querida Kagome, cuídate mucho… - y diciendo esto Kouga se vio envuelto en un torbellino que se alejó rápidamente…

Kagome sorprendida y confundida se acercó a el pozo para ir a su casa en busca de lo que necesitaba…sin darse cuenta que exactamente junto al pozo había una persona que había estado viendo todo….

Era….

* * *

**_Bueno espero les haya gustado! Nos vemos prontito! Y de antemano gracias todos los que lo leen y mandan un review!_**

**_FikaMoo_**


	8. Una promesa que se rompió, Traición

_Hola a todos! bueno ya saben mi fic que parece libro, porque está larguísisismo, mis agradecimientos:  
**Kagomeyasha:** Buenoa partir de aquí ya empieza lo mero mero dramático! Espero y te siga gustando!  
**Gris-Kag:** Amiga siempre con un review de mostrando el apoyo! Ojala y no te desesperes pues a pesar de que ya estás bastante adelantadita; Gracias por todo tu apoyo!  
**InuAkai:** Sí, ya lo tenía más adelantado, pero una amiga me recomendó que no subiera tantos capis a la vez, y creo que es cierto, pero si ya ibas muy adelantado, mándame tu mail y te lo mando. Gracias!  
**Silvi y Rin;** ya no he sabido de ustedes, pero bueno, ojalá y si lo leen les siga gustando!  
Saludos!  
_**_FikaMoo_**

**

* * *

Capítulo 8. Una promesa que se rompió. Traición.**

Kagome seguía aturdida por las palabras de Kouga y sintiéndose culpable por todo lo que había pasado entró al pozo, llegó a su casa, dándose cuenta de que nadie estaba.

.- Bueno—susurró Kagome será mejor que vaya por lo que necesito y se dirigió al supermercado donde compró lo de siempre, dulces para Shippo, medicinas, comida para gatos para Kirara, alguna cosilla de comida ninja para Sango Miroku, y sopas para Inuyasha, al momento de tomarla se acordó de él, y tuvo una extraña sensación en su vientre, se tocó, y pensó.-¿será que realmente estoy…? Y mejor dijo en voz alta – Ya! Basta de tonterías, es hora de ver la realidad, compraré un test y despejaré mis dudas….

Dicho y hecho en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Kagome estaba lista en el pozo con su mochila amarilla y una prueba en sus manos…

.- Bien, aquí dice que tengo que esperar 5 minutos en lo que sucede la prueba, si sale azul es positivo… Sea lo que sea que salga iré al Sengoku y allí sabré la verdad..

Estaba ya por lanzarse al pozo cuando sintió como algo se le resbalaba por el cuello, eran los fragmentos de Shikon…cayeron al suelo…

.- Demonios! Estas cosas si no las cuido en cualquier momento se escapan—empezó a recoger uno por uno tratando de meterlos rápidamente en el frasquito, pero se desesperó tanto que se lanzó al pozo sin haber metido todos…menos uno..

Ya en el pozo, y en la transición entre era y era vio la prueba, la espera había acabado se acababa de ver una leve y cada vez más grande línea de color…………………………………… azul!

En esos momentos salió al Sengoku…

.-Estoy embarazada!- gritó Kagome llena de emoción—estoy embarazada de Inuyasha!

Qué? Qué estás diciendo?—gritó la persona que la había estado observando desde un principio…

Kagome volteó a ver esa voz le parecía bastante familiar y poco grato escuchar…

.-Kikyou!—preguntó Kagome con voz extrañada.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

.- Más bien aquí la pregunta sería ¿qué pasaría si no hubiera estado aquí, Kagome eres una sinvergüenza!

.- De..qué hablas Kikyou?—preguntó extrañada

.- Pues de qué más?.- ¿crees acaso que no te vi con Kouga bastante abrazadita? Además de tus patrañas de que está embarazada de Inuyasha¿qué te sucede Kagome?

.- No son ningunas patrañas!—gritó indignada- es cierto que estoy embarazada de Inuyasha, si no me crees compruébalo con esto – y le arrimó el pequeño tubito de color azul..—si está azul es porque lo estoy…

.-Cállate! Sé leer! (las instrucciones estaban atrás del tubito)- al terminar de leer las instrucciones sólo volteó a verla muy enojada…

.- ¿Y acaso crees que te voy a creer que es de Inuyasha? Por lo que vi hace unos momentos me pareció todo lo contrario… eres una engreída¿Cómo te atreves Kagome? Lo vi todo hace unos momentos tú muy abrazada de aquél lobo, con Inuyasha muy lejos de aquí! Creí que lo querías y por ello me he alejado de él, pero ahora viendo la situación comprendo que no debí nunca de dejarlo en tus manos¿cómo fui capaz de creer en ti? Inuyasha no merece esto, será mejor que regreses a tu época… para siempre….

.- Qué dices Kikyou¿qué debo de irme para siempre? No! eso nunca!- respondió altamente exaltada Kagome- jamás! No puedo irme porque yo.. tengo que decirle a Inuyasha! Además yo le prometí que no lo iba a dejar!

.- No seas ingenua, te aseguro que cuando me vea se olvidará completamente de ti, vete! No me obligues a hacerlo por la fuerza- Kikyou estaba perdiendo le control..

.-De ninguna manera!- respondió Kagome más enojada aún—jamás me iré! Y si lo hiciera créeme que no sería por tu causa, la que se debería largar es otra!

.- No me vengas con tonterías Kagome- musitó fríamente—ni hablar, no me dejaste otra elección—tomó rápidamente su arco y tensó una flecha, la apuntó directamente hacia ella – Kagome! No me obligues usar la fuerza contigo, tienes 2 opciones, una es lanzarte ahorita mismo por ese pozo, la segunda morir aquí con esta flecha que apunta a tu cabeza, te aseguro que no tengo mala puntería y si lo dudas te aseguro que Inuyasha lo sabrá mejor que tú…

.- Deja de decir estupideces Kikyou!—jamás me iré, y si me matas Inuyasha sabrá la verdad y jamás volverá contigo!

.- En eso tienes razón Kagome.—respondió de manera enojada y cortante, lentamente bajó su arco—en ese caso me veré obligada a hacer esto…

Extendió su mano derecha y la abrió lo más que pudo sólo se escuchó un Heiru! (una técnica que le acabo de inventar a Kikyou), que lanzó a Kagome por los aires, extrayendo sus fragmentos de Shikon que llevaba en su cuello, haciéndola caer en el pozo….

.-Bien—musitó fríamente Kikyou—el trabajo está hecho, ahora esa chiquilla jamás volverá puesto que yo tengo los fragmentos, ahora será el momento de ir a buscar a Inuyasha…

Kikyou caminó por el ancho bosque con sus serpientes caza-almas buscando a Inuyasha hasta que por fin dio con él…

.-.-.-.-.-

.-Inuyasha!

Las orejas de Inuyasha se movieron, pensó—esa voz, si, no puedo equivocarme, es Kikyou—se levantó rápidamente y fue en su búsqueda, ante la mirada atónita de Sango, Miroku y Shippo…

No fue necesario que diera ni tres pasos porque Kikyou había hecho acto de presencia…

.-Inuyasha, he venido a decirte algo….

.-¿Qué sucedió Kikyou? estás bien? Pasó algo grave?- preguntó ansioso Inuyasha

.- No, bueno para mí no, pero para ustedes supongo que sí- respondió desviando la mirada.

.-Kagome!-gritaron todos al unísono

.-En efecto—respondió Kikyou aún más impasible que antes

Inuyasha comenzó a perder el control….- Kikyou! Qué pasó? Donde? Donde está Kagome? Dime! No te quedes callada.-al momento que ponía sus manos en sus hombros para que reaccionara y le hiciera caso—Kikyou! Respóndeme!

.- No te gustará saberlo—dijo retante y fría

.-Debes decirme Kikyou!- aún más ansioso y sin poder ocultar su desesperación- Ya deja de matarme con esta incertidumbre por favor!

.-Sabes que Inuyasha? Será mejor que me acompañes….- se volteó y comenzó a caminar… en dirección al pozo…

.-Vamos!- les gritó Inuyasha a los demás, de alguna manera no podía caminar porque a cada paso que daba sabía que no iba a ser muy bueno lo que Kikyou le estaba a punto de mostrar…

* * *

.- Kik…Kikyou!—musitó alguien que estaba en el suelo junto a un pozo.-esa Miko engreída y egoísta! Por qué Kikyou? Por qué? –Kagome se sobaba la cabeza.-Ese golpe tan fuerte que me dio, me noqueó, cómo puede ser así, porqué todo tiene que pasar así? Es injusto! Más no dejaré que me venza, debo de pensar qué hacer, pues ella no quiere que yo regrese, pero.. ¿cómo regresar? Me quitó los fragmentos de Shikon! Ahora no podré volver nunca! Se salió con la suya de nuevo! – golpeó el piso con mucha fuerza, a puño cerrado, cuando sintió…como un pequeño fragmento se incrustó en su mano… era el fragmento que se le había olvidado meter en el frasco!—Bien!—gritó agradecida Kagome, que aunque tenía la mano adolorida, por el tremendo golpe que se había dado por tanto coraje y con un leve dolor por el fragmento que se le había encajado, decidida, se lanzó al pozo con él, y rápidamente cayó de nuevo en el Sengoku…

De repente, escuchó una voz conocida… Kikyou!

.-Casi llega….- sólo alcanzó a escuchar eso porque Kagome ya había empezado a correr en dirección opuesta, pues pensó que Kikyou iba a decir "Casi llego", cuando en realidad les estaba diciendo "Casi llegamos", Kagome corrió y corrió, pues no quería que Kikyou volviera a lanzarla al pozo….se alejó…

* * *

.-Aquí—musitó Kikyou señalando el pozo—aquí es donde Kagome…

.-Kagome qué Kikyou!—preguntó una vez más desesperado Inuyasha—Aquí que?

.-No percibes ningún olor Inuyasha?—preguntó Kikyou con cierto cinismo, preguntó cuando la interrumpió..

.- Pues a decir verdad no….- dijo Inuyasha no muy convencido—aunque… empezó a olfatear…. Kagome! y …..algo más…..Kouga¿qué? explícame esto Kikyou! qué pasó? Se la llevó de nuevo? Sus olores están mezclados… tiene mucho, pero se alcanza a penas a percibir… ¿Kikyou, qué pasó?

.-Pues—yo no quería decirte esto Inuyasha pero… Kagome y Kouga se fueron… juntos…

Esto le cayó como balde de agua fría a nuestro querido hanyou…

.-¿qué tonterías estás diciendo Kikyou? no… puede ser…

.-Si si puede y te lo digo porque ya pasó, yo lo vi…

.- ¿cómo?—gritaron todos de nuevo

.- Pues… yo iba pasando por aquí y me di cuenta de que Kagome estaba en el pozo, entonces decidí acercarme un poco más, a ver qué estaba haciendo, parecía como si estuviera meditando algo, pero en realidad estaba esperando a alguien…

.- A Kouga – musitó Inuyasha cortante y sin vida

.- Así es Inuyasha – prosiguió Kikyou—al principio pensé que el venía a buscarla por otras razones, pero me di cuenta al final de que estaba equivocada muy equivocada..

.- ¿Qué fue lo que viste Kikyou?—preguntó Inuyasha frío, el semblante le había cambiado desde que supo que según 'Kagome se había ido con Kouga'

.- Los vi abrazados, Inuyasha….

Inuyasha trató de hacerse el fuerte, queriendo ocultar sus sentimientos, pero no atinó a hacer nada más que una cara de 'no me importa', respondió—Ah, entonces se fueron Kikyou?

.- Si, Inuyasha, bueno a decir verdad creo que no… (Aquí es donde Kikyou empieza a mentir acerca de lo que realmente pasó, pues anteriormente había dicho la verdad) Kagome creo que le dijo que iba a regresar a su época para avisar que se quedaría con él, y él le dijo que arreglaría todo para que se casaran en cuanto ella regresara, Kagome se fue por el pozo (recuerden que Kikyou piensa que Kagome está en su época) y hasta ahorita no ha regresado…

Inuyasha ya no podía ocultar su desesperación…

.- Inuyasha—musitó Kikyou – creo que se le cayó esto… .- y le extendió el frasco donde Kagome guardaba los fragmentos de Shikon..

.- ¿cómo obtuviste esto Kikyou?—preguntó enojado Inuyasha, estaba empezando a perder el control…

.- Se le cayeron, Inuyasha, ahora no volverá nunca más al Sengoku….

.- No claro que no lo hará! – Inuyasha se abalanzó contra el pozo como si éste cobrara vida, lo empezó a destruir, primero con los puños, luego con las garras, se olvidó de su espada, y aún así destruyó a golpes el pozo, su desesperación no podía ser guardada ni un minuto más, se sentía engañado, traicionado, dolido, sólo gritó con mucha ira—váyanse! No quiero que estén aquí! Váyanse ya!

Todos entendieron el mensaje, pues sabían que lo que "Kagome" había hecho estaba mal¿cómo era posible que abandonara a Inuyasha por Kouga? Y sin siquiera decirles nada, lentamente se alejaron, junto con Kikyou que se alejó sólo un poco, pero sólo lo suficiente para dejar que Inuyasha descargara su coraje y frustración… pensó—Inuyasha, realmente me duele verte así, por Kagome, esa tonta que me quitó tu amor, pero créeme que era la única forma en la que podíamos tener una segunda oportunidad de ser felices, si no hacía esto Kagome jamás se hubiera alejado de ti, es lo mejor, puesto que yo a ti te amo…

Inuyasha no paraba de desquitar su ira en contra de aquél pozo que acababa de ser pedazos, ya no era un pozo, sino restos de madera vieja que rodeaban todo el lugar… Inuyasha gritaba y pensaba al mismo tiempo – porqué Kagome? porqué? Yo que ya me había decidido por ti, te entregué mi vida, mi amor, mi confianza! Todo, una vez más fui engañado, debí de haber sabido que había pasado 'algo' ese día que te hizo dejar de amarme, sin embargo cuando me besaste sentí que era verdadero, que estúpido fui! Demonios!—golpeaba con más fuerza el pozo, después de hacerlo quedó exhausto y se sentó junto a los restos, meditó sobre lo que había acabado de hacer…

.-Kagome…. discúlpame, pero prefiero mil veces que te quedes de donde siempre perteneciste a que regreses con Kouga, ………….no! Kagome! perdón por no dejarte ser feliz con él, pero mis celos! Acabo de destruir el pozo, jamás te volveré a ver, y te negué la oportunidad de ser feliz! Soy un maldito! No hago nada bien, ahora por culpa de mis estúpidos celos, destruí lo único que te iba a hacer feliz! Kouga! Te alejé de mí para siempre!... con razón estabas tan rara, porqué Kagome? por qué rompiste tu promesa… recordó…

_Flash Back_

.-Inuyasha….- musitó—está bien, no te preocupes, yo……, sé bien que son los celos porque yo cuando te veo con…

.- Kagome—musitó el hanyou—ya no digas nada, sólo abrázame, y prométeme que vas a estar siempre conmigo y nunca me dejarás…

Kagome abrió sus ojos de manera expresiva y lo abrazó más fuerte, se fundieron en un mismo abrazo, y le susurro al oído—si Inuyasha te prometo que jamás te dejaré, estaremos siempre juntos…, es una promesa.

Inuyasha satisfecho sonrió mientras la seguía abrazando.-……Gracias Kagome

_Fin Flash Back_

_Flash Back_

.- No es eso Inuyasha—le dijo Kagome seriamente—tengo que ir a atender otros asuntos.. sola.

.-Sola?— replicó aún más enojado el hanyou-¿de qué hablas? Como ir a atender 'otros asuntos'? que estás planeando Kagome?

.- Inuyasha! Ya deja de cuestionarme!—replicó molesta- volveré en 3 días, esta bien?

_Fin Flash Back_

Kagome! porqué me traicionaste? Por qué?.- No dejaba de golpear los restos que quedaban en el pasto… gritó—Kagome!

En eso Kagome a unos metros más alejada de allí escuchó el grito de Inuyasha, a lo que se dijo—Inuyasha! Vino a buscarme! Ya descubrió todo! Regresó por mí! Será mejor que vaya lo más pronto posible! Inuyasha…

Kagome corrió a toda velocidad por el bosque, hasta que llegó a una pequeña montañita de donde se veía el pozo, y se podía esconder bien….

Lo primero que vio fue a Inuyasha sentado, Kagome lo estaba viendo de lado derecho, por lo que vio que Inuyasha hacía una cara de preocupación, y de resignación….—Inuyasha?—pensó—qué habrá pasado? Qué estás haciendo allí sentado? Y.. y el pozo?—se dio cuenta de que el pozo ya no estaba….

Para aturdir más a su pobre confusión Kagome vio como poco a poco Kikyou se acercaba a Inuyasha……no podía escuchar nada pues estaban lejos, pero sí podía verlos, aún así decidió acercarse poco a poco….

un poco más abajito de allí, con Kikyou e Inuyasha…

.-Ya Inuyasha—le dijo Kikyou en forma calmada y poniéndole la mano sobre el hombro—estará todo bien, ahora que haz destruido el pozo, nada nos impedirá que seamos felices, Kagome quiso irse, fue su decisión…

Inuyasha volteó a ver a Kikyou en forma melancólica y le respondió—tienes razón Kikyou, Kagome no era para mí, más tú estás aquí conmigo…

.- Si Inuyasha—respondió Kikyou más calmada aún—yo siempre estaré contigo…

.- No me digas eso Kikyou— dijo tristemente Inuyasha—una vez me prometieron eso y no me lo cumplieron, rompieron su promesa…

En esos instantes Kagome estaba justo detrás de ellos en una roca, a la que acababa de llegar, a partir de esos instantes estaba comenzando a ver de nuevo, pero escuchar también…

.-Shhh- susurró Kikyou—Kagome y yo somos distintas Inuyasha, verás como juntos podemos ser felices de ahora en adelante, no te desanimes, vamos los demás deben de estarnos esperando…

Inuyasha no podía ocultar su dolor, pero sabiendo que Kikyou lo amaba, y que Kagome jamás regresaría, hizo la peor pregunta que jamás hubiera podido formular….

.- Kikyou te casarías conmigo?...


	9. Una nueva vida sin ti Inuyasha

**Capítulo 9. Una nueva vida sin ti Inuyasha.**

Kagome sólo pudo ahogar un grito cuando escuchó eso

.- Nani? (Qué?) - fue la respuesta de Kikyou.- ¿qué dices Inuyasha¿qué nos casemos? No es muy precipitado?

.- No Kikyou – respondió Inuyasha bastante triste y cortado- pienso que es lo mejor, ya que tú estás aquí y siempre lo estuviste…

.- Pero y Kagome? – preguntó Kikyou sorprendida – Ella….

Inuyasha no la dejó terminar- no Kikyou, ya no quiero hablar de Kagome, vámonos por favor, sólo haz de cuenta que fue algo que no debió pasar y ya…

.-i…Inuyasha….-musitó Kikyou sorprendida, pues jamás pensó que todo fuera salir tan bien en tan poco tiempo, su semblante cambió a uno más contento- vamos Inuyasha!- esbozó una leve sonrisa y lo tomó de la mano- será de ahora en adelante una nueva vida para los dos…. Sin Kagome

Si- musitó- sin Kagome…

Juntos se fueron por el otro lado del pozo, al lado contrario de donde estaba una Kagome destrozada por lo que acababa de escuchar..

.- Maldición!- Kagome no pudo más y cayó sentada al suelo, cubrió su cara con sus manos y empezó a llorar amargamente.- ¿Por qué Inuyasha¿Por qué, yo hice todo por ti… te amé como a nadie y tú! Me abandonaste¿qué hice¿qué fue lo que pasó? – las preguntas no dejaban de salir todas al mismo tiempo en su confundida conciencia, ((si se fijan cuando Kagome empezó a escuchar todo, Inuyasha no hizo nada referente a Kouga, ni Kikyou tampoco, por lo que Kagome piensa que Kikyou la alejó de allí para quedarse con Inuyasha, pero que él había estado de acuerdo y por eso sin saber que ella estaba aún allí destruyó el pozo para que pudieran hacer una nueva juntos, sin ella.))

Inuyasha! Te detesto! –seguía sollozando Kagome—no es más TE ODIO! Eres lo peor que he visto¿cómo pudiste hacerme esto, yo! Si tanto estorbo, me hubieras dicho y ya! Desgraciado! Me hiciste creer que me querías y esperaste el momento justo para aliarte con Kikyou, quitarme los fragmentos, y quedarte con ella! Eso era lo que realmente querías! Alejarme de aquí! – su expresión cambió- Aunque… porqué tenías esa cara de melancolía, no entiendo, si eras tan feliz haciendo lo que hiciste, porqué tenías esa cara de tristeza?—su expresión de nuevo volvió a cambiar- No! eso no! ya basta de tenerme lástima! Inuyasha me dejó por Kikyou eso es claro! No puedo dejarme atarantar por semejante tontería que es una expresión facial, más bien! lo importante fue lo que dijo! Que quería casarse con Kikyou! Y que quería hacer una nueva vida con ella! Sin mí! Los odio¿por qué me hacen tanto daño?—Kagome seguía llorando amargamente, su ira y su enojo, la habían hecho olvidar, algo muy importante… su bebé

.- Es cierto—musitó con tristeza y ya bajando su coraje—mi bebé, mi bebé no puede nacer con este sentimiento tan horrible como lo es el odio! No! mi bebé no, él será fuerte, bueno, noble, a pesar de lo que su padre me hizo jamás le hablaré mal de él, simplemente le diré que murió! Porque eso es y será de ahora en adelante! Inuyasha está muerto, muerto!...- Kagome no dejaba de sollozar, pero en acto de fuerza se levantó con sus pocas fuerzas y comenzó a caminar sin rumbo fijo, sólo que no fuera el mismo que habían seguido Kikyou e Inuyasha..

* * *

Mientras con Inuyasha, Kikyou, Sango y Miroku

.- Miroku—preguntó discretamente Sango- no crees que es muy raro que Kagome se haya ido así de repente?

.- A decir verdad sí Sango – musitó el monje Miroku—la Señorita Kagome adoraba a Inuyasha, jamás lo hubiera dejado así de fácil, además por Kouga!

Si en eso tienes razón Miroku, pero a pesar de que según esto Kagome lo dejó por Kouga, ahora Kagome jamás podrá volver al Sengoku, porque está en su época, de todas formas Kouga no se quedará con ella..

.- Tienes razón Sango, aún así se me sigue haciendo sospechoso, será mejor que investiguemos tú y yo por nuestro lado, a espaldas de Inuyasha y Kikyou…

.- Si la verdad yo no me creo mucho eso de que ella haya decidido irse con Kouga así nada más Miroku…

.-.-.-.--.-.--

Oye Inuyasha- decía Kikyou, mientras tomaba del brazo a Inuyasha—crees que esto haya sido una buena idea?

.- Qué Kikyou?-respondió Inuyasha en un tono bastante triste

.- De que los acompañe de ahora en adelante, es decir, a tus amiguitos (y señaló a Shippo- que dormía sin saber lo que había pasado; Sango y Miroku), al parecer no les caigo muy bien..

.- Descuida Kikyou- le respondió más tranquilo- es que no entendieron tan fácil que Kagome se haya ido así sin más, pero poco te los ganarás, ya lo verás..

.- Eso espero Inuyasha, eso espero..

.- Si no te preocupes Kikyou, ahora lo que debemos de hacer es continuar la búsqueda de los fragmentos y derrotar a Naraku!

.- Si Inuyasha pero…

.- Pero qué Kikyou?—preguntó algo enojado

.- Pero no habías dicho que nos casaríamos y haríamos una nueva vida juntos?

El semblante de Inuyasha cambió, frunció el ceño e inmediatamente volvió a hacer la misma cara..—yo Kikyou, si quiero.. pero no ahorita, puesto que Naraku, es muy peligroso y bueno tú sabes lo peligroso que puede llegar a ser..

.- Inuyasha! Tu dijiste que te casarías conmigo! Me lo prometiste!—respondió Kikyou bastante enojada

.- Kikyou debes de entender…

.- No! El que debe de entender aquí eres tú, me dices algo hace unos momentos y ahora me cambias totalmente el papel!

.- Kikyou, debes de tratar de entender…

.- No Inuyasha! No quiero entender nada!

.- Bien Kikyou- respondió fríamente Inuyasha- si ese es tu deseo, así será, pero antes una cosa, debemos esperar, al menos 5, 6 meses más, porque quiero dejar todo bien antes de casarnos, a Miroku y Sango no me preocupan mucho, puesto que ellos pueden estar bien solos, Shippo se irá con ellos, puesto que es lo que Kagome hubiera querido…

.- Kagome! de nuevo Kagome!- gritó furiosa.- ¿qué no entiendes que te dejó por aquél lobo?

.- No quise decir eso…. Sólo que Kagome quiere mucho a Shippo, y de cualquier manera no le hubiera gustado que él se quedase solo, y la verdad después de esto dudo mucho que se quiera quedar conmigo…

.- Entonces?- preguntó Kikyou ansiosa.- ¿qué haremos?

.- Bien esperaremos y trataremos de matar a Naraku en estos 6 meses, si no tenemos éxito, dejaré a Sango y Miroku solos en su búsqueda, a pesar de que sé que me necesitan…- Inuyasha hablaba casi en un tono maquinal

.- Está bien .- asintió Kikyou .- lo buscaremos, pero independientemente si lo encontramos o no en seis meses tú y yo nos casaremos, está bien?

Está bien Kikyou, ahora si no te molesta podemos descansar un poco en este árbol, es que no sé me siento algo cansado..

.- Si no te preocupes, me sentaré a tu lado…

.- No Kikyou, déjame estar solo….por favor

A pesar de su enojo, Kikyou asintió

.-.-.-.-.-Con Kagome.-.-.-.-.-

Kagome caminaba bastante agotada por el bosque esperando encontrar alguna aldea a esas horas ya que se estaba empezando a anochecer, eso sin contar que acababa de tener una batalla momentos antes con un youkai que se la quería comer…

Una gran tormenta empezaba a hacerse presente, y una pequeña aldea se empezaba a divisar, por lo que herida y cansada Kagome seguía caminando, tratando de llegar a la aldea, Mientras se decía a sí misma…

.-Inuyasha… de ahora en adelante tú y yo no estaremos juntos más, ahora que jamás nos volveremos a ver, quiero vivir feliz, porque esta será una nueva vida sin ti Inuyasha….

Y sin más sus fuerzas la abandonaron y en medio de la lluvia se desplomó…

_

* * *

Waaa! Espero y estos dos capis les gusten! Ya verán después que sucede!  
Gracias! **FikaMoo**_


	10. Vida nueva, Gente nueva

**Hola a todos! Bueno hoy anexo dos capítulos más, espero sena de su agrado, y garcias a todos los que leen este fic y gracias también a los que mandan un review!  
Saludos!  
Agradecimientos:  
**Kagomeyasha:** Me alegra que te guste el fic, y pues a decir verdad está un poquito largo, espero y te guste!  
**Gris-Kag, InuAkai, Silvi-Chan, Rin-chan-K**, si llegan a leer estos caps, espero y sean de su agrado!  
FikaMoo**

**Pd: Ya saben cualquier cosa, a mism ails fikamoo(arroba)hotmail(punto)com y fikamoo(arroba)yahoo(punto)com(punto)mx**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 10. Vida nueva, Gente nueva.**

La mañana clareaba con más fuerza, Kagome se despertaba, tenía una leve resaca, pero aún así se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba en medio de ninguna tormenta, ni en medio del pasto mojado, sino en una pequeña cabaña, acostada en una cama….

.- Buenos días señorita…

Kagome volteó a ver, buscando aquella voz que le había ayudado, y se encontró con una anciana de mayor edad, que estaba cortando algunas verduras…

.- Es.. te, buenos días, yo…

.- No digas nada muchacha – respondió amablemente la anciana – está bien, puedo ver que aún estas cansada, y bueno, no te preocupes, descansa puesto que tus heridas ya están curadas, tranquila…

.- Yo—musitó Kagome suavemente—no tengo palabras para darle las Gracias por haberme ayudado, no sé que hubiera hecho sin usted..

.- En realidad no me des las gracias a mí, muchacha, más bien dáselas a Sutzuko por haberte ayudado..

.- Sutzuko?- preguntó sorprendida – él me ayudó?

.- Si verás muchachita –respondió la anciana—mi nombre es Yume, soy la sacerdotisa de esta aldea, el hombre que te rescató fue un muchacho que vive cerca de aquí, y su nombre es Sutzuko, él te ayudó y te trajo hasta aquí.

.- Oh, eso no lo sabía señora sacerdotisa, pero le aseguro que en la primer oportunidad que tenga iré a darle las gracias a ese joven…

.- Sería bueno, ya que sin su ayuda, lo más probable es que hubieras perdido la vida, es un gran chico, ya lo verás, cuando lo conozcas

.- Si..-respondió sin mucha vida Kagome, pues había empezado a recordar todas las cosas que la habían llevado a esa situación… Kikyou, Inuyasha, jamás hubiera creído que él la traicionara de esa manera, tan vil, tan cruel¿por qué? Era la pregunta que no dejaba de aquejarla, pues no lograba comprender porqué Inuyasha al saber que se iba, destruyera el pozo, para quedarse con Kikyou, le había dicho que la amaba…

.- Muchacha?- preguntó la anciana sacándola de sus pensamientos—a decir verdad no te ves muy bien que digamos¿quieres acompañarme al bosque por algunas frutas y pescar la comida? Si te sientes bien claro está..

.- Claro señora – intentó Kagome pronunciar sin dar a entender su verdadero estado de ánimo – estaría encantada, además no me haría nada mal un poco de aire fresco

.- Bien! No se diga más, acompáñame – tomó su arco y sus flechas y tomó a Kagome del brazo – señorita ?

.- Kagome, señora, Kagome, pero no me diga señorita! Es demasiada formalidad para mi, mejor dígame Kagome

.- Bien Kagome, vayamos que se hace tarde, además algunos pequeños dependen de mí, ya sabes los niños son tan bellos..

.- Es cierto…- decía Kagome acordándose que uno muy especial venía en camino..- vayamos señora

Salieron de la cabaña y se dispusieron a caminar rumbo al bosque, donde la señora trataba de romper el hielo.. Sin darse cuenta un enorme youkai apareció, rápidamente tomó a Yume por su ancha cintura y elevó por los cielos.

.- ¿Qué es lo que quieres maldito youkai?- exclamó la anciana enojada y decidida

.- Maldita anciana – respondió aquel youkai.- vine a matarte como te mereces! Pues esta aldea no sería nada sin ti! y para que pueda acabar con ella, necesito que tú seas la primera!

.- Maldito – exclamaba la anciana con mucho desgano – cuando tenga mi arco, ya verás..

.- ¿Y quién te ha dicho que te lo voy a dar? Anciana decrépita, no tienes escapatoria!

Una flecha rosada circundó el ancho horizonte dándole justo al blanco esperado..

.- ¿Qué? – gritaron Yume y el youkai al mismo tiempo, la primera bastante sorprendida por los poderes de esa chica, y el segundo porque no esperaba que alguien lo fuera a atacar, y menos una sacerdotisa..

.- Maldita Miko…- fueron las últimas palabras de aquel youkai, desplomándose en el pasto, tirando con él a la anciana Yume estrepitosamente

.- Está bien anciana Yume?- se apresuró a preguntar Kagome al mismo tiempo que se acercaba rápidamente a la herida señora

.- Estoy bien Kagome – respondió la señora al mismo tiempo que se reincorporaba con su ayuda – no puedo creerlo, una sacerdotisa¿por qué no me lo habías dicho jovencita? Esto hubiera sido distinto desde un principio!

.- No… no lo creí necesario señora Yume, pero está bien, no le hizo ningún daño o sí?

.- Estoy en perfectas condiciones Kagome, a pesar de lo anciana que me ves, todavía puedo, aunque…

Kagome hizo una cara como preguntándole qué era lo que le iba a decir ..

.- No, nada hija, a su tiempo lo sabrás, por ahora… hay que llevarle esta comida a los pequeños que ya te había dicho antes, vamos..

Kagome y la anciana Yume caminaron hasta que llegaron a la aldea, ya que la anciana vivía en las afueras.

.- Anciana Yume! Anciana Yume! – fue lo que Kagome alcanzó a escuchar cuando acababan de entrar en la aldea..

.- Miren chicos es la anciana Yume! – muchos pequeños de varias edades corrían al alrededor de la anciana, y por consecuente junto a Kagome, que quedó maravillada de ver a tantos pequeños llenos de felicidad al ver a la anciana Yume, por unos instantes se logró olvidar de la pena que la aquejaba..

.- Hola pequeños!- exclamó con alegría la anciana – he venido a visitarlos¿cómo han estado? Se han portado bien?

.- shi muy ben – fue la respuesta de uno de los más pequeños

.- Si anciana, hemos sido muy buenos niños- respondió un niño de unos 8 años o menos, volteó a ver a Kagome – y esta hermosa señorita quién es? Es su hija anciana Yume?

.- No Korou (ese era el nombre del pequeño)—la volteó a ver cuando dijo – pero al parecer será como una hija para mí..

Este comentario dejó muy sorprendida a Kagome, que no pudo evitar sonreír por primera vez en el día respondiéndole levemente – Gracias Anciana Yume..

.- agome, eles la hila de belita ume? (Kagome, eres la hija de la abuelita Yume?—es que los niños pequeños son un caso para entenderles cuando hablan), la jaló de la falda un bebé de unos 3 años .- etoshes, lo tamben te quero! (Entonces yo también te quiero!)

Kagome sonrió contenta, pues todos los niños se le acercaban, para verla, para hablarle, sonreírle, y Kagome se dejaba querer, el cariño de todos esos niños mitigaban su dolor, y la hacían recordar que tenía que sobrevivir a cualquier costo, por su bebé..

Horas después Kagome y la anciana Yume caminaban de nuevo a las afueras de la aldea, donde se encontraba su cabaña, Kagome fue callada todo el camino, pues a pesar de las buenas experiencias que acababa de experimentar, nada podía quitarle esa cara de tristeza que tenía marcada en sí misma, casi como una cicatriz…

.-Kagome …- rompió el silencio la anciana Yume – sé que no estás bien, desde que llegaste, que no tiene ni un día, noto en ti una alegría muy vana, de momentos como con esos niños en la aldea, pero antes y después de eso eres triste, vaga, como si no estuvieras aquí… no te conozco, pero tengo mis años y los viejos sabemos, y yo sé que tu sufres Kagome, sufres por un hombre…

.-anciana Yume!—Kagome irrumpió en lágrimas – perdóneme, usted ni me conoce siquiera y ha sido tan buena conmigo! Y yo… causándole molestias, discúlpeme, le prometo que no estaré triste.. disculpe…

.- No Kagome – la consoló acariciándole el cabello – no tienes de qué disculparte, al contrario, yo soy la que debería de pedirte disculpas por haberte abordado con este tema tan incómodo para ti…

.- No perdóneme usted a mi, anciana, es que es muy duro para mí vivir así….- no dejaba de llorar—la verdad necesito alguien con quién desahogarme, no puedo vivir así… yo… Inuyasha ….

Kagome presa de sus emociones, que su débil cuerpo no pudo tolerar, cayó en los brazos de la anciana Yume, desmayada…

.-Ay por Kami….-exclamó preocupada la anciana—es demasiado noche, y yo con lo vieja que estoy no podré cargarla hasta la cabaña, pobrecilla mujer, se ve que está sufriendo mucho… ¿Inuyasha?

* * *

.- Buenos días señorita…

Kagome acababa de despertar de un sueño bastante profundo, pues lo último que recordaba era que estaba llorando en los brazos de la anciana Yume, por culpa de Inuyasha, si una vez más su hanyou la había hecho llorar, pero qué decía? su hanyou, jamás fue suyo, sólo era un espejismo del pasado…

.- Señorita?

.- Perdone joven…- dijo Kagome al mismo tiempo que veía en la mesa de la cabaña de anciana a un joven de ojos verdes, como el pasto en primavera, bien fornido (por lo que se podía apreciar), un cabello tan o más azabache que el de ella, era guapo—disculpe, es que me duele la cabeza, y no puedo responder a las preguntas en primera instancia¿quién es usted? Y la anciana Yume?

.- Descuida Kagome—respondió tranquilo el joven – me llamó Sutzuko, y la anciana Yume, salió por unas hierbas medicinales para ti, pero temió que si despertabas y no la encontraras te alterarías, ella lo previó, así que me encargó cuidarte – se levantó de la mesa y se acercó a la cama y se arrodilló a la altura de la cómoda, extendió la mano – Sutzuko, mucho gusto, y supongo que tu eres Kagome, cierto?

.- Es….te sí, soy Kagome—dijo sin mucho ahínco, pero bastante sorprendida, de pronto en la cabeza de Kagome ocurrió el leve recuerdo de que la anciana Yume, le había ducho que un tal Sutzuko le había salvado la vida…

.- Tú me salvaste aquél día, verdad?—le extendió la mano— Mucho gusto

.- Bueno… no creí que te acordaras – le respondió Sutzuko algo apenado—si fui yo, el gusto es mío señorita, la verdad me alegra que estés bien, si puedo tutearte cierto?

.- Si claro.. –respondió con cierta ausencia

.- Te encontré ya casi llegando a las afueras de la aldea, muy cerca de donde vive la anciana Yume, estaba lloviendo, y bueno, opté porque era mejor que te trajera a su cabaña, ya que era demasiado noche, y la lluvia muy fuerte, pensé que podrías morir, por ello el camino más corto era hacia su cabaña

.- Además que en las aldeas no es muy bien visto que las jovencitas vivan en casas de hombres que no son sus maridos, verdad?

El chico se sonrojó – Cierto Kagome, aunque en realidad, eso lo pensé hasta ahorita, la anciana Yume, quiso cuidar de ti desde un principio, pues sabía que al menor movimiento fuera de esta cabaña, podía ser contradictorio para tu salud Kagome

.-Y la verdad estoy muy agradecida- respondió vagamente—creo que si no hubiera sido por ti no estaría con vida, y sin la anciana Yume, creo que no la hubiera conservado, muchas Gracias

.- No de que Kagome, al contrario, cuando lo necesites habrá un amigo para ti con el cual contar

.- Gracias Sutzuko

En esos momentos la anciana Yume llegó a la cabaña con muchas plantas en una cesta

.- Kagome!- exclamó con alegría—me alegro que hayas despertado, ayer me tuviste tan preocupada pequeña, si no hubiera regresado Sutzuko del bosque no sé que hubiera hecho, me ayudó cargándote hasta aquí y todavía en la mañana regresó para ver si no necesitabas de nada, uy un amor de hombre sin duda, te diría que fuera tu novio si no fuera porque…

.-Sutzuko! – irrumpió una chica de cabello castaño con ojos grisáceos—te he estado buscando! Amor, por qué no aparecías?

.- Perdón Kaoru—se excusó el joven—vine a ayudarle a la anciana Yume con la chica que ayudé el otro día, recuerdas?

La chica sólo atinó a mirar a Kagome como si fuera un trapo viejo que estuviera en rebaja, pero después cambió su mirada más tierna hacia el muchacho—Amor ya vámonos quieres?—volteó a ver a la anciana y le musitó en tono molesto—anciana Yume, no quiero que se vuelva a llevar a mi novio para que cuide a otras mujeres, quiere?

Y diciendo esto jaló a Sutzuko del brazo y cerró la puerta muy fuertemente, se había ido.

.- Por Kami—exclamó la anciana—esa Kaoru jamás entenderá, tan egoísta como siempre…

.- Kaoru? – preguntó Kagome asombrada, pues no había conocido a alguien así de egoísta y grosera como…. Kikyou

.- Si Kaoru –respondió con desgano la anciana- es la novia de Sutzuko, muy bonita muchacha por cierto, le costó su trabajo ganárselo, pero bueno, ella siempre ha sido así, muy celosa de él, cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con otras mujeres le molesta de manera considerable, y ahora imagínate que él te salvó la vida, y ahora viene a cuidarte, siempre piensa lo peor.. es muy desconfiada…

.- Pero.. yo – balbuceó Kagome – yo no quiero..

.- Lo sé Kagome, pero no hay nada que hacer, Kaoru es muy celosa, se encelaría hasta de mí, si no fuera anciana, de hecho pienso que me tiene cierto resentimiento…

.- resentimiento hacia usted?

.- Pues es que yo estoy a punto de morir Kagome….- la chica se sorprendió cuando escuchó esto¿tan rápido que la había conocido y tan rápido se iba a separar de ella? a pesar del poco tiempo que llevaba de conocerla le había tomado un gran cariño

.- Estoy a unos pasos de que Kami me lleve en su gloria, Kagome – prosiguió – por ello estaba buscando a alguien a quién dejarle mi legado, bueno mis poderes espirituales, pero aquí en esta aldea, no se había dado de que encontrara a una descendiente de sacerdotisa, y traté de que alguna jovencita con corazón puro, fuera poco a poco adiestrada por mi para poder obtenerlos, sabía que sería difícil, pues eran simples humanas, ella quiso obtenerlos pero la verdad es que no era la candidata más adecuada para ser mi sucesora, me negué y desde ese día cada vez que nos encontramos, hace algo para incomodarme, pero como ves no lo consigue, aunque yo… he tomado una decisión

.- ¿una decisión? Darle sus poderes a Kaoru?

.- Ni loca que estuviera Kagome! quiero que tu seas mi sucesora mi querida Kagome, no hay nadie más perfecto que tú, ayer que te vi con los niños descubrí el gran corazón que tienes, con el youkai me ayudaste y no huiste como muchas hubieran hecho, no sé tienes algo especial querida, además de que eres una sacerdotisa, no hay nadie mejor que tú para esto! Por favor acepta!

.- yo? Pero anciana…

.- Nada de peros chica, acepta, vamos, eres la más indicada, por favor…

.- Yo… me siento halagada anciana Yume… acepto…por usted y todo lo que ha hecho por mí…

.-Bien Kagome!- exclamó con alegría la anciana- aunque quiero saber algo que es muy importante, pero me prometes que me responderás con absoluta sinceridad? Y sobre todo sin alterarse?

.- Qué anciana?—preguntó extrañada

.- Bueno pues tú antes de desmayarte pronunciaste algo muy extraño…

.- ¿Qué era anciana?

.- Inuyasha…


	11. Dos novias celosas por una misma persona

**Capítulo 11. Dos novias celosas por una misma persona.**

.- Kagome…ha pasado casi 2 meses desde que me abandonaste… y yo aún no te olvido… para mí ha sido como dos largos años..

.-Inuyasha! – se escuchó una voz a lo lejos .- ¿qué andas haciendo en esa rama? Baja ya!

.- Perdón Kikyou …- le respondió Inuyasha a lo lejos, pero sin moverse del árbol.- ¿Ya están Miroku y Sango?

.- No aún no nos alcanzan—le respondió algo enojada, pues Inuyasha tenía la extraña costumbre de irse a cualquier árbol que estuviera cerca de donde acampaban, a pensar…

.- Demonios! – se decía para sus adentros.- ¿Inuyasha porqué? Siempre es lo mismo, esa mirada melancólica que no me deja en paz, parece como si sentado en ese árbol cada día la esperaras para ver si algún día ella regresara…

.- Inuyasha! – volvió a gritar – por favor baja…

.- Esta bien Kikyou …- le respondió Inuyasha sin ningún ánimo, pues ese era su estado desde que Kikyou los había empezada a acompañar, o debería decir ¿desde que Kagome lo dejó? .- ¿qué sucede? Te noto algo molesta ..

.- Inuyasha- musitó la Miko bastante triste, pero a la vez algo molesta—porqué?

.- ¿Por qué qué?

.- Inuyasha, tu no me amas… .- su cara quiso mostrar su tristeza con algunas lágrimas, que su frialdad no dejaron aflorar

.- ¿Qué dices Kikyou?—le dijo Inuyasha nervioso, pues sabía que se acercaba el momento de decirle a Kikyou la verdad de su proposición.. (de que se casaran)

.- Si Inuyasha, no tiene caso de que sigas con esto.- lo volteó a ver con un semblante triste—lo sé todo, aún piensas en ella, parece como si cada día que miras hacia el horizonte, esperaras que con ello regresara, estar sentado en aquél árbol denota tu espera y la fidelidad que aún le tienes, lo sé porque siempre que me miras, tu mirada es vaga, como si no tuvieras alma..

.- Yo… .- balbuceó por unos instantes el hanyou—yo te quiero mucho Kikyou …

.- Eso no me basta! – le contestó enojada—sabes perfectamente que yo no quiero que me quieras nada más, y con más razón si nos vamos a casar! Se supone que un matrimonio la pareja se ama!

.- Yo… .- Inuyasha no atinaba a qué decirle, pues sabía que no podía decirle que la amaba, pues sería una mentira, pero tampoco podía lastimarla de nuevo, pues sería injusto, así que trató que de poner su mejor cara, y sin ser totalmente sincero le contestó –Kikyou, no tienes de qué temer, sé que piensas que espero a que Kagome regrese, pero no te puedo mentir, aún la espero, pues la extraño mucho, Miroku, Sango y Shippo también, no lo puedes negar, aunque ellos no te digan nada, la extrañamos porque ya era parte de nosotros nada más…

Kikyou se quedó callada, pues sabía que si le decía que él no nada más la esperaba, Inuyasha se daría cuenta de que sabía lo de aquella noche (por el bebé) y quizá hasta se diera cuenta del engaño, por ello prefirió quedarse callada y nada más musitar—Inuyasha, verdad que no la amas?

El hanyou no quiso contestarle pues sabía que si lo hacía le diría algo que a ella no le gustaría escuchar, por eso sólo le dijo – Kikyou tranquila, por algo nos vamos a casar, cierto?

.- Por lo despechado que estás de que ella te haya dejado Inuyasha, por eso te vas a casar conmigo, porque aún no la olvidas, porque aún la amas—pensó, pero sabía que si lo decía su comentario sólo iba a ocasionar problemas, así que sólo le dijo – abrázame Inuyasha, como cuando un día me dijiste que querías ser humano, para estar junto a mí…

.- Kikyou …- Inuyasha la abrazó más por lástima que por otra cosa, pues había pensado lo mismo que Kikyou, que se casaba con ella por despecho, más sin embargo, no quiso que Kikyou sufriera más y se fundió en un abrazo con ella, como aquel día, aunque sin los mismos sentimientos..

Kikyou sólo pensaba – he sido yo, o qué he hecho mal, pero este abrazo no es más que un lastimoso recuerdo que jamás tuve, pues no siento lo que sentí aquél día… aún así Aishiteru Inuyasha.. prometo que trataré de sanar tu corazón..

* * *

.- Sutzuko¿qué hora es esta de llegar eh?

.- Kaoru, perdón, es que se me hizo tarde con la anciana Yume y con Kagome, ya sabes los niños y los ritos para los que le está preparando…

.- De qué demonios hablas Sutzuko? Hoy cumplimos 6 meses de ser novios, ya casi vamos por la fiesta de compromiso y tú me sales con esa cosas, no se te hace como que la anciana Yume está abusando demasiado de ti? con esa chiquilla tontita cómo dijiste que se llamaba?

.- Kagome, se llama Kagome Kaoru, y no, no está abusando de mí para nada la anciana Yume—agregó en tono molesto.- sabes mejor que nadie que la anciana Yume me cuidó desde que era un niño pequeño, cuando mis padres murieron a causa de la invasión de youkais, así que no me vengas con reclamos- su tonó aumentó más – además ni siquiera conoces a Kagome! no lleva aquí ni dos meses y toda la aldea la quiere, la aprecia, y todos están de acuerdo con que ella sea la sucesora de la anciana Yume, en cambio tú…

.- Yo qué Sutzuko? Me vas a echar en cara que yo no pude convencer a la vejeta esa de que me diera sus poderes, eso es lo que harás? Dímelo anda! Échamelo en cara! Al rato me vas a andar diciendo que la estúpida esa se vuelve la sucesora de la gran Miko Kikyou jajaja…

.-Pues aunque no lo creas Kaoru al parecer así es, parece ser pertenecen a la misma familia o algo por el estilo, así que yo que tú, no me burlaría así de Kagome..

.- Kagome? Ahora tantas confiancitas se tienen que ya la tuteas? Es el colmo Sutzuko, sabes qué? Ya me cansé de pelear contigo, sal de mi casa y no vuelvas hasta que me tengas más respeto y consideración! Y si ves a tu 'amiguita' esa, la Miko frustrada esa, ahí le dices que pobre de ella si se cruza en mi camino, porque no la soporto!

.- No te ha hecho nada Kaoru! Kagome no tiene la culpa de ser la próxima Miko de esta aldea!

.- Claro que la tiene! Si ella no hubiera llegado, jamás me hubieras dejado por tiempos tan prolongados, si de por si te largabas mucho con esa anciana ayudando a los mocosos engreídos esos, ahora te vas el triple de tiempo, ya que por si fuera poco, está embarazada y según tu y tus paranoias necesitan de alguien que la cuide y ayude en caso de que suceda algo! No es así?

.- Es una mujer que necesita de nuestra ayuda! No entiendes Kaoru! Está embarazada, está sola, y aparte está por recibir el mayor cargo que se le puede otorgar a una mujer en estos tiempos! Una aldea! Cuidarla! Y ser su sacerdotisa! Se te hace poco?

.- Me vale un bledo que tenga que cargar con esta apestosa aldea, y también me vale que esté embarazada, de seguro su novio la abandonó por alguien mejor que ella y por ello huyó de aquí, jaja, además si no se cuida ella sola quién? El vejestorio ese aceptó tenerla en su cargo, no? entonces deja de andar haciéndote el héroe, y ocúpate de lo que te corresponde! Que es atenderme como tal, porque yo seré tu esposa! Entendiste Sutzuko?

.- Kaoru … no puedo creer que una muchacha tan bella como tú, sea tan egoísta- agregó en tono decepcionado el joven—por algo la anciana Yume no te cedió sus poderes espirituales…

.- Deja de decir tonterías! Insensato! Y deja ya de defenderla, porque entre más pronuncies su asqueroso nombre, más será mi odio hacia ella! lárgate! Y ya te dije! No vuelvas hasta que entiendas tus responsabilidades!

Sutzuko decepcionado salió de la cabaña de aquella chica, que decía ser su novia, y que estaba muy molesta…

.- Joven Sutzuko.. ¿qué le sucede? Veo que está un poco aturdido, se encuentra bien?

.- Kagome… -el joven levantó la mirada esperanzado- ¿qué haces aquí? Sabes que no puedes salir de la cabaña de la anciana Yume sola… déjame cargar eso..—y tomó las bolsas que Kagome traía en brazos

.- No se moleste—trató de quitárselas, pero no pudo—lo que pasa es que con esto de la preparación para ser la siguiente Miko de esta aldea, me he sentido un poco cansada, ya sabes este bebé es muy inquieto, a pesar de que no ha crecido mucho, por ello quise salir a caminar un poco, para relajarme, y qué mejor que yendo a recoger cosillas para la aldea… Pero veo que está algo triste, sucedió algo con… Kaoru?

.- Así es Kagome—exhaló el joven decepcionado—me está volviendo loco, no para de reclamar, de gritar, no sé Kagome siento que ya no la amo..

.-No diga eso joven Sutzuko – agregó la Miko en tono esperanzado y consolador – esa jovencita se ve que lo ama tanto que por ello lo cela de esa manera, a decir verdad me siento culpable…

.- Kagome, tú? Culpable?

.- Si la verdad si, pues aunque no me lo digas, sé que Kaoru le reclama por mi causa, no es así joven Sutzuko?

.- No Kagome! de qué hablas? Para nada, son otras cosas…

.- No tiene caso que me mienta joven Sutzuko, lo sé porque yo pasaba por aquí cuando estaban discutiendo, y no es la primera vez…

.- Kagome, te ruego me disculpes por haberte pasar por tan penosa situación…

.- Usted disculparse? Como cree joven! Al contrario soy yo la que debería de disculparse pues desde que llegué las cosas han sido así.. discúlpeme por favor .

.- No Kagome no tienes nada de qué disculparte..

En eso Kagome sintió un leve mareo, que la hizo desvariar del suelo..

.-Kagome! – Sutzuko la tomó en sus brazos—tranquila, todo estará bien, tanto usted como ese bebé, que estás esperando….

.- Jo.. ven Sutzuko….- aún no se reincorporaba

.- Kagome deja ya de esforzarte, haces demasiadas cosas para estar embarazada y para ser Miko, recuerda que ante todo eres una mujer…

.- Descuide—le dijo al mismo que se reincorporaba – no se preocupe, estaré bien..

.- Kagome, deja de hablarme de usted! No soy ningún anciano! Acaso no me tienes la suficiente confianza para tutearme, no te das cuenta que yo te doy la misma confianza porque yo…

* * *

**Capítulo 12. Una verdad al descubierto. Una visita antes de morir.**

**Párrafo clave del siguiente capítulo..**

,- ¿Quéeee?—gritó Kagome reclamando como si ella fuera a la que hubieran dejado por otra—joven Sutzuko! Usted no puede hacer eso! Usted …

,- Cállate insolente! – Kaoru abofeteó estrepitosamente a Kagome—deja de andar haciéndote la víctima!


	12. Vdd al descubierto,visita antes de morir

**Capítulo 12. Una verdad al descubierto. Una visita antes de morir.**

.- Sutzuko!—se escuchó un grito no muy lejos de la cabaña de Kaoru —maldita seas Miko del demonio!

Kagome se reincorporó rápidamente de los brazos del joven, pero éste no la soltó, al contrario la aferró aún más a ella…

.- Bueno¿pero que demonios te piensas eh Kagome? Ya me quitaste el puesto que me pertenecía como futura Miko de la aldea, y ahora piensas quitarme a mi novio? Eres una…

.- Kaoru! – gritó fuertemente Sutzuko—deja de decir estupideces! Ya deja de culpar a Kagome de tus desgracias! Si no eres la Miko de esta aldea, es porque no mereces serlo, ni jamás tuviste madera para ello! Entiende! Eres una egoísta! Además ha llegado el momento en que te confiese algo Kaoru…

La cara de Kaoru se llenó de rabia e ira, pues presentía lo que le iba a decir…

.- Amo a Kagome!- gritó sin más miramientos- si la amo desde ese día en que la conocí, desde ese día que la vi en el pasto mojada, desmayada, herida, desde ese día sentí una necesidad enorme de protegerla, de que fuera mía – las caras de Kagome y Kaoru no cabían en su asombro..aún así el joven de ojos verdes continuó—Si mía! Desde ese día que llegó hasta aquí, he querido decirle lo que siento, más no atreví porque era demasiado prematuro! Por ello quise conocerla, tratarla, acercarme, pues sabía que llegar y decirle que me gustaba un día después de que llegó hasta aquí, no era la mejor manera de llegar a su corazón! No creas que fue pura coincidencia que pasara más tiempo con ella que contigo! Lo hice por lo mismo! Ahora que me he dado cuenta de mis verdaderos sentimientos no la dejaré ir! Ni tampoco dejaré que alguien tan egoísta como tú, la quiera llenar de intrigas y engaños! Vete Kaoru! Yo ya no quiero estar contigo! Queda deshecho nuestro compromiso…

.- ¿Quéeee?—gritó Kagome reclamando como si ella fuera a la que hubieran dejado por otra—joven Sutzuko! Usted no puede hacer eso! Usted …

.- Cállate insolente! – Kaoru abofeteó estrepitosamente a Kagome—deja de andar haciéndote la víctima! Qué acaso no ves que por tu culpa Sutzuko me ha dejado? Engreída y todavía te atreves a andarte haciendo la que no sabe nada! Estúpida! Te odio!—volteó a ver enardecida a Sutzuko—y tú! Maldito¿cómo pudiste cambiarme por esta tonta? Cómo te atreviste! La pagarás muy caro –volteó y señaló a los dos aún más enojada—los dos la pagarán muy caro! – señaló de nuevo a Kagome –tú por haberme quitado el puesto que me correspondía como Miko de esta aldea! Y por haberme quitado al hombre que amo!—señaló a Sutzuko – y tú! Me las pagarás por haberme dejado por esta insolente! Pero ya verás que al rato vendrás a llorarme y rogarás porque vuelva contigo! Eso te lo juro!—y diciendo esto se alejó de ellos dándoles la espalda y caminando en dirección a la aldea..

Kagome aún estaba muy asombrada, se sobaba la mejilla que había sido objeto de la bofetada de Kaoru, optó por marcharse, se dio la vuelta pero Sutzuko la detuvo..

.-Kagome.. no te vayas….yo…lo siento…discúlpame

.- Joven Sutzuko, no debió de haber hecho eso.. Kaoru lo quiere mucho y por eso actuó de esa manera… yo…

.- Kagome, no digas nada… .-musitó Sutzuko, empezando a caminar lentamente tomando del brazo a Kagome —perdóname por lo que acaba de suceder, me dejé llevar por mis instintos y no pensé las cosas ((Kagome en esos momentos se acordó de Inuyasha al escuchar esa frase, pues recordaba que Inuyasha siempre se dejaba llevar por sus instintos y no pensaba las cosas por ella…)) Kagome ladeó la cabeza, queriendo sacar aquellos momentos con Inuyasha, y queriendo poner atención a lo que le estaba diciendo—no pensé nada Kagome! Discúlpame, yo, había querido decirte esto desde hace mucho, pero bueno, las cosas se dieron así de rápido, ni siquiera me dio tiempo de defenderte cuando te abofeteó.. perdón….Kaoru, no a ella nunca la amé, siempre fue caprichosa, egoísta, no sé porqué me dejé embaucar por ella, pero desde que te conocí, supe que tú eras la adecuada para mí, pues al verte allí en el pasto mojado, expuesta a cualquier peligro, sentí algo que jamás había sentido por nadie, una necesidad, la de protegerte, de cuidarte, de conocerte, sabía que eras especial, que eras la luz que yo esperaba en mi vida, pues con Kaoru era muy vacía.. yo….- su caminata los había llevado a un claro alejado de la aldea, muy cerca de donde vivía la anciana Yume con Kagome, allí en un árbol Sutzuko se sentó y Kagome hizo lo mismo, el joven prosiguió—yo sencillamente Te Amo Kagome….

.- Yo…..—Kagome se puso un poco roja—joven Sutzuko, yo… no sé que decirle pues yo…

.- No digas nada Kagome—respondió tiernamente el joven— confía en mí, sé si me das esa oportunidad, podría ser el mejor padre del mundo para ese bebé, ese pequeño que necesita de un hombre que se le llame papá, sé que si lo intentaras podrías amarme, quererme, aunque sea un poco de lo que yo a ti..

.- Joven Sutzuko yo…

.- Shh Kagome—la calló suavemente.- Sé que aún no has abierto tu corazón con el mío, no has querido, y no te voy a obligar a hacerlo… aún así, quiero saber una cosa Kagome, una sola cosa, nunca te he cuestionado de tu pasado, jamás lo voy a hacer, pero quiero que me respondas algo, por favor..

.- Es…esta bien joven Sutzuko..qué es?—preguntó dudosa ante algo que ignoraba por completo…

.- Bueno pues… el día en que te encontré en medio de esa horrible y fuerte lluvia, al verte, mi primer instinto fue ponerte a salvo, te tomé de la cintura, y te alcé suavemente, aún estabas inconsciente—una leve sonrisa salió de sus labios, al recordar aquello—y en ese estado pronunciaste algo que quisiera saber…

Kagome hizo una cara de extrañeza…

Sutzuko prosiguió.- Me llamaste Inuyasha….

Tres meses más pasaron, y ya con eso Kagome tenía ocho meses en su haber de ser una mujer embarazada ((Recuerden que cuando se fue¿que digo se fue? Cuando la alejaron de lado de Inuyasha tenía 3 meses, antes de la confesión de Sutzuko tenía 2 más, y ahora han pasado 3 meses, por lo tanto 3+2+38)), se le veía una alegría un poco vaga, ya que pasaba muchos momentos con los pequeños que la hacían recordar que no todo en la vida era malo, que a pesar de el desdén que le hizo su amado hanyou, su bebé, de los dos, vivía en ella, se alimentaba de su ser, no podía odiarlo, pero tampoco podía perdonar la traición que le habían hecho, era demasiado… Kagome regresaba precisamente de la aldea después de haber pasado un rato más con los pequeñines, regresaba sola, pues la anciana Yume había estado muy enferma, y se había negado rotundamente a que Sutzuko fuera con ella, ya que no quería que la demás gente pensara que ellos dos tenían algo que ver, tampoco quería buscarse más problemas con Kaoru, sabía que se la tenía entre ceja y ceja desde aquel día en que Sutzuko la prefirió a ella, a pesar de saber que no era correspondido..

El cansancio la venció, pues en aquel estado es normal que las mujeres se sientan cansadas muy fácilmente, se postró ante un árbol, y se sentó tranquilamente, miró al cielo y observó que era luna nueva, al instante en su mente afloraron pensamientos que no quería recordar, el autor de todos ellos, Inuyasha..

.- Inuyasha—musitó casi como un quejido, pues sabía que nadie la podía escuchar—Inuyasha, mi querido Inuyasha, yo jamás he podido olvidarte, a pesar de estos 5 largos meses separados, aunque prefirieras a Kikyou, en mi corazón, siempre estás presente, nada me hace olvidarte, todo lo que veo a mi alrededor me hace que te recuerde, como hoy que es luna nueva, como aquél día en que tuve fiebre y tú hipotermia…. (ya saben a lo que me refiero eh!), no puedo Inuyasha!- empezó a llorar amargamente—he intentado de todas las maneras posibles olvidarte! Más no lo consigo, se supone que debería ser feliz, aquí tengo todo lo que necesito, a la anciana Yume, a los niños.. pero no lo soy…- lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.-No lo soy! No puedo serlo! Maldita sea! Te necesito! Y no lo quiero aceptar… ¿tan grande es mi desesperación por tenerte conmigo Inuyasha? No… ya no debo de pensar más en ello…. Le hace daño a mi bebé… a nuestro bebé… me preguntó si alguna vez supiste que estaba esperando un hijito tuyo… me imagino que no, pero aunque lo supieras, jamás me hubieras creído, pues preferiste irte con Kikyou al ver que me había ido.. me despreciaste! Al saber que me había ido, te quisiste casar con Kikyou¿cómo pudiste Inuyasha?.. fue vil, muy vil de tu parte, más sin embargo no tiene caso odiarte, jamás te volveré a ver…., y nuestro bebé no debe sufrir por mi causa, será mejor que crea, como yo, que estás muerto y que jamás regresarás…

Se escuchó un grito a lo lejos de la cabaña…

.- Kagome! Kagome!

.- Joven Sutzuko! – preguntó Kagome exaltada.- ¿qué sucedió porque tanta prisa?

.- Kagome no hay tiempo que perder! La anciana Yume! Vamos te cargaré! Hay que llegar cuanto antes!

.- La anciana Yume? – preguntó Kagome exaltada, se dejó levantar por Sutzuko a pesar de que no le gustaba que fuera así, en cualquier otra circunstancia hubiera preferido caminar, pero se trataba de la anciana Yume…

Rápidamente se alejaron de ese paraje del bosque, sin darse cuenta siquiera de que alguien había estado escuchando atentamente la confesión de Kagome…

Kagome y Sutzuko llegaron a la cabaña de la anciana Yume, ésta estaba en un estado convaleciente, parecía que el tiempo se había terminado…

.-Anciana Yume! – fue lo primero que pudo balbucear Kagome cuando llegó a la cómoda de aquella humilde cabaña, se agachó precipitadamente a la altura de la anciana—Anciana Yume! Está bien? Qué le sucede? Respóndame por favor!

.- Ka…go..me—musitó en voz muy baja aquella mujer vieja—sabía que vendrías, coff, coff (tosió), a verme antes de que Kami me lleve en su gloria, pues yo… no viviré mucho tiempo.. coff coff..

.-No diga eso anciana Yume!- Kagome empezó a llorar—ya verá que con unas hierbas muy pronto sanará, pensaba—si Inuyasha no hubiera destruido el pozo, hubiera sido probable que ayudara a la anciana Yume! Cuanto lo detesto una vez más arruina mi vida!

.- Kagome..—la anciana le acarició la mejilla—quiero que sepas, que el tiempo que compartimos juntas, fue de las mejores etapas que tuve, pues vi en ti a una mujer que lucha por salir adelante, una amiga , la mejor aprendiz.. coff coff, tienes todo para salir adelante querida, no dejes que las sombras de tu pasado eclipsen tu luz…

.- A… a que se refiere anciana Yume?—preguntó Kagome sin poder ocultar su dolor al verla en ese estado

.- Kagome, quiero que leas esto….- y con una mano temblorosa, le extendió un papel..

Kagome rápidamente tomó el papel y lo más rápido que pudo comenzó a leer..

_Querida Anciana Yume:_

_Antes que nada quisiera saludarla, pues tiene tiempo que no nos vemos, sé que le parecerá raro verme con unos años de menos, más no se espante pues no es nada malo… Bueno el motivo de esta carta es para comunicarle que me voy a casar, y me encantaría que usted fuera la que lo hiciera, pues el gran vínculo que nos une desde hace muchos años, es grande, estaría encantada de que aceptara, le parecerá extraño que tome tantas libertades, pero vamos directo para allá¡es que ya no quiero perder tiempo, también si no le molesta, le presentaré a una pareja que nos acompaña que también tiene deseos de casarse…_

_He de comunicarle también que a pesar de que no nos vemos desde que Kaede jugaba con usted, ella ha muerto a causa de los años…_

_Se despide de usted._

_Con mucho cariño _

_**Kikyou**_

Kagome sentía que la vida se le iba a escapar en cualquier momento…

.- No anciana Yume! No! usted sabe perfectamente que quién vendrá con ella es..

.- Inuyasha—musitó el joven Sutzuko

.- Así es Kagome—decía la anciana con sus últimas fuerzas—por ello tienes que ser fuerte y afrontar esta situación en las mejores condiciones, ya estás a nada de tener a tu hijo, y no puedes desfallecer, entendiste Kagome?

.- Si… anciana…

.- Así … coff coff me gusta Kagome coff coff, haz lo que sea necesario para que no te descubran, (pues Kagome ya le había contado la verdad a la anciana Yume y a Sutzuko), y no te preocupes Sutzuko, te ayudará, tienes una semana Kagome… se fuerte…

.-A…anciana Yume! No me deje por favor!

.- Kagome, siempre velaré por ti, ahora ya estás lista para ser la nueva Miko de la aldea, incluso puedes ser la senpai de alguien… confío en que harás lo correcto..

.- No anciana Yumeeee!

La anciana Yume ladeó la cabeza y murió…

Kagome irrumpió en lágrimas, su amiga, su senpai, su confesora, había muerto, y eso no era lo peor Inuyasha y Kikyou llegarían en una semana a que ella los casara! Era una jugada muy cruel del destino…

Kaoru que había estado escuchando la confesión de Kagome en los árboles minutos atrás, había seguido a Kagome y a Sutzuko hasta la cabaña, y había escuchado todo con absoluto deleite….

.- Con que Inuyasha ….. así que así se llama el hombre que te hizo sufrir tanto Kagome…. ya veremos si es la última vez que te hace llorar de mi cuenta corre…


	13. La venganza de Kaoru, llegada inesperada

**Capítulo 13. La venganza de Kaoru. La llegada inesperada.**

Habían pasado casi 3 días de la muerte de la muerte de la anciana Yume y la respuesta de Kagome no se hizo esperar, arregló todo en la aldea para que nadie la llamara Kagome, ahora su nuevo nombre era Kayume (Lo hizo en honor a la anciana Yume y por la primer sílaba de su nombre), convocó una junta a toda la aldea y les dijo que ahora que era la nueva Miko de la aldea su nombre sería ese, que por favor nadie la volviera a llamar Kagome…

Convocó a una junta más donde solicitaba una aprendiz de Miko, pues necesitaba a alguien que la supliera en sus días de aliviarse de su embarazo.. muchas jovencitas hicieron acto de aparición, pues muchas querían ser mikos, pero al final la que se quedó fue una muchachita llamada You

* * *

(Espero no estarlos confundiendo con tanto nombre, perdonen, no acostumbro hacer esto, pero no se podía hacer de otra). Repasemos...

**Sutzuko**: Joven de ojos verdes que tenía por novia a Kaoru y que la cortó por Kagome

**Kaoru**: Muchacha de ojos grisáceos que quiere mucho a Sutzuko, quiere vengarse de Kagome

**Anciana Yume:** la anciana que ayudó a Kagome y le pasó sus poderes espirituales

**You**: La nueva aprendiz de Miko de Kagome

* * *

Kagome ahora vestía de negro, pues la muerte de la anciana Yume había sido un fuerte golpe para ella, y solía caminar sola a su nueva cabaña, que estaba en medio de la aldea, (pues temía que Inuyasha la fuera a encontrar más fácilmente si vivía a las afueras), de alguna manera ya todo estaba listo, ahora nada más faltaba esperar 4 días más en lo que se preparaba mentalmente para la llegada esperada….

En una de esas aún faltando 4 días para la 'gran llegada' iba caminado colina arriba para llegar al campo de hierbas medicinales, y después regresar al centro de la aldea, donde vivía ahora…

.- Kagome! Uy! perdón Kayume! Verdad? – se escuchó en tono cínico

Kagome volteó rápidamente—Kaoru.. ¿qué quieres? Les he dicho a todos que se acostumbren a llamarme Kayume, por favor..

.- Cállate! – le gritó Kaoru – a pesar de ser la máxima autoridad aquí no tienes derecho a andarme ordenando nada, entendiste?

.- Bien si eso era todo lo que tenías que decirme, te ruego que por favor te vayas…

.- Claro que me iré Kagome – decía a propósito Kaoru, para hacerla enfadar, pues sabía que si llegaban y le seguían diciendo así se darían cuenta de su verdadera identidad, en especial Kikyou, pues sabía que ella estaba embarazada….- Más antes te voy a dar el recibimiento que te mereces por ser la nueva Miko de la aldea, puesto que me correspondía por cierto, eso sin contar que Inuyasha muy pronto vendrá, no es así Kagome?

La cara de Kagome de toda su tranquilidad, se había vuelto de pánico, pues jamás esperó que Kaoru supiera la verdad de su doloroso pasado…

.- Qué…qué pretendes Kaoru?- preguntó nerviosa Kagome

.-Uy Kagome! si vieras tu cara, parece que ese nombre te recuerda muchas cosas, no es así?—preguntó cínicamente Kaoru—nada en realidad, jaja, (rió cínicamente) nada más que cerciorarme que no lo vayas a ver..

.- A ver?

.- Con vida… Kagome, con vida…

.-Kaoru¿Qué vas a hacer?—preguntó exaltada Kagome—No le vayas a hacer nada a Inuyasha!—empezó a jadear, pues estaba haciendo un esfuerzo considerable.. (llevaba 8 meses de embarazo, lo recuerdan?) se tocó el vientre y se agachó un poco

.- Deja de hacerte la sufrida Kagome! Te ves tan mal queriéndole causar lástima a medio mundo! – Kaoru estaba empezando a perder el control..—Además a tu querido Inuyasha no es al que le voy a impedir que viva! – la señaló- será a otra!

.- Kaoru! Ah! – estaba haciendo mucho esfuerzo, se volvió a tocar el vientre con dolor.- déjame en paz! Vete ya!

.- Ya te dije que ni tú ni nadie me va a andar diciendo qué es lo que voy a hacer, entendiste?

.- Ahh (jadeaba cada vez más fuerte) de… ja….me – se estaba mareando

.- Ya me tienes harta! Eres una mosca muerta! Pagarás muy caro por haberme quitado a Sutzuko! – y en un acto de ira y rabia Kaoru hizo lo peor que pudo haber hecho siquiera la misma Kikyou…

.- Ah!- se escuchó un grito ahogado—Kaooooruu!

Kaoru había lanzado a Kagome colina abajo, la había empujado…

Con mucha frialdad, Kaoru miraba desde lo alto de aquella colina donde se divisaba la aldea..—Te lo merecías Kagome, por haberme arruinado mi vida, por haberme quitado mi puesto de sacerdotisa de esta aldea, por haberme quitado al amor de mi vida, por que todos te quisieron y a mí no… ojalá te mueras! La que no iba a ver a Inuyasha con vida será otra.. si logras sobrevivir a esta Kagome te juro, que no será la última, no lo será…

.- Miko Kayume! Miko Kayume! – era You la aprendiz de sacerdotisa de Kagome (Acuérdense que ahora le decían Kayume)—Miko! – la sostuvo en sus brazos – alguien ayúdeme!—La Miko! Está sangrando! Ayuda!

.- Inuyasha¿Qué haces¿Por qué corres tan deprisa?—gritaba Kikyou

.- Huelo sangre Kikyou! Huele a sangre humana! – era Inuyasha, que percibió el olor a sangre, no muy lejos de allí, pues se habían adelantado y ya casi llegaban a la aldea de Kagome…

.- ¿qué dices Inuyasha?—preguntó Sango .- ¿sangre?

.- Si huele como a la sangre de ….—dijo Shippo

.- Cállate Shippo!—lo golpeó Inuyasha, pues igual que él había percibido el olor a sangre, muy parecido al de Kagome..

Inuyasha no lo pensó dos veces y llegó volando al lugar..

.-¿Qué sucede muchachita¿Por qué sangra esa mujer?

.- La Miko! La Miko! – contestó llorando a más no poder You—cayó colina abajo! Ayúdela! Por favor!

Inuyasha tomó a 'Kayume' en sus brazos rápidamente, le sorprendió un olor extrañamente parecido al de Kagome, pero por la emergencia no le hizo caso, además la Miko llevaba la cara cubierta por su cabello, y por un largo capuchón negro (Acuérdense que estaba de luto por la anciana Yume)

.- ¿A dónde la llevo?—preguntó rápidamente Inuyasha

.- No sé! No sé no hay ningún médico en el pueblo más que ella!

.-Habrá que ayudarla aquí mismo! Kikyou!

.- ¿Qué sucede Inuyasha?—se escuchó una voz a lo lejos, la de Kikyou

.- Ayuda a esta mujer! Está sangrando mucho!

.- Está bien! espérame! – gritó a lo lejos Kikyou acompañada de los demás

.- Bien—dijo Inuyasha más tranquilo—Ahora de mientras le descubriré la cara….

* * *

**Muchas gracias a Sakima, Ari y Kagomeyasha por sus reviews! Espero y la historia les siga gustando!**


	14. ¿Quién es esa Miko?

Hola a todos! Bueno aquí les dejo dos capitulines más de mi antología de fic, jeje es que está muy largo; agradeciendo por supuesto el apoyo de mi amiga y compañera** Sakima** que me deja un review por cada capi, muchas gracias! Me alegra que a tan buena escritora le guste mi fic! jaja, ya vez Sutzuko es un amor... (por ahora jeje) y Kaoru es mala (por ahora también jeje) espero que con darle un giro a las cosas poco a poquito cambie un poco tu perspectiva... Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y tus hermosos reviews! Este cap va dedicado especialmente a ti!  
**Kagomeyasha**: Muchas gracias amiga a ti también por escribirme un review, el capi 15 va dedicado especialmente a ti! Ojalá siga siendo de tu agrado!  
**Alfesibea**: Muchas gracias por tu bello review! Ya te darás cuenta de lo que sucede! Espero y te guste y gracias por opinar así del fic! Saludos!  
**Ari**: Hola! Muchas gracias por tu review! Espero y te siga gustando, por supuesto que lo mando cuando lo tenga completito publicado! Gracias por agregarme a messenger! nos vemos!  
**Meli-chan:** Muchas gracias por tu opinión, nos veremos prontito! gracias por tu review!  
Y bueno ya apra finalizar con todo esto, por favor no me maten por capítulos tan feitos jeje, prometo que los que siguen van a estar muy muy buenos eh!  
Saludos a todos!

**_FikaMoo_

* * *

Capítulo 14. ¿Quién es esa Miko?**

Inuyasha que tenía en sus brazos a la Miko, para ayudarle en algo a Kikyou, estaba a punto de descubrirle la cara…

.-Matte!(Espera!)—se escuchó una voz a lo lejos..

.- Nani? (Qué?) – volteó Inuyasha desconcertado a quién le hablaba

.- Démela!—era Sutzuko..

.-Pero… está herida! Aparte .. está embarazada!—le gritó Inuyasha

.- Ya lo sé inepto!—le gritó Sutzuko—pero ella estará bien conmigo! Démela!

.- De ninguna manera! Ahorita mismo va a venir alguien que le va a ayudar! Tranquilo!

.- Inuyasha!—era Kikyou, se escuchaba su voz a lo lejos —ya casi llegamos .- ¿Cómo está la mujer?

.- Bien Kikyou! Sólo sangra de manera leve, aún así no tardes..- gritó Inuyasha sin soltar a Kagome, se volteó a ver a Sutzuko—Espera! Vendrá alguien que le ayudará!

Sutzuko, ya había deducido quién era el que estaba cargando a su amada Kagome…

.- Ya te dije no! – gritó fuertemente Sutzuko – esta dama, se irá conmigo y punto!

.- No! – gritó tajantemente Inuyasha—ya deja de hacerte el tonto! Acaso esta Miko es tu mujer?

.- Si sí lo es! – se escuchó una voz femenina – ella es su futura mujer!—era Kaoru…

.- Nani?.- se sorprendió Sutzuko—Kaoru? Tú? – se había extrañado de manera considerable al ver que Kaoru, se estaba yendo de su lado, y que aparte le decía a Inuyasha que Kagome era su futura a mujer, pensó—será que Kaoru ya entendió que yo amo a Kagome? Sí eso debe ser…

.- Si señor—decía Kaoru—no hay tiempo que perder! Será mejor que deje a la Miko a nuestro cuidado! Nosotros sabemos que hacer! No hay tiempo que perder! Hasta luego! – y Sutzuko tomó a Kagome en brazos y se fue

Con él se fueron la aprendiz You (la que encontró a Kagome), y los pocos aldeanos que habían salido de sus casas…

.- Bien – le dijo Kaoru a Inuyasha en tono coqueto, pues decidió quedarse con Inuyasha para hacerse más divertida la situación – señor.. lo hemos estado esperando…

.- ¿A mí?—preguntó Inuyasha sorprendido y extrañado porque la mujer embarazada ya había desaparecido, y con ella el olor de Kagome…

.- Si, no se preocupe por _mi senpai, _ella estará bien, se lo aseguro..

.-Tu senpai? –preguntó Inuyasha

.- Si mi senpai—respondió Kaoru—soy aprendiz de Miko, mi nombre es Kaoru y soy amiga de la Miko Kayume, ella está embarazada, jeje, como ya habrá visto…

.- Si.. pero crees que estará bien?

.- Por supuesto! Pasa todo el tiempo! Ya verá que se pondrá bien para poder casarlo con …

.-Kikyou.. –respondió Inuyasha algo sorprendido, pero a la vez triste..

.- Si con ella! – respondió Kaoru bastante contenta, pues al parecer su plan le estaba saliendo a pedir de boca….- No se preocupe, le explicaré….pensó—Kagome no tiene malos gustos.. este hanyou está más guapo que Sutzuko… no sería mala idea si se libra de ésta que intente conquistarlo, para que se muera de los celos!

Tomó a Inuyasha del brazo, y lo empezó a guiar a una cabaña que Kagome, les había dicho que sería para unos huéspedes que tendrían…

.- Ay! Pero que tonta soy verdad?- dejó de caminar Kaoru—se me olvidaban sus acompañantes! La gran Miko Kikyou! Y sus amigos verdad?

.- Si al parecer casi te olvidas de nosotros Inuyasha….

.- Perdón – musitó Inuyasha, pues sin querer se había olvidado de ellos, por andar pensando en la Miko que sangraba, que estaba embarazada y que tenía el mismo olor que Kagome..

.- Bueno, y tú, quién eres? – preguntó Kikyou en tono cortante (ya saben la costumbre)

Los ojos de Kaoru se hicieron grandes como dos platos, pues siempre había admirado a Kikyou y al verla frente a ella fue como si hubiera realizado todos su sueños..—Miko Kikyou! Soy Kaoru.. una aprendiz de Miko, mi senpai la Miko Kayume tuvo un accidente y ….

.- No te pregunte quién era tu senpai.. – dijo molesta Kikyou, al mismo tiempo que veía como Kaoru estaba muy pegada a Inuyasha—sólo te pregunté quién eras..

Este comentario decepcionó totalmente a Kaoru que imaginaba a Kikyou diferente, pero aún así siguió en pie con su plan para vengarse de Kagome..

.-Ya Kikyou—la calló Sango – esta chica sólo quiere mostrarnos donde nos vamos a quedar¿no es así Kaoru?—la volteó a ver y Kaoru asintió—entonces vamos…

.- Si acompáñenme por favor—Kaoru los guió a la cabaña…

Una vez que llegaron Kaoru prendió la pequeña chimenea de esa cabaña, y en lo que preparaba algún guiso, les empezó a contar…

.- Verán, mi senpai tiene tiempo de haber llegado aquí.. ella es pariente de la anciana Yume, que descanse en paz..

.- La anciana Yume murió?—preguntó exaltada Kikyou

.- Así es no tiene ni una semana de su muerte, por ello mi senpai ahora es la nueva Miko de la aldea, y yo soy su aprendiz…

.- Hace rato, dijiste que tuvo un accidente ¿qué le sucedió?—preguntó Miroku curioso

.- Pues a decir verdad no tengo la menor idea, pero como mi senpai estaba embarazada, de seguro dio un mal paso.. ya saben..

.-¿Embarazada?—preguntó Kikyou exaltada, pues se acordó de Kagome súbitamente

Sango igual se acordó pero prefirió quedarse callada…

.- Si embarazada – Kaoru se quiso hacer tonta pues sabía muchas cosas, pero decidió callarse porque quería seguir su plan a la perfección..—Pero de seguro su marido, bueno su prometido, la cuidará bien, pues él es el padre de ése bebé..

Este comentario dejó más tranquila a Kikyou, y bastante decepcionada a Sango..

.- Yo les recomendaría que descansaran, pues lo más probable es que mi senpai no se recupere del todo tan pronto, disculpen la molestia, la aldea sabía de su llegada, pero nadie previó que nuestra querida Miko (esta línea la dijo bastante hipócrita) iba a sufrir semejante accidente, pobrecilla! Tanto la queremos en esta aldea! Será mejor que me vaya y los deje descansar…

Y diciendo esto Kaoru satisfecha salió del lugar ya que todo lo que hizo estaba saliéndole como ella quería, y si Kagome despertaba le haría más…

En la cabaña sólo había dos camas…

Miroku y Sango haciéndose desentendidos, se acostaron en una, junto con Shippo

Kikyou se acostó en una, pero Inuyasha se quedó junto a la fogata, sentado, como era su costumbre…

.-Inuyasha!—lo llamó Kikyou – porqué no vienes a dormir?

.- Ya sabes que a mi no me gustan esas cosas Kikyou—les respondió cansado y vago Inuyasha, pues aún no se sacaba esa imagen de la cabeza… de aquella Miko

.- Inuyasha! Nos vamos a casar lo recuerdas? – le dijo molesta Kikyou—deberías de acostumbrarte, ya que en cuanto esa Miko se recupere, nos casará…

.- No querías que nos casara la anciana Yume?—preguntó Inuyasha esperanzado, en que quizá podría ganar más tiempo, pues no quería casarse con Kikyou…

.- Pues sí.. , pero con la muerte de Kaede, ya nadie más nos puede casar… buscar a otra Miko no será tarea fácil—agregó en tono cínicón—además se ve que Miroku y Sango, ya se quieren casar…

.- No sé Kikyou—le dijo vagamente Inuyasha – esa Miko estaba embarazada, es probable que su bebé o ella no sobrevivan..

.- No me interesa la verdad – dijo fríamente Kikyou—ya veremos en una semana, si no nos vamos….-cambió de tema rápidamente – seguro que no quieres venir a dormir?…

Inuyasha sólo atinó a pararse y dirigirse a la cama…


	15. Inuyasha aquí

**Capítulo 15. Inuyasha aquí… **

Inuyasha se dirigió a la cama, pero con otras intenciones diferentes a las que Kikyou tenía…

.-Buenas noches Kikyou – le dijo algo frío y después de hacer eso salió de la cabaña

Kikyou sólo pensaba para sus adentros – Maldición! Siempre que lo intento es lo mismo! Inuyasha siempre me rehuye! Nunca quiere estar conmigo… maldición…

Por otro lado con Kagome

.-Au!Au! – Kagome gemía, al momento en que se despertaba—Mi bebé!- y se tocó rápidamente el vientre…

.- Kagome! Digo Kayume! Tranquila!—era Sutzuko – Tranquila! –apoyó su brazo en su cabeza

.-Sutzuko! Mi bebé! Qué le pasó a mi bebé! –Kagome estaba demasiado exaltada..

.-Kagome yo… no quisiera decirte esto pero…

.-No Sutzuko no! – Kagome no dejaba de llorar pues presentía lo peor…

.-Kagome… está bien…el bebé está bien….

.- En serio? Está bien?—preguntaba Kagome aún demasiado impresionada..

.-Si está bien Kagome, él bebé está bien, mi padre era médico, me enseño a hacer algunas cosas .. él bebé sobrevivió..

.- Hay algo mal Sutzuko? Por qué tienes esa cara de tristeza? No hay nada malo con mi bebé cierto? Dime por favor!

.- No Kagome, a decir verdad, no sé como se salvó el bebé, si rodaste por toda la colina, e incluso sangraste, pero afortunadamente, la fuente no se te rompió y sólo vomitaste un poco de sangre… el bebé y tú estarán bien, sólo necesitas descansar…

.- ¿Entonces Sutzuko¿Qué es lo que te tiene así¿Seguro que no es nada del bebé?—Kagome aún seguía muy preocupada por su hijo

.- No Kagome, te juro que el bebé está estable—su tono se escuchaba triste y desilusionado—en serio, el bebé está bien…

.- Entonces qué te sucede Sutzuko?—Kagome preguntó en un tono más tranquilo

.- Es que Inuyasha…

.-¿Inuyasha?—fue la pregunta de la Miko que volvía a perder su calma..

.- No espera Kagome—le musitó Sutzuko preocupado—si te digo, me prometes que no te vas a exaltar ni nada? Recuerda que estás muy delicada, pues tu bebé y tú acaban de sobrevivir a una caída bastante peligrosa, y alterar tu estado de salud puede ocasionar muchos problemas muy graves..

Kagome respiró profundamente – Bien Sutzuko… .- se relajó un poco.- ¿qué sucedió?

.- Inuyasha… vino…

.-¿Quéeee?.- Kagome volvió a perder su calma…

.-Kagome! tranquila! –Sutzuko la veía con tristeza, con tan sólo pronunciar el nombre de aquél hanyou se daba cuenta de la importancia que ella aún le daba

.- Está bien Sutzuko, está bien… pero dime! –Kagome hablaba más tranquila, no obstante su corazón latía a mil por hora.

.- No sé como hayas rodado por toda la colina Kagome—en esos instantes Kagome se acordó de la pelea con Kaoru—pero cuando yo salí, aquel hanyou te tenía en brazos…

.-¿Quée?—Kagome no podía contener toda su euforia—Inuyasha!

.-Kagome! ya te dije que te calmes! Le va a hacer daño al bebé!

.-Perdón Sutzuko… continua…

.- No te preocupes, llegué en el momento indicado, pues estaba a punto de descubrirte la cara, que estaba cubierta por el capuchón y por tu cabello.. y por suerte llegué antes de que Kikyou llegara…

.- Ya veo… .-mencionó Kagome decepcionada, pues pensó que Inuyasha no recordaba ni siquiera su olor¿Qué tan rápido se había olvidado de ella?—Sutzuko.. no te dijo nada verdad?

.- No a decir verdad no Kagome, sólo llamaba a Kikyou para que te ayudara..

.-¿Entonces no sabe quién soy aún?

.- No, por suerte Kaoru nos ayudó…

.-¿Kaoru?—esto exaltó mucho a Kagome, pues era la misma persona que le había ocasionado aquel horrible accidente, además¿Qué estaba haciendo Kaoru con Inuyasha?

.- Si Kaoru—el tono de Sutzuko, cambió drásticamente a uno más contento—ella nos ayudó Kagome! de no haber sido por ella quizá Inuyasha no te hubiera soltado!—en esos momentos la cara de Kagome se iluminó, un poco—Pues estaba empeñado en que él debía de ayudarte, pero si Kaoru no hubiera hecho acto de aparición, seguro te hubieran descubierto, además de que ella los guió a la cabaña que ya les tenías preparada, sólo que tuvo que decir unas cuantas mentiras…

.- ¿De qué hablas Sutzuko?

.- Tuvo que decir que ibas a ser mi mujer….. – el joven se sonrojó muy levemente

.- ¿En serio?—Kagome no se creía el repentino 'cambio' de Kaoru

.- Si en serio, si ella no hubiera dicho eso, creo que Inuyasha no te hubiera dejado en paz, también tuvo que decirme que se había hecho pasar por tu aprendiz, para que le creyeran…

(No explique que Kaoru había ido a decirle eso a Sutzuko, para que no descubrieran a Kagome)

.- ¿Cuándo te dijo eso Sutzuko?—preguntaba cada vez más intrigada Kagome

.- Hace unos momentos Kagome, no te preocupes, creo que Kaoru ya entendió que yo… lo que yo siento por ti… (le daba pena decirle que la amaba), creo que por ello nos está ayudando…

.- ¿Y quién le dijo de Inuyasha?

Sutzuko se quedó callado por unos instantes – no sé Kagome…La verdad no sé, pero sólo te puedo decir que la veo de nuestro lado…

Esto obviamente no dejó convencida a nuestra querida Miko, pensó—No me creo mucho eso de que Kaoru ahora sea una 'aliada' nuestra, más sin embargo, desilusionaría mucho a Sutzuko si le digo que ella fue la que me ocasionó el accidente, será mejor que le siga la corriente, para ver qué es lo que está tramando, pues no confío mucho en lo que esté haciendo..

.-Kagome? Te sucede algo? – interrumpió Sutzuko sus pensamientos…

.- No… nada Sutzuko – respondió Kagome – quiero que me hagas un favor…

.- Si Kagome, lo que sea..—Sutzuko estaba anhelante, pues cualquier cosa que Kagome le pidiera era como si con cada cosa que hiciera se fuera ganar su amor..

.- Quiero que por favor, vayas y le digas a Inuyasha y Kikyou, que los casaré en una semana, al igual que a Miroku y Sango, por favor, diles que necesito recuperarme… ya veré como me las ingenio

.- Si Kagome…. mañana mismo iré, descuida, puedes estar tranquila, que yo estaré contigo…

.-Gracias Sutzuko—le respondió la Miko más por educación que otra cosa, pues no sentía lo mismo que él.- ………Ah! Y dale las gracias a Kaoru de mi parte…

.-Descuida Kagome, yo lo haré, ahora debes descansar, que esta semana será importante para el progreso del bebé…

.-Si no te preocupes…

En eso Sutzuko cerró la puerta y se fue, llegó You, su 'verdadera' aprendiz, que veló por ella toda la noche, más sin embargo Kagome no durmió y You se quedó dormida en menos de lo que pasaba el primer cuarto de hora…

.-Inuyasha—pensaba al mismo tiempo que por una ventana que estaba a un lado de su cama veía la hermosa luna llena que sobrevolaba el cielo lleno de estrellas.- Me pregunto.. ¿Alguna vez habrás pensado en mí? No de seguro no lo hiciste…..- una delgada y fina lágrima se hizo presente en aquel bello rostro un poco golpeado—Inuyasha… mi Inuyasha…

.- Kagome, me pregunto¿Alguna vez habrás pensado en mí?— pensaba Inuyasha mirando fijamente a la luna desde la rama más alta de un árbol no muy lejos de allí, como era su costumbre, esperarla, cada noche, cada día, a que alguna vez regresara— No de seguro no lo hiciste, Kagome, mi Kagome….

* * *

Jeje, sí me pasé; estuvieron bien leves los capis, pero para que vean que no soy mala les dejo un cachito del capítulo 16 jeje...

**Capítulo 16. Kaoru entra en acción. **

Inuyasha se había puesto rojo, tenía mucho tiempo que nadie se acercaba tanto a él, desde que Kagome….- Kao…ru, será mejor que me vaya….

.-No me has respondido a mi pregunta Inuyasha –tomó una de las manos de Inuyasha y la puso en su cintura….- acaso, Kikyou no sabe como complacer a un hanyou tan apuesto como tú…

**Jaja, esa Kaoru no cambia, aunque les aseguro que he creado personajes peores jahaa luego publicaré mis dos primeros fics que antecedieron a este y conocerán a Souiko jajaja**

**Bueno los dejo, gracias por leerme y ya saben que cualquier cosa a mi mail o al botoncito de abajo!**

**_FIkaMoo_**


	16. Kaoru entra en acción

Hola a todos los que leen mi historia! Bueno aquí les dejo dos capitulines más de mi fic... jeje... ya verán como las cosas se ponen cada vez más interesantes!  
Saluditos!  
**Sakima querida**! Muchas gracias por apoyar mi fic como hasta ahora! Cuídate mucho! Y espero que te gusten estos capis!  
**Meli-chan:** Muchas gracias por tu review, prometo que después de hacerles unas cuantas modificaciones publicaré mis 2 primeros fics--- jeje como senota cuando los leo que fueron los primeros!  
**Ari y Alfesibea**! No las vi por acá, espero y este capi les guste! Cuídense!Nos vemos!

Ya los dejo...  
_FikaMoo_

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 16. Kaoru entra en acción.**

Kagome aún estaba muy débil a causa de su 'accidente', pues así prefería llamarlo ya que no quería causar más problemas con Kaoru, era mejor dejar las cosas por la paz…

Sutzuko y You (su aprendiz) iban todos los días a verla con la esperanza de que su visita le alegrara un poco la vista, ya que desde que supo que Inuyasha y Kikyou por fin habían llegado, y que una semana los iba a casar, no era la mejor razón para tener una gran sonrisa, más sin embargo pese a esta situación, se trataba de mantener estable, por su bebé, que era la única razón que le quedaba para seguir viva.., lo único que la mantenía en 'contacto' con el exterior era la ventana de que estaba cerca de su cómoda, de hecho estaba pegada a ella, así Kagome podía ver a los aldeanos, a los niños, pasar muy a menudo, donde ella de alguna manera los vigilaba….

Así como veía a los pueblerinos y demás, también en muy pocas ocasiones había visto a Kikyou, a Miroku, Sango, y Shippo los veía más a menudo, pero curiosamente quién más a menudo pasaba por allí era su querido y amado hanyou…

.- Inuyasha…-pensaba cada vez que lo veía pasar, interrogante, junto a aquella pequeña ventana, como si estuviera buscando algo, o alguien…

Por su parte Inuyasha trataba de pasar todos los días por esa pequeña ventana, pues la pregunta que tenía desde ese día no lo dejaba en paz… ¿Quién es esa Miko que olía a Kagome? Aún no me explico, porqué sentí como si ya la conociera… ese olor….debo de saber quién es!

Kaoru por su parte, tampoco se había quedado con los brazos cruzados, pues estaba inerte con que quería vengarse de Kagome, pues a pesar de todo no le perdonaba que Sutzuko la amara a ella…

.-Maldición!—pensaba Kaoru para sus adentros.- El escuincle no se murió! Yo esperaba que con semejante caída se muriera siquiera el engendro ese! Maldición! Ahora los planes han cambiado, (pues al principio quería aliarse con Kikyou en contra de Kagome, pero como Kikyou la había tratado mal. Optó por cambiar de plan) No me queda más que hacerle lo mismo que ella me hizo a mí! Si es eso es! Voy a hacer que su querido hanyou me ame para que escarmiente y sienta en carne viva lo que me hizo sentir!

En esos instantes no muy lejos de la cabaña de Kagome, Inuyasha como todos los días pasaba por la ventana de aquella Miko que lo tenía intrigado, pero la diferencia con todos ellos, era que ese día era de noche… pues quería saber quién era ella, además de que no se iba a esperar hasta el día de la boda para verle el rostro……eso sin contar de que le había costado mucho trabajo librarse de Kikyou, pues la tenía intrigada yendo todos los días a la aldea, siendo que él nunca fue muy afecto a convivir con humanos……

Kagome como todos los días lo vio pasar…. Pero se extrañó que ese día fuera de noche…

.-Inuyasha! Inuyasha!

.- Ah… .-dijo algo vago el hanyou—Kaoru.. qué haces aquí?

.-Nada! Iba pasando por aquí, y te vi, pensé que querrías compañía, te ves tan solo….

.-Estoy bien Kaoru, en serio, a propósito ¿Cómo está tu senpai?

Kaoru visiblemente molesta le dijo—la verdad no sé Inuyasha, si tanto deseas saberlo, porqué no tocas a su puerta?—pues le enojaba que Kagome siempre era el tema de conversación tanto directa como indirectamente…

.- Crees que sería conveniente?—preguntó Inuyasha, ya que quería de cualquier forma saber quién era..

.-No sé toca la puerta… -rezongó Kaoru molesta

.- Bien, lo haré…-dijo Inuyasha al mismo tiempo en que se acercaba a la puerta, dispuesto a tocarla…

Kaoru, sabía perfectamente que Kagome sabía que era él quién tocaría la puerta, porque lo había visto, por ello, quiso hacerle una más a nuestra querida Miko…

.- Oye Inuyasha! – al ver que el hanyou tocaba sin respuesta alguna—te puedo hacer una pregunta?

.-Ess..te sí Kaoru—le contestó Inuyasha algo vago pues sabía que había alguien adentro y que no le querían abrir, o será que quizá estaba dormida?..pensaba-

.-Oye Inuyasha, tu amas realmente a Kikyou?—pregunto Kaoru en tono fuerte y claro (¿y por qué no decirlo? cínico) para que se escuchara hasta la ventana de Kagome….

.-¿Por qué me preguntas eso Kaoru?

.-Porque parece que no sientes nada por ella….

Kagome en la ventana de aquella cabaña, observaba aquella escena, y podía escucharla también…

.-¿Tu crees?—preguntó Inuyasha algo decepcionado, pues no podía creer como alguien tan lejano a él se diera cuenta…

.-Si Inuyasha – se acercó un poco más a él- parece como si amaras a otra persona…¿no es así?—se acercó un poco más…

Inuyasha se estaba poniendo nervioso….- Ka…ooru, no sé porque me dices esas cosas…

.-Claro que sabes bien a que me refiero Inuyasha….—se acercó un poco más a él, y tomó una de sus orejitas con su fina mano…

Cuando Kagome vio esto, se le partió el corazón..

.-Inuyasha, acéptalo, Kikyou no es la dueña de tu corazón—con su otra mano acariciaba su otra orejita…

Kagome no podía ver aquello, le hervía la sangre, pues estaba muy celosa de que Kaoru estuviera cerca de su hanyou…

Inuyasha se había puesto rojo, tenía mucho tiempo que nadie se acercaba tanto a él, desde que Kagome….- Kao…ru, será mejor que me vaya….

.-No me has respondido a mi pregunta Inuyasha –tomó una de las manos de Inuyasha y la puso en su cintura….- acaso, Kikyou no sabe como complacer a un hanyou tan apuesto como tú…

((Nota! Zorra!))

.-Ka..oru..por favor deja que me vaya..—Inuyasha se sentía nervioso, pues de alguna manera presentía las verdaderas intenciones de aquella 'aprendiz'..

.-No Inuyasha……- Kaoru se acercó a él hasta que lo acorraló en contra de la pared de la cabaña que estaba justo enfrente de la de Kagome, esto lo hizo por supuesto para que nuestra Miko, no se perdiera de la función….- no me has contestado… ¿o acaso quieres que yo misma te saque la respuesta? –respiró su aliento sobre el de él…

Kagome no daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos… Inuyasha y Kaoru? Realmente Kaoru la odiaba tanto como para hacerle esto?

.- Si me prometes que me dejas ir, te diré la verdad Kaoru….-Inuyasha estaba algo más calmado, pero aún nervioso…

.-Bien… contéstame entonces….—se acercó más a él, hasta quedarse en un abrazo forzado con aquel hanyou, que extrañamente le estaba empezando a gustar…se preguntaba – será que estoy haciendo esto por vengarme de Kagome? o porqué en realidad hay algo en este hanyou que me atrae?

.- Yo….- Inuyasha tragó saliva, pues estaba demasiado cerca de él….- no amo a Kikyou…..

.-Eso es lo que quería saber Inuyasha…- buscó su boca para besarla, pues pensaba que era ella, la que él quería…

Más cuando casi le besaba, Inuyasha tan rápido como pudo se volteó.., se negó, y le dijo —Yo amo a Ka….

.-Inuyasha!- se escuchó un grito que rompió con toda la calma que había en ese lugar..

Kaoru e Inuyasha se voltearon rápidamente, al momento en que ambos gritaron—Kikyou!

.- Infeliz! Por eso querías venir a este lugar todos los días! Porque querías verte con esta zorra! (jeje voy de acuerdo por 1era y única vez con Kikyou)—no es así Inuyasha?

Kagome era fiel testigo de todo esto desde su ventana….-Inuyasha….- no pudo contener el llanto….—escuché claramente que ya no amabas a Kikyou! Pero será que ibas a decir que amabas a Kaoru? (acuérdense que sólo alcanzó a decir Amo a Ka…), Inuyasha! Ya tan rápido te olvidaste de mi? Oh no! Ya no puedo seguir viviendo así… me llena de ira, miedo y decepción… ira, porque siento que te odio por que me dejaste, más no puedo! Miedo, porque no quiero perderte a sabiendas que nunca fuiste mío! Decepción, porque caíste con alguien como Kaoru….-sus bellos ojos color miel no dejaban de llorar….-celos! Eso siento! Celos! Kaoru me quitó a Inuyasha… tengo ganas de…. Hacer que se quiten del camino! –se tapó la boca rápidamente—ay! Porqué será que digo estas cosas? No debería! Soy la Miko de esta aldea, y como tal debo de mantener la calma, al menos si no es por mí, que sea por mi bebé..

.-.-.-.- Mientras tanto con Kikyou, Inuyasha y Kaoru afuera .-.-.-.--

.- No! espera Kikyou! no es lo que tú crees! – Inuyasha se acercó a ella y trató de apaciguarla..

.- Y esperas que te crea, después de verte tan abrazado de ella Inuyasha, pensé que con la huida de Kagome, ya no habría más problemas—se semblante se volvió más frío y enojado.- pero veo que no es así! Incluso Kagome era mejor contrincante que ésta!

Esto hizo enojar considerablemente a Kaoru pues le molestaba todo lo que tenía que ver con Kagome, y más si la relacionaban directamente con ella, perdió los estribos—Pues tu serás la Miko más reconocida de todos los tiempos! Pero eres una frígida! No sabes ni siquiera cómo retener un hombre a tu lado!—y por tanto enojo hizo un comentario que dijo muchas cosas que no debieron de haberse dicho .- Jamás en toda tu vida te atrevas a volver a compararme con Kagome entendiste? Ella jamás podrá ser mejor que yo!

.-¿Conoces a Kagome?- le preguntó un Inuyasha exaltado

.-Tú que sabes de Kagome eh! Responde!—le gritó Kikyou

Kaoru al darse cuenta de su gran error supo que si de inmediato no hacía algo, su plan sería en vano, porque si Inuyasha descubría que Kagome estaba en ese lugar dejaría a Kikyou por ella, y precisamente no quería eso, que Kagome fuera feliz, trató de ingeniar algo….- No sé de que Kagome me hablen! Pero yo conozco una! Y no creo que sea la misma de ustedes! Pues ella murió hace tiempo! –balbuceó un poco—Si… Ella era por acá!

Kagome seguía escuchando toda esta discusión por la ventana, no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, Kikyou y Kaoru peleándose, y casi la delata! Pero su pregunta era…. ¿Por qué no me delató? Si tanto me odia…. Por ello Kagome quiso tomar cartas en el asunto…pues si Kaoru seguía hablando lo más probable sería que la descubrieran….

Como pudo se puso la misma capa negra que la cubría ese día tan fatídico, en el que casi su bebé y ella pierden la vida, y apoyada de un bastón-báculo… salió….

.- Ya basta!—gritó Kagome, en una voz algo diferente para que no la reconocieran.—qué clase de ruidos son estos!

Kikyou, Inuyasha y Kaoru se sorprendieron…

* * *

**¿Quieren saber qué hará Kagome ahora que está tan enojada por lo sucedido?  
Denle click al sigueitne cap!**


	17. ¿Kagome vs Kaoru? Una nueva amiga

**Capítulo 17. ¿Kagome vs Kaoru? Una nueva amiga**

Inuyasha fue el primero en hablar….-Miko Kayume….—pues lograba percibir el olor a Kagome de nuevo…, trató de acercarse poco a poco—nosotros…

.-No te acerques!—le gritó enojada Kagome desde la puerta apuntándole con su bastón—quédate donde estés! Ya que sería dañino si te acercas!

.- ¿Por qué?—le preguntó el hanyou desconcertado..

.- Porque….—Kagome balbuceó, no sabía qué decir¿qué le iba a inventar a Inuyasha y a Kikyou para que no la descubrieran, optó por cambiar de tema..—eso no importa!—dijo en un tono más determinante—lo que importa que es más de medianoche y se escuchan ruidos que ponen en peligro la tranquilidad de los aldeanos que viven cerca de aquí! Les ruego de la manera más atenta que se marchen! – sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas de una leve sensación de asco…(habrá sido por Kikyou? jaja), se llevó una mano a la boca y con otra se apoyó más de su especie de bastón-báculo que llevaba con ella.

.- Pero Miko…. –exclamó Inuyasha algo sorprendido, pues esa Miko, a pesar de ser noche y que no se le distinguía bien la cara por la oscuridad y su enorme capa negra, sus movimientos eran muy parecidos a cuando Kagome….¿lo estaba imaginando? Sus movimientos, su forma, todo parecía que fuera Kagome, incluso su olor… lo único que no concordaba era que estaba embarazada….

.- Pero nada!—gritó más fuerte Kagome para que no se acercara ni un paso más – Señaló a Kaoru—Kaoru! Ven por favor! Necesito tu ayuda!

Kaoru comprendiendo la situación, decidió seguirle el juego – Si senpai! En seguida voy!—y fue corriendo hasta la puerta de la cabaña, donde se encontraba

Kagome volteó a ver a Inuyasha y a Kikyou – No se preocupen! En menos de una semana estaré bien, puesto que tuve un accidente, supongo que Kaoru ya les habrá comentado… .-(esto hizo que Kaoru le lanzara una mirada asesina, puesto que sabía que lo estaba diciendo a propósito).- Como sea, quiero que sepan que en una semana los casaré como la anciana Yume me había dicho, q.e.p.d. (Que en Paz Descanse), se los prometo, por favor, quiero que arreglen todo lo necesario, y mi aprendiz y mi prometido se encargarán de lo demás… (esto hizo que Kaoru mirara de una forma bastante despectiva a Kagome, pues a pesar de que ella había inventado que Sutzuko y Kagome estaban comprometidos, le encelaba en niveles extremos que Kagome lo dijera de ésa manera, como si realmente fuera acierto, aún seguía amando a Sutzuko..)— ¿Queda claro Miko Kikyou?

.- Si Miko Kayume, está entendido, usted también casará a Miroku y a Sango verdad?—esto lo dijo pensando que si ella era Kagome, quizá la haría decir algo que la delatara…

Kagome entendió la trampa tan tonta que le quiso poner Kikyou— ¿Miroku y Sango, son la otra pareja que viene con ustedes?

.-Así es… .- asintió Kikyou fríamente, decepcionada de que la Miko no cayera en su trampa, pensó.- No esta no es Kagome, de seguro fue producto de mi imaginación..

.-Bien si lo haré, puesto que venía propuesto en la carta que usted le mandó a la anciana, será el mismo día que ustedes¿está claro?

.-Por supuesto—contestó Kikyou

Inuyasha aún seguía intrigado, esa Miko… se parecía tanto a Kagome…. en todo, en sus movimientos, su forma de hablar, aunque con una voz algo diferente…¿será que era ella?...estaba confundido….

.-Bien—dijo Kagome en su mismo tono, tratando de seguir impasible—creo que es todo, por favor vayan a dormir, que el resto de esta semana será muy importante para ustedes, y para mí por supuesto, ya que mi bebé, está por nacer y necesito estar en reposo debido a mi accidente, de hecho.. –exhaló aire poco a poco—creo que esta conversación en tan incómoda posición me cansó bastante… me retiro, que tengan buenas noches, nos veremos pronto…

Kaoru que estaba algo enojada porque Kagome no quedó en ridículo enfrente de ellos dos quiso ponerla en evidencia—Miko… y será literal ése "nos veremos pronto", porque con esa capa, es difícil apreciar su rostro….-sonrió levemente esperando que Kagome se alterara con ese comentario

.-Kaoru—Kagome trató de mantener la calma, pues entendió que Kaoru quería ponerla en evidencia….- Calla¿qué no ves que estoy golpeada por mi accidente, la verdad me da vergüenza que me vean así, por ello me cubro la cara—volteó a ver a Inuyasha y a Kikyou—Espero no les moleste que así lleve la cara el día de su boda

.- En lo absoluto Miko, siempre y cuando nos case—Kikyou tomó de un brazo a Inuyasha – Bueno es hora de irnos..

.- Hasta luego – Kagome débilmente levantó la mano y la volvió a posar en su báculo-bastón—Kaoru!-le gritó- Adentro!- de un empujón la metió y cerró como pudo la puerta, pues sus fuerzas no eran muchas, y menos en ese estado…

Una vez adentro Kagome se sentó en la cómoda, y le indicó a Kaoru que había una silla allí para que ella se sentara también..

.-Estoy bien aquí Kagome—le dijo Kaoru en tono muy despectivo, se acercó a la pared y se recargó en ella…

.-Bien como quieras, eso es lo de menos—le respondió Kagome igualmente enojada pues aún estaba enardecida por lo que acababa de ver…

.- ¿Qué quieres eh?—decía despectivamente

.- Más bien ¿qué quieres tú¿Qué planeas Kaoru¿Por qué me encubres¿Por qué luego me quieres delatar¿Cómo sabes de Inuyasha?-Esto lo dijo más enojada.- ¿Qué quieres con él? Anda responde!

.- Jajajaja—río cínicamente Kaoru—¿En verdad quieres saber todo eso Kagome?

.- No te lo estaría preguntando si lo ignorara o si no lo quisiera saber! – Kagome se estaba exaltando, inspiró y exhaló aire, trató de recuperar su calma…

.- Uy! Kagome—Kaoru se acercó y le dio dos palmaditas en su espalda a modo de burla—Tranquila! No vayas a sufrir otro accidente eh! Jajaja

.- Cállate!- le respondió Kagome enojada al mismo tiempo que le quitaba sus manos de su espalda—Dime todo! Sin mentiras! Además de que sabes perfectamente que si yo le digo a Sutzuko la verdad, te odiará para siempre, por intentar matarme…

.- Ni siquiera intentes chantajearme Kagome!—la señalo – Bien sabes que si de chantajes se trata yo puedo ser mejor¿qué te parece decirle a Inuyasha la verdad eh¿O quizá decirle que ese bebé es de Sutzuko? Las mentiras pueden venir en muchas manera eh Kagome¡¡Así que no intentes chantajearme! Además quieres saber porqué estoy haciendo todo esto ¿no?

.- Dime!- le dijo Kagome decidida y enojada aún, pues sabía que decir algo demás podría ocasionar que Kaoru le provocara otro 'accidente', no quería arriesgar a su bebé, pero quería saber la verdad…

.- Bien te diré todo Kagome querida, pero necesito que prometas algo..

.- ¿Qué?—preguntó la Miko extrañada

.- Nada! Escuchaste nada!—la amenazó.- De lo que se diga aquí deberá ser contado por nosotras, nada! Si tu te atreves a decirle a Sutzuko la verdad, te juro que te mato en frente de los ojos de tu amado hanyou, entendiste?- Kaoru se oía decidida – Además quiero saber yo muchas cosas también..

.- Está bien—le respondió— yo seré sincera, espero que tú también…-Kaoru asintió

.- ¿Por qué me encubres y por qué luego haces pistas para delatarme?

Una sonrisa burlona escapó de sus labios.- ¿Qué no es obvio Kagome? Pues porque quiero vengarme de ti! Te odio! Eres una mosca muerta y nadie se da cuenta de ello en esta mugrosa aldea! Te llevaste al hombre que yo amaba, que amo! Y lo alejaste de mí!

.- Eso no es cierto Kaoru, Sutzuko te amaba! Pero tu con tus celos y con tus intrigas, fuiste la culpable de que él se alejara de ti!

.- No mientas Kagome! Si tu jamás hubieras llegado a esta aldea, él jamás me hubiera dejado! No entiendes lo mucho que yo lo amo!

.- No fue mi culpa! Yo jamás le di a entender nada, y la que estuvo conmigo todo ese tiempo fue la anciana Yume, que Kami tenga en su gloria, ella sabe que yo jamás le di a entender nada! Además de que tú fuiste muy celosa!

.- Esa anciana decrépita está muerta! Jamás podrá comprobarme si lo que me dices es cierto! Y qué tiene que haya sido celosa! Con mucha razón si había alguien como tú de por medio!

.-Pues por mí puedes decir lo que quieras! Pero yo estoy tranquila! Porque yo no siento nada por él!

.- Así que Sutzuko es tu juguete?- le preguntó indignada Kaoru—Lo usas para olvidarte de aquel hanyou que te abandonó?

.- Yo jamás haría algo así Kaoru! Entiende, es mi amigo, las cosas para él pasaron a otro nivel, para mí, siempre fue igual…

.- No es cierto!- Kaoru seguía renuente- A Sutzuko! Tú me lo quitaste! Si tú jamás hubieras llegado él jamás….- Kaoru estaba tan dolida que empezó a llorar de rabia—me hubiera dejado por ti… Por ello quise vengarme de ti! Al principio cuando un día escuché tu conversación entre la anciana Yume y tú, antes de que muriera, me enteré de Inuyasha, por ello quise contraatacarte quería que Kikyou fuera mi aliada, pero al llegar ella fue muy despectiva conmigo, por ello decidí que si quería vengarme de ti necesitaría hacerlo yo sola, por ello en un momento de rabia te empujé en contra de esa colina con la esperanza de que murieras y me dejaras en paz! Yo jamás hubiera hecho eso si no hubiera sentido el odio que sentí esa vez hacia ti! Además qué mejor forma de vengarme que haciéndote lo mismo que tú me hiciste? Quitándote al hanyou que amas! Ésa es la manera en que puedas sentir en carne viva lo que yo sentí cuando me quitaste a Sutzuko!

.- Tú no sabes nada Kaoru¿Por qué crees que Inuyasha se va a casar? Me abandonó! Prefirió casarse con Kikyou a sabiendas de que yo me había ido!

Kaoru hizo una cara de extrañeza.- ¿en verdad ese hanyou te abandonó¿Sabía que estabas embarazada? Porque me imagino que ese bebé es de él…

.-Así es Kaoru—Kagome se tocó su vientre y lo empezó a sobar con ternura—es de él, él no sabía, las cosas sucedieron de una manera muy inesperada…

.- ¿De qué hablas?—Kaoru la interrogó

.-Es una historia muy larga Kaoru, no creo que te interese y le entiendas

Kaoru de alguna manera ya no le tenía tanto coraje a Kagome, pues ahora sabía que ella había pasado por un rechazo, y a pesar de que estaba dolida de que Kagome le hubiera 'quitado' a Sutzuko, entendía que no era su culpa..

.-Cuéntame Kagome—le dijo más relajada

.-¿En serio quieres saber?

Kaoru asintió

.- Bien pues Inuyasha y yo nos conocimos en el árbol sagrado ….

Algunas horas después y con una mañana queriendo clarear…

.-…….. y al verlos juntos, decidí huir por su traición, fue por ello que llegué aquí, el resto de la historia ya la sabes….

Kaoru estaba sorprendida por aquella historia, jamás imaginó que esa Miko hubiera pasado por tantas cosas….

.- Ahora ya entiendes mejor las cosas Kaoru?

.- Kagome…. yo….—se abalanzó a sus brazos….—perdóname Kagome! jamás pensé que esa Miko y ese hanyou te hubieran hecho tanto daño! Perdón por todo lo que te hice! Mis celos y mi ira me hicieron desvariar! Siempre he odiado a los demás por no amarme, con mucho trabajo logré que Sutzuko sintiera algo por mí! Fue lo más difícil que pude haber hecho! Por eso me dolió tanto cuando él se enamoró de ti! Por ello quería vengarme de ti! Discúlpame por favor!

.- Kaoru….—Kagome igualmente la abrazó, pues en su corazón no había cupo para odiar a alguien…., aparte sentía sus disculpas sinceras- tranquila…. Todo estará bien…

.-No! No merezco disculpas! Estuve a punto de matarte y quise vengarme de ti tratando de conquistar a tu hanyou! No merezco disculpas!—se secó sus lágrimas.- ¿sabes Kagome? tiene tiempo que no lloraba…desde que me prometí que jamás nadie me haría daño…

.-Ya Kaoru…-Kagome la consoló—sé que tuviste una infancia dura, pero debes de entender que no todas las personas son iguales…, además aún puedes recuperar a Sutzuko…

.-¿En serio lo crees?—le preguntó Kaoru esperanzada

.- Claro! Juntas haremos que vuelva te lo prometo…

.-¿En serio no sientes nada por él Kagome?—le preguntó intrigada—Es guapo no lo niegues…

.-Jaja-Kagome rió con mesura—Claro que es guapo! Pero mi corazón ya es de otro querida Kaoru…

.-¿No me odias por hacerte tanto daño Kagome? No crees que sería mejor que me fuera de la aldea?

.-No! por supuesto que no, ahora que las cosas han quedado aclaradas, no hay nada que perdonar! Podemos llegar a ser muy buenas amigas Kaoru

.- Gracias Kagome… le has devuelto la esperanza a mi corazón…

.- No de que Kaoru….

.- A propósito Kagome, quiero comentarte algo…

.- ¿Inuyasha? – preguntó Kagome como sabiendo a qué se refería…

Kaoru asintió .- Ese hanyou aún te ama Kagome….

.- No mientas Kaoru, si me amara no me hubiera abandonado…

.- No es en serio Kagome!—desde ese día que lo vi por primera vez, pude notar, que en sus ojos había una melancolía de mucho tiempo!

.- No es cierto Kaoru… además lo voy a casar con Kikyou en menos de una semana…

.-No! Aún podemos impedirlo! Dile la verdad Kagome! Dile que ese bebé es de él, dile!

.-No puedo Kaoru—Kagome bajó la mirada—Inuyasha me abandonó, no pudo perdonarle lo que me hizo! No! Debo dejar que sea feliz con Kikyou! Y yo ser feliz en esta aldea…

.- No mientas Kagome, ése hanyou todavía te ama! Yo lo vi! Lo vi cuando quise besarlo, él se negó, y musitó –Amo a Ka…- aparte de que me había dicho que ya no amaba a Kikyou! Era obvio que a mí no me estaba dirigiendo esas palabras.. No puedes casarlo con ése cadáver malhecho!

.-Claro que puedo y lo voy a hacer Kaoru, que no se diga más..,no hables así de Kikyou

.-Pero…. Kagome…jeje (rió por su comentario acerca de Kikyou)

.-Pero nada Kaoru…, ahora que se han aclarado las cosas entre nosotras quiero que tengamos una buena relación de ahora en adelante, no quiero que mi primer pelea contigo sea por Inuyasha…

.-Pero tú lo amas!

.-Eso no le bastó, Me abandonó Kaoru entiéndelo! No puedo luchar por algo que es mío, porque él nunca lo fue, siempre le perteneció a Kikyou…

.-Di lo que quieras Kagome! Pero ese hanyou te ama…

.-Kaoru, por favor vete a dormir, ya no quiero hablar de esto…

.-Como quieras Kagome—se dirigió a la puerta.-pero aún así ya sabes que Inu..

.-Kaoru….-¬¬

.-Bueno! Ya me voy, descansa, al rato te paso a ver amiga…

Kagome sonrió – Si amiga….

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

4 días pasaron…

Kagome se encontraba mejor, ya podía caminar sin problemas, y su salud mejoró bastante…

Con esos 4 días la semana acordada terminó, todo estaba listo, era el gran día en que Kagome iba a casar al amor de su vida con su peor enemiga… el día había llegado…

**

* * *

Capítulo 18. Una boda ¿fatídica?...**

No les adelanto nada! pero el gran día ha llegado!  
¿Kagome tendrá el valor de casar a Inu?  
¿Inu se dará cuenta de quién en realidad es Kagome?  
¿Por qué le puse ese título al capi ehhh?

Saludos!  
_FikaMoo_


	18. Una boda ¿fatídica?

Hola a todos mis amigos de FF! Jeje, ya saben dándoles lata de nuevo, y pss para que no digan que soy mala y todo eso jaja, les dejo 3 capis de la historia.. que a decir verdad está larga.. parece antología jajaja, no los molesto más... Por cierto quisiera agradecerle su apoyo a:  
**Sakima!** Hola amiga! Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que me has otorgado en este fic! Muy esencial decir verdad, cuídate mucho y gracias de nuevo! Ojalá te gusten estos 3 capis!  
**Kagomeyasha:** Qué bueno que lo sigas leyendo, y no descuides la escuela jaja, como yo le hago, el fic estará aquí nadie lo mueve! Muchas gracias por tu review! prometo actualizar prontito.  
**Kagome-Kitty:** Jeje, si Kaoru da latita, pero en unos capítulos más ya no jeje... Bueno tu lo podrás ver... gracias por tu review y recuerda que este es un fic anti-Kikyou, no es que tenga algo en su contra jaja, pero me cae gorda y por eso no va a salir bien librada jaja, cuídate!  
**Ari:** Gracias por tu review! Y no te preocupes por no haber posteado, con que lo leas ta´bien, cuídate!  
**Meli-Chan:** Desafortunadamente tengo qeu sacar a Kikyou, jeje, pero prometido que muy prontito ya no... jejej Saludos!

Y bueno ya los dejo leer...

**

* * *

Capítulo18. Una boda ¿fatídica?**

La mañana clareaba con fuerza, el sol estaba en su punto máximo, Kagome veía el sol a través de su ventana….

.- Ay por Kami…..—pensaba—Hoy será el día en que casaré a Kikyou y a Inuyasha….—su rostro hizo una cara de congoja, al mismo tiempo que bajaba la mirada—es injusta la vida, pues me ha hecho sufrir bastante–no obstante, mi bebé y yo gozamos de perfecta salud……-una pequeña lágrima se hizo presente en su fino rostro, Kagome se tocó su pecho, sintió un pequeño fragmento—si este fragmento es el que conservo de aquél día, en que volví al Sengoku, para demostrarle a Kikyou que no iba a dejarla que se saliera con la suya, pero la verdad es que fue al revés.- (recuerden que en el Cap#8 Kikyou le arrebató a Kagome sus fragmentos para que no volviera al Sengoku, pero Kagome logró quedarse sólo con uno)—Bueno será que me deje de cosas y me arregle, pues hoy es el día más feliz de Inuyasha….

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.- Inuyasha…..

El hanyou volteó desconcertado.- ¿Qué sucede Sango?

.- No… nada… bueno a decir verdad, si sucede algo….

.- ¿Qué sucede te preocupa algo?

.- Si Inuyasha, me preocupas tú….

.-Sango…. – Inuyasha la volteó a ver con tono esperanzador…

.-Inuyasha tienes que aceptarlo, no quieres casarte con Kikyou….

.-Sango ya habíamos hablado de esto con Miroku¿recuerdas?

.-Es que Inuyasha! Entiende! No la amas¿cómo es posible que te vayas a casar con ella?

.- Las cosas tuvieron que ser así Sango, si Kagome no me hubiera dejado, quizá todo sería diferente….

.- Por Kami Inuyasha! Ni siquiera te consta que Kagome te haya dejado! Sólo nos dejamos guiar por lo que nos dijo Kikyou….

.- ¿Y cómo te explicas que hubiera dejado sus fragmentos¿y su esencia mezclada con la de Kouga? Es obvio que me dejó Sango, y planeaba volver al Sengoku, pero por mis arranques no lo permití….

.- Nada te hará cambiar de opinión ,cierto? –contestó Sango decepcionada

.- Si Sango, ya lo decidí, además de que de alguna manera mi vida le pertenece a Kikyou…

.- Está bien Inuyasha no intentaré convencerte de nada más, puesto que no te haré cambiar de opinión…

.-Si Sango es lo mejor…ahora ve a cambiarte, que falta poco para la hora…

.-Esta bien Inuyasha…

Al ver que Sango salía, Inuyasha no pudo evitar el pensar en lo que le había dicho hace unos momentos…

.-Tiene razón Sango, no quiero hacer esto, aún espero que Kagome regrese… no quiero creer que ella me ha abandonado, pero así es…. Y Kikyou ella no se merece esto, ya ha sufrido bastante….. no ella jamás me engañaría… por tanto debo de hacer lo mismo! Y dejarme de tonterías! Kagome ni siquiera fue para decirme adiós, me abandonó, no le importó cuando le dije lo mucho que yo la amaba… será mejor que me cambie… pues la boda será en una hora y Kikyou se molestará si llego tarde…

.-Bien—dijo Kagome justo cuando se alistaba el listón en su ancha cintura—estoy lista .-vestía un kimono de color gris con la cara cubierta, pues según estaba golpeada por su accidente, para que Inuyasha y los demás no se dieran cuenta de su verdadera identidad..

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kagome estaba parada justo enfrente de aquella pequeña capillita, en la que se hacían habitualmente ceremonias para celebrar los ritos de la aldea, allí fue el último adiós de la anciana Yume, estaba repleta la capillita, pero ahora era diferente ya era tiempo….. era la hora, entró….

Se paró en una especie taburete que estaba al centro de aquél lugar, y comenzó a esperar a que llegaran….

El que primero llegó fue 'su prometido' Sutzuko….

.-Kagome……—suspiró, pensaba—No te ves contenta, a pesar de lo que único que diviso son tus bellos ojos cafés, veo en ti tanta tristeza como cuando la anciana Yume murió, e incluso me atrevería decir que más…

.- Kagome! He llegado!—la interrumpió, queriéndole de alguna manera darle ánimo, para lo que venía

.-Sutzuko… ya te había dicho que me dijeras Kayume….—le dijo Kagome en cierto tono molesto

.-Perdón Kayume! Es la costumbre más que nada….disculpa, ya estoy aquí…

.-Si está bien, vendrá Kaoru, cierto?

.- Si a decir verdad creo que sí, aunque dijo que iba a llegar algo tarde, no sé por qué, de seguro te ha de haber dicho a ti, aunque la verdad lo ignoro, puesto que ya son amigas…

.-No me dijo nada Sutzuko, de seguro tiene cosas que hacer..—le dijo en tono cortante y vago

.-Bien—dijo Sutzuko algo apenado, pues sabía que Kagome estaba triste por lo que iba a hacer….

En esos momentos llegaron Miroku y Sango acompañados de Shippo y por supuesto Kirara

.-Buenos días Miko Kayume!—le dijo alegremente Sango, pues estaba feliz de que por fin se iba a casar con su querido Miroku

.- Sango…- pensó Kagome—Amiga, no has cambiado en nada, te ves tan radiante hoy, a pesar de mi tristeza, me siento feliz a la vez por ti y por Miroku

.-Bueno días—dijo en tono más alegre Kagome

.- Buenos días sacerdotisa Kayume—le dijo Miroku—Sango y yo queremos agradecerle por tan amable hospedaje y todas las comodidades que nos han otorgado en esta semana que nos hemos quedado aquí, aparte nos va a casar!

.-No se preocupen!—dijo más alegre Kagome- Al contrario, gracias a ustedes por haber sido tan pacientes y quedarse hasta que yo me recuperara! Ojalá y sean muy felices!

.-Muchas Gracias Miko—dijeron al mismo tiempo Sango y Miroku

.- Miko usted me recuerda a alguien…

Kagome volteó a ver rápidamente al autor de aquella frase –Shippo?-pensó

.- Disculpa?—le preguntó

.- Si Miko usted me recuerda a alguien a quien yo quise mucho…

.- A quién pequeño kitsune?—le preguntó amablemente Kagome

.- A Kagome….

Kagome se turbó rápidamente, no esperaba aquella respuesta—Yo….-balbuceó—no sé que decir… ¿quién es Kagome?

.- Una amiga de hace tiempo….—Shippo estaba algo triste—una que nos dejó…

.-¿Los abandonó?—preguntó Kagome intrigada

.-Eso nos dijeron….—la cara de Shippo estaba con semblante triste— a nosotros nos dijo Ki…

.-Shippo!—lo callaron rápidamente Sango y Miroku—Cállate! No le tienes que andar diciendo cosas que no vienen al caso a la Miko¿Qué no ves que está embarazada?

.-Perdón Miko – Shippo hizo una cara de tristeza—es que huele a Kagome! Si no estuviera embarazada juraría que es ella! Además de que no quiero que Inuyasha se case con Kikyou!

Sango en esos momentos recordó los ascos de Kagome…se turbó un poco, pero decidió no hacer caso…

.- Shippo! Cállate! –lo interrumpió Miroku—sólo estás haciendo que la Miko esté desconcertada—Discúlpelo Miko.. no fue su intención…

Kagome estaba ciertamente desconcertada no esperaba aquella respuesta… pues todo estaba confuso… pensó—será cierto eso? Yo jamás los abandoné! Y si les digo la verdad, comenzó a hablar…—Bueno a decir verdad yo quería decirles…

.- Hemos llegado! –Kagome fue interrumpida por aquella súbita llegada—Disculpen la tardanza, pero Inuyasha no se acababa de arreglar! Jejeje que raro los hombres tardándose más que las mujeres! –era Kikyou

.-Kikyou!- se acercó a ella Sango—te ves muy bien amiga!

Kagome se quedó de hielo—Amiga? Ya son amigas? Jamás pensé que Sango y Kikyou fueran a ser amigas, la verdad a pesar de todo este tiempo pensé que quizá les hice falta! Pero veo que no fue así…

.- Es cierto Señorita Kikyou, se ve muy bien hoy..—le dijo Miroku al mismo tiempo en que la abrazaba (sin nada de perversiones eh!)

.-Gracias Miroku y Sango! No pensé que les fuera a gustar, ya que yo…

En lo que Kikyou les explicaba a Sango y a Miroku los detalles de su vestido Kagome no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían—Sango y Miroku al parecer quieren mucho a Kikyou, se ha ganado su cariño, me siento celosa, hasta a mis amigos me quitó, ah Kikyou, no entiendo nada, tus cambios de humor son algo raros, pero lo único que me consuela es que harás muy feliz a Inuyasha….

Kagome los interrumpió – Buenos días Miko Kikyou!—dijo en tono fingido

.- Ah! Buenos días Kayume!—le dijo con mucha felicidad, pues al fin podría casarse con Inuyasha

.-Buenos días Miko….-dijo vagamente Inuyasha—Ojalá y la espera no la haya incomodado…

.-Inuyasha….-pensó Kagome—No te veo feliz como los demás¿qué te sucede, estás triste, hoy es tu boda, te vas a casar…no entiendo…

.-Senpai! Ya llegué—había llegado Kaoru

.-Bien Kaoru—le dijo Kagome – Siéntate, por favor…

Kaoru se sentó a un lado de Sutzuko

.-Sutzuko, no ves a ese hanyou algo triste?—le preguntó casi como un susurro

.-La verdad si Kaoru, jamás pensé que el día de su boda alguien fuera a traer semejante cara…

.- No la ama—musitó Kaoru—Más claro ni el agua…

.- No podemos hacer nada Kaoru, bien sabes que le hizo mucho daño a Kagome

.- Es verdad, pero Sutzuko, debes de reconocerlo, Kagome aún siente algo por él…

.- Es verdad—dijo no muy animado Sutzuko—Todavía lo ama, cierto?

.- Si Sutzuko, todo este tiempo ha sido así… ya sabes a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado…. Pero ahora Kagome es mi amiga, no puedo hacer nada más que respetar su situación…

.- Tienes razón Kaoru—respondió Sutzuko con el mismo tono apagado

.- Bien daremos inicio a la ceremonia!—dijo Kagome en voz fuerte y clara, aunque tratando de extorsionar el tono de su voz, para que no fuera reconocida

NOTA: A decir verdad no sé muy bien cómo sean las ceremonias religiosas en Japón, y por ello preferí hacerlo en como la mayoría de la gente se casa por la Iglesia católica y/o cristiana, okas? Jeje aunque tampoco tengo una idea muy cierta de cómo son, pero bueno al fin y al cabo es un fic, jejeje

Todos se sentaron en los lugares correspondientes, quedaron más o menos así.. (No sale, pero en el formato original tengo una fotito..)

.-1 2.- .-3 4.-

5 6 7 8

9

1.Kaoru, 2. Sutzuko, 3. Shippo, 4.Kirara, 5. Kikyou, 6. Inuyasha, 7. Sango, 8. Miroku, 9.Kagome

.-Bien- dijo Kagome en voz impetuosa y decidida, pues no iba a dejar que una cosa así le tumbara más los ánimos…

.-Hemos dado comienzo a esta ceremonia, donde unirán en sagrado matrimonio, sus vidas Miroku y Sango—éstos se sonrojaron.- Inuyasha y Kikyou—casi llora cuando dice eso—Hemos de saber que el matrimonio es sagrado porque es la consumación de dos personas que se aman, pues es un acto de el gran amor que se profesan….

Inuyasha a cada palabra que escuchaba, quedaba más alejado de la decisión de casarse con Kikyou, pues él sentía que nada de lo que estaba diciendo la Miko, era cierto, todo era una gran mentira, no amaba a Kikyou, no quería estar con ella toda su vida, ese acto no era la consumación de su amor…

.- Por ello este día nos hemos reunido, para hacer esto posible…

Pocas horas después y con un rostro esperanzado de todos los espectadores, a pura excepción de Kaoru, Sutzuko, y por supuesto Kagome e Inuyasha …

.- Por ello quisiera preguntarles….-Kagome seguía hablando en un gran esfuerzo porque la voz no se le fuera a escapar, pues a cada palabra que decía sentía que su corazón se le iba a salir… de la decepción y dolor que estaba sintiendo..—Quisiera preguntarle a Sango, aceptas como esposo a Miroku, para amarlo y respetarlo todos y cada uno de todos los días de tu vida?

Sango estaba muy feliz, estaba algo sonrojada, pues no podía creer que su sueño fuera una realidad, estar para siempre con su amado Miroku….- Si! Acepto—fueron sus palabras

Kagome sonrió pues sus amigos estaban pasando uno de los mejores momentos de sus vidas—y tú Miroku, aceptas por esposa a Sango, para amarla y respetarla todos y cada uno de todos los días de tu vida?

Miroku estaba bastante feliz, casi no podía articular palabra—Sí… acepto como esposa a mi querida Sango

Kagome sonrió satisfecha—Bien, es un matrimonio consumado, ahora puedes besar a la novia…

Miroku se sonrojó pero con sumo cuidado tomó a Sango por la cintura y la acercó lentamente a él, rozando sus labios en un hermoso beso que dejó en claro todos sus sueños y anhelos, que habían guardado por mucho tiempo…

Al separarse voltearon a ver a todos, que les aplaudían con gran estruendo, dejando en claro que querían que fueran felices…

Cuando los aplausos terminaron, Kagome volteó y vio fijamente a la otra pareja que distaba mucho de ser lo que acababa de ver…

((Nota: ya todos tenían sus argollas eh!))

.-Ahora le pregunto a Kikyou, aceptas como esposo a Inuyasha, amarlo y respetarlo todos y cada uno de todos los días de tu vida?

Kikyou sentía que su corazón se le iba a salir en cualquier instante, se puedo roja y dejó al descubierto sus emociones—Si! Acepto—esto lo dijo en un tono tan esperanzado y feliz que parecía haber olvidado todas aquellas penalidades que cometió para llegar con Inuyasha al altar…

.-Inuyasha—sus ojos se posaron en los bellos ojos ambarinos de aquel hanyou, que le respondió la mirada como reconociendo aquellos bellos ojos que algunas vez lo miraron con esa tristeza cuando le sucedía algo malo…

.-Kagome?—pensó Inuyasha esa mirada….. de nuevo ese olor…

Kagome con una cara de tristeza que no podía más, prosiguió a hacer la última pregunta, la pregunta que definiría para siempre su vida….

.-Inuyasha…. –trató Kagome de ser determinante.-Aceptas por esposa a Kikyou, para amarla y respetarla todos y cada uno de todos los días de tu vida?

Inuyasha solo pudo decir……

* * *

**Jaja, qué dirá Inu?Si o no? Chéquenlo!**


	19. Un acontecimiento inesperado

**Capítulo 19. Un acontecimiento inesperado.**

.-Qué dices Inuyasha?- preguntó una vez Kagome al ver que no obtenía respuesta alguna

.- Yo….-balbuceo le hanyou—Yo….

En eso se vio interrumpido por………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………… el mismísimo Naraku!

Naraku entró con gran estruendo a la pequeña capilla, dejando a todos atónitos..

.- Con que aquí has estado Inuyasha! Llevo varios meses buscándote!

.-¿Qué demonios quieres?—le preguntó Inuyasha enojado y sacado de sus cinco al ver semejante aparición, pero a la misma vez de alguna manera agradecido por aquella interrupción

.-Jajajajajajaajajajajajaja—rió Naraku- No lo puedo creer! Jajajajajajajajaj ahora si que me hiciste reír Inuyasha! Jajajajaa

.-Maldito!- fueron las palabras de Kikyou, pues una vez Naraku le estaba volviendo a arruinar la vida…

.-¿De qué te ríes Naraku?- le preguntó Sango enojada, ante el espanto de Sutzuko y Kaoru, y el desagrado de todos los demás..

.-Pues de qué más?—rió una vez más estruendosamente.- De que Kikyou e Inuyasha se estén casando jajjajajaja y lo peor es que por la misma…

.-¿Qué quieres monstruo?—interrumpió Kagome porque sabía que Naraku la iba a delatar…

.-- Jajajajajaja—una vez más rió de forma estrepitosa—ahora si que me volví a reír, sabes perfectamente que tú tienes un fragmento de Shikon,.-fueron las palabras de Naraku.-Si tanto quieres que no se sepa—Naraku ya sabía la verdad.- será mejor matarte!

.- Es cierto—pensó fugazmente Kikyou—Esa Miko trae un fragmento de Shikon colgado a su cuello¿qué tiene que ver ella con Naraku?

Ni siquiera les dio tiempo de pensar, ya que ninguno traía sus armas, a pura excepción de Inuyasha, que jamás deja "Colmillo de Acero" porque en lo que Naraku reía con uno de sus tentáculos azotó a Sango y a Miroku llevándose con ellos a Shippo y Kirara, dejándolos inconscientes, con otro de ellos quiso azotar a Inuyasha y a Kikyou, pero Inuyasha cargó a Kikyou y logró escabullírsele, pero Kikyou recibió un tremendo rozón en su pierna derecha…

.-Maldito!-pensaba Kikyou una vez más se aparece en el momento en el que todos mis sueños se iban a hacer realidad, no se lo perdonaré nunca! Au! Que dolor! Me logró rozar…

.- Ahora muere!—Naraku arrojó una vez más otro de sus tentáculos a Kagome…

.- Kagome!—gritó Sutzuko al mismo tiempo que se abalanzaba contra ella, para que no la lastimara

.- Sutzuko!-fue el grito de Kaoru al ver que la estaba protegiendo, corrió hacia él…

El resultado fue espantoso…

.-Kagome!-gritó Inuyasha sorprendido—Esa Miko es Kagome!

La escena era espantosa, Sutzuko tenía a Kagome en brazos, en el suelo, con Kaoru atravesada por uno de sus tentáculos en un intento de protegerlo…

.-Kaoru! No tenías que hacer eso!- fue el grito de Sutzuko—Kaoru¿estás bien?

.-No hay tiempo para eso! Vete! Ese monstruo quiere matar a Kagome! No lo dejes! Vete ya!

.-Kaoru…¿Por qué lo hiciste?

.-¿Acaso no sabes las cosas que se hacen cuando amas a alguien? Tonto, Vete! No quiero que le haga nada a mi amiga, Vete ya!

Sutzuko tomó a Kagome en sus brazos y se dispuso a salir de la capilla con ella

.- ¿A dónde crees que vas?—le gritó Naraku, al mismo tiempo que sacudía el tentáculo que había atravesado a Kaoru, para safarla de él, dejando a Kaoru en el suelo inconsciente— Kagome no se irá de aquí hasta que le quite ese fragmento junto con su vida y la de ese bebé!

Al escuchar esto Inuyasha no dio crédito a lo que escuchaba, Kagome? lo había estado a punto de casar, y embarazada!—dejó a Kikyou, que por alguna razón no podía mover la pierna, junto a la entrada, los demás, en el suelo rápidamente y se puso enfrente de Sutzuko

.- De ninguna manera voy a permitir que le impidas el paso! Primero tendrás que matarme!

.-Inuyasha, siempre haciéndome reír.—fueron las palabras de Naraku que reía cínicamente—Está bien que se vaya, que viva algunos minutos más, porque en cuanto te mate, él y Kagome serán los siguientes…

Sutzuko corrió rápidamente en dirección al bosque….

.- ¿Kagome?—pensaba Kikyou desilusionada—pues Inuyasha de alguna manera había recuperado su brillo, las ganas, había algo—Kagome-rió- debí suponerlo¿cómo pude haber sido tan tonta? Todo daba a entender que era Kagome…. y ahora Inuyasha……

.-Deja de decir estupideces maldito!—bramó Inuyasha quién seguía discutiendo con Naraku pues ahora sabía la verdad, Kagome, estaba con vida, y estuvo a punto de casarlo con Kikyou! No iba a permitir que la oportunidad de verla una vez más se le echara a perder una vez más por ese maldito…

Empezó a luchar en contra de Naraku que le devolvía los ataques sin poder atinarle a pegarle en cualquier lado, no podía usar 'Kaze no Kizu' ni 'Bakuryuha' porque ese lugar era demasiado pequeño, además todos estaban inconscientes.. no quería hacerles daño…

.-Demonios!—pensaba—estoy tan exaltado por saber que tuve a Kagome enfrente de mí todo este tiempo, que está embarazada, que está aquí, y que estuvo a punto de casarme con Kikyou, no puedo concentrarme! Si no le gano a Naraku esta vez, irá directamente después por ella! Debo hacer algo, si permanezco aquí destruiremos la capilla y no quiero lastimar a los muchachos!

.-¿Qué sucede Inuyasha?—fue la pregunta cínica de Naraku

Inuyasha sólo le respondió con un golpe con su Tessaiga, no quería que Naraku se diera cuenta de que estaba algo desconcentrado—Pagarás muy caro el haber querido matar a Kagome!

Naraku seguía riéndose, pues se le hacía muy gracioso que Inuyasha se enojara con él por Kagome y no por Kikyou, además de que todos habían pensado que ese día no iba a aparecerse, por ello estaban desprevenidos….

La batalla los llevó cerca de la entrada donde de lado izquierdo estaba Kikyou y de lado derecho estaban todos los demás, la que estaba a la orilla inconsciente era Sango, al acercarse más a ése lugar Naraku pisó su mano…

.- Ahhhhh!- fue el grito desgarrador de la exterminadora, que acababa de despertar pues sentía que el mundo entero estaba sobre su mano….

.-Sango!—gritó Inuyasha al mismo tiempo que volteaba a verla—Cuidado!

.- No Inuyasha no te acerques!—le gritó rápidamente Sango

Inuyasha no le hizo caso y se volteó para ayudarla—Voy Sango!

Naraku aprovechó el momento para atacar suciamente a Inuyasha por la espalda…

.- Inuyasha!- fue el grito de Kikyou que con todo y su pierna lastimada se abalanzó contra él para que no le hiciera daño…

Ya era tarde….

.-Ki.--Kikyou!- Inuyasha volteó para darse cuenta de que aquella Miko se había sacrificado por él…

.- Jajajajaja- rió una vez más estruendosamente Naraku—No lo puedo creer! La misma Kikyou volviendo a morir por 3era vez bajo mi mano, y por la misma razón que veces anteriores…. (Bueno no fue Inuyasha siempre, pero bueno)

.- Desgraciado!—fue el grito desconsolado y dolido de Inuyasha al ver a Kikyou atravesada por un enorme tentáculo de Naraku, en un descuido de él, Naraku lo atacó, y Kikyou se había sacrificado por él…

.- Inu…yasha….- fueron las últimas palabras de Kikyou

.-Kikyou!- fue el desesperado grito de Inuyasha al ver como Naraku hizo lo mismo que había le hecho a Kaoru para safarla de su tentáculo, dejando que la Miko azotara en el suelo, con grandes chorros de sangre corriendo por su cuerpo…

.-Se lo merecía—decía fríamente Naraku—Ya era tiempo que Kikyou muriera! Ahora el que sigue eres tú!

.- Eres un maldito!—gritó Inuyasha con rabia—pues Naraku había matado de nuevo a Kikyou, y lo más probable es que esta vez fuera la definitiva….

Inuyasha cegado por su dolor, y el gran coraje que tenía guardado desde hacía mucho tiempo, empujó a Naraku a las afueras de aquella capilla que para suerte de ellos estaba alejada del centro de la aldea….

.-¿Qué pretendes Inuyasha?—le preguntó desconcertado Naraku

.- Matarte desgraciado! Mataste a Kikyou¿cómo te atreviste a hacerle daño? – Inuyasha estaba muy enojado—Además de que planeabas matar a Kagome no es así desgraciado! Sabías que ella estuvo aquí todo el tiempo…

Una risa cínica escapó de la boca de su enemigo—Te equivocas Inuyasha yo supe que ella estaba aquí gracias a tu querida Kikyou…

Inuyasha se quedó de hielo…

.- A… a qué te refieres?—preguntó desconcertado…

.- ¿No lo sabías Inuyasha?—preguntó aún más cínicamente Naraku

.- Kikyou….

.- ¿Acaso no recuerdas esa vez en la que le quité a Kikyou los fragmentos que tenían Inuyasha?

Inuyasha recordó…

_----------Flash Back-------------_

.- Es Naraku!—fue el grito de Kikyou

.-Así es soy yo y vine por los fragmentos que me pertenecen!.- y diciendo esto tomó a Kikyou con un tentáculo y se la llevó..

.-Kikyou!—fue el grito de Inuyasha y sin perder más tiempo fue detrás de ellos, al llegar a donde el olor desaparecía estaba Kikyou desmayada en el pasto..

.-Kikyou! – Inuyasha la levantó con cuidado.- ¿estás bien?

.-Si…. Estoy bien Inuyasha… pero Naraku me quitó los fragmentos…

.-No te preocupes Kikyou—lo importante es que no te hizo daño..

_------------Fin Flash Back--------------_

.- Y eso qué tiene que ver con todo esto?- le preguntó inseguro Inuyasha

.- Pues yo te contaré lo que sucedió esa vez Inuyasha jajaja

_-----------Flash Back-----------_

.- Bien Kikyou – le dijo Naraku—dame los fragmentos ahora que Inuyasha no nos ve, anda!

.- Está bien Naraku! Ya con eso cuántos fragmentos te faltan? – se los dio..

.- A decir verdad no sé, pero creo que sólo uno… ¿no lo tendrá Kagome?

.- No creo… a Kagome yo ya la mandé a su época para siempre….

.- Y ya volvió?

.--No no ha vuelto ni volverá porque ella no tiene ningún fragmento, ahora vete! Y déjanos a mí y a Inuyasha en paz, pues me costó trabajo quitarnos a Kagome de encima!

.-Nos veremos pronto Kikyou si descubro que me has mentido… espero y sea cierto eso de que Kagome está en su época…

Naraku se marchó y Kikyou se hizo la desmayada, en eso Inuyasha llegó….

_---------Fin Flash Back-----------_

Inuyasha no le podía dar crédito a sus palabras….

.-No es cierto! Kikyou no alejó a Kagome de aquí! Mientes!

.- ¿y a mí para que me sirve mentirte? Yo sólo quería el último fragmento de Shikon, por ello me alié con Kikyou, pensé que me había mentido al descubrir el último fragmento en el mismo lugar donde estaba, pero me di cuenta de que la que lo tenía era Kagome… eres un idota Inuyasha! Nunca sospechaste del engaño de Kikyou! Me das lástima!

Inuyasha estaba enardecido pro aquellas palabras, Kikyou le mintió y Kagome se sacrificó por él, casi casándolo con Kikyou….

.-Imbécil!—gritó con fuerza .-'kaze no Kizu'!

Un enorme 'viento cortante' fue en contra de Naraku ocasionando que éste devolviera el ataque en contra del mismo Inuyasha sólo que con energía maligna…

.- Es tiempo de usar el Bakuryuhaaaaaaaaa!

Naraku fue estampado por el mismo ataque de Inuyasha con el cuádruple de intensidad que el anterior..

.-Argggggg!—fue su grito al verse partido en miles de pedazos por el ataque de tanta intensidad…

Al ver tantos fragmentos regados por todos lados, Inuyasha procedió rápidamente a buscar su corazón… era una cosa de consistencia espesa que latía en el suelo…

Inuyasha con una cara bastante despiadada partió el corazón con su Tessaiga..

.-Maldito, merecías morir por todas las fechorías que habías cometido…

Ni siquiera revisó si Naraku realmente había muerto…

Y diciendo esto corrió a la pequeña capilla donde se encontraban todos heridos…pero al llegar no vio a nadie!

.- Kikyou! Sango! Miroku¿dónde están?

En eso una extraña persona apareció…


	20. Ve por ella Inuyasha!

**Capítulo 20. Ve por ella Inuyasha!**

.- Señor Inuyasha!—Inuyasha volteó era You…la verdadera aprendiz de Senpai de Kagome…

.-¿Quién eres?—le preguntó Inuyasha desconcertado…

.-Soy You, la aprendiz de Miko de la Señorita Kagome ! Digo Kayume!

Ahora no había ninguna duda para Inuyasha, Kagome era la supuesta Miko Kayume...- ¿dónde están todos? –preguntó desconcertado el hanyou.-¿Tú eres su aprendiz?

.- A eso venía—le contestó agitadamente You—A decirle de las personas que estaban aquí heridas! Yo soy su aprendiz ¿por qué?

.-Eso no importa ahora—le dijo Inuyasha—Dónde están? Dime muchacha! Y tu Senpai?

.- Mi Senpai, no sé dónde esté, nadie la ha visto, pero sus amigos están por aquí.. venga conmigo!

Inuyasha corrió junto con You a una cabaña no muy lejos de allí…

Entró a una pequeña cabaña donde había exactamente 6 camas algo así…

Bueno en el formato original está, pero hagan de cuenta que son 6 camas así:

1 4

2 5

3 6

1-Miroku, 2. Sango, 3. Kikyou, 4. Kirara, 5. Shippo, 6. Kaoru

A la primera que vio fue a Kikyou, que estaba convaleciente en aquella cama, fue a la primera que fue a ver ya que todos los demás, dormían apaciblemente sin dolor aparente alguno…

.-Kikyou….-Inuyasha se agachó a la altura de la cómoda, la tomó de la mano- pensé que habías muerto, no pensé que fueras sobrevivir a semejante ataque, gracias por ayudarme, pero no lo hubieras hecho…

.- I…nuyasha…..-musitó Kikyou—Perdóname…

.- No hay nada que perdonar Kikyou! Al contrario perdóname tú a mí por no haberte protegido, es que Naraku me agarró desprevenido..

.-Shhh—lo calló Kikyou—Inuyasha perdóname…por favor…

.- Ya te dije que…

.- Bien sabes a que me refiero Inuyasha… con lo respecto a Kagome…

Inuyasha se quedó callado…

.- Si Inuyasha…..—se retorció de dolor pues estaba vendada, y la herida había sido grande, la había travesado toda, no había muerto de milagro..—de seguro Naraku te dijo la verdad…

.- Si, si me la dijo Kikyou—algo triste, pues Kikyou lo había decepcionado.

.-Perdóname Inuyasha….—dos lágrimas corrieron por aquél rostro—Lo hice por ti! Todo lo hice por ti! Quise alejar a Kagome de ti a pesar de que sabía muchas cosas! Sabía que estaba embarazada, de ti, .-Inuyasha se exaltó cuando escuchó esto—Sabía que no era lo más correcto, pero yo quería…. –exhaló aire—yo quería que fuéramos felices! Pensé que Kagome no había sido del todo sincera contigo cuando la vi abrazada de Kouga… .-Inuyasha abrió la boca para reclamar acerca de eso, pero Kikyou se lo impidió….- Si yo escuché que Kouga le dijo adiós a Kagome, para que fuera feliz contigo! Yo lo escuché, por eso Kagome lo abrazó, porque quería agradecerle, ella fue al Sengoku por una prueba de embarazo.. y yo le quité sus fragmentos para que jamás volviera! – se retorció de dolor pues el esfuerzo era bastante, pero sabía que si no decía la verdad en esos momentos, jamás volvería a tener semejante oportunidad..

.-Kikyou!- la regañó Inuyasha—No te esfuerces demasiado! Por favor descansa..

.-No Inuyasha!—lo interrumpió aquella Miko.- ¿qué acaso no me ves? Es probable que no pase de esta noche si corro con suerte! No podré sobrevivir a semejante carga de veneno en mis entrañas! Moriré lo sé bien, y estoy resignada a eso, pero a lo que no estoy resignada es a no decir la verdad antes de morir..

.-Kikyou…. –musitó Inuyasha—Tranquila, estarás bien, te prometo que en cuanto te recuperes, nos casaremos….

((¬¬ Ay! Pero que tonto es Inuyasha))

.- No Inuyasha….- musitó Kikyou al momento es que sostuvo la mano de Inuyasha quitándole su argolla de compromiso—Nuestro compromiso está deshecho…

.- ¿De qué hablas Kikyou?—le preguntó Inuyasha extrañado..

.- Bien sabes a que me refiero Inuyasha…. No vamos a casarnos y te lo digo por dos razones, 1. Estoy a punto de morir, 2. Todo este tiempo he sabido que no me amas, aún si sobreviviera, no sería justo para ti, sí tú me amaste, lo sé bien, pero ya no es así, sé de sobra que amas a Kagome, ella ha sufrido por ti todo este tiempo, y fue tan buena que jamás se atreverá decirte la verdad, eso te lo aseguro, ya que estuvo a punto de casarnos sin dudarlo… Sé que con ella estarás mejor Inuyasha, por ello quiero que me hagas un favor…

.- ¿Qué deseas Kikyou?

.-Quiero que me des el último adiós….

.-¿De qué hablas Kikyou?

.- Bésame Inuyasha, bésame como aquél día… en que me dijiste que me amabas… para que pueda morir en paz…

.-Kikyou…….-le contestó Inuyasha desconcertado

.- Sé que no soy ella Inuyasha, pero te lo pido por favor…

.-Es..tá bien Kikyou…

Y se acercó lentamente a ella, cerrando sus bellos ojos color ámbar, y con el mayor de sus esfuerzos trató de complacer el último deseo de su querida Kikyou…

Kikyou por su parte, entrelazaba aquellos labios, con tanto amor, sabía que sería la última vez , jamás volvería a besar a su querido hanyou, pensó—Después de todo, no era para mí…….

Al separarse Inuyasha miró a Kikyou con angustia, pues presentía que venía lo peor…

.-Ahora vete Inuyasha….. ve y búscala, dile que me perdone por hacerle tanto daño, pero dile que lo más probable es que lo pague en el infierno…

.-Kikyou….

.-No digas más! Búscala ya! Trataré de decirle esas palabras en persona, no sé cuanto más pueda aguantar con este dolor… vete ya!

Inuyasha estaba dispuesto a salir de la cabaña, pues sabía bien a lo que se refería Kikyou, ir a buscar a Kagome, más sin embargo una voz femenina lo detuvo..

.- Inuyasha…….-fue el quejido de una muchacha…

.- ¿Kaoru?—fue la pregunta que extrañó a Inuyasha, pues jamás pensó que ella hubiera sobrevivido a semejante ataque de veneno..

.-Ven por favor….

.-¿Qué sucede Kaoru?—le preguntó Inuyasha extrañado

.- Vas a ir a buscar a mi amiga verdad?

.- Si iré….—fueron sus palabras que iban acompañadas, de un brillo en aquellos ojos…

.-Lo imaginaba….—se retorció de dolor, pues su herida, había sido igual que la de Kikyou, pero la diferencia es que ella no tenía un cuerpo de huesos y barro—Quiero un pequeño favor…

.- ¿Qué sucede Kaoru?

.- Por favor dile a Sutzuko que lo amo, sé bien que él ama a Kagome, dile, por favor que siempre lo amé, y que jamás me olvidaré de él, que fue lo más hermoso que jamás me hubiera podido pasar, y que por favor me perdone por haberle hecho daño en cierto momento a él y Kagome….-se volvió a retorcer, el veneno estaba a punto de lograr su propósito..—Por favor hazlo Inuyasha!

.-Esta bien Kaoru—le dijo Inuyasha inseguro de lo que estaba a punto de decir—pero te aseguro que cuando regrese, se lo podrás decir tú misma…

.-No digas tonterías Inuyasha, este veneno es imposible de erradicar, soy humana además, no podré sobrevivir a semejante ataque…. Ahora ve… Gracias…, y por favor perdona la forma en la que me comporté contigo ese día…

Inuyasha hizo una cara de extrañeza obligada—No te preocupes Kaoru, ya quedó, ahora debo irme, sino será tarde…

Inuyasha salió de aquella cabaña, con mucho pesar, dado a que sabía dentro de sí, que si no se apresuraba al momento de su regreso, quizá no encontraría a Kikyou o a Kaoru con vida…Además no sabía si Kagome estaba bien….

Empezó a correr en dirección al bosque en donde vio que se dirigía aquél chico cuando se llevó a Kagome—Ojalá no esté muy lejos…Kagome….

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya era de noche, la luna llena estaba en su máximo esplendor…

Inuyasha empezó a guiarse por olores que le parecían conocidos… hasta que llegó a un pequeño paraje del bosque donde se reconocían los olores y las voces de Kagome y el tal Sutzuko se acercó lentamente

.- Kagome… tranquila… debes respirar hondo, no debes forzarte, le harás daño al bebé….

Inuyasha cuando escuchó esto, se dijo para sí—Si Kagome, _nuestro_ bebé…

.-No puedo calmarme Sutzuko!—le dijo Kagome exaltada.-¿por qué no me dejaste¿cómo pudiste permitir que Kaoru saliera dañada? Naraku es muy peligroso….

.- Kagome, ella me lo pidió, sabía que era algo imposible de evitar, además estás bien….

.-No Sutzuko! Ni siquiera sé cómo estén los demás, Sango, Miroku, el pequeño Shippo e incluso Kikyou…. e Inuyasha….

.- Kagome! Debes calmarte! Ya te dije que semejantes sustos le harán daño a _nuestro_ pequeño!

Inuyasha se sorprendió ante tal declaración…pensé que era _mi bebé_… Inuyasha se confundió…

.-Nuestro bebé?—preguntó exaltada Kagome—perdóname Sutzuko pero sabes bien que este no es nuestro bebé…

.-Perdóname Kagome, me dejé llevar por la emoción…

Inuyasha exhaló, pensó—Bien, ya sabía que ese pelele, no podía ser el padre de ese pequeño…mi pequeño..

.- Sutzuko¡hay que regresar a la aldea, de seguro están heridos! Inuyasha quizás esté herido! Vamos!

.- ¿Cómo dices eso Kagome?—le respondió Sutzuko algo molesto—si Naraku está allí, nos matará, y el sacrificio de Kaoru habrá sido en vano…

.-No puedo quedarme aquí como si nada ….-exhaló aire poco a poco—deben estar heridos!

.- Kagome, te veo muy agitada, será mejor que vaya por agua, es lo mejor, estás sudando bastante…espérame por favor…

.- Esta…bien….-dijo casi como un suspiro aquella mujer preñada, pues lo que era el motivo de su preocupación era si a Inuyasha le había pasado algo…

Sutzuko se alejó rápidamente….

.-Ufff- exhaló Kagome—será mejor que aproveche ahora y vaya a la aldea, a ver cómo están todos, pero lo que más se hacía presente en su cabeza, era su hanyou¿le habrá pasado algo,al momento de caminar sintió un mareo, desvarió del suelo…,como siempre su último aliento fue para la persona que ella amaba, -Inuyasha………- pero un brazo fuerte y bien fornido la sostuvo con mucho cuidado….

.-Aquí estoy Kagome, contigo…

* * *

**Va a estar tiernito el cap que viene, los dejo y gracias por sus reviews y todo!**

**FikaMoo**


	21. Un reencuentro, El último adiós de

**Sé que he tardado una vida en publicar estos capis, a pesar de que ya lo tengo escrito, disculpen! En dos semanas, a más tardar 3 estará completo! Gracias por todo su apoyo a:**

**Sakima!** Hola amiguita! Muchas gracias por tu maravilloso apoyo, espero y éste siga siendo de tu agrado, prometo ya no tardarme mucho! Muchas gracias por todo! Y porfis no te tardes mucho con 'Lo que causa una poción', porque cada vez está mejor!

**Kagomeyasha: **Muchas gracias, jej, soymala de naturaleza, sé que he demorado un tanto de tiempo, pero prometido que no será así! Gracias de nuevo!

**Kagome Kitty**: jeje, sin comentarios, no te puedo decir nada del capi, pero bueno... a pesar de todo, muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo! Nos vemos!

**Ari:** Muchas gracias por tu post! Ojalá te guste! Nos vemos después!

**Meli-chan:** Muchas gracias por todo en serio! y por tu tarjeta que me enviaste! Nos vemos! Cuídate!

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 21. Un reencuentro. El último adiós de..**

Kagome volteó a ver aquella mirada, aquellos ojos ambarinos que no tenía mucho que la habían mirado con una melancolía sin igual, pero ahora, ahora todo era del todo distinto..la miraban con un brillo que hacía tiempo que no veía…

.-Inuyasha….—No pudo decir más, no hacía falta palabras para ese encuentro, ese reencuentro…

.-Kagome…..—Inuyasha la abrazó con fuerza, no iba a dejarla reaccionar, después de tanto tiempo añorarla, su mismo olor a mujer, una vez estaba tan cerca de él, como aquella vez….

.-Kagome te he extrañado tanto….tanto….—la apretaba contra sí, sin hacerlo demasiado brusco, pues su pequeño estaba entre ellos dos…

.-Inuyasha….yo……….- Kagome se había sonrojado—deslizó uno de sus finos brazos por debajo de los de su hanyou, apoyándolo con su espalda….-También te he extrañado…mucho….

.-No creo que más que yo mi querida Kagome….—le dijo en cierto tono serio y a la broma a la misma vez pues era feliz, por tenerla una vez más en sus brazos..

.- Inuyasha….—Kagome no dejaba de exclamar su nombre, era casi como un sueño, estar juntos una vez más, una lágrima salió de su bello y fino rostro, Inuyasha!—lo aferró más a él….—Te he extrañado tanto…

.-Kagome…no llores, pequeña-fue el susurro de su hanyou que la separó lentamente de él, para que suavemente con una de sus manos tomara su fino rostro, y lo acercara al de él…

Un beso, fue lo que consumó toda esa travesía, un beso tan intenso y lento a la misma vez donde los dos expresaron lo mucho que se habían amado y extrañado todo ese tiempo, como si esos labios hubieran nacido nada más para que ellos se besasen, lo que un solo beso podía denotar…

_osanai kioku no kata sumi ni  
atatakai basho ga aru soushi  
hoshi tachi ga hanasu mirai ga  
itsumo kagayaite ita  
so shine _

_(Fragmento de 'Every Heart')_

Se separaron lentamente, aún estaban cerca, ambos se miraron, como pareciéndoles extraño aquél encuentro, pero aún así, no se soltaron, se sentían tan bien, teniéndose uno al otro..

.- Inu….—iba decir algo Kagome

.- No me digas nada Kagome.- le tapó con sus dedos índice y medio aquellos finos labios….- No me digas nada….sólo quiero preguntarte algo…

.-¿Qué Inuyasha?—le pregunto callada pero tiernamente Kagome

.-¿Puedo?—le preguntó a la misma vez que aproximaba sus manos al vientre de la mujer que había hecho que recuperara su brillo, sus ganas de vivir…

Kagome sonrojada asintió….

Inuyasha por fin puedo tocar su vientre, al hacerlo la miró con mucho sentimiento y emoción…esperó unos instantes…..- Mira cómo patea Kagome!—exclamó emocionado, al mismo tiempo en que apoyaba suavemente su cabeza en el vientre, su pequeño estaba en camino, y nada podía ser mejor que eso

Kagome volvió a asentirle con una bella sonrisa dibujada en su fino y angelical rostro..—De seguro va a ser tan fuerte como su papá…

Inuyasha sonrió tiernamente, separó su cabeza de aquél pequeño amor, se paró de nuevo frente de ella, al momento de decirle.- Te ves hermosa embarazada—mientras admiraba su bella figura materna, aún sin separarla de la de él, sólo lo suficiente para observarla, ser testigo de lo que se había perdido en el último medio año de su vida.- Jamás pensé que una mujer preñada se viera así de tierna e imponente a la vez, siempre había considerado que eras una niña muy bella, pero ahora en la espera de nuestro pequeño, te ves más hermosa que nunca Kagome, me siento tan feliz de tenerte conmigo una vez más…

Kagome no le respondió nada, más sin embargo la respuesta fue obvia cuando le contestó apoyándose en su pecho, y aferrándolo más a ella…

.- Mi Kagome…..—fue el último susurro de Inuyasha antes de….

.-Kagome!—fue el grito de un Sutzuko muy desesperado y además celoso, no podía creer que Kagome perdonara tan fácil al hombre que le había hecho tanto daño, pero que a la misma vez aún amaba….((Ay! Para que interrumpe la acción!))

Inuyasha y Kagome ((Ah! Como me gusta esa frase, jeje)), se separaron algo brusco, pero no por ello echando a perder tan bello encuentro…

.-Kagome!—volvió a gritar Sutzuko muy celoso.- ¿por qué dejas que ése hanyou te bese a pesar de todo el daño que te ha hecho?

.-Sutzuko…debes entender….—trató de apaciguarlo Kagome

.-No! No quiero entender nada! Ni lo voy a entender nunca¿Cómo puedes perdonarlo así de fácil?

.-Aún falta por aclarar muchas cosas Sutzuko…

.-Nada!—gritó enojado el joven que enardecía al ver aquella escena, pues Inuyasha no la había soltado, ni lo iba a hacer…

.- Sutzuko… debes tratar de entender, las cosas….

.- No Kagome! No me obligues a entender el porqué amas a este hanyou, y más si no puedo ser correspondido! Yo he estado todo este tiempo contigo! Él ni siquiera se preocupó por nuestro pequeño (le gustaba decir eso, ¬¬)Y aún así lo recibes con los brazos abiertos! Acaso yo tengo que lastimarte, dejarte embarazada, abandonarte y hacerte daño para que me ames así Kagome! Responde!

.-No es tu pequeño!—contestó Inuyasha enojado—Es nuestro bebé, bebé de Kagome y mío! No digas estupideces!

.- Ése bebe es más mío que tuyo hanyou!—decía más enojado Sutzuko—Yo he velado por él, desde que encontré a Kagome malherida por tu causa, no tienes una idea de lo mucho que ella ha sufrido por ti!

.- Pues vete olvidando de eso inepto!—tomó a Kagome por su cintura (lo poco que se alcanzaba a distinguir ¬¬), y la aferró más a él—ahora yo la protegeré como siempre lo he hecho!

.-Pues no me pareció eso hace casi medio año! La abandonaste! La dejaste a su suerte! Y todavía tienes la desfachatez de venir a que te casara con esa Miko!

Inuyasha se quedó callado, pues de alguna manera Sutzuko tenía razón…

Kagome interrumpió ese molesto silencio—Ya cállense los dos por favor! Por favor cállense! Dejen de pelear! Inuyasha¿Cómo están Kaoru y los demás? Llévame con ellos! Ya luego platicaremos…

Inuyasha sin decir nada tomó a Kagome en brazos (era obvio que ya no la podía llevar en su espalda, jeje), le dijo en tono molesto a Sutzuko—Ven con nosotros! Kaoru tiene que decirte algo…

Sin contestarle tampoco Sutzuko, empezó a correr un poco a la par de Inuyasha, pero era difícil mantenerle el paso, ya que él era muy rápido, aún así no los perdió de vista, pensaba—Kagome… ciertamente amas a este hanyou… pero después de todo, yo sé que él te ama también, aún así, yo te amo…. Quiero luchar por ti!

Inuyasha volteaba a ver constantemente a Kagome, que yacía en sus brazos, algo preocupada, pero a la misma vez contenta, por haber tenido una vez más la oportunidad de estar junto a su querido Inuyasha, él por su parte sonreía, pensando lo mismo que ella a la inversa….

Una vez que llegaron a la aldea, Inuyasha se dirigió rápidamente a la cabaña a la que antes había sido guiado por You, la aprendiz de Kagome, bajó con sumo cuidado a su mujer, (¿qué estaba diciendo 'su mujer'? Si aún no lo había perdonado…), y la colocó con mucho cuidado a la entrada de la puerta, diciéndole—Kikyou y Kaoru están convalecientes, Kagome será mejor que te apresures…

Kagome asintió, y a los pocos segundos Sutzuko llegó, recibiendo una mirada despectiva de Inuyasha, le indicó que pasara porque Kaoru estaba adentro, con un solo movimiento de su cabeza. Sutzuko sin responderle a nada, pasó…

.-Kaoru!—fue el grito de Sutzuko y Kagome al mismo tiempo…

.-Me alegra que hayan podido venir… Kagome..amiga, Sutzuko… mi querido Sutzuko…

.- Sé bien que no fui la persona más deseable en todo este tiempo…, por eso perdónenme….- se vio interrumpida por un leve gemido de dolor, pues su herida había ido consumiéndola, a lo largo de esas horas….

.-Kaoru querida, ya no hables más… puede hacerte daño….- le dijo Kagome angustiada…

.-No Kagome, si no hablo ahorita, puede que jamás vuelva a tener la oportunidad de hacerlo….

.-Kaoru…- le dijo casi como un susurro Sutzuko a la mujer—Perdóname tú a mi….

.-No hay nada que perdonar cuando se trata de la persona que amas….—estas palabras hicieron reaccionar a Sutzuko recordando hace unos momentos la escena con Kagome e Inuyasha (insisto como me gusta esa frase)

.-Sutzuko, quiero que sepas que siempre te amé, como a nadie en este mundo, yo siempre traté de hacer lo que su momento dado me parecía adecuado para ti… -se retorció de nuevo—Aunque no siempre fue lo correcto, y bien sabes porque digo eso Kagome….

.-Ya no digas más Kaoru querida… mejor descansa…

.-No Kagome, sé bien que si decido descansar ahora será para siempre…, quiero que me prometas algo amiga…

.-Lo que quieras Kaoru lo que quieras…

Al escuchar esto Sutzuko pensó que quizá Kaoru le diría a Kagome que se casara con él, para que fueran felices, pero a decir verdad, las intenciones de Kaoru distaban mucho de esa petición…

.-Kagome..quiero que seas muy feliz, sé que tomarás la decisión correcta, sé que será lo mejor cualquier cosa que decidas….-estrechó sus manos—perdóname por todo el daño que te hice, lo más probable es que lo pague en el infierno como debe de ser…

.-No Kaoru!—le dijo Kagome desesperada—no puedes abandonarte así! Debes seguir luchando!

.-Kagome, hay cosas con las que no se puede luchar, dos de ellas son esta herida contagiada por veneno y la segunda tu amor por Inuyasha.. así tenían que ser, y así tenían que darse… es el destino..además me lo merezco por desgraciada…

.-Kaoru no digas esas cosas!—le respondió Kagome exaltada—Bien sabes que eso no es cierto!

.-No seas mentirosa amiga! Sabes que es verdad, hice muchas cosas las cuales jamás debí siquiera haber pensado como por ejemplo intentar…

.-Cállate Kaoru!—la interrumpió Kagome –No digas más, que sobra….

.- Es el momento de decir adiós…-se volvió a retorcer—Kagome te deseo lo mejor, velare por ti allá arriba, junto con la anciana Yume, seremos tus ángeles de la guarda, jamás volverás a estar sola, y mucho menos con ese bebé que les dará luz a sus vidas…ya sabes me refiero a Inuyasha…

Kagome agradecida, derramó unas lágrimas en el pálido rostro de Kaoru, se acercó a ella, y le dio un beso en la mejilla, denotándole el cariño y amistad que tenía hacia ella—Gracias Kaoru… de no haber sido por ti, no creo que estuviera siquiera viva…

.- Dale las gracias a Sutzuko—casi gimió Kaoru—él fue el que te quiso salvar, yo lo iba a hacer eh! Pero él se me adelantó….-trató de hacerlo como broma, pero ya era inevitable retrasar lo que tenía que venir…

.-Kaoru….-Kagome lloró de nuevo, la vida se le estaba yendo, y no se podía evitar…

.-Sutzuko… bésame… por favor…

Sutzuko ya no amaba a Kaoru, pero sentía muchas cosas en ese momento por ella, además de que alguna vez creyó haberla amado y pasaron momentos agradables, si pensarlo mucho, se acercó a ella y le dio el beso del adiós…

Cuando se separaron Kaoru sonrió satisfecha—Es el momento…. Adiós…

Y diciendo esto Kaoru dio su último aliento y consumida por aquél potente veneno murió…

.-Kaoru!-fue la primer exclamación de Kagome, que fue consolada rápidamente por Sutzuko—Acaba de morir! Es imposible que Naraku arruine nuestras vidas así!

Inuyasha que seguía parado a la entrada de la habitación, (pues si checan en el dibujo de allá arriba, la cama de Kaoru es la que está pegada a la puerta), vigilaba a Kikyou desde la entrada, que en esos momentos dormía…pero al ver que Sutzuko estaba acercándosele mucho a Kagome, y al ver la cabeza ladeada de Kaoru, no tuvo que adivinar mucho para darse cuenta de la situación…

.-Kagome..—se acercó a ella con cuidado, tratando de quitarle a Sutzuko de encima, sin que ella se diera cuenta—Kagome tranquila, ella estará mejor en donde quiera que esté, tranquila, le va a hacer daño a nuestro bebé… .-se sintió extraño cuando dijo esto, pero a la misma vez lo llenó de vida…

.-Inuyasha!—Kagome se refugió en sus brazos—Ya no quiero más muertes! Estoy harta de llorar, de sufrir, de estar en esta congoja! Mira nada más como están Miroku, Sango y los demás.- muchas lágrimas salían y salían de sus bellos ojos—Naraku! Ese maldito arruina nuestras vidas en cada oportunidad que tiene! Y ahora Kaoru ha muerto! Se ha ido!.

.-Kagome tranquila por favor, no la conocí mucho, pero a decir verdad no creo que su deseo fuera verte así de triste por su muerte….-le acarició el cabello—Tranquila por favor…Además creo que Naraku ya está muerto… (Inuyasha no estaba muy seguro de esta afirmación pues recordaba haber partido en miles de pedazos el corazón de Naraku, pero nada le garantizaba que fuera realmente su fin..)

.-Inuyasha….

.-Ya estoy aquí, para protegerte, no te voy a dejar Kagome, ya no… tranquila…..

Sutzuko miraba aquella escena molesto, y en un intento de evitarla dijo sin mucho cuidado—Ya hanyou¿Qué no ves que Kaoru acaba de morir? Ten más respeto por los muertos, además tu prometida está justo allí enfrente de ti, no es verdad?

.-Es cierto!- fue la exclamación espontánea de Kagome—Kikyou!—se separó de Inuyasha.-¿cómo está Kikyou¿Qué le sucedió?

.-En un intento por protegerme sufrió el mismo destino que Kaoru, Kagome..

.-Ay no!—exclamó triste y exaltadamente la Miko—Kikyou fue atravesada por Naraku?

.- Si… Kagome…

Kagome puso una cara de tristeza, ya que fue un día muy fatídico para ella, además de que Kikyou había una vez más, sacrificado su vida por Inuyasha, se había olvidado de la razón que lo devolvió a su camino, su compromiso…

.- Kikyou….-exclamó al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a su cómoda—Espero y no estés sufriendo como la pobre de Kaoru…sé que mañana volverás a abrir tus ojos, y cuando te encuentres mejor te casaré con Inuyasha….—esta última frase la dijo bastante triste, pero decida, no se iba a interponer entre ella e Inuyasha, jamás….

.-Ka…gome….-fue el susurro de Inuyasha al escuchar estas palabras…

.-Sutzuko llévame a mi casa por favor….

.-Si Kagome, Vámonos….— le respondió Sutzuko tan rápido como pudo, levantó a Kagome con cuidado y los dos empezaron a caminar rumbo a la puerta ..

Antes de irse Kagome volteó a ver a un Inuyasha que estaba dispuesto a seguirla—Inuyasha quédate con ella, avísame si sucede algo por favor…

.-Kagome….- fue lo último que escuchó de sus labios, no podía dejarla ir, pero tampoco, quería separarse de Kikyou, pues ella lo necesitaba…

.-Qué haré?—Inuyasha se preguntaba con gran expectativa- Kikyou me necesita… Kagome también.. su amiga acaba de morir...¿Qué debo de hacer? Ese maldito se fue con ella! Y yo no me puedo mover de aquí….


	22. Recuperación, Nuestro bebé

**Capítulo 22. Recuperación. Nuestro bebé..**

Los días pasaron y Sango, Miroku, Shippo y la pequeña Kirara se recuperaron exitosamente, pues no habían recibido mucho daño, sólo un leve 'varazo' por parte de Naraku, que los había dejado bastante cerca de un posible envenenamiento, pero no podía decirse lo mismo de Kikyou…

.-Kikyou…

.-¿Qué sucede Sango?—le preguntó tranquilamente

.-Kikyou, no te ves muy bien que digamos…

La Miko sonrió levemente—No a decir verdad no me veo bien Sango, pero la verdad no me puedo quejar, puesto que no sufrí el mismo destino que la muchacha que tenía su cama frente a la mía (refiriéndose a Kaoru)

.-Si eso es verdad Kikyou, al parecer, de alguna manera te ha ayudado bastante la materia de tu cuerpo verdad…

Kikyou sonrió algo molesta, pero sabía que no lo hacía apropósito—Si Sango, quizá en unos días ya me pueda mover de aquí…, no sé, sería cuestión de esperar…

.-Sé que mejoraras muy pronto Kikyou querida, bueno, me tengo que ir, pues hoy velarán a la muchacha que acaba de morir, ya sabes Kaoru, Kagome la velará, y no puedo faltar, estará todo el pueblo allí, volveré en cuanto termine…nos veremos!

.-Si no te preocupes Sango—Kikyou la despidió agitando su mano—Demonios!—pensó al mismo tiempo en que tocaba su pecho y parte de su abdomen vendados, esta herida no sana, pero al parecer ya estoy estable¿Quién lo diría? Jamás pensé que me fuera a recuperar de esta manera, hace unos días pensé que iba a morir, como aquella muchacha, por eso rompí el compromiso con Inuyasha, para que se quedara con Kagome, ahora la verdad me arrepiento, pues yo…

* * *

.- Por favor, démosle el último adiós a nuestra querida Kaoru—dijo Kagome en un tono sereno, pero a la vez triste, pues no se reponía del dolor infligido por aquella muerte tan dolorosa…

.- Kami no watashi sutete shiantaite yukatta Kaoru (Que Kami esté contigo y te lleve en su gloria Kaoru)—Jeje es un pequeño rezo inventado por mí—exclamaron todos los aldeanos al mismo tiempo, que entrelazaban sus manos en forma de rezo para darle el último adiós..

.- Kami no watashi sutete shiantaite yukatta Kaoru—repitió una vez más Kagome

En eso dos aldeanos terminaron de enterrar a Kaoru… y cada aldeano pasó por su tumba arrojándole alguna flor, o simple y sencillamente haciendo una pequeña reverencia, con sus dos manos para darle el último adiós..

.- Adiós querida Kaoru… .-fueron las últimas palabras de aquella Miko—Ahora todos pueden irse a su hogar…

Inuyasha, Sutzuko, Miroku, y Sango fueron lo únicos que no abandonaron la escena, pues no querían dejar a Kagome sola….

.-Kagome….- la abrazó Sango—Amiga, sé que estás sufriendo mucho por la muerte de esta muchacha, pero debes ser fuerte amiga, después de todo, ese bebé no tiene la culpa…

Kagome se alegró de que Sango le llamara de nuevo 'amiga', pues hace unos días llamó a la misma Kikyou de esa manera, le correspondió el abrazo—Gracias Sango, muchas Gracias por estar aquí conmigo…

.-Sabes que así siempre será.. – se alejó poco a poco de ella

.-Señorita Kagome, mi más sentido pésame por la señorita Kaoru—la abrazó Miroku con mucho cariño, después de todo, ella aún era su amiga, y a pesar de tener casi medio año conviviendo con Kikyou, con ella ya había convivido 3 más, sentía más aprecio por ella..

.-Arigato Gosaimasu Miroku-sama (Muchas Gracias Miroku-sama.-¿Así se escribe?)—Gracias por acompañarme en este día..

.-Señorita Kagome, no diga eso, sabe que nosotros somos sus amigos, siempre velaremos por usted—se separó lentamente

.-Kagome!—la abrazó Sutzuko con fuerza—No puedo creer que Kaoru esté muerta!—empezó a llorar….- ¿Qué haré hora sin ella? Estoy solo…

Inuyasha ya quería quitárselo de encima, no toleraba que usara como pretexto cualquier cosa, para tener cerca a Kagome, más sin embargo cuando estaba a punto de entrar en acción, Miroku lo detuvo negando con la cabeza, y con su brazo, no era el momento…

.-Sutzuko….—susurró Kagome—no estás solo, aún estoy yo aquí…

Inuyasha estaba a punto de safarse del brazo de Miroku…

.-Gracias Kagome, muchas gracias, sé que tú jamás me abandonarás…¿nos vamos a casar, cierto?

Estas palabras enojaron aún más al hanyou…

.-Sutzuko…yo….

.-Anda Kagome acepta!—la presionó el joven de ojos verdes—después de todo, ahora que Kikyou se recupere la casarás con Inuyasha…, Miroku y Sango ya están casados, y ahora nada más faltamos nosotros dos….

.-Tienes razón Sutzuko….- asintió aún en sus brazos la Miko—los casaré en cuanto Kikyou se recupere… y tú yo…

.-Kagome!—fue el reclamo de Inuyasha al escuchar esto, pero se vio interrumpido por….

.-Ahhh! Me duele! –Kagome desfalleció en los brazos de Sutzuko, mientras se tocaba con una cara de dolor el vientre—Ahhh! Me duele mucho!

La reacción de los demás no se hizo esperar…

.-Quítate inepto!—fue la exclamación de Inuyasha al mismo tiempo que empujaba a Sutzuko y tomaba a Kagome en sus brazos..

.-Ya va a nacer mi sobrinito!—exclamó Sango con emoción— hay que llevarla a donde la puedan atender..

.- ¿Dónde Sango?—le preguntó el moje Miroku

.-No sé!—respondió exaltada—Sutzuko! Sabes a dónde la podemos llevar?..

.-Quítenmelo de encima primero!—fue el grito de Sutzuko al ver que Inuyasha no sólo lo había hecho a un lado, sino que además por agarrar a la bella Miko, se podría decir que 'casi' estaba encima de él…

A pesar de estar literalmente encima de él, Inuyasha percibió un olorcillo que parecía como madera seca, si sin duda el causante de eso era Sutzuko…

.-Inuyasha! Quítate!—le gritó Miroku, interrumpiendo en sus pensamientos….

.-Esperen¿Qué no ven que Kagome está muy adolorida?—contestó con preocupación.. y olvidando el detalle del curioso olor….

Sango sonrió al ver a Inuyasha de esa manera, no es que le gustara verlo así de preocupado, pero de alguna manera, había recuperado el brillo en su mirada, el que había pedido hace casi medio año, Miroku igual se dio cuenta, ambos sonrieron en señal de complicidad…

.-Sutzuko¿a dónde la llevo?—preguntó aún exaltado el hanyou

.- Rápido! Con la partera del pueblo! Vamos!

Sin perder el tiempo, todos corrieron, siguiendo al joven de ojos verdes, que se veía muy preocupado por la Miko de la cual estaba enamorado, no obstante la cara de Inuyasha denotaba tantas cosas en un mismo gesto, era como una mezcla de preocupación, dicha, felicidad, todo…

Al llegar a la casa de la partera, Sutzuko quiso tomar las riendas de todo el meollo, como si ese bebé fuera suyo, como si Kagome fuera su mujer…

.-Bien, dámela!-exclamó con fuerza, al momento en que intentó quitársela

.-De ninguna manera!—le respondió aún más exaltado Inuyasha—Mi mujer va ser cargada por mí y nada más!

Todos se sorprendieron al oír esto, jamás pensaron que Inuyasha sintiera esa clase de sentimientos capaces de ser mostrados a todos sin temor..

.- Ya dejen de pelear!—intervino Miroku—la señorita Kagome no es ningún juguete! Déjense de juegos! En estos momentos lo único que importa es el bebé!

.-Miroku tiene razón!—apoyó Sango—el bebé ahorita es la prioridad

.-Inuyasha déjalo que cargue a Kagome! Es por su bien!

De alguna manera entendiendo la situación, Inuyasha de mala gana asintió, pues no quería que Sutzuko estuviera en el momento del parto de Kagome…

Sutzuko con una sonrisa de triunfo, entró con Kagome medio inconsciente en sus brazos…. Pero en menos de 5 minutos salió bastante decepcionado..

.-¿Qué sucedió joven Sutzuko?—preguntó preocupada Sango

.-La señora Yukiko no quiso dejar que me quedara….-dijo bastante enojado

Inuyasha sonrió maliciosamente—Menos mal que no lo permitió¿acaso crees que _mi_ mujer, iba a estar contigo en el momento en que naciera _nuestro_ pequeño?

Los ojos de Sango y Miroku, y los del pequeño Shippo (que no me pregunten de dónde salió, pero se les había unido en el trayecto a la casa de la partera) parecían que se iban a salir de sus órbitas, parecía que Inuyasha de un momento a otro no sólo se había deshecho de su tristeza y melancolía, sino que también se había olvidado de su compromiso con Kikyou, y que ella, estaba convaleciente en una cama, tratando de recuperarse…, pero prefirieron callarlo..

No obstante, Sutzuko también dedujo esto y a él no pareció importarle mencionarlo…

.-Pues deja y te recuerdo que Kagome no es tu mujer! Además! Tú te vas a casar con Kikyou, no?

Inuyasha se quedó callado, pues era cierto, se había olvidado por completo de la existencia de Kikyou, de hecho le había prometido que iría a verla después del funeral de Kaoru, pero su orgullo y sus ganas de no quedarse atrás pudieron más, y trató de entrar por la tangente, no claro que no iba a permitir que un tontito como ése, le fuera a arrebatar lo más preciado que tenía en su vida, a su Kagome y a su pequeño hijo, simple y sencillamente no lo iba dejar ser…enojado contestó—Pues yo también te recuerdo, que cuando murió esa chica, Kaoru, ni siquiera hiciste dos minutos de silencio por su muerte, y ya estabas encima de Kagome atosigándola, y demás, eso, sin contar lo que todos vimos en el funeral, que te abalanzaste sobre ella, y obligándola a que te diera el sí para que se casara contigo! Sinvergüenza!

.- Sinvergüenza yo?—preguntó enojado y cínico Sutzuko.- ¿cómo te atreves? No fue mi culpa que Kaoru, muriera, además ella fue mi compañera, siempre le hablé claro cuando se trataron de mis sentimientos! Incluso cuando le dije que ya no la quería porque amaba a Kagome! En cambio tú te la pasas jugando…

.-¿Jugando yo?—preguntó aún más cínico Inuyasha—yo jamás he jugado con Kagome, las cosas se han dado así por muchas circunstancias, pero muy ajenas a las nuestras! Yo nunca la abandoné! Todo fue un engaño! Sucedieron muchas cosas! Pero eso a ti no te concierne! Esas son cosas nada más de Kagome y mías!Que ya aclararemos cuando se alivie!..

.-Pues no creo que tengas la oportunidad! Dado a que Kagome se casará conmigo, y te casará con Kikyou, que por si no lo recuerdas, está a unos metros de estas cabañas esperándote! A que vayas a visitarla!

.-Ya! Aléjate de mí!.-exclamó Inuyasha empujándolo.- Tienes un olor a madera seca que me desagrada bastante!

.- Deja ya de andar diciendo estupideces o te voy a…

.-Inuyasha! Sutzuko! Ya dejen de pelear! No conseguirán nada! Además Kagome está allá dentro! por favor! Ténganle más respeto, quieren?—les gritó Sango pues no toleraba que esos dos se anduvieran peleando cuando Kagome estaba pasando por muy dichosos pero dolorosos momentos…

.-Me recuerdan a Kouga cuando peleaba con Inuyasha—fueron los pensamientos del pequeño kitsune…

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh—fue el desgarrador grito que interrumpió aquella pelea

.-¿Qué sucede?—preguntó exaltado Shippo—Parece que están matando a alguien!

.- Es Kagome!—exclamó ansiosa Sango – Pobre debe de estar en dificultades!

.-¿Qué Kagome en dificultades?—preguntó angustiado Inuyasha, dispuesto a entrar a la cabaña

.- Espera Inuyasha!—lo detuvo el monje Miroku—la señorita Kagome no creo que quiera visitas en estos momentos!

Sutzuko miraba la escena con desdén—Ya hanyou! Acaso no sabes que las mujeres cuando están en el momento del parto suelen sufrir por los dolores y todo eso! Si no cómo explicas que un bebé ..

.-Joven Sutzuko!-lo calló Sango—Por favor guarde silencio! En primera por Kagome que está allá adentro, y en segundo porque el pequeño Shippo está escuchando todo! Ya luego le aclarará a Inuyasha eso de los bebés!

.-Sango!—rezongó Inuyasha—Claro que sabía lo que me iba decir!

.-Bueno ya cállense!—les gritó molesto Shippo- Nuestra querida Kagome ha regresado a nosotros y lo mejor de todos es que un con pequeñín! No sé cómo pasó eso, pero de seguro fue por alguna cosa que comió, sólo espero que no se la haya dado Inuyasha!

.-Enano!-le gritó Inuyasha molesto

Todos asintieron apenados…

En eso salió la señora Yukiko (la partera) con un delantal manchado de sangre y una sonrisa de satisfacción…

Al verla todos pensaron de manera distintas…

.-Parece una carnicera!—pensaba el pequeño Shippo en el mismo instante en el que se refugiaba atrás de Sango

.-De seguro todo salió bien—pensaba Sango—Aunque se ve algo extraño su delantal manchado de sangre…

.-Me pregunto si esa será la cara que tiene una partera cuando nace un bebé… se ve bien, aunque….-pensaba Miroku

.-Mi bebé está bien, sin duda….-pensaba Sutzuko (qué no es tu bebé!)

.-Desconfío de esta señora, pero espero que todo haya salido bien….-pensaba el hanyou

Estaban en medio de sus paranoias cuando la Señora Yukiko interrumpió sus pensamientos…

.-Un hermoso y fuerte varoncito es el pequeño ser que ha dado a luz esta muchacha, felicidades! Todo salió bien…

Todos exhalaron en forma de satisfacción…

.-Si todo salió perfecto, sólo que está muy cansada ahora, pero el bebé está dentro con ella, me pidió que entrara su padre a verla….

No terminó la frase porque Sutzuko e Inuyasha ya se estaban peleando de nuevo…

.- Quítate hanyou!-gritaba Sutzuko—Voy a ver a mí bebé!

.-Sutzuko!-bramaba Inuyasha—me estás colmando la paciencia! No es tu bebé!

.-Ya me tienen harta!-gritaba Sango con mucha furia, al momento en que les daba un golpazo con su Hiraikotsu como cuando Miroku se pasaba de pervertido—Dejen a la señora Yukiko continuar por favor!

.-Ejem… si la Miko me dijo que pasara su padre, ah si Inuyasha!

Inuyasha sonrió de manera triunfante—Bien, voy a verla, con permiso..—y se fue retozando a la cabaña, pues ansiaba conocer a su bebé, .-nuestro bebé..-pensaba

Sutzuko, se había quedado petrificado por esto, pues aún estaba celoso de Inuyasha, pero para no hacer más grande el problema, se dio la media vuelta y se fue a sentar a un tronco no muy lejos de allí, se veía molesto, y decía para sus adentros— Kagome… no entiendo nada!Ese hanyou llega y lo perdonas como si nada, no entiendo! Tengo que hacer algo, te alejará de mí…. ¿qué hacer?... Kikyou, eso es Kikyou! tengo que ir a verla! –y sin pensarlo dos veces fue corriendo a la cabaña donde se encontraba Kikyou…

Miroku y Sango se habían quedado bastante extrañados con la acción anterior de Sutzuko, pero pensaron que era producto de su descontento, porque Kagome había preferido a Inuyasha y no a él…

.-Oye Sango—preguntó en tono coqueto Miroku—Y cuando tendremos nosotros los nuestros? Pues con todo esto que ha pasado, ni luna de miel hemos tenido… la agarró de la mano…

Sango se ruborizó pues no estaba acostumbrada a que Miroku le dijera esas cosas, y menos en ese tono, apretó su mano fuertemente, y se recargó en su hombro—No sé Miroku, cuando termine todo este asunto entre Kagome, Inuyasha y Kikyou, podremos irnos tranquilos, no te preocupes, ya habrá tiempo…para los nuestros…

Miroku con la otra mano que le quedaba libre, le acarició la cabeza, y recargó la suya en la de ella—Si mi querida sango, mientras estemos juntos, además ya estamos casados, ahora eres mi mujer…

Sango no dijo nada, sólo sonrió de manera dichosa, y asintió levemente..

Shippo que miraba todo el espectáculo desde abajo, pensaba—Ay! Jamás entenderé a estos dos… pero bueno, menos mal que ahora está todo bien, por ahora…

En la cabaña, con Inuyasha y Kagome

.- Inuyasha….—susurró Kagome muy bajo

.-Shhhh—la calló su hanyou suavemente—No hables Kagome, estas muy débil, debes descansar….-pero no sin dejar de admirar a su bebé…

.-Inuyasha….—susurró una vez más Kagome—Déjame verlo, quiero verlo…

.-Kagome..—ahora el que susurraba era otro, pero con mucha ternura, al momento en que le enseñaba el pequeño bultito que tenía en sus brazos….—Míralo, tan delicado, tan impasible, tan nuestro…..

Kagome le sonrió con una sonrisa – Se parece a ti, tienen la misma nariz!—dijo en tono cómico

.-Kagome!-le dijo Inuyasha siguiendo el juego, mientras con sus dedos índice y medio, enganchaba como una pinza suavemente su nariz—Tiene tu color de cabello…

.-Me pregunto de que color serán sus ojos, aún no los ha abierto!—decía Kagome embelesada con su pequeño amor, que ahora ella sostenía en sus brazos..—tantas cosas sucedieron pequeñito, que pensé que no te iba conocer, (recordaba todos sus momentos difíciles), pero ahora, estoy más seguro que nunca que deseo seguir luchando, por ti….-le murmuraba..

Inuyasha miraba aquella bella escena entre madre e hijo, por alguna razón, no quería jamás moverse de allí, nunca pensó verse así, pero le llenaba de felicidad..

.-¿Cómo le llamaremos Inuyasha?—lo interrumpió en sus pensamientos

.-No sé Kagome…. no lo había pensado, dejaré que tu escojas el nombre…

Kagome con una sonrisa asintió—Lo pensaré, aunque no quiero pensar en eso ahora, míralo como duerme!

.-Kagome….—la contemplaba Inuyasha—jamás pensé que este bebé, fuera a traer tanta luz a nuestras vidas….

Kagome puso una cara de seriedad repentina…

.-Inuyasha…… tú te vas a casar con Kikyou lo recuerdas?—le dijo algo triste, pero al momento de moverse y sintió a su pequeño bultito, sonrió levemente—Debes hacerlo Inuyasha… ella te necesita…

.-Kagome….—dijo el hanyou casi como un suspiro—Bien sabes porque decidí casarme con Kikyou…

.-No, a decir verdad no lo sé Inuyasha—le dijo Kagome serena, pero seria—Y la verdad ya es tarde para aclararlo, por favor ve con Kikyou, ya luego veremos como los caso…

.-Kagome!—le dijo Inuyasha sin mucho grito, pues no quería despertar a su bebé—Kagome, sabes bien las razones por las que yo me quise casar con ella…

.-Inuyasha, te repito que no lo sé, y aunque lo supiera, te aseguro que no dejaría que rompieras tu compromiso con ella….

.-Ella lo rompió conmigo Kagome….

Kagome estaba incrédula ante tal declaración… ¿Kikyou rompió su compromiso con Inuyasha? No… eso no podía ser posible¿cómo? Había hecho muchas cosas para que él estuviera comprometido con ella¿Así de fácil lo iba a dejar ir?

Eran demasiadas preguntas….

.-¿Qué dices Inuyasha?—preguntó en tono bajo la Miko –Eso no puede ser posible!

.- Yo también me sorprendí Kagome, pero es cierto… Kikyou rompió su compromiso conmigo, poco antes de que tú y yo nos reencontráramos..

.-¿Por qué lo hizo?—preguntó extrañada

.-No lo sé a decir verdad, quizá fue porque pensó que iba a morir…

Kagome ladeó la cabeza—Entonces allí está el porque Inuyasha, pensó que iba a morir, pero como puedes ver, no sucedió así, lo cual me alegra… por ello no la puedes abandonar, ella te necesita…

.-Kagome…….yo…. no quiero separarme de ti y el bebé…

.-No Inuyasha, estaré bien, te lo aseguro, esta aldea ahora es mi hogar, en cuanto Kikyou se recupere los casaré como debe de ser, y yo me casaré con Sutzuko…

.-¿Qué dices Kagome?-le preguntó exaltado, pero aún en voz baja.- ¿por qué estás haciendo esto?

.-Por Kikyou Inuyasha…ella no se merece esto, además ella está en ese estado ahorita porque intentó protegerte, una vez más tu vida le pertenece!

.- Kagome¿qué no entiendes que yo….-las palabras se atoraban en su garganta-yo…. Te…

.-Cállate Inuyasha por favor!- le dijo la Miko enojada—Sólo quería que conocieras a nuestro bebé, porque ya no lo vas a ver…. Esta será la última vez que platicamos….-dijo en tono triste

.-Kagome! no puedes hacerme esto!

.-Si puedo y lo voy a hacer Inuyasha—la Miko trataba de que sus lágrimas no la fueran a interrumpir en cualquier momento, tenía que mostrarse fuerte—Por favor despídete de nuestro pequeño y déjame en paz, que nuestro último encuentro será cuando te case con Kikyou… por favor vete…

.-Kagome!-gritaba el hanyou exaltado, pero no muy alto.- ¿Por qué¿Por qué te empeñas en hacer las cosas tan difíciles? Sigues resentida conmigo porque según tú yo te abandoné?

.-A decir verdad Inuyasha, yo perdono, pero no olvido, y yo ya los perdoné a ti y a Kikyou, pero no se me olvida lo que me hiciste! Me abandonaste! Al saber que me había ido….

.-Ni siquiera me has dado la oportunidad de aclararte las cosas!

.-Ni nunca te la daré… no hay más que hablar, para mí todo es tan claro como el agua… al ver que me había ido, decidiste irte con Kikyou, destruiste la única conexión que tenía con mi época, tuve que huir, y mi bebé y yo tuvimos que pasar por muchas cosas, para que llegara a este punto, regresaste a mí, por la misma razón que te alejaste, Kikyou… ella es la dueña de tu vida, entiéndelo ya! Por favor vete! Y descuida, mi bebé sabrá que tú fuiste su padre, pero ya no volverás a verlo…

.-No! Kagome no me voy a resignar tan fácil….—decía el hanyou impotente, pues una vez más la felicidad le había sido arrebata de las manos…

.-Vete, por favor…

Inuyasha con una cara e dolor, volteó a ver a su bebé, que aún dormía, acarició su pequeña carita, sus orejitas, mientras decía para sus adentros.-Este bebé, mi bebé, no sufrirá el mismo destino infeliz que su madre y yo, tengo que cumplir una promesa que hice sin pensar en las graves consecuencias, ahora me arrepiento, pero no hay nada que hacer… pero no me resignaré Kagome, nunca más lo haré, no ahora que tengo en claro muchas cosas…

Y pensando en eso, le dio un beso a su pequeño hijo en su frente, se dio la media vuelta y antes de cerrar la puerta musitó con mucha tristeza.- Adiós Kagome…..


	23. Un amor que se convirtió en obsesión

**Capítulo 23. Un amor que se convirtió en obsesión.**

El corazón de Kagome en esos momentos se hizo en mil pedazos...

Empezó a llorar amargamente, deseando que lo que acababa de decir fuera alguna broma o un tipo de sueño...-¿Por qué¿Por qué soy tan tonta? Inuyasha y yo ya teníamos todo para ser felices… y yo! Yo lo arruiné todo!—en esos momentos el bebé por tanto ajetreo se despertó.- Ñaaa! Ñaaaa!.-lloraba el pequeño Inu, parecía que se daba cuenta de la situación tan penosa en la que se encontraba su mamá…

.-Ya, ya pequeño.- lo consolaba Kagome, mientras lo trataba de arrullar.-Ya bebé, tranquilo, estaremos bien, los dos, lo estaremos, no te preocupes…..tranquilo…

El pequeño pareció reconfortarse con las palabras de su madre… en esos momentos abrió los pequeños ojitos, Kagome volteó a verlo, y lágrimas de felicidad combinadas con las de tristeza de hace unos momentos, vieron nacer sus ojos, si era..—Tiene tus mismo ojos Inuyasha….tus bellos ojos color ámbar, que me llenaban de vida cada vez que miraban… son los mismos… ay.-suspiró.- mi bebé, mi pequeño bebé… eres todo lo que alguna vez soñé… eres mi pequeño Inu, nuestro Inu, aún no sé como voy a llamarte pero al ver de nuevo en los brillosos ojos de aquél bebé… vio vida, si definitivamente ése bebé era su nueva razón para vivir… , pensó.- Vivir! .- al momento en que lo acomodaba de nuevo junto a ella.- Si bebé, serás Ikiru….

((Ikiru significa vivir jeje no me maten! Si no les gusta se lo cambio eh! Sólo díganme))

Recordó apenas aquellos instantes lo que había precedido la situación… Inuyasha… lo hice por ti, Kikyou no se merece esto… ella no tuvo la culpa de nada… , al contrario ella siempre ha visto por ti… y yo, no puedo estorbarles en ello, Kikyou no tiene la culpa de las cosas que hizo Inuyasha, lo único malo que hizo fue quitarme los fragmentos de Shikon…… y no decirle a Inuyasha que estaba embarazada, pues me creyó en el Sengoku… no Kikyou no tiene la culpa… quiere tanto a Inuyasha que por eso hace esas cosas….

((Mmmmm que se me hace que Kagome ya está malita por tanto golpe a su destrozada vida, pues no ve claramente las cosas, y ve a Inuyasha como el culpable de todo, y a Kikyou no la ve tan mal como actuó…))

.-No hay más que hacer, los casaré, se irán y yo seré feliz con Sutzuko, eso es lo que haré… si eso haré…..- aún no dejaba de llorar, y su bebé la veía con extrañeza, como queriendo adivinar lo que sucedía… y a cada movimiento de su cabecita, Kagome se daba cuenta que si quería olvidarse de Inuyasha iba a ser más difícil de lo que creía, pues allí estaba en sus brazos, la clara reencarnación de aquél hanyou, mezclado con su esencia… era Inuyasha….

* * *

.- Y bien Kikyou que piensas acerca de lo que te dije….

.- No sé Sutzuko, no sé…, ya no quiero hacer más cosas que no debería…

Si como se ve son Kikyou y Sutzuko hablando….

.- Kikyou!.-le gritó desesperado Sutzuko.- ¿Acaso te estás resignando?

.- No!.- le respondió tajantemente la Miko.- Es sólo que yo ya rompí mi compromiso con Inuyasha y….- un gemido salió de sus labios, de dolor.- y esta herida no sana! Además Kagome ya ha sufrido bastante por mi causa….

.-No Kikyou!-negó una vez más el joven de ojos verdes.- Me niego! Inuyasha y tú deben casarse, él te lo prometió cierto?

Kikyou asintió débilmente.- Si Sutzuko pero….

.-Pero nada Kikyou!-exclamó.- No voy a perder a Kagome por ese hanyou! Yo he luchado por ella este último año y no voy a permitir que las cosas se den así!

.-Pero ellos se han amado desde hace tres…

.-No te atrevas a abrir la boca para decir semejantes sandeces Kikyou! Sabes que no la quiero ni voy a perder, lo sabes, no me resignaré, y si tú no me ayudas, puedo ir a buscar ayuda en otra parte…

.-Sutzuko, no hagas más difíciles las cosas.- trató de responderle serenamente la Miko.- Por favor debes entender, que las cosas no siempre salen como uno quiere…

.-Kikyou! Cada palabra que dices me decepciona más!.- decía aún más enojado.- Vas a dejar ir tan fácil algo que es tuyo?

.-Jamás fue mío…- trataba de hablar calmadamente Kikyou.- ya estoy resignada, desde que vi a esa muchachita Kaoru morir, me puse a reflexionar acerca de la vida que había estado llevando, yo amo mucho a Inuyasha, y jamás pensé que él la amara tanto al grado de no olvidarse de ella ni un día, nunca, ni una sola noche, que nunca pudo concederme a mí… , ahora que está próxima mi muerte, lo mejor que puedo hacer es resignarme y llamarlos para decirles que no pienso interponerme más en su camino… quiero descansar en paz Sutzuko entiende…

.-No quiero seguir hablando de esto contigo Kikyou!.- decía cada vez más decepcionado.- Si no me vas a ayudar, perfecto, no me ayudes, ya veré como me las ingenio para que ese hanyou no se salga con la suya, lo juro…

.-Resígnate ya!.- exclamó con visible esfuerzo.- Sé buen perdedor, yo por no serlo lastimé mucho la vida de Kagome e Inuyasha, si realmente la amas, déjala ser feliz… con Inuyasha… coff coff (tosió).-Ahora por favor vete, tu presencia me inquieta demasiado, y no quiero alterarme pues necesito decir la verdad, lo antes posible….-estaba empezando a perder su calma.- Vete!.- empezó a jadear del dolor y esfuerzo que estaba realizando

.-Me iré Kikyou, pero te juro que te arrepentirás de lo que acabas de hacer, tú sola acabas de cavar tu propia tumba….- y diciendo esto visiblemente enojado, salió de aquella cabaña, azotando la puerta…

Al momento de salir, iba entrando Inuyasha, que se le quedó viendo muy extrañado pues ¿Qué hacía Sutzuko con Kikyou? Si Kaoru ya había muerto, ya no tenía a nadie a quién más visitar, pensaba.- Sutzuko nunca se habló bien con Kikyou¿Qué será lo que está tramando?

Sutzuko sólo le otorgó una mirada despectiva y se fue en dirección a las afueras de la aldea, cerca de donde ese encontraba la capilla del pueblo…

Inuyasha entró bastante pensativo en lo que acababa de ver, pues le extrañaba de manera considerable, que Sutzuko de pronto mostrara muchas ganas de visitarla…

.-Inuyasha…-.gimió Kikyou.- Quiero…. Quiero que por favor….-jadeaba con fuerza, pues a pesar de mostrarse fría con Sutzuko hace apenas unos instantes, la había alterado considerablemente.- Por favor… ve…por Ka…

.-Kikyou!-la calló Inuyasha visiblemente preocupado.- Tranquila¿Qué te hizo ese desgraciado para que te alteraras de esa forma? Por favor tranquilízate!

.-Inu….ya…sha.- decía como un quejido.-Por favor, tráela, por favor…

.-Kikyou…por favor!.- decía el hanyou preocupado.- Dime¿Qué sucedió?

.-Hazme caso…,.- gemía al mismo tiempo en que sudaba mucho.- Ve! No hay… tiempo…que perder…. Sutzuko…él…quiere…

.-¿Qué Kikyou?.-preguntaba intrigado y preocupado Inuyasha.-¿Qué quiere¿qué pasó? Dime!

Kikyou tomó aire, pues el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo era considerable, tomando en cuenta su posición, con un enorme hueco en sus entrañas, que estaba contaminado por veneno, veneno que ni siquiera la misma Kagome podía erradicar.- Hazme caso Inu…yas…sha…ve por Kagome…. ahora!.- tomó ansiosa una de sus manos, y para no hacer tanto esfuerzo, casi le musitó.- Es importante….

Inuyasha entendió a la perfección la situación tan dolorosa por la que Kikyou estaba pasando, comprendió que si quería hacer más preguntas tendría que hacerlo después y con Kagome, porque Kikyou, estaba visiblemente alterada, y parecía como si alguien o algo, le estuviera arrebatando la poca vida que le quedaba…

.-Bien.- le dijo decidido el hanyou.-Iré por ella Kikyou, pero quiero que estés tranquila, por favor…

Kikyou le asintió, mientras caía en un estado medio inconsciente, por aquél esfuerzo

Afortunadamente Sango iba entrando a la cabaña en esos momentos..

.-Sango!—fue la exclamación esperanzada de Inuyasha.- Qué bueno que estás aquí! Quiero que por favor cuides a Kikyou, voy por Kagome, no tardaré… Cuídala!

Sango se extrañó de aquel comportamiento poco usual de parte de Inuyasha, pero no hizo más que asentir de manera sorpresiva…

.-Si la cuidaré¿Qué sucede?—preguntó extrañada y preocupada la exterminadora

.-No hay tiempo de explicar Sango!—decía el hanyou al mismo tiempo en que estaba en la entrada de la cabaña.- Nos veremos pronto! Regresaré…

Sango sólo vio como la figura del hanyou desaparecía en la puerta, pensaba.- ¿Qué habrá pasado¿Por qué tanta prisa?.-volteó a ver a Kikyou.- Pobre.- mientras tocaba con una mano su frente.- Debes estar sufriendo mucho, querida Kikyou, tranquila, todo estará bien….- y en lo que divagaba acerca del estado de Kikyou, y se acordó de Kagome, en que había estado con ella momentos atrás, había conocido al bebé más bello que había visto en toda su vida, un pequeño hanyou llamado Ikiru, que poseía los ojos más bellos, incluso más bonitos que los de Inuyasha, pensaba.- Ese bebé, seguro que es hijo de Inuyasha y Kagome, sin duda, es tan bello, quizá me anime muy pronto.-sonrió, pero al ver a Kikyou sudar, salió de sus pensamientos y se puso a calmarle al fiebre…

* * *

Sutzuko se dirigía a las afueras de la cabaña, visiblemente enojado, pues nada de lo que él quería le había salido bien, se acercó a la capilla, y empezó a mirarla en forma extraña.- Maldita sea!.-exclamaba visiblemente enojado, al mismo tiempo en que pateaba con fuerza la puerta de aquél lugar.-ese maldito de Inuyasha! Me quiere quitar a Kagome! Pero no se lo voy a permitir!.- empezó a caminar lentamente alejándose de allí.- Algo haré! Lo juro!.- cuando dijo esto pateó algo parecido a una roca extraña que azotó contra el árbol más próximo.- Aunque la única que podía ayudarme era Kikyou! Y a la mera hora se arrepintió! Fue tan maldita con Kagome que quizá le de miedo ahora que está a punto de morir que Kami la lleve al infierno! Maldición!

Pero en esos momentos una extraña luz fulgurante de color negra con un poco de violeta empezó a emanar de aquella roca que apenas había pateado….

Sutzuko quedó asombrado y a la vez algo temeroso, pero por alguna razón no se movió de allí a pesar de que el espectáculo no era nada agradable…

Y en eso apareció algo parecido a un holograma en esas sombras negras combinadas de violeta…

Sutzuko aún nervioso, pero fuerte, se acercó lentamente.-¿Quién eres tú¿Qué quieres aquí?

Una risa algo menos que maquiavélica salió a flote cuando el muchacho preguntó eso.-Tú conoces la respuesta mejor que nadie….

.-Responde!.-le gritó intranquilo.- ¿Quién demonios eres tú?

.-¿Acaso no me reconoces?.- siguió riendo.-Tiene poco menos de una semana que nos vimos Sutzuko…

.-Ya te dije que no sé quién diablos eres! Responde!

.-Soy yo Naraku….


	24. Alianza, Regresaré

**Hola a todos! Sorry por la demora! Peor bueno, este fic, ya casi llega a su final, y en compensación a mi tardanza, tres capítulos les mando, ya a nada del final!**

Gracias a!  
**Mony:** Muchas gracias por echarte los 23 de una sola sentada, eso me dice que la historia te atrapó y me hace muy feliz que sea así  
**Kagomeyasha:** jaja, ya sabemos que Kagome siempre la anda haciendo de niña buena jaja, pero ya verás lo que sucede!  
**Kagome Kitty! **Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, espero y la historia te diga gustando y bueno.. haber que sucede!  
**Meli, Ari, y Sakima!** No las vi por acá, a pesar de ello espero y les guste! Nos vemos!

Besitos  
**FikaMoo**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 24. Alianza. Regresaré…**

.-Eeeeeeeeh?.-fue la exclamación pronta de Sutzuko al escuchar aquella frase, aún así trató de que su pánico no lo controlara, pues de alguna manera presentía que tenía justo enfrente de sí, la respuesta a todas sus plegarias.- ¿Acaso no estabas muerto ya¿Haz venido a hacerle daño a Kagome, cierto?

.-No Sutzuko, esta vez, los planes, son diferentes…

.-A…A qué te refieres?—preguntó nervioso

.-Estás enamorado de aquella niñata verdad?.- preguntó cínicamente Naraku

.-No te atrevas a hablar así de Kagome!.-refunfuño enojado el joven, pues a pesar de todo la amaba y no dejaría que nadie se atreviera a hablar mal de ella siquiera

.-Bueno, bueno, está bien.- dijo Naraku algo menos imponente, pues quería dar 'confianza' para lo que estaba próximo a hacer.-No hay que llevarnos mal, Sutzuko¿así te llamas cierto, déjame decirte que si tú me ayudas yo te ayudaré..

.-No puedes hacer nada.-alegó retante Sutzuko.- Kagome e Inuyasha muy pronto estarán juntos..

.-No si podemos evitarlo….-contestó con cierto aire de malicia en sus ojos

.-¿Qué propones?.- preguntó.- Además sería traicionar a Kagome si me hago cómplice tuyo..

.-Tómalo como quieras Sutzuko.- le digo con mucha autonomía Naraku.- pero déjame decirte que te conviene mi plan y mi trato, sales beneficiado de todas maneras…

.-Habla entonces.- respondió tajantemente el joven de ojos verdes..

.-Verás….-decía Naraku.- Por culpa de ese maldito de Inuyasha ahora estoy reducido a una mera esencia incapaz de hacer nada, por ello necesito de tu ayuda… Este es el plan…. Tú me darás un poco de tu esencia, así yo podré recuperar algo de mis poderes… yo iré por Inuyasha, que es lo que es tú quieres que se quite del camino… y me lo llevaré… a una dimensión donde es difícil que alguien pueda ganarme…. Lo más probable es que él muera, y cuando eso pase, regresaré a esta aldea por el fragmento de Shikon que me falta, pues la perla, está en esa dimensión…, pero si Inuyasha llega a matarme, el que sigue eres tú, porque estaríamos conectados, por la esencia que me diste….. en menos de 24 horas… ¿haz entendido? Créeme te conviene, es casi imposible que Inuyasha me gane, y menos en un lugar en el que yo sea quién comande, además, es la única manera que se me ocurre para que deje de intervenir en tus y mis planes…

Sutzuko ladeó la cabeza en señal de duda.- ¿Y por qué no te llevas el fragmento de Shikon de una buena vez? Para que así puedas completar la perla, y de paso matas a Inuyasha….

.-No puedo, si lo hago es probable que muera, la pureza de aquél fragmento que lleva Kagome es demasiada, si se lo quitara, moriría, pues sería demasiado para mí, por ello aprovecharía en llevarme a Inuyasha y matarlo de una vez por todas, y así con la perla contaminada puedo venir por el fragmento ya que es la mayoría…pero necesito de tu ayuda…. Tu esencia….

.-¿Cómo sé que esta no es una más de tus trampas? Además cuando mates a Inuyasha lo más probable es que quieras hacerle daño a Kagome….-preguntaba indeciso, pues al parecer era su gran oportunidad…

-Te prometo que no le tocaré ni un solo cabello siquiera… pero debes prometerme que cuando regrese por el fragmento.- Me lo entregarás sin resistencia alguna, no me interesa cómo se lo quites, pero deberás entregármelo, de lo contrario, tu querida Kagome sufrirá las consecuencias…

.-Y si Inuyasha te gana?.-preguntó una vez más dudoso.- Ya te ganó… ¿qué pasará si Inuyasha te gana de nuevo?

.-Ya te dije…. Morirás en menos de 24 horas… es un riesgo, pero te aseguro que si quieres a esa Miko para ti, ésta es la única manera… ya no estará más Inuyasha… nada más serán tú y ella, nada que se les interponga…. Piénsalo..

Sutzuko volvió a ladear la cabeza una vez más… era su gran oportunidad, de tener a Kagome con él, y sin Inuyasha… sería lo mejor, todos su sueños de estar casado y compartir una vida con ella se harían realidad…. Además, sin Inuyasha estorbándole en su camino haría que se olvidara más rápido de él… pensaría que murió o algo así… el precio podía ser caro, su propia vida, si Naraku fallaba, pero al parecer, Inuyasha no pudo acabarlo… sería difícil….y más en un lugar en el que Naraku mandara… era un oferta difícil de no tomar en cuenta…. Kagome y él serían felices…. Sin Inuyasha….

.-Acepto Naraku….-respondió decidido el joven, pues su amor, o quizá obsesión lo estaban guiando.- Acepto el trato¿Qué debo de hacer?

Naraku sonrió con bastante satisfacción, pues el plan que le había dicho a Sutzuko era cierto, le había dicho la verdad, por la sencilla razón de que sabía que la oscuridad ahora era la dueña de su corazón, lo podía presentir, su amor por Kagome había roto con todos sus esquemas de convicciones y valores… le enfermaba aquello, pues eran sentimientos muy sucios en su concepto, pensaba.- Ser humano es lo peor que a alguien pudiera jamás pasarle, más sin embargo, la oscuridad se adueña de este joven, como la sangre cuando chorrea de los cuerpos sin vida, cuando combinemos las esencias su maldad se hará más potente, pues no podrá luchar contra mi oscuridad… sin duda regresaré.. él será el guardián de ese fragmento, pues no dejará que nada le suceda a Kagome mientras esté junto a ella, y seguirá ayudándome indirectamente, pues con su maldad contaminará poco a poco el fragmento que lleva Kagome, y quizá hasta a la Kagome misma… jamás pensé que me fuera a salir tan bien el plan… y cuando yo venga por ese fragmento… podré tener la perla de Shikon completa…. Llena de maldad como alguna vez lo pensé… y seré el youkai más poderoso… jajaja

.-Acepto.-repitió Sutzuko, sacándolo de sus pensamientos

.-Bien hecho.-le dijo malicioso.- Ahora extiende tu mano y entrégame parte de tu esencia….

Sutzuko lo hizo sin vacilar, y al momento en que extendió la mano la esencia 'chupaba' una luz que salía de su cuerpo de color azul marino… El cuerpo de Naraku obtuvo un cuerpo provisional…

Naraku sonrió satisfecho al momento de terminar.-Vamos ahora, no hay tiempo que perder¿Dónde se encuentra Inuyasha?.-preguntó

.-En la cabaña de Kikyou… lo acabo de ver hace un rato….- pensaba .- me siento un poco mal, como si una fuerza maligna se hubiera apoderado de mí, bueno no importa, con tal de que me quite a Inuyasha del camino… que haga lo que quiera…

.-¿Cómo?.-preguntó sorprendido Naraku, sacándolo de lo que estaba absorto.-Kikyou sigue con vida? Imposible…

.-Es verdad.- aseguró Sutzuko.- Kikyou sobrevivió….

Naraku volvió a sonreír maliciosamente una vez más y contestó.- Entonces mataremos dos pájaros de un tiro…

* * *

.-Kikyou!—exclama desesperante Kagome, pues veía convalecer a la Miko sin remedio alguno….

.-Ka…go..me….-susurraba Kikyou convaleciente.- Kagome….perdóname…

.-Deja de esforzarte así Kikyou!.-la regañaba Inuyasha., pues veía el sufrimiento en los ojos de aquella mujer..

.-Kikyou! Hazle caso a Inuyasha!.- por primera vez no se encelaba de que la cuidara, pues Kagome era pura, y no podía sentirse más que culpable por lo de Kikyou (a pesar de que no era su culpa ¬¬)

.-No Kagome! .- Kikyou trató de ser determinante.- Debes dejarme terminar… con lo que estaba..queriendo decirte…

.-Kikyou… será después.-decía Kagome con cuidado.- Estás muy ajetreada…

.-NO!.-Kikyou se rehusaba, sabía que el final se acercaba….- Kagome… debes saber… que …Inuyasha … no tiene la culpa… de nada…..

.-Kikyou….-fue el quejido que salió de sus labios al escuchar semejante declaración.- ¿Qué dices….?

.-Inuyasha… no tiene la culpa…. Yo fui quién….ocasionó…todo esto…..-a cada palabra que decía, sentía como si se le fuera un alma en cada una de ellas.- Debes entender que …. Él no sabía bien las cosas…. Yo fui quién se interpuso entre ustedes…..yo…. ya no puedo decirte todo… que él te lo cuente con más calma….pero debes saberlo por mi boca… que él…. No sabía de ti ni del pequeño bebé…. Ni de…. que no lo habías abandonado….

.-Pero se va a casar contigo Kikyou!.- exclamó Kagome sorprendida, al mismo tiempo en que veía a Inuyasha, con un aire esperanzador…

.-Deja de decir estupideces Kagome!.-le gritó Kikyou con mucho esfuerzo.- Sabes bien que Inuyasha no me ama! Ya no! Quiere estar contigo! Coff coff.-tosió.- el esfuerzo fue abrumador para ella.- Quiero que lo hagas feliz…

.-Ki…Kikyou….-musitó Inuyasha calladamente.- No… no tienes que hacer esto….

.-Cla…ro que puedo! Y..lo voy a hacer!.- tomó aire rápidamente.- Déjense de tonterías…en frente de mí…. Sé bien que ella te estuvo esperando mucho tiempo… lo sé porque vi en tus ojos un aire de melancolía sin igual… y además, estuviste a punto de casarlo conmigo!.- Kagome la volteó a ver con tristeza.- Si Kagome…. tanto fue tu amor que pensaste que él me amaba, por ello no querías interponerte……. Y tú……..- volteó a ver a Inuyasha.-La estuviste esperando todo este tiempo….cada día….. en cualquier árbol…. Siempre…… ahora no me digas que no….. es cierto! Porque…… sabes bien… que así es…..siempre la esperaste…. Siempre…..

Los dos se habían quedado callados, pues sabía cada uno por su lado que Kikyou decía la verdad….

.- Saben que es cierto…..coff cofff….. ya no quiero más mentiras….. por favor…..

Kikyou volteó a ver a Kagome con una expresión grata.- Confío…. En que harás lo correcto…..- se volvió a estremecer cuando recordó algo importante…. ¡Sutzuko! Quería vengarse de Inuyasha, debía decirles….

.-Gra….gracias Kikyou….yo… no tengo como… agradecerte….-trataba de decirle Kagome con mucha pena y desdicha por lo sucedido…además de que era difícil para ella pararse pues acababa de dar a luz, por ello estaba sentada en una sillita…

.-Kagome……-intentó hablar una vez más.- hay algo importante….. hay alguien…. quiere….él quiere hacerle daño… a……

.-¿A quién Kikyou a quién¿De quién hablas?

.-Me refiero….a ……

Plammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm! Un enorme crujido que rompía el techo de aquella cabaña, retumbó por toda la habitación….

Era nada más y nada menos que Naraku….

.-Naraku!.-gritó fuertemente Inuyasha, sacando a la 'Tessaiga'.- ¿Qué haces aquí bastardo y vivo además?

.-No te incumben mis asunto Inuyasha……-rió maliciosamente Naraku, al mismo tiempo que volteaba a ver a Kikyou convaleciente en aquella cama.- Bien dicen que hierba mala nunca muere cierto Kikyou?

.-Mal….Maldito……-exclamó Kikyou con visible esfuerzo, y mucha rabia

.-¿Por qué sigues todavía vivo Naraku?.- preguntaba Kagome con notoria sorpresa

.-Porque ustedes jamás podrán acabar conmigo! .-gritó Naraku, al mismo tiempo en que lanzaba doble tentáculo uno en contra de la convaleciente Kikyou y otro en contra de la misma Kagome ….

Inuyasha con la mayor de sus fuerzas, tomó a Kagome con un brazo y 'safó' a Kikyou de la cama muy bruscamente haciendo que ambas comenzaran a sangrar, pero al menos salvándolas de una muerte segura…

.-Maldición.-pensó Inuyasha.- No tengo como ayudarle a Kikyou! Y Kagome! Ambas sangran! No debí de haber sido tan brusco… maldición! Si Miroku y Sango estuvieran aquí….

((Lo que sucede es que cuando Inuyasha llegó con Kagome a la cabaña, mandaron a Sango junto con Miroku a la caballa donde estaba el pequeño Ikiru, para que cuidaran de él, claro no son tontos y no querían dejar desprotegido a su pequeño))

Ambas mikos empezaron a sangrar…. Kikyou por el pecho y Kagome por el cóccix, bueno por allí…. (acaba de dar a luz eh!)

Inuyasha estaba desesperado, por sus movimientos ellas dos estaban en peligro…. Además, Naraku estaba dispuesto a acabar con él… a pesar de que su forma 'humana', le parecía del todo rara, pues olía a alguien muy conocido por él… olía a madera seca…..

.-¿Qué?.- pensó el hanyou fugazmente.- Naraku jamás había olido de esta manera… si Sutzuko se hubiera encontrado con él, lo sabría, pero estos olores! Parecen uno solo! Cómo si los hubieran fusionado¿Qué demonios está pasando?

.-Pelea Inuyasha!.-exclamó el malévolo personaje antes de asestarle un golpe que lo tumbó contra una pared de aquella cabaña (Bueno lo que quedaba)

.-Pagarás…. Maldito!.- Inuyasha se levantó con fuerza y se colocó de un solo brinco enfrente de ellas dos… protegiéndolas….

Kagome no salía de su asombro por todo lo que acababa de acontecer… no … Inuyasha…. ¿no la había abandonado?...¿Kikyou decía la verdad?... Sobreviviría a semejante ataque? Su bebé! No! No podía quedarse allí, ahora tenía un bebé que proteger, una nueva vida que cuidar, no iba a desangrarse allí… tenía que hacer algo… con sumo cuidado intentó cargar a Kikyou que estaba encogida en forma de feto a un lado de ella…. la intentó jalar sin mucho éxito… era demasiado… no podía estaba muy débil…. .-Kikyou!.-le gritó.- Debes resistir! Ahora te ayudaré….

.-Kagome vete ya!.- gimió Kikyou con sus pocas fuerzas.- Vete! No tengo… oportunidad de sobrevivir…vete…..

Inuyasha y Naraku seguían luchando….. el primero trataba de no descuidar el terreno… pero el segundo intentaba a toda costa moverlo de allí… era una lucha encarnizada….

.-Muere Inuyasha…..- rió Naraku, al momento en que con uno de sus tentáculos lo aventó, por fin logrando dejarlas desprotegidas….lo dejó bastante alejado de dónde de por sí estaba… Sin perder ni un sólo instante, dirigió su ataque a las mikos convalecientes en el suelo…. Inuyasha se levantó… intentó correr… sabía que no llegaría… estaban demasiado lejos…Naraku las iba a matar….

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh.- fue el único quejido que se escuchó en la habitación… era el grito de Kikyou….

Naraku había logrado por fin asestarle el golpe de gracia…. Dejándola visiblemente dañado su cuerpo… y dejando la herida que tenía al descubierto… con unas vendas rotas… y unos ojos que no estaban bien cerrados…. No se movía…. No mostraba dolor alguno…..

.-Kikyouuuuuuuuuuuuuu!.- fue el grito ahogado de Inuyasha.- Noooooooooo! Kikyouuuuuuuu!.- corrió rápidamente a su lado, olvidándose de la situación…. Por alguna razón Naraku tan rápido como hizo acto de aparición…. Desapareció…. O al menos eso parecía….

Kagome se encontraba al otro extremo de la habitación… presenciando aquello…. ¿Qué había pasado?... ¿Por qué no había resultado dañada?... ¿Dónde estaba Naraku?... Kikyou….. eran las cosas que aquejaban su mente… pero al voltear vio quién había sido el causante que evitó aquella desgracia…. Era Sutzuko….. él la había salvado…..

.-Kagome…. .-le susurró el joven de ojos verdes.- Estás bien, mi querida Kagome? no te hizo daño?

.-Es… toy bien Sutzuko…. Gracias….. .- dijo sin ánimo alguno al ver como Inuyasha tenía una expresión de dolor inigualable…….. por Kikyou…..

Sutzuko volteó a ver aquella escena, sonrió por unos instantes con cierta malicia, pero luego recobró su expresión 'preocupada', al momento que le decía a Kagome.- Sabes que siempre será así Kagome, hagas lo que hagas, Inuyasha siempre pondrá primero a Kikyou….

Kagome no le dijo nada, pues no era lugar ni momento, pero parecía que le estaba diciendo la verdad….

Sutzuko en esos instantes pensaba.- Bien, la primer parte ya está hecha, Naraku está haciendo todo al pie de la letra…. Ya mató a Kikyou… ahora sólo falta… Inuyasha….

Inuyasha por su parte, no dejaba de sostener el cuerpo de Kikyou con angustia… se sentía culpable de que ella hubiera muerto, así… sin decirle nada, sin poder protegerla, sin poder decirle adiós…. Se olvidó incluso de que la propia Kagome

Que recordó después e unos momentos de dolor a causa de Kikyou… se sobresaltó, volteó a ver a todos lados hasta que su mirada se topó con la de ella, Kagome volteó sin poder sostenerla, le dolía que Inuyasha sufriera, y le dolía más que sufriera por Kikyou…. quizá lo que le había dicho Sutzuko era cierto, quizá él nunca dejaría de pensar en Kikyou…

Inuyasha sin dejar de mirar a Kagome, dejó de cuerpo inerte de Kikyou en el suelo, y se acercó poco a poco a Kagome, al llegar con una voz triste y preocupada le preguntó.- Kagome… ¿estás bien¿no te hizo daño¿sangraste mucho?

.-No Inuyasha.- contestaba quedamente al mismo tiempo en que se safaba suavemente de los brazos del joven de ojos verdes.- Ya no sangro, bueno muy leve, nada de que preocuparse.-volteó a ver a Kikyou.- Kikyou…

Inuyasha asintió con tristeza.- Si Kagome… Kikyou… está….

Al momento de decir eso una muñeca se movió débilmente…

.-Kikyou!.- fue el grito de sorpresa de Kagome al ver la mano de la Miko en movimiento.- Mira Inuyasha!

Inuyasha rápidamente corrió a un lado de Kikyou, se posó a su lado y le sostuvo la cabeza con mucho cuidado….-Kikyou …estás viva!.-exclamó con visible esperanza

.-Inu….ya…..sha…..-volteó a verlo la Miko con ojos anhelantes, como queriendo decirle todo lo que llevaba dentro antes de morir, ella bien sabía que su condición no lo permitía…. No lo podría hacer…. Más dos palabras, eran las que bien podían describir lo que sentía.-Nunca pude ser feliz contigo.-pensó.- No tenía que ser, ahora que estoy a punto de morir, lo diré….

Inuyasha se exaltó al ver el extremo esfuerzo de aquella mujer que lo amaba, la tomó de la mano-cosa que hizo incomodar a Kagome, Sutzuko se acercó a ella la tomó del brazo…

Kikyou volteó a ver a todos los presentes….tan fugaz como una estrella, a Kagome la miró con ternura, y a Inuyasha con amor, exhaló.- Aishiteru Inuyasha….

Al decir esto la miko dio su último respiro y ….murió…..

.-Kikyou…….-exclamó Inuyasha tan dolorosamente como pudo haberse escuchado, sin duda había amado a Kikyou, le tenía cariño, aunque ya no la amaba lamentaba su muerte…

Kagome se safó de la mano de Sutzuko que suavemente la sostenía, se acercó a Inuyasha por detrás, ya que él estaba hincado, lo tomó del hombro con ternura, e Inuyasha sintiendo tanto calor y cariño, pero sobre todo amor, le correspondió aquel gesto tomándosela, y apretándola….-Kagome…

(Hay una foto de ellos dos así, en un cap, donde se convirtió en youkai)

Kagome sólo se limito a quedarse callada, no había nada más que decir…

Inuyasha agradeció el apoyo, quedándose allí….

Hasta que……

Naraku emergió del mismo lugar de donde había venido….. pero esta vez…. Con un agujero negro en el cielo…..

.-Jaajajajajaja.- rió Naraku villanamente.- Con que esa Kikyou por fin murió! Ya era hora! Ahora el que sigue eres tú! .- y diciendo esto lanzó la misma arma de siempre… sus tentáculos…

Pero esta vez Inuyasha no iba a permitir que alguien más muriera, menos la mujer que él amaba, no, jamás, y mucho menos a manos de aquél asesino…se levantó rápidamente protegiendo lo que era suyo, desenvainando su Tessaiga, al mismo tiempo que gritó.- Sutzuko! Protege a Kagome!

Sutzuko por primera vez le hizo caso a Inuyasha, y sin avisarle siquiera a Kagome la tomó por la cintura y lo alejó de él…

.-No Inuyasha!.- se exaltó Kagome, no quería dejarlo solo, no…

.-Kagome! No te acerques.- le previno Inuyasha, volteó.- Estaré bie…..

Pero el sucio de Naraku, hizo de las suyas una vez más….

Lo tomó de la cintura, mientras le decía a Kagome…. y lo elevó pro los aires junto con él….

.-Tu vendrás conmigo Inuyasha……-reía Naraku, el plan estaba terminando de consumarse

.-Noooooooooooooo!.-gritaba Kagome.-Inuyasha! Nooooo!

.-Déjame maldito!.- gritaba Inuyasha, intentando liberarse, pero era en vano…

.-Inuyasha!.-gritaba Kagome desesperada, intentaba safarse de Sutzuko, pero éste obviamente tenía más fuerzas que ella, a pesar de todo, no la iba dejar ir….

.- Vete Kagome!.- le decía Inuyasha exaltado y resignado a que no podía salvarse.- Vete! No te acerques!

.-No te vayas!.- gritaba Kagome, intentando ir detrás de él.- Noooo! Inuyasha! Nuestro bebé!

.-Cuida de él Kagome!.- le gritaba Inuyasha cada vez más lejos.- Volveré, te lo juro Kagome! volveré por nuestro bebé y por ti! Espérame!

.-No Inuyasha!.-lloraba amargamente Kagome.- Nooooo me dejes….

.-No te voy a dejar! Kagome!.-se armó de valor, ya no había tiempo, quizá fuera la última vez que la vería, exhaló.- Aishiteru! Te juro que regresaré….

.-Inuyasha…...Aishiteru mo….- pero esas palabras no pudieron ser escuchadas por el hanyou, pues había desaparecido en la inmensidad del cielo, en aquél agujero… con su peor enemigo…

Kagome irrumpió en lágrimas….. recordaba lo último que le había dicho su amado hanyou.- Aishiteru.. Regresaré…


	25. ¿Volverás Inuyasha?

**Capítulo 25. ¿Volverás Inuyasha?**

Habían pasado casi dos meses después de lo sucedido, Kagome estaba confundida, reprimida, eran demasiados sentimientos a la vez, el pequeño Ikiru, ya había crecido bastante , bueno unos dos kilitos, no era mucho, pero era un avance, el bebé cada día estaba más fuerte y más sano…. Y cada día que Kagome lo veía, le recordaba a su querido hanyou, eran iguales, los mismos ojos, igual de expresivos, aunque los de su bebé tenían más vida… era lo único que le daba fuerzas para seguir adelante… las cosas habían sido tan diferentes desde que Inuyasha se había ido… Kikyou, ya estaba descansando en una cripta no muy lejos que de la de su amiga Kaoru, no pudo decirle lo último que era parte de su confesión, pero al menos si pudo decirle sus últimas palabras a Inuyasha.- Aishiteru.-recordaba, le dolía, recordarlas de parte de Kikyou, pero le era grato, recordarlas de los labios de Inuyasha, era de los pocos recuerdos que tenía bonitos, sin embargo, ahora todo era tan confuso, que le era difícil sonreír… Inuyasha….

Había sido la etapa más difícil de su vida, quizá incluso hasta la más dolorosa, pues después de que había sido separada de Inuyasha, él había regresado a ella, por su casamiento con Kikyou, después de tantas cosas, terminó casi como desde el principio, sola… y sin Inuyasha..-se exaltó en esos momentos.-No! No es verdad! No estoy sola! Tengo a mi Ikiru, mi pequeño Ikiru, él es mi razón ahora… Inuyasha…

Estaba absorta en aquellos pensamientos cuando fue interrumpida por un 'knock' 'knock' en la puerta, se paró de su asiento lentamente, y tomó a su bebé en brazos, que dormía plácidamente, con un dedo gordito metido en la pequeña boquita, parecía no darse cuenta de la pena que corrompía su madre.., Kagome lo levantó con cuidado, sin dejar de arrullarlo, y se dirigió a la puerta, abriendo con cautela, para que su bebé no fuese despertado…

.-Sango!.-exclamó quedamente.- Qué bueno que estés aquí, pasa por favor….- la invitó a pasar…

.-Hola amiga!.- le respondió en el mismo tono la exterminadora.- ¿Cómo has estado?

Kagome intentó disimular su desasosiego.- Bien Sango, he estado algo cansada estos días, sólo eso…

Sango hizo una cara de aliento, comprendiendo la situación.- Kagome….- le dijo al mismo tiempo en que la tomaba de la mano.- Sé que estás sufriendo mucho… más obvio no puede ser….

.-No Sango….- intentó Kagome sacarla de su 'error'.- Yo…estoy bien… en serio…

.-Pues eso no es lo que nos parece a mi esposo y a Shippo ….

.-No Sango, en serio, estoy bien…. yo… ya no quiero causarles más molestias…. Será mejor que se vayan ya….

.-No queremos irnos Kagome…. no queremos dejarte así…

.-Algún día tendrán que tomar una luna de miel!.- decía algo más animada.- Además desde lo que pasó con Naraku e… Inuyasha (le costaba decir su nombre, le dolía), no han salido, primero fue la enfermedad de Kikyou, luego fue mi bebé Ikiru, después fue esto... es demasiado, ustedes no tienen la culpa… yo estaré bien… te lo juro…. Además Inuyasha me prometió…. que regresaría….

.-Lo sé Kagome.- decía Sango más esperanzada.- sé bien que regresará… por ti, Kagome él lo prometió, sabes que Inuyasha siempre cumple sus promesas….

.-Sí Sango!.- dejaba escapar un grito ahogado la Miko.- pero.. si no regresa! No sé nada de él desde hace dos meses! Me muero! La desesperación que siento no me deja vivir en paz! Es demasiado para mí! No podré aguantarlo, al menos el medio año que estuvimos separados, sabía que estaba vivo! Y ahora! Sango……- Kagome lloraba en el regazo de su amiga.- No sé si lo vuelva a ver….

Sango acariciaba tiernamente su cabeza, al momento en que le decía.- Amiga, sé bien que volverá, él lo prometió, además… él te ama! Es una promesa de amor… esas son aquellas que son difíciles de romper… o que se rompen rara la vez, por cosas alternas! No debes dejarte caer.. Kagome.. eres un mujer fuerte, con un bebé por el cual velar… debes de ser fuerte! El regresará!

Kagome levantó la cara con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.- Tienes razón Sango, Inuyasha volverá por nuestro bebé, por mí…

.-Si Kagome!.-decía más animada Sango.- Volverá ya lo verás….

Kagome asintió agradecida

* * *

Kagome caminaba con su pequeño akachan (bebé) en brazos… ¡cómo le gustaba asolearse al pequeño Ikiru! El bebé sonreía cada vez que su mami jugaba con él a pesar de caminar.-Si definitivamente.- pensaba la Miko.- Este bebé es la luz de mi vida, él me da las fuerzas para seguir viviendo, y esperar por su padre…..

Se vio interrumpida por un brazo que la jaló levemente…con una presencia desconocida…como ¿maligna?

.-Sutzuko!.- exclamó Kagome sorprendida.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

.-Nada.. en especial Kagome.- decía algo apenado el joven.- Sólo pasaba por aquí, y te vi, te quise saludar…¿Cómo está el pequeño Ikiru?

.-Bien.- decía al mismo tiempo en que se lo mostraba, pero el bebé empezó a llorar…

.-Ya… ya pequeño bebé.- decía Sutzuko tiernamente, lo acariciaba en modo de apaciguarlo….

.-Ñaaaaaa,Ñaaaaaaaa.-lloraba más fuerte el pequeño Ikiru.- Ñaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

.-Déjalo Sutzuko.-dijo Kagome en modo de que se alejara del bebé pues no era la primera vez que sucedía, por alguna razón siempre lloraba cuando Sutzuko estaba cerca… siempre…. Y no hallaba una explicación coherente a ello…

.-Este si Kagome.- dijo Sutzuko apenado, pues no quería hacer llorar al niño

.-Es mejor que me vaya Sutzuko.- la Miko se alejaba rápidamente.- Nos veremos después… quizá tenga hambre…

.-¿Vas a estar en tu casa Kagome?.- le preguntó antes de verla fuera de su panorama

.-Es…te si Sutzuko…..-dijo Kagome sin mucha importancia…

Al caer la noche….

Kagome se encontraba velando el sueño de su bebé, que había caído rendido.- Mi precioso bebé.-pensaba Kagome.- Eres igual a tu papá.- sonrió.- Vas a ser tan fuerte como él, tan guapo.-sonrió, ése bebé le daba tanta felicidad con sólo verlo…

.-'knock' 'knock'.-sonó la puerta…

.-¿Quién será a estas horas?.-preguntó desconcertada Kagome.- Que raro, iré a ver….-pero antes (claro no es tonta), tomó su arco y sus flechas…

Abrió suavemente la puerta, asomando sólo su cara, para que no fuera atacada totalmente……

.-¿Kagome?.-le preguntó Sutzuko extrañado.-¿Qué sucede? Qué sucedió¿Porqué te asomas así?

.-Ahh Sutzuko.- exclamó más relajada Kagome.-¿Qué haces aquí? Ya es tarde….- le dijo en una forma sutil de correrlo XD

.-No Kagome.- la detuvo con una mano Sutzuko antes de que le cerrara la puerta.- ¿Puedo pasar?.- pues tenía la otra en su espalda como escondiendo algo…

Kagome desganada asintió

Sutzuko pasó y cuando ella hubo cerrado la puerta, dejó ver un notorio ramo de flores, (no rosas, porque supongo que no existían), era muy bello y colorido..

.-¿Qué es eso Sutzuko?.- le preguntó muy extrañada la Miko (XD que tonta pregunta)

.- Flores Kagome!.-le dijo animado Sutzuko, y se sonrojó..- Son para ti….

.-¿Para mí?.- exclamó.-Y esto…. ¿A que se debe?

.-Kagome…- le dijo quedamente el joven.- Bien sabes las circunstancias….

.-No sé de que me hables Sutzuko….

.- Kagome…. cásate conmigo…..la miró añorante

Kagome le respondió con una cara sorprendida.- Yo…. Sutzuko…sabes que…. Inuyasha…

Esta respuesta lo hizo enojar, pero no iba a perder su oportunidad, lo iba a lograr aunque fuera por las malas… pues sentía cada día crecer algo maligno dentro de él… No le importaba Inuyasha, ni que Kagome aún lo amara, simple y sencillo, Kagome sería suya, por las buenas, o por las malas….

.-Kagome.-intentó contenerse.- Sabes que Inuyasha no volverá…

.- Sutzuko!.- exclamó la Miko dolorida.- No me digas eso que me lastima!

El joven, la tomó de la barbilla, diciéndole.- Bien sabes que es cierto…. Inuyasha no volverá…. Lo más probable es que haya muerto

.-Mientes!.-exclamaba enojada la Miko.-Inuyasha volverá! Por mí… por Ikiru…

.-No lo hará y lo sabes bien!.-gritaba.- Deberías ya de resignarte! A estas alturas ya ha de estar muerto! Entiéndelo!

.-Pues no lo haré! Lo esperaré y….

Se vio interrumpida por un beso muy a la fuerza, de parte de aquél joven…

.-Dé…ja..me!.-lo intentaba quitar muy a la fuerza, hasta que importándole un bledo lo que él hubiera hecho por ella, lo abofeteó… una bofetada certera que acabó con las ilusiones de Sutzuko…

.-Ka… gome….- el joven colocó su mano en su cara y la volteó a ver..

.-Perdóname Sutzuko!.-exclamó ésta enojada.- Pero no tenías que haber hecho eso! Y menos enfrente de mi akachan (bebé)

.-Kagome…..-murmuraba el otro dolido, no por la cachetada, sino por que ya sabía que estaba siendo rechazado, pensaba.- Maldita sea! Ni lejos, ni muerto el maldito de Inuyasha me deja en paz!.- se decidió, no iba a perderla así por así, realmente quería a Kagome, es más la amaba, si no… ¿por qué hizo todo ese show con Naraku para que se llevase a Inuyasha?... ¿por qué fue a buscar a Kikyou para que se aliara con él?... Si la amaba…. No iba a dejar que un momento de locura acabara con todo lo que había luchado por ella, era cierto, un momento, su momento, tenía más de un año queriendo besarla…. Pero no era el tiempo de pensar en eso, era tiempo de disculparse con Kagome, enmendar lo sucedido.. y prepararse para atacar de nuevo.. pero de otra manera…

Sutzuko se llevó las dos manos en forma de rezo—Discúlpame Kagome…- dijo de manera calmada y amable.- Perdón, me deje llevar por el momento… tú sabes… lo que yo siento… y bueno.. no quise lastimarte de esa forma, me dejé llevar por mis instintos… ((al escuchar esto Kagome se acordó de Inuyasha de nuevo, pues se acordaba que él siempre se dejaba llevar por sus instintos…)).-el joven prosiguió interrumpiendo en sus pensamientos.- Si mis instintos… yo te amo Kagome… lo sabes bien… quizá tú no sientas nada por mí… y ya sé… no me digas nada ((esto lo dijo cuando percibió que la boca de Kagome se abría para reclamar)) Inuyasha… sé que es importante para ti… pero debes entender que hay que darle un padre a ese akachan (bebé, ya lo repetí como mil veces jeje) que duerme en esa cunita, debes saberlo Kagome, si Inuyasha no regresa… espero y puedas atender a mi petición…

.-Sutzuko yo…..- murmuró de nuevo Kagome, pues no sabía a ciencia cierta que decir, pero no quería quedarse callada

.-No Kagome, no me digas nada.- decía de nuevo el joven callándola.- Sé que me comporté de una manera muy bestia ((de nuevo Kagome se acordó de cuando Kouga le decía esa palabra a Inuyasha—No deja de pensar en él eh!)) y entenderé si no quieres perdonarme (esto lo dijo a sabiendas de que así se ganaría más rápido el perdón de Kagome) Pero bueno…

.-No Sutzuko.- por fin lo interrumpió la joven Miko.- No te preocupes… no pasó nada… sólo vete a tu casa y no te preocupes por lo que acaba de suceder, no se lo diré a nadie… y acerca de tu proposición de matrimonio.. te prometo que lo pensaré… pero dame tiempo..

Esta frase hizo que Sutzuko abriera sus grandes ojos verdes y sonriera muy espontáneamente.- Gracias Kagome!.-decía emocionado.-Me alegro que hayas podido perdonarme semejante cosa, te prometo que no volverá suceder y con respecto a lo de mi proposición… Gracias también…

.-Ya es tarde.- dijo Kagome en tono cortante y a la vez apenado.- Será mejor…

.-Si Kagome lo sé.- la interrumpió.- Bueno me voy… muchas gracias…

Y diciendo esto se acercó a Kagome y la besó tiernamente en la mejilla, y sin esperar que le correspondiera o siquiera dijese algo, abrió y salió de aquél lugar…

Al verlo alejarse Kagome se tumbó en su cama, era algo realmente extraño lo que acaba de ocurrir y sentir…

.-Sutzuko… murmuraba (qué le pasa eh?).- Perdóname por no corresponderte de la misma forma.. pero yo ya …. Amo a alguien más…. Y lo esperaré el resto de mi vida si es necesario…. no me importa cuánto sea, lo esperaré porque él me juro que regresaría… me siento extraña cuando estoy contigo (no piensen mal eh!) y no es porque sienta algo en especial…sino siento en ti algo que ha cambiado… desde el día que Inuyasha se fue…. Algo maligno, son sé como explicarlo… mi fragmento se 'mueve' cuando estás cerca, como si fueras malo… no sé que sucede… mi bebé llora cuando te percibe… (por suerte esa vez no lloró jeje) es extraño… muy extraño….-se tocó los labios.- No… no sentí nada… .-suspiró.- pero a pesar de eso Sutzuko tiene razón…si Inuyasha no regresa, Ikiru, necesita de un papá… si le diría que fue Inuyasha, ya que no se parece en nada a Sutzuko, (por suerte), pero necesitaría de un padre… Ayy no sé que hacer.. por ahora sólo me resta esperar por él… Ahhhh…cuánto le extraño, le necesito…. todos los días me pregunto…. ¿volverás Inuyasha?


	26. El regreso de un hanyou

**Capítulo 26. Malentendido. El regreso de un hanyou **

Pasaron 6 meses más…. Inuyasha no daba una señal de vida… Kagome había mejorado su vida notablemente, el pequeño Ikiru se había vuelto más fuerte, aún era pequeño, pero al menos ya balbuceaba soniditos extraños queriendo decir algo… pero en sí una palabra concreta nada…. Kagome gracias a él se había olvidado de la tristeza que la invadía al recordar que Inuyasha quizá no regresaría… pero aún aguardaba en su corazón la esperanza de ello….

Como Miko todo también estaba saliendo bien, ya que You (su aprendiz), había mejorado mucho, tanto, que incluso se podía decir que podía reemplazarla, era muy buena, además tenía buen corazón y mucha disposición, el pequeño Ikiru, le había tomado mucho cariño, al igual que a Sango y a Miroku, igual al pequeño Shippo que gustaba mucho de jugar con él.. todo era casi perfecto y ese casi era por una sola palabra (y la he escrito como 736 veces en este Fic, en serio!) que era Inuyasha… para esos momentos Sango y Miroku había tomado su esperada Luna de Miel, aconsejados por Kagome, ya que Sango insistía en que no querían dejarla, pero que Kagome alegó que ya era tiempo que dejasen de preocuparse, que estaba bien, además de que Kagome había aumentado sus habilidades notoriamente por 4 razones:1, Porque ya tenía 20 años, 2, Porque había pasado mucho tiempo entrenándose, 3, Porque era la Miko guardiana de esa aldea, puesto que muy pronto le pasaría a You, para poder cuidar más de su bebé, 4, Porque ya era tiempo no!

Y con esas razones pudo convencer a una preocupada Sango, pero a decir verdad sabía que era cierto, su amiga Kagome no pasaría por más peligros, pues de alguna manera tenían seguras muchas cosas, como por ejemplo que Naraku no los atacaría, y los demás youkais, era raro que atacaran, pues a pesar de que Kagome llevaba un fragmento, esa aldea estaba apartada y era muy apacible..Aún así los youkais atacaban de vez en cuando como aquella vez…

Kagome se encontraba con ele pequeño Ikiru, 'enseñándole' a decir una palabra que ella consideraba especial, no era Inuyasha eh! Es complicado para un bebé de 8 meses jeje, era PAPÁ, pues a decir verdad siempre careció de uno y nada más en el mundo le hubiera gustado tener uno, estaba en caminado cerca de la aldea, para dar un paseo y para custodiar la aldea, de que no hubiera problemas… hasta que sintió una extraña presencia maligna, que nunca antes había sentido.. era muy poderosa… tenía tiempo que no sentía nada así… corrió rápidamente hacia la cabaña de You, para encargarle a Ikiru, pues fuera lo que fuera esa presencia, no quería que el bebé estuviera con ella si llegaba a ver aquello, no, quería mantener a su pequeño seguro, como buena madre. Le hizo jurar a You que no saliera por nada del mundo de esa cabaña sino era porque tuviera que huir, o para proteger a su bebé, le tenía confianza de que lo cuidaría bien, pues ya tenía más habilidades….Al salir de la cabaña recordó.- Es cierto! No puedo buscar a Sango y a Miroku porque no están! Se fueron! Y Shippo y Kirara, no sé dónde estén! Estoy sola!.-su semblante cambió.- Bueno, no importa, tengo más fuerza que antes, y detendré a esa cosa, que se esté acercando a la aldea! Es mi deber protegerla!.- y diciendo esto corrió a las afueras de la aldea, cerca de la capilla, donde se percibía con más fuerza… se escuchaban gritos, no podía demorar más….

Pero al llegar ya era tarde….había fuego por doquier, parecía que el mal se extendía a cada paso que daba! Era un escena horrorosa, cientos de cuerpos estaban por todos los lugares a los que intentaba acercarse, gritos, gente que huía despavorida, pidiendo auxilio, exclamando por ser escuchados…y no sólo eso! La presencia ahora se sentía más fuerte! Y no sólo allí! Percibía la misma esencia en el extremo de la aldea, es decir una dónde estaba y otra en el lado opuesto, la situación se estaba complicando! No tenía quién le ayudara, y You no podía, pues le había ordenado estrictamente que cuidara de su bebé, sabía que de alguna manera era egoísta de su parte, pero ése bebé, era su vida, no podía sacrificarlo dejándolo desprevenido…ya era madre… -Mejor arreglo esto lo más pronto posible!.- y diciendo esto corrió por dónde salían aldeanos corriendo, dónde los gritos se escuchaban más fuertes, hasta llegar poco a poco al centro de la aldea.- Maldición!.-dijo bastante enojada, pues no había podido hacer nada

.-Miko Kagome!.-gritaba una mujer.-Ayúdenos! Por favor!

.-Es la Miko!.-gritó otro hombre más fuerte.-Es la Miko! Ella nos ayudará!.- decía más esperanzado.-Miko ¿qué debemos hacer?

.-Por favor aléjense de la aldea por favor!.-les dijo Kagome alarmada.-Díganme! Dónde está o están los youkais que los atacaron!

.-Están destruyendo todo!.-gritó la mujer.-Mataron a los aldeanos! Parece que si estuvieran buscando algo! Están al centro de la aldea!

.-El fragmento de Shikon.-pensó Kagome fugazmente.- Iré para allá! Por favor traten de mantenerse seguros! Yo iré por los youkais! Por favor tengan cuidado!

.-Si Miko!.- asintieron con una reverencia los pocos aldeanos que había podido salvarse.- Esperaremos su regreso…

.-Gracias.- asintió Kagome preocupada por su situación y rápidamente corrió a dónde se habían fusionado las dos presencias malignas que estaban ocasionando todos esos horribles acontecimientos…

Hasta que por fin llegó…. Y vio un enorme youkai del tamaño de una gran montaña, que devoraba a los aldeanos que corrían despavoridos, y destruía las cabañas que encontraba a su paso…

.-Detente!.- le gritó la Miko, al momento en que le apuntaba con una flecha.- Deja de cometer atrocidades!

.-Y quién demonios eres tú para decirme eso Miko?.-le respondió enojado aquel youkai sin dejarse de comer a los aldeanos..

.-Más bien qué haces aquí? Qué quieres? Responde!

.-Soy Keitaro!.- le gritó más fuerte el youkai.- El nuevo señor de estas tierras! Por tanto vengo por mi territorio!

.-Eres un hanyou cierto?.-le gritó más fuerte Kagome sin pensar en lo que le decía.- Responde!

.-Como lo esperaba Miko.- se exaltó el monstruo.- Como todos me odias por ser un híbrido cierto? Pues ahora por ello morirás!.- le lanzó una enorme esfera de fuego, destruyendo más la aldea…

.-No espera!.- Kagome se levantaba del suelo por el brinco que había dado por aquél ataque.-No quise decir eso!

.-No quieras remediar tu error sacerdotisa!.- le infundió Keitaro con terror.-Sé bien lo que piensan los humanos de nuestra condición! Por ello té y esta aldea morirán bajo mis garras!.- de nuevo la atacó con otra esfera de fuego

.- Matte!.-(Espera)le gritó de nuevo Kagome, pero ya era tarde, por su enorme bocota el hanyou pensaba que ella lo despreciaba por su especie, sin saber que ella estaba enamorada de uno… además con cada ataque que recibía éste destruía más la aldea…..-Demonios!.- pensaba.- Debo apaciguarlo, o acabará por completo con la aldea por culpa de mis tonterías!.- Se levantó de nuevo pues el ataque había sido más fuerte que el anterior.- Espera Keitaro! No tienes que hacer esto¿para qué quieres adueñarte de la aldea?.-decía mientras buscaba el arco y las flechas que se habían escapado de sus manos…

.-Porque se me da la gana Miko!.-le decía autoritario el otro.-Necesitas de alguna otra razón para que mate a todos estos imbéciles humanos!

.-No entiendo porque quieres hacernos daño!.-Kagome trataba de ganar tiempo, al mismo tiempo en que veía que la cabaña de You había sido quemada, pensó.- Ikiru! Mi bebé!

.-¿Qué te sucede humana? Acaso estás preocupada por alguien? Porque quizá te esté esperando aquí.- mientras señalaba su gran estómago

.-Maldito!.-le decía con mucha ira Kagome.-¿Qué le hiciste a mi Ikiru?

.-Jajaja.-reía cínicamente.-Crees que voy a andar preguntándole a cada asqueroso aldeano que me encuentre, cómo se llama para que me lo pueda comer!

.-Imbécil!.-decía Kagome enojada, pues su bebé, existía la posibilidad de que había muerto a manos de ese cobarde…

.-No te preocupes la que sigue serás tú!.- la volvió a atacar, pero esta vez Kagome con sus flechas y su arco corrió lo más rápido que pudo….hasta que la aldea estuviera a salvo, ya no quería más muertes, presentía que Ikiru estaba bien… no era un bebé ordinario, You, su aprendiz tampoco, pero esa duda, esa maldita duda, la azotaba como por Inuyasha, si algo le sucedía a su bebé, nada iba a tener sentido para ella, creerlo muerto, le dolía siquiera de pensarlo.. trataba de pensar lo mejor posible, mientras corría, tratando de no ser alcanzada.- Ikiru, estás bien, estás bien, You te protegerá….- dos lágrimas corrieron por su rostro.- Mi bebé! Si te sucedió algo por mi culpa, jamás me lo perdonaré pues fue mi culpa no haber detenido a este hanyou antes! Mi Ikiru…

Se alejaron de la aldea…Keitaro la atacó de nuevo con una esfera, pero esta vez, la respuesta de Kagome no se hizo esperar, le dolía tanto pensar siquiera que ese maldito le hubiera puesto una mano encima a su preciado amor… sintió rencor e ira, sentimientos que jamás pensó que volviera a experimentar…(lo sintió cuando pensó que Inuyasha la había abandonado, por unos instantes, jeje) Se sentía tan mal de que no hubiera podido proteger a Ikiru…que al ver esa enorme esfera de fuego acercándose a ella, tomó rápidamente una flecha y tensó el arco… disparó…. Y dio en el blanco..

El enorme hanyou, cayo estrepitosamente, derrumbando algunos árboles a su paso, antes la mirada de preocupación de Kagome…

.-Maldita Miko……-balbuceó antes de dar el último respiro aquél monstruo, y él aprovechando que la Miko estaba dándose la vuelta, como prueba de que 'esto no se va a quedar así' le lanzó una muy débil esfera de fuego, que por fortuna ella pudo esquivar, pero no por completo, pues sólo le rozó el tobillo, haciéndole una herida muy leve, pero que goteaba con mucha intensidad…después de ver aquello murió..

Kagome estaba muy preocupada, y sin darle la importancia siquiera, empezó de nuevo a correr en busca de su bebé…nada más le importaba en esos momentos… sólo encontrarlo….la herida dolía, pero nada más que pensar en aquello…-Si Inuyasha hubiera estado aquí..-pensaba-Nada malo hubiera ocurrido!.-lloraba con impotencia sin dejar de dirigirse a la aldea.- maldición! Mi Ikiru! La aldea! Todo es mi culpa! Nada hubiera pasado si lo hubiera detenido a tiempo!

Llegó aún llorosa a la aldea, en busca de sobrevivientes, el espectáculo a decir verdad era espantoso, pues había mucha gente yaciendo en el suelo inerte, queriendo salvar sus vidas, quemadas, cabañas destruidas….-gritaba.-Ikiru! You! Alguien responda!.- alguna mano gentilmente la tocó en el hombro, Kagome volteó.- Sutzuko! Qué sucedió?

—Bueno Kagome a decir verdad, me apena lo que acaba de suceder…pero Ikiru…

.-Ikiru que Sutzuko?.-Kagome gritaba bastante exaltada.- ¿Mi bebé está bien? Dime!

.-Tranquila Kagome.. .- le decía el joven de ojos verdes.- Ikiru está bien, está con You… salieron a tiempo, Ikiru está salvo…

Kagome exhaló en forma de felicidad y despreocupación.- Mi bebé! En serio está bien Sutzuko!.-lo abrazó.- Me alegra tanto¿Dónde está?

Sutzuko apenado por aquél abrazo, le musitó—Está en las cabañas de la familia Hoshe, cuidando a los sobrevivientes de aquél ataque….está bien Kagome… no sufrió ningún daño..

.-Gracias por buscarme Sutzuko!.-agradeció la Miko, alejándose de él, pues percibió algo que no estaba bien con la presencia de aquél joven, había algo extraño…. Pero omitió el 'detalle', pues era más importante su bebé…

Al llegar Kagome y Sutzuko a aquellas cabañas, Kagome literalmente se abalanzó a su bebé… lo abrazó con mucha ternura… .-Mi bebé… Ikiru! Está bien! Cuánto me alegro! Gracias You!

.-No es nada Senpai (acuérdense que ella es la 'verdadera' aprendiz de Kagome).- usted sabe que yo quiero mucho al pequeño Ikiru

El bebé sonrió de manera tierna, y reía junto con su mamá al verla con esa expresión de felicidad, era muy tierno ver aquella escena..

Sutzuko por su parte sentía enorme cariño al ver a Kagome tan feliz con el bebé, pero a ciencia cierta como todos los demás, lo quería y mucho, pero lo raro del asunto es que Ikiru nuca se dejó cargar por él, porque lloraba, ni siquiera podía estar muy cerca, y menos de Kagome, porque lloraba más…era extraño, pero estaba decidido a que se ganaría el cariño de ese bebé…

.-Miko Kagome.- decía You.- Hay muchos heridos, no gusta ir por plantas medicinales, por favor, disculpe mi torpeza, pero todavía no sé diferenciar bien cuales son las que curan heridas, ni las que las sanan, sería inútil que yo fuera al campo a hacer nada¿podría por favor?

Kagome asintió.- No te preocupes You.- le dijo calmadamente Kagome.- Quiero por favor cuides a Ikiru, que no le vaya a suceder nada, por favor, cuida también de los aldeanos, que regresaré pronto¿están estables cierto?

.-Cierto Senpai, al parecer no hay ninguno que esté convaleciente, pero no se puede decir lo mismo de algunos de allá afuera..

.-Si lo sé You.-dijo poco animada Kagome.- No te preocupes que regresaré pronto, cuida a Ikiru.-le repitió, tomó sus flechas y su arco..

Ya se iba cuando Sutzuko la alcanzó.- Voy contigo Kagome, no quiero que te suceda nada malo..

.-Gracias Sutzuko, pero puedo ir sola en serio, traigo mis flechas y mi arco… no es necesario…

.-Kagome! Eres una mujer!.-decía terco, porque no quería dejarla ir sola

.-Y soy Miko también por si se te olvida.- decía Kagome, pues no quería su compañía.- Sé cuidarme sola, lo sabes bien Sutzuko… este es mi trabajo, lo sabes la anciana Yume me lo encomendó (si alguien no sabe quién es la anciana Yume, mándeme un mail, pa´ que le mande los caps, o ya para hacerles un resumen express era la antigua Miko de esa aldea).- Era su deseo y yo debo de cumplirlo…

.-Kagome.-sonrió malicioso Sutzuko.- Si tanto cumplieras tus promesas ya te hubieras casado conmigo..

.-¿Qué dices Sutzuko?.-preguntó sorprendida.-Yo nunca prometí eso!

.-Claro que si Kagome se lo prometiste a Kaoru y a mí, a ella antes de morir le dijiste que serías feliz, y a mí ése día que… te besé….. que pensarías en mi proposición, ya tiene casi medio año…

Kagome se quedó callada, no sabía que responder….- Sutzuko, no es tiempo de hablar de esto, si me quieres ayudar, te ruego que vayas por toda la aldea en busca de sobrevivientes, y que los traigas a la cabaña, por favor….

.-Está bien Kagome.-decía al momento en que se alejaba.- Pero recuerda tu promesa…

Kagome se quedó de hielo…¿Qué iba a responderle?... ¿Realmente tenía razón?... Inuyasha…. La imagen de su amado, regresó a su cabeza, le hacía tanta falta…. , ladeó la cabeza.- Debo de buscar las plantas!.- y se dirigió a las afueras de la aldea dónde se encontraba un campito…

* * *

(Aquí se pone lo interesante jeje)

.-Ustedes dos!.- les gritó de manera preocupada.-¿Qué sucedió?

.-Un youkai nos atacó, pero no nos haga nada por favor!.-rogaron los aldeanos.- Por favor no nos lastime!

.-No les voy a hacer nada!.- les decía de manera aún preocupada el joven- El youkai ya murió¿Dónde está?

.-¿Y cómo quiere que sepamos? Nosotros huimos, por ello estamos con vida, todos los que saben aquella respuesta son los que están muertos o heridos!

.-Demonios!.-pensó aquél personaje- Bueno será mejor que vayan a algún lugar seguro… Miren!.-señaló a más aldeanos, que estaban un poco a lo lejos.- Allí hay más! Vayan con ellos!

(Supongo que ya suponen quién es, verdad?)

Los aldeanos corrieron al grupo dónde había más personas…

.-Haku!.-gritó una muchachita, abrazando a uno de los dos muchachos que estaban corriendo con el grupo.-Me alegra que estés con vida!

.-Teka!.-gritaba el joven.- Qué bueno que estés bien

Ambos se reincorporaron al grupo…. Empezaron a barbullar entre ellos, pero unas sensibles orejitas los escuchaban desde lejos…

.-Escuchaste que Kagome murió?.-decía uno

.-Si pobrecilla.- le decía la otra.- Ella y su pequeño bebé, murieron por aquél maldito youkai! Maldito¿Cómo pudo haberla asesinado de esa manera? La pobre de Kagome murió intentando defender a su pequeño Kai… pobre muchacha!

.-Eso es cierto?.-gritó visiblemente exaltado el hanyou (Ay ya saben no mientan!).- Kagome murió?

Los aldeanos asustados asintieron.- Es verdad!.- decía la llamada Teka.- Kagome! Era mi amiga! Yo la vi morir a manos de ese maldito! Protegía a su bebé! Y no pude hacer nada!.-comenzó a llorar

.-Ya, tranquila Teka.- le decía cariñosamente el que decía llamarse Haku.-Si yo también conocía a Kagome, tenía un bebé cierto? Se llamaba Kai…

Inuyasha (Ya sabían jeje!), hizo una cara de desesperación cuando escuchó esto.. su bebé, nunca supo como se había llamado su bebé hasta esos momentos… Kai…. Era el nombre de su bebé, que acababa de ser asesinado por un youkai!.- Maldición! Si hubiera llegado antes, mi Kagome no hubiera muerto!.- pensaba para sus adentros, pues ya no quería escuchar nada más.-¿Dónde dónde fue eso?.-gritaba Inuyasha desilusionado y enojado, pero sobre todo triste, al haber escuchado todo eso..

.-A las afueras de la aldea!.-le dijo Teka.-Allí fue dónde sucedió!.-decía sin dejar de llorar…

Inuyasha se fue, sin siquiera decirles adiós… había sido demasiado… después de no ver a Kagome en casi un año… ni a su bebé… ahora los iba a ver muertos… era demasiado… había luchado tanto por regresar sólo para encontrarse con aquello…

Al ver que se iba los jóvenes aldeanos se empezaron a alejar cuidadosamente...

.-A dónde vamos?.-preguntó uno.-Todo está destruido! No hay a dónde ir!

.-Con la Miko Kagome!.-dijo uno.-Creo que está atendiendo a la gente en las cabañas de la familia Hoshe! Me dijeron! Vamos!

.-Oigan aquél hanyou se veía triste verdad?.-dijo Teka.- pero la verdad no lo entiendo si el esposo de mi amiga Kagome había muerto desde hace tiempo!

.-Déjalo Teka.- la calló otro.- Quizá Kagome era su amiga, o algo así…Bueno vamos a ver a la Miko! Sufrí una herida en mi brazo derecho y……

((Como pueden ver ellos se refieren a nuestra Kagome como 'Miko', pero bueno ya saben que Inuyasha nunca la ha llamado así.. pero no tomó en cuenta de que Kagomes abundan en el mundo… jejeje))

* * *

Inuyasha dejaba en su camino lágrimas de agonía que no lo dejaban en paz…

.-Maldición!.-gritaba mientras destruía cualquier cosa que encontraba a su paso.- Kagome está muerta! Y por mi culpa! Debí de haber me tardado menos! Y mi hijo! También lo está! Maldición!

Pero a pesar de que caminaba y caminaba no daba con el olor característico de Kagome… era extraño….. Kagome….-pensaba.- No te percibo por ningún lado… ni tu sangre ni nada, ni siquiera a nuestro pequeño… .- regresó por dónde había venido.- y cerca de un campo de hierbas medicinales percibió lo que más temía…

.-Sangre!.-gritó exaltado.- Es el olor de Kagome! Si no puedo equivocarme… este es el olor a sangre de Kagome….- paró en seco.- Debo de ir…. Por su cuerpo… y el de mi bebé…. Aunque no percibo su olor….ya no quiero pensar en eso…..debo de ir por su cuerpo… Maldito! la asesinó sin piedad…. Inuyasha lloraba….

.-Esta herida duele!.-pensaba Kagome.- Maldito monstruo! De no haber sido por él, mi tobillo no estaría lastimado, de seguro atraeré youkais a que vengan por el olor de mi sangre….

Escuchó ruidos desde unos arbustos….- Sin duda es un youkai o algo que olió mi sangre!Debo estar prevenida!.- Tomó su arco y sus flechas y apuntó…

.-No, no estoy equivocado, pensaba Inuyasha, no se ve nada por esta oscuridad, pero percibo cada vez más cerca el olor de Kagome y el olor de su sangre….Maldición! Debo acercarme con cuidado… no vaya a lastimar su cuerpo o pisarla….

Inuyasha se acercó cautelosamente, pues no quería dañar el cuerpo de Kagome… y no veía nada por la oscuridad….

Kagome permaneció quieta, escuchaba como alguien venía…estaba dispuesta a disparar….

De pronto el crujido de una rama irrumpió en el campo….-Si sin duda este maldito viene a asesinarme!.-pensó Kagome fugazmente

Y sin pesarlos dos veces, y guiada por el ruido de aquella rama…disparó….

* * *

**jujuuuu ¿Qué pasará? Kagome matará a Inuyasha? Ya veremos.. ya veremos...**


	27. Inuyasha volviste

**Heyyy!! Sé que he tardado años para regresar! He tenido muchos contratiempos, escuela, gente, blah blah! Pero en fin! He regresado, espero que los que antes me leían no me abandonen! Gracias a todos por su apoyo y espero les guste.. ya faltan 2 caps para el final!!  
Beshos  
FikaMoo  
pd! Ya cambié el capi 3 hee!! Grax por la observación!  
------------------**

**  
En el capítulo anterior..**

Inuyasha se acercó cautelosamente, pues no quería dañar el cuerpo de Kagome… y no veía nada por la oscuridad….

Kagome permaneció quieta, escuchaba como alguien venía…estaba dispuesta a disparar….

De pronto el crujido de una rama irrumpió en el campo….-Si sin duda este maldito viene a asesinarme!!.-pensó Kagome fugazmente

Y sin pesarlos dos veces, y guiada por el ruido de aquella rama…disparó….

**Capítulo 27. Inuyasha volviste…**

Una fulgurante luz de color rosa, atravesó el paraje de aquél lugar haciendo que Inuyasha por unos instantes viera que esa flecha se dirigía a él… estaba tan anonadado por aquél sorpresivo encuentro, que por algunos instantes dudó en moverse.. pero sabiendo de que ése error podía ser fatal, con un movimiento ágil puedo ladearse un poco a la derecha y por fin esquivarla con un poco de suerte, ya que un poco más le hubiera herido… pero eso no le importó pues acababa de hacer un descubrimiento importante…. La autora de esa flecha… era …Kagome!!!??

Quiso decirlo en esos momentos, pero algo le impidió hablar, quizá era la dicha de saber que no estaba muerta, de que quizá estuviera herida, porque percibió su sangre, pero no muerta…. Eso lo llenó de felicidad… y lo dejó sin habla, pero este recuerdo fue tan fugaz… que no tuvo oportunidad de abrir la boca siquiera….

--No te acerques!!!.-le gritó desde lo lejos Kagome, intentando alejarse a como diera lugar, no se iba a quedar a ver si su blanco estaba o no vivo, era muy peligroso….-Debí de haber dejado que Sutzuko me acompañara.-pensaba.- Pero si Inuyasha estuviera aquí… no sentiría miedo siquiera…

Inuyasha intentó decir algo, pero su sorpresa se lo impidió, y se limitó a acercarse dejando atrás de él ruidos con ramas que denotaban que caminaba….

--Te dije que no te acercaras youkai!!.-gritaba más fuerte Kagome.- A buena hora viene esté, si me ataca destruirá el campo medicinal y es el único que queda cerca de la aldea!! No debe de acercarse siquiera.. pero ¿qué hacer?... si me ataca lo destruirá…piensa Kagome piensa!! Ya sé!!! Es demasiado arriesgado, pero es la única manera… correré y así lo alejaré de este campo… y cuando él quiera atacarme… dispararé… Eso haré!!

Y pensando esto corrió a un bosque muy oscuro, dónde no se podía distinguir bien lo que se hallaba dentro de él, pero para Kagome era mejor opción que salir a la luz a que ése 'maldito youkai' la agarrase y destruyese el campo que tenía las preciadas medicinas que ella necesitaba…a pesar de que con cada paso su herida sangraba más, y le daba más pistas al youkai de que ella estaba en ésa dirección… al igual que con le crujir de las hojas y las ramas…

Pero Inuyasha ya se había recuperado de su asombro…no iba a dejarla ir así.. era un malentendido!! Kagome pensaba que él la quería atacar, sin saber que ya había regresado, cumpliendo su promesa….así que sin perder el tiempo , corrió detrás de ella (¿Qué no tiene boca!!?) y de un solo salto y guiado por su olor cayó calculándole mal sobre ella…

--Ayyyyyyyyyy.- pataleaba Kagome asombrada y asustada pues de pronto percibió la esencia de alguien que le era muy conocido.- Déjame!!.-gritaba.- Suéltame!!.- decía intentando quitárselo de encima, no tenía nada con que protegerse, sus flechas y su arco había rodado, a otro lado opuesto del lugar…pero algo llamó su atención, pues a pesar de que ese 'youkai' poseía un olor semejante, por no decir igual a Inuyasha, no la atacaba y eso era extraño…pero sus fugaces pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por una mano que aprisionó su muñeca y otra que se posó suavemente en sus labios….

--Inuyasha…..-fue el quejido que pudo emitir, pues a pesar de no verlo, pudo sentirlo, su haori, su cabello, largo y plateado sobre de ella….

--Si Kagome…..-musitó el hanyou apenado.- Soy yo….

Kagome abrió sus ojos tan grande como pudo… no lo creía… después de tanto tiempo… ¿realmente era él? ¿Y si la oscuridad la estaba engañando? ¿Sería una trampa?...pero todo eso se vio conjugado en una sola pregunta….- ¿de verdad eres tú Inuyasha?.-decía anhelante, pues a veces los ojos engañan, pero nada como el latir de su corazón… éste le decía, que sí era él… nadie hacía latir su corazón tan fuerte….ni la hacía sentir de esa Inuyasha….

--Si soy yo Kagome.-decía tiernamente.- He regresado, por ti y por nuestro pequeño bebé…. Como te lo prometí….

Kagome irrumpió en lágrimas, no podía creerlo, después de tanto tiempo, tenerlo junto a ella, era un sueño hecho realidad.- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto amor?.-preguntaba anhelante.- Nuestro pequeño Ikiru y yo te hemos estado esperando…

--¿Ikiru?.-preguntó sonrojado el hanyou, pues Kagome, no le había dicho antes 'amor', sentía demasiadas cosas, en esos momentos….-¿Así se llama nuestro hijo Kagome?.No llores….amor….le correspondía con esa palabra al mismo tiempo que secaba sus lágrimas…

-- Si….se llama Ikiru, porque es nuestra razón para vivir.. (Ikiru significa vivir)… te hemos estado esperando con ansias….-diciendo esto, acariciaba sus orejitas, con tanto amor, entrelazaba sus dedos en su cabello, deslizaba sus dedos por su rostro…no creía que fuera a tener esa oportunidad nunca más…

--Gracias, mi querida Kagome….-musitaba Inuyasha con ahínco y ternura.- Gracias por esperarme…. No sabía si volvería…. pero… cada día que pase en ese infierno…. Me acordé de ti y de nuestro pequeño… eso me daba fuerzas para vivir… para continuar… luchando… hasta que por fin… pude cumplir… uno de los dos deseos que siempre deseaba antes de descansar en ese lugar….uno era volver a verte y poder contemplarte…y el otro era volver a ver a nuestro pequeño Ikiru…

Kagome sonrió agradecida y enamorada.- Mi espera.. sabía que no había sido en vano… lo sabía… mi querido Inuyasha….

-- Dime amor…¿Me extrañaste?—preguntó ansioso el hanyou, quería saber si ella lo había extrañado, si le había hecho tanta falta, como le hizo a él..

Ella sin más, deslizó una de sus manos a su rostro… lo acarició… y lo acercó a el de ella…. lo besó… en ese beso…. entrelazó sus labios con una calidad sin igual…. al momento en que abría y cerraba cuidadosamente sus labios para que pudiera transmitirle todo lo que sentía en esos momentos…él le correspondió… se sentía tan dichoso de tenerla una vez más en sus brazos, con sumo cuidado…. deslizó un fornido brazo por debajo de uno de ella, mientras que con otro….al igual que ella acariciaba su lindo rostro aún cubierto por algunas lágrimas…

Cuidadosamente se separaron…y vislumbraron como una gran luna estaba apareciendo en lo más alto del cielo… alumbrando escuetamente la escena…pero lo suficiente como para poder verse…. admirarse… observar el objeto de sus anhelos, y sueños… de sus lágrimas, de sus rezos… de su amor…

--Kagome…..-Inuyasha la miró anhelante.- Te Amo…

--Yo también Te Amo Inuyasha…..-correspondía tiernamente la Miko.- No sabes lo mucho que me has hecho falta todo este tiempo…lo mucho que te he necesitado… pensando en ti… todos y cada momento de mi vida…. Anhelando… que algún día supiera de ti…. si estabas vivo siquiera… lo único que detenía mi dolor era nuestro bebé…él me ayudó a superar tu partida… ya que con este tiempo… hemos vivido casi 2 años separados…y yo que estaba tan acostumbrada a verte todos los días, dormitando en un árbol… porque nos cuidabas a todos…. En la búsqueda de los fragmentos…Ya casi tengo 21 años… y todavía te amo, incluso más de lo que me pude haber imaginado…esperaba tan ansiosa tu regreso…. Inuyasha…..-no dejaba de acariciar su rostro…

--Kagome….-musitó el hanyou con cariño, y amor.- Mi Kagome…. ¿recuerdas?…. cuando te dije por primera vez estas palabras?

--Claro que si Inuyasha…-dejando que éste la abrazara con dulzura y acomodándose mejor en el pasto…mientras le regalaba un tierno beso en su frente….-Y yo te dije que era nada más tuya… y también te pregunté que si tú eras mi Inuyasha….

--Y yo te respondí que nada más era tuyo.- le dijo suavemente.-Y era cierto, de hecho lo es…. Siempre fui y seré tuyo… no hubo poder alguno que me sacara de esa idea del corazón, aunque de mi mente sí… por un tiempo (se refería a su tiempo que estuvo con Kikyou), pero siempre estuviste presente…. Siempre…

--Inuyasha…-musitaba calladamente, pues era feliz al escuchar esto.- Me siento tan feliz…

--Más que yo no creo que pueda ser posible… amor….-dijo en tono tierno y bromista a la misma vez…, pues podía sentirse una vez más… vivo…

Kagome le siguió el juego, era tan feliz de estar con él….-Uy si!!.-decía ésta bromeando con él.- Te crees mucho porque sabes que te extrañé mas que al aire que respiro!!.-mientras entrelazaba de nuevo sus dedos con su cabello plateado..

--Bromeas!!??.-seguía jugando el otro.- La que se cree mucho es otra eh! Porque sabes que si algo te hubiera pasado me hubiera muerto…Bien sabes que te necesité…demasiado…

Kagome sonriente asintió al mismo tiempo en que lo llenaba de besitos por todo su rostro.-Bueno bueno, cada besito es por cada vez que pensé en ti…y que quise besarte….-reía tiernamente.-Así jamás terminaré..(es que había pensado mucho en él..)

--Mejor bésame….-la detuvo el hanyou aprisionando su boca con sus finos labios, al mismo tiempo en que Kagome le correspondía, suave, lento, rápido, añorante… todas esas clases de sensaciones que uno puede llegar a sentir cuando le besan de esa manera tan bella y sin igual…

Cuando se separaron, se miraron tiernamente contemplando por algunos segundos más sus miradas, aquellas miradas que siempre que se cruzaban les transmitían tantas cosas… ahora todo estaba fulera de dudas…se amaban, y habían recorrido un largo camino para poder llegar hasta allí, habían pasado por muchas discusiones, engaños, sacrificios, tiempo, pero ninguno de ellos, puedo con aquél sentimiento, el sentimiento de su amor…

…Kagome…-musitó cariñosamente.-Mira lo que tienes en le tobillo, con la prisa de alcanzarte se me olvidó, deja te vendo…

--No es nada Inuyasha….-decía calladamente la Miko, pero se podía notar un leve rubor en sus mejillas…-pensaba.-Inuyasha…después de tanto tiempo, a pesar de tantas cosas… me puedo sentir así…

Inuyasha sin importarle, los 'reclamos' de Kagome, rompió una parte de s traje blanco, y suavemente detuvo la herida que casi ya no sangraba, pero que le preocupaba e todas maneras, pus podía haber sido cualquier otra cosa.. y no quería arriesgarla más… nunca más… ahora que había regresado, sería para siempre…

Lentamente y sin decir nada, Inuyasha tomó a su mujer en brazos.. la cargó suavemente y a petición de ella, la llevó de regreso al campo de hierbas medicinales… dónde ella recogió lo que debía, y se dirigieron de nuevo a la aldea, dónde los estaba esperando el pequeño Ikiru….

Kagome e Inuyasha llegaron a las dichosas cabañas, al momento en que Sutzuko iba saliendo desesperado.-You!!! ¿Porque Kagome no regresa?...Ya se tardó demasiado ¿Y si le sucedió algo? Oh no!! Debí de haberla acompañado.. pero siempre se empeña en llevarme la contraria…

Al salir se topó con un espectáculo no muy agradable para su vista…

--Ka….Kagome??.-preguntó Sutzuko anonadado al verla no sólo bien, sino en brazos de esa hanyou….-palideció.- I…nu…ya…sha??.-preguntó

--Así es soy yo.-decía triunfante Inuyasha, que sabía más de lo que aparentaba saber, pero no quería que Kagome se decepcionara en esos momentos de nada ni de nadie, ya luego le explicaría lo que había sucedido entre Naraku y Sutzuko… pero por esos momentos no….-Acaso creíste que no regresaría Sutzuko??.-preguntaba retante

Sutzuko no salía de su asombro, no sólo su peor enemigo había regresado!! Si no que el imbécil de Naraku había fallado su parte del trato… y por ello le quedaban 24 horas de vida… y Kagome… no debía saber aquello!! Le dolía pensar que todo ese tiempo en que pudo haber hecho algo para que ella lo amara, no logró más que acrecentar el recuerdo de Inuyasha en ella…-Maldición!!.-pensaba.- este maldito ha regresado, esto quiere decir que yo en 24 horas moriré…..-pero tratando de no dejarse intimidar por sus emociones, atinó a decir.- Me alegra Inuyasha, era justo que hubieras regresado… Kagome te esperaba con ansias…

A decir verdad esta no era el tipo de contestación que Inuyasha estaba buscando, pero por lo mismo de que ya no quería que Kagome sufriera más, y ya dejando sus peleas para después, le dijo.- Gracias por cuidarla, sabía que eres un hombre…

--Daría mi vida por ella si fuese necesario.-le dijo callada pero decididamente aquél joven..

Kagome sorprendida por tanta 'diplomacia' en ellos dos, que siempre acostumbraban a pelear, sonrió, creía que por fin Sutzuko había entendido todo…

--Gracias Sutzuko.- le dijo la joven Miko esperanzada.- Sabía que entenderías…

--cuando quieras Kagome.-dijo el otro no muy animado, pero alejándose del lugar.- Voy dormir un poco, You sigue cuidando a los heridos, será mejor que vayas…

Kagome asintió feliz, pues no sospechaba de nada del trato de Sutzuko con Naraku, e Inuyasha al ver su carita sonriente, desistió de decirle, quién era en realidad Sutzuko… no quería ver sufrir a su Kagome más… ya después sería…

--Vamos Inuyasha!!.-decía Kagome al mismo tiempo en que señalaba muy animada la puerta de aquella cabaña.- Vamos!! Nuestro pequeño Ikiru, está deseoso de verte!!

Inuyasha sintió gustoso y caminó hacia adentro de ése lugar…

--Miko Kagome!!.-decía You.- El pequeño Ikiru, no ha parado de llorar!!.-decía mientras se lo mostraba.- Desde que el joven Sutzuko entró comenzó a llorar de una manera muy fuerte y alarmante!! ¿Tendrá hambre senpai?

Kagome miró anhelante a Inuyasha, que se había sorprendido al darse cuenta de muchas cosas, 1, de que en esa aldea a Kagome le decían 'Miko', lamentaba la muerte de esa muchachita llamada 'Kagome', pero ahora entendía mucho mejor que todo había sido un malentendido, 2, Que su bebé no era nada tonto, y que cada vez que Sutzuko estaba cerca lloraba, por lo mismo que presentía la fuerza maligna que aquél ser emanaba.-pensó.-Ése es mi hijo sin duda!!.-al momento en que lo cargaba.-Protegiste a tu madre, de aquél Sutzuko, verdad? Mientras lo cargaba y arrullaba. ..el bebé dejó de llorar, y esbozó una enorme sonrisa, reconociendo a aquél hanyou que le cargaba…

Inuyasha sonrió complacido, pues tenía tiempo de no haberlo visto, era hermoso, nunca había tenido oportunidad de ver sus ojos, pero al verlos, sintió tanta vida en ellos… era ámbar como los de él, pero los de su pequeño, tenían más vida, era algo sin igual… -Inuyasha volteó a ver a Kagome, que miraba complacida aquella escena, se sonrieron, y voltearon a contemplar a su pequeño amor, el pequeño Ikiru, volvió a sonreír, haciendo que sus padres también al momento en que Ikiru balbuceaba algo, no muy claro pero si entendible...- oo..doshannn….-fue su primer 'palabra' pues en realidad quería decir -otouchan- que significa papá dicho en cariño, al momento en que el bebé balbuceó esto Inuyasha y Kagome hicieron una cara de enorme satisfacción, y felicidad, pues se sentían completos por esto, sentían que todo estaba completo, ya no había nada que los detuviese a ser felices… pero a decir verdad faltaban muchas cosas por aclarar…

Ikiru se sentía bien estando a lado de su padre, pues a pesar de ser un pequeño bebé, al ver a su mamá feliz, comprendía bien la situación, (je no me pregunten cómo, pero a su manera) además, se sentía identificado con él…

Ambos estaban felices viendo todo esto… mientras que el bebé sonreía más y más como nunca en su vida, cosa que hacía muy feliz a sus papás…

Inuyasha pensó que quizá no era tiempo todavía no era tiempo de contarle la verdad a Kagome, acerca de cómo había sido que había regresado, ni del malévolo plan entre Naraku y Sutzuko, era por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no quería arruinar tan bello momento… pero alguien más se le adelantó..

--Kagome…-se escuchó un quejido en la habitación.- Ambos voltearon…

--¿Sutzuko? .-preguntó Kagome extrañada.- ¿Qué sucede? Pensé que ya te habías ido a descansar…

Inuyasha estaba a punto de abrir la boca para reclamar, pues ahora que sabía demás de Sutzuko… no iba a arriesgarse…

--Kagome!!!.-Sutzuko se arrojó a ella.- Cayéndole en sus brazos….

--¿Qué te sucede Sutzuko?.-preguntaba angustiada la Miko

--Es…toy herido…Kagome…. ayúdame… por favor…

--¿Qué te sucedió? ¿Quién te hirió Sutzuko? Dime!!

--Un…youkai… no muy lejos de aquí…Kagome… parece que viene hacia acá….

--Debo ir .-dijo Inuyasha indeciso, pues a su gusto era lo mismo dejar a Kagome con un youkai que con Sutzuko.-Aunque Kagome no quiero….

--Por favor ve Inuyasha.-le dijo determinante.- Debes ir! Por favor ya no quiero más muertes!! Tú mismo viste a muchos aldeanos morir.. por favor te suplico que vayas y lo detengas…

--Pe..pero Kagome…. yo no quiero… dejarte…ya sola…

--Estoy con You, además.- le hizo una mirada señalando a Sutzuko, dándole a entender de que él estaba herido y no podía hacerle anda, pero no lo dijo por educación…

Inuyasha entendió el mensaje visual, aunque no muy convencido le dijo.-Bien Kagome, iré, pero prométeme que te quedarás aquí.. con You, con nuestro Ikiru… con todos….((Bueno en pocas palabras no quería dejarla sola con Sutzuko))

La Miko asintió en señal de aprobación.- lo haré Inuyasha, por favor ve!! No hay tiempo!! No tardes… Te estaré esperando…

--Tranquila.- le decía al mismo tiempo en que le regresaba a su pequeño en brazos (Sutzuko ya estaba parado de nuevo, pero muy débil), la tomó de la mano.- estaré bien, pero por favor no te muevas de aquí…

((Jajajaja me río de mi misma, me encanta tenerlos separados, soy mala jeje))

--Si Inuyasha…. No tardes!!

El otro le sonrió de manera tierna y salió rápidamente de la cabaña….

Rápidamente Kagome le encargó el bebé a You, que seguía cuidando a los demás heridos, sin notar mucho lo que acababa de acontecer…

--Sutzuko!!.-exclamó Kagome preocupada.-¿Te sientes mejor? ¿Puedes levantarte a una cama? Estás consciente?? Sutzuko…

--No Kagome déjame!!!.- se zarandeó éste de manera violenta.-Déjame!! Me voy de aquí….-y diciendo esto salió con todo y su 'herida' de la cabaña…

--Matte!!!.- (Espera!!) le gritó Kagome sin respuesta alguna.-Sutzuko!! ¿Por qué haces esto? Te has vuelto loco!!?? ¿Qué te sucede?

Nada más veía como el joven de ojos verdes corría cada vez más lejos de su panorama…

A pesar de todo, Kagome sentía gran aprecio por Sutzuko, él había hecho muchas cosas por ella, le había salvado la vida, la había cuidado y protegido.. a pesar de que lo sentía cambiado, no podía dejarlo solo… no, estaba herido, quizá sufría alguna clase de enfermedad a causa de su herida, quién sabe… lo que fuera, si algo le sucedía Kagome se sentiría culpable… No lo iba a dejar ir…

Decidida, se dirigió a su aprendiz.- You!!.-le gritó rápido.-Cuida bien de Ikiru!! Quiero que lo protejas, voy a ver que tiene Sutzuko!! No tardo!!!

--Si… Senpai.- respondió sorprendida You.- Pero el joven Inuyasha le dijo que…

--No importa ahora!!.-le dijo desesperada.- Sutzuko está herido, quizá está fuera de sus cabales, no sé, pero no puedo dejarlo solo!! Regreso pronto!! Cuida a Ikiru!!

--Pero Senpai…. .- estas palabras ya no fueron escuchadas por Kagome, ya había salido corriendo de aquél lugar, sin duda apreciaba a Sutzuko, no lo amaba, pero lo quería a pesar de muchas cosas, era lo menos que podía hacer por él…ayudarle, después de tantas veces que él la había ayudado, era al menos una forma leve de corresponderle un poco de todo… .-Es lo mejor.- pensaba.-No puedo dejarlo solo!! Perdóname Inuyasha!!

Corrió tanto que llegó casi al mismo lugar en dónde hace poco tiempo había tenido tan bello encuentro con Inuyasha… se detuvo…pensó en algunos instantes en su hanyou, que por fin… había regresado a ella… después de tanto tiempo…-Pero que estoy pensando!!.-sacudió su cabeza.-Debo ir por Sutzuko!!!

Caminó lentamente, el haber ido a buscar a Sutzuko era una tarea peligrosa, ahora que la aldea estaba llena de tanta gente muerta, era probable que muchos youkais vinieran a atacarla inducidos por el penetrante y fastuoso olor a sangre, pero eso no la detuvo, Kagome no era una mujer que fácil se rindiera… No señor, iba a encontrar a Sutzuko y lo iba a traer de vuelta con ella, eso iba a hacer…

Siguió caminando lentamente, desviando su mirada a cualquier mínimo movimiento, nada podía pasar desapercibido, nada, ahora que estaba sola, y de pronto recordó algo de suma importancia, que había sido olvidado por tan repentino suceso…

--Mi arco y mis flechas!!!.-alcanzó a decir casi como un gemido.-Ahora!!¿Qué haré?, Maldición!!.-se detuvo cuando dijo eso, pues se prometió no decir más groserías.-No tengo nada con qué protegerme!! Y ya no puedo regresar, me he alejado demasiado!!

Estaba tan preocupada pensando en ese 'pequeño' inconveniente, que descuidó la guardia, por así decirlo.. Caminó aún más y alcanzó a distinguir que la hermosa luna llena que había salido hacía ya un tiempo no muy distante se empezaba a ocultar… Kagome maldijo una vez más… ahora no sólo no tenía con qué protegerse, sino que tampoco tenía luz con que guiarse… A buena hora se le había ocurrido…de pronto..

--Lo tengo!!!.-exclamó llena de alegría.- Mis flechas que se quedaron en el campo medicinal!!

((Recuerden que cuando Inuyasha y ella se reencontraron, sus flechas y su arco rodaron, al regresarse se les olvidaron))

--Debo ir por ellas!!.- mientras corría velozmente de regreso a ese oscuro lugar.- Deben de estar por aquí…

Palpó poco a poco el terreno, sintió una rama muy delgada acompañada de un hilo igual de fino…

--Mi arco!!.-decía cada vez más llena de emoción, pues todo le salía a pedir de boca…-Ahora dónde estarán las flechas…, pero de pronto sintió una presencia como maligna.. no dudó en voltear, más cuando lo hizo…

Fue atacada salvajemente por un extraño que se abalanzó sobre ella, impidiéndole el habla con una mano… y la respiración con la otra, que estaba sobre su cuello…. No, ése no era Inuyasha… el jamás la hubiera 'atacado' así.. además no olían igual… olía a madera seca…


	28. Los dos Sutzukos

Este capi quisiera dedicárselo a mi amiga **MRoush**! Gracias por todos tus reviews que le subieron las pilas a mi fic! Joo! Gracias a:  
**Sesshiry:** Hey! Me tardé mucho escogiéndolo! Que weno que te haya gustado! Gracias por tu review!  
**The Girl who Stole the Stars: **Jee! Sí ya llega casi al final, este es el penúltimo capi, y sii ya sabes Kagome nunca entiende! Es una terca de lo peor! Grax por el review!  
**Lore:** Sip sip el capi que sigue será weno lo prometo!  
**Killua Danny:** Muchas gracias! Aquí te dejo la conti, esperando que te guste!  
Y a todos los que se molestan en leer o simplemente darme click, gracias también!

**Por cierto, es probable que haga unas correcciones leves a la historia, yo les aviso!  
Los invito también a leer mi otro Fic 'De la Oscuridad a tus Brazos', ja! Sólo para ratos de ocio he!  
Besos..**  
Fika

**

* * *

Capítulo 28. Los dos Sutzukos **

--Sutzuko!!!.-gritó fuertemente Kagome, por los pocos huecos de aire, que se asomaban entre dedo y dedo de aquella mano..

--Kagome!!!.-le respondió el otro, exaltado y nervioso… era muy extraño…

--Suéltame!!!.-se zarandeaba como podía, pero después de todo, era un hombre, y tenía más fuerza que ella.-No puedo respirar…-se quejaba, sentía que cada vez el aire se tardaba más en llegar

--Kagome….- musitó el otro algo más 'tranquilo', mientras con la mano con la que la ahorcaba le acariciaba de forma extraña el cabello, casi como enferma..-Mi querida Kagome…-seguía en su tono extraño y nervioso al mismo tiempo.- Te voy a soltar tu hermosa boquita, pero debes de prometerme que no gritarás.. porque si lo haces, no sé de que sería capaz.. ¿entendiste?.-le siguió acariciando el cabello..

Kagome asintió asustada, pues percibía el mal a todo lo que pudiera dar en esa alma, dudaba incluso que fuera Sutzuko, pero todo daba a entender que había sido él… su voz, su olor, todo.. no entendía que estaba sucediendo, pero presentía por aquél tono de voz tan nervioso, pero tan seguro al mismo tiempo, como cuando un asesino niega haber matado a alguien.. pero que sabe que lo hizo.. ((Me vi muy sádica jajaja))…

Sutzuko retiró aquella mano que le prohibía el habla, Kagome se quedó callada, pero él respondió como si leyera su mente..

-- Me tienes miedo Kagome?.-le preguntaba en tono cínico.- Yo también me tengo miedo, te confieso, ya que jamás me había sentido así…

Kagome armó de valor para preguntarle.- ¿Qué te sucedió Sutzuko? Por qué tienes esta presencia tan maligna!!?? Anda!! Responde¿Por qué me atacaste?

--ShhhShh.- murmuró Sutzuko mientras le ponía el dedo índice en los labios temblorosos.-Muchas preguntas mi querida Kagome, demasiadas diría yo, y no me gusta que me anden cuestionando demasiado…me podría enojar…

--Déjame respirar!!.-balbuceó muy lentamente Kagome al mismo tiempo en que intentaba liberarse de su captor.- Por fa…vor…

-Shhh!!!.-la calló más fuertemente.- Cállate Kagome!! Parece que no nos estamos entendiendo…-esto lo decía en cierto tono cínico, parecía que lo habían cambiado por completo.-Alguien puede escucharnos!!

Y al parecer era cierto…

--Hay alguien por allí!!??.- se oía una voz de un aldeano que se acercaba.- Hay alguien vivo??

Al parecer ese aldeano estaba en busca de sobrevivientes de la catástrofe acontecida..

Kagome supo que ésa era su única oportunidad, Sutzuko se había vuelto loco!!, no sabía que les estaba sucediendo, pero no quería averiguarlo, decidió dar prueba de su captura y de que necesitaba ayuda..

--Auxiliooooooooo!!!.-gritó con todas sus fuerzas

--Kagome!!!.-la calló de nuevo Sutzuko, mientras ladeaba la cabeza en señal de negación.- Haz hecho muy mal mi pequeña, muy mal…

Al parecer Kagome no se había equivocado pues el aldeano corría en dirección al bosque por el grito que había escuchado…

--Hay alguien!!.-gritaba cada vez más cerca de Kagome y Sutzuko, pues no había mucha luz en ése lugar.- Hay algún sobreviviente!!!??

Pero no alcanzó a dar un paso más…

-- Lamento que el que no hay sobrevivido sea otro…-fue la exclamación cortante y fría de Sutzuko que quién sabe de dónde había sacado una especie de poder que atacó al pobre aldeano por los pies (pues éste estaba caminando y Kagome y Sutzuko se hallaban en el suelo…) al momento de que el aldeano se acercara a ellos, desde el suelo y sin hacer el mínimo ruido Sutzuko le había dado muerte, o lo había herido de gravedad..

--Ayyyyyy.-fue el grito de aldeano cuando sintió un filo que lo hirió en la pierna derecha, mientras caía..

Sutzuko se levantó con Kagome amenazada con su brazo alrededor de su cuello. Una luna llena se asomaba de nuevo por el horizonte dejando al descubierto tan horrible escena…. Un hombre inocente herido estaba tirado en el suelo, mientras la mirada fría de Sutzuko lo observaba de forma despectiva y macabra… al ver esto Kagome se puso muy tensa, pues desconocía totalmente al Sutzuko que acaba de presenciar…

Sutzuko dejó escapar una risita bastante macabra.- Ves Kagome??.-mientras apuntaba con un brazo el cuerpo de aquél aldeano.- Eso te pasa por gritar, mira lo que le sucedió al pobre aldeano… ahora está muerto por tu culpa…

Kagome hizo una cara de preocupación al escuchar esto..

--Si Kagome …por tu culpa, si no hubieras gritado él jamás se hubiera acercado, y yo no lo hubiera matado.. por si no te das cuenta… ahora soy un 'poco' más fuerte que antes…

Kagome no pudo contener su euforia.-Maldito!!! Cómo pudiste asesinar a esa persona inocente?? Jamás te creí capaz de esto Sutzuko…-comenzó a llorar…

--No Kagome….-le musitó el otro.- Tranquila… Nunca quise herirte, ni hacerte llorar… pero la verdad fue tu culpa querida… así que yo que tú no gritaría el nombre de Inuyasha….

-- No lo haré.-decía determinante, pues lo último que quería Kagome era que Sutzuko dañara a Inuyasha, ahora con esos poderes extraños… prefería no arriesgarse.- ¿Qué te pasa Sutzuko?.- preguntaba aún llorosa Kagome pero también asustada.- ¿Qué te sucedió? Por qué estás haciendo todo esto??

Volvió a reír una vez más irónicamente.- Kagome… Kagome.. Kagome…-decía embelesado con su olor, que le agradaba bastante, mientras la olía cada vez más de cerca, pero sin dejar de rodearle el cuello en señal de que no se moviera.- Kagome a veces creo que eres demasiado ingenua, para darte cuenta de muchas cosas…. Por ejemplo que estoy enamorado de ti…

-- Eso siempre lo supe Sutzuko..-respondió fría Kagome, pero asqueada al mismo tiempo, pues éste no paraba de olerla, tanto que le repugnaba..

--Entonces te has hecho tonta todo este tiempo Kagome.- le respondió enojado Sutzuko.- Todo este tiempo supiste que yo he añorado por ti cada noche y cada día, desde que te conocí… y tú jamás fuiste para decirme que lo sabías??.-estaba comenzando a alterarse…

--No Sutzuko!!.-decía la otra alejándose de él lo más que podía.- Siempre te dejé en claro mis sentimientos por Inuyasha…

--Inuyasha!!!!.-gritó el otro con ira.- Siempre es ése imbécil hanyou!! No entiendo nada!!! Siempre te di todo lo que estuvo en mí!!! Todo!! Sacrifiqué mi propia vida por ti!!! Vendí mi alma al demonio por ti!! Me he arriesgado tantas otras por ti!!! Dejé a tu 'amiguita' Kaoru por ti!! Lo he hecho todo!!!.- estaba cada vez más alterado y enojado.- Y tú solamente me respondes Inuyasha! Inuyasha esto, Inuyasha el otro!! Qué no entiendes que él no te ama Kagome?? Sólo te usa de relleno porque su querida Kikyou murió!! Lo sabes!! No intentes ocultarlo!! Él nunca te ha amado.. ni podrá amarte como yo… lo sabes Kagome.. lo sabes…

Estas palabras le dolieron mucho a la muchacha, se le clavaron como un puñal en su corazón.. tan fuertes habían sido que la duda comenzó de nuevo a entrar en ella, en una lucha interna, que decía si Inuyasha, o no la amaba, si era por Kikyou, quizá era por su hijo… pero esas palabras… hace poco tiempo de los labios de Inuyasha, dónde le decía que la amaba… que ella era todo para él… que había regresado por ella, por Ikiru… le decían, le incitaban a no creer más en las patrañas de ése joven… que había convertido su amor en obsesión…

--No es cierto!!.- gritó eufórica y decidida.- Ya he pasado por éste tipo de mentiras antes!! Y créeme que nada ni nadie hará que yo desconfíe de Inuyasha nunca más!! Nunca!!! Suéltame!!.- se jaló un poco de su brazo.- Inuyasha me ama!! Lo sé bien!! No necesito comprobárselo a un inepto como tú!! Acepta que jamás te quise!! Y jamás lo haré!! Te agradezco todo lo que hiciste por mí… pero mi amor estaba ya ganado!! Y si alguien hubiera sido de nuevo el dueño de mi amor, ése no hubieras sido nunca tú!! Mira en lo que te has convertido!! Eres un ser irracional obsesivo!! Lleno de odio y maldad!! La puedo ver en tus ojos!! La siento!! Aléjate!!

Kagome se safó de su brazo bruscamente, empezando a correr, lo más que pudiera lejos de allí… el bosque oscuro, fue su opción.. sin pensar en nada más que escapar… Salió huyendo de aquél lugar…

Al decir estas palabras Sutzuko quedó confundido, nunca antes alguien le había hablado así de duro, ni tan cierto, le hubieran dolido de muchas personas, pero de nadie de más que la persona que muy a pesar amaba, la quería, la deseaba, era su amor ¿o quizá obsesión?, cual fuera, no la iba a dejar ir tan fácil… no ahora que sabía que no tenía ni un día completo de vida, y tampoco que sabía que tenía poderes que sobrepasaban los ordinarios..

Corrió detrás de ella…. oliéndola…. Pues su olor… era una de las cosas que más le atraía de esa Miko… no sabía porqué, pero podía percibirla… corriendo despavorida por el bosque, y él se sentía como cuando un animal hambriento va en busca de su presa…

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un fuerte golpe en la cabeza…

--Ka…gome…-susurró antes de caer al suelo tan rápido como había sido golpeado..

--Maldito…-respondió Kagome enojada y decidida.- Era ya tiempo de que pagaras todas tus fechorías.. ahora me iré… debo de ir por Inuyasha….

Se volteó y comenzó a caminar un poco lento, pues su herida en el tobillo, estaba al descubierto, el vendaje de Inuyasha… había sido de gran ayuda, pero con todos esos ataques… se había ya caído y roto en cualquier lugar del bosque… era difícil…

Pero no pudo llegar muy lejos…

De nuevo el mismo cuerpo extraño saltó sobre ella, esta vez dejándola incapacitada de cualquier tipo de movimiento de nuevo en la misma posición anterior…. Una mano sobre su cuello, la otra sobre sus finos y temblorosos labios…. Si sentía miedo… aquella mirada, jamás la había visto.. más que en un solo ser demasiado despreciable de sólo recordarlo… Naraku… pero no podía ser…

--Kagome querida.- musitó el otro interrumpiéndola en sus pensamientos.- puedo sentir como tienes miedo de mí… tiemblas… sabes que Inuyasha no vendrá… además… una vez más te volviste a confiar….-rió irónicamente.- ¿Acaso creías que me iba a dejar noquear tan fácil? Sabía lo que ibas a hacer… pero quería ver que hacías… me hubieras matado mientras tenías la oportunidad….

Los ojos de la Miko se abrieron tan grandes como platos…pues jamás creyó que fuera tan inteligente, y menos hubiera pensado en matarlo…

Kagome intentó soltar un grito, pero se escuchó como un quejido.. tan débil y bajo… que Sutzuko se rió..

--Kagome…-le dijo divertido.- Nadie te oirá.. de por sí dónde antes estábamos era casi imposible…ahora que estamos más lejos es imposible…fue una falta muy grande de mi parte el haberte dejado unos minutos para que reaccionaras… no volverá a suceder…. Además Inuyasha está muy ocupado con el youkai.. que le mandé…

Kagome hizo una cara de angustia al escuchar estas palabras…

--Si Kagome… yo llamé al youkai, pues aunque no lo creas, con estos extraños poderes… sucedió, no me interesa como, pero te puedo asegurar que se tardará un poco… jajaja

--Sutzuko…-decía aún con la boca tapada la muchacha.- Por favor Inuyasha ..no..

--Es tarde querida, muy tarde… si bien le va quizá sobreviva uno o dos días más jajaja

Kagome horrorizó su rostro al escuchar estas crueles palabras…jamás pensó que se atreviera a tanto…

Kagome hizo una cara de que se resignaba a no decir nada….

Sutzuko captó.- De verdad no gritarás Kagome? Si lo haces te atendrás a las consecuencias…

Kagome sintió, esta vez no iba a intentar nada más que dialogar con él.. era lo último que podía hacer, pues a decir verdad, no quería arriesgar a Inuyasha, ni a Ikiru, ni a nadie…

Sutzuko le soltó la boca, suavemente deslizó su brazo a su mano derecha, y le soltó el cuello, la deslizó a la izquierda… con ello ya no intentaría nada…

--Sutzuko..-le musitó Kagome llorosa.- Disculpa si hace unos momentos dije cosas sin pensar…pero… tú sabes mejor que yo…que las cosas.. a veces no salen como uno quiere… ((Sutzuko se acordó de las palabras de Kikyou, cuando la quiso convencer de ser su aliada, le dijo eso mismo)) a veces los sentimientos.. nunca cambian.. yo… no puedo…

Se vio interrumpida por un beso… tan fugaz y tan anhelante, tan lleno de muchas cosas… que pudieron transmitirse…Kagome se zarandeaba rudamente, pues se rehusaba a ser besada, por aquél ser, que le causaba asco..pero ésta vez distaba de la anterior.. cuando la besó aquella vez en su casa… Sutzuko no se quitó, ni la dejó responderle, simple y sencillamente la besaba, era algo que había anhelado desde hacía tiempo… era su momento… quizá el único que podría jamás tener, sabía que no le quedaba mucho tiempo… por ello se decidió a hacer lo que siempre había ansiado… desde que había visto por primera vez a aquella mujer que le había robado su alma… pero cuando era bueno, se contenía, sabía que quizá algún día se podría ganar su amor… vio en pocos instantes toda su metamorfosis… de ser un chico bueno que amaba la vida, se había convertido en un hombre obsesionado por el amor de una mujer, que sabía que jamás lo amaría… pero que a como diera lugar quería para él...-pensaba.- que más da si Inuyasha llega y me mata… que más da si Kagome no me ama.. que más da.. si yo la amo… y me importa un bledo perder mi vida…. La vida que le entregué a ella, para que fuera suya y la compartiera conmigo, ninguno de mis anhelos fue cumplido, que me amara, que me quisiera… nada, nada vale nada para mí… ahora que veo tan cercano el momento de mi muerte, no me explico porqué siento esta clase de sentimientos malditos que se apoderan de mí…quizá era la esencia maldita de Naraku… lo que me convirtió en esto… pero a decir verdad no me importa… quizá esto fue lo que yo siempre fui, un maldito que sólo necesitaba de poco para ser liberado…no quiero dañarla, sé que no lo haré… pero la deseo tanto… quisiera ser ese maldito hanyou aunque fuera por unos instantes… maldición… mi cuerpo, mi mente, mi alma… ya no tienen conexión… mi cuerpo grita por hacerla mía, el tenerla aquí tan cerca de mí… me hace pensar en cosas que no son correctas...mi mente está en disyuntiva de eso, sabes que no es correcto, una lucha interna que se apodera de mí, lo hago, no lo hago… amor u obsesión, y mi alma ruega por no hacerle daño… por dejarla ir… no sé… no sé maldición…

Sutzuko se debatía en su mente en hacer o no lo que tenía pensado hacer…pero al final… todo parecía perdido… su cuerpo tomaba la delantera… sus pensamientos acerca del final de su vida …. Lo aquejaban cada vez más…

Se dejó llevar… y de un beso descontrolado y apasionado…comenzó a tocarla… quería hacerla suya… a pesar de los grandes esfuerzos de Kagome por quitarse a ése maldito de encima… la seguía desnudando, tan rápido como cuando alguien sabe que le queda poco tiempo, pero le era más difícil al ver que ella se sacudía, se volteaba, lo negaba, no lo quería, no iba a dejarse poseer así nada más… le quiso quitar casi a horcajadas la parte superior de su traje de Miko… Kagome seguía negando aquella aberración… no podía creerlo, era doloroso para ella, como el hombre tan bueno que alguna vez la amó… ahora era un animal ansioso controlado por sus instintos, y lo peor es que sabía que tarde o temprano lograría su cometido…

Sutzuko seguía totalmente descontrolado.. a toda costa quería tener algo que jamás podría ser suyo… intentaba desnudarla… sin miramientos… sin nada… la besó de nuevo… era para él estar en el cielo besarla… aunque no fuera correspondido… pero de pronto se dio cuenta del gran error que estaba cometiendo… su lucha interna seguía latente, sabía que no deseaba nada más en el mundo que hacerla suya, pero de pronto sintió como algo dentro de él.. estaba cambiando… sabía que no quería dañarla…. No podía dañarla… la amaba demasiado… no podía así de simple y sencillo… no lo haría…. No importaba que muriese….. no la iba a dañar de semejante forma… no le importaba morirse allí mismo… para él era igual por maldito… pero no había sentido si la había dañado…. No lo había, odio, había en su mente… y gran parte de su persona… pero su corazón… le impedía ..cometer tal atrocidad… no era capaz de tanto…

Se separó lentamente de ella…

--Kagome…-le musitó.- Perdóname…

Kagome quedó sorprendida…pues al parecer algo había cambiado en los ojos de aquél hombre que hacía unos momentos estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa… no le había logrado hacer nada, sólo aflojar un poco la parte de arriba de su traje, nada más… muchas cosas rondaban por su mente, quizá era una trampa, quizá estaba arrepentido…pero sus ojos… le decían otra cosa…

--Kagome….-le volvió a musitar.- Sólo quiero que por favor me perdones…hace unos momentos… creí que mi cuerpo, mente, alma, no tenían conexión alguna…pues debo confesarte algo… no quiero que Inuyasha lo haga, pues sé que sabe…. Pero no quería que yo quedara mal ante tus ojos… pero quiero confesarte algo muy importante… sé que me odiarás por todo esto..pero…

Y le empezó a contar de su encuentro con Naraku, y que se había aliado con él… para quitar a Inuyasha del camino… le contó todo…

Al terminar su relato… dejó sin habla a la Miko….-Entonces….¿tú fuiste el culpable de que Inuyasha me dejara? Tú fuiste el causante de la muerte de Kikyou!! Por qué Sutzuko porqué??.-comenzó a llorar…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

--Y Kagome!!!.- fue el grito de un desesperado hanyou

--Fue en busca del joven Sutzuko!!.-le respondió You muy alertada.- desde que se fue tiene más de una hora que no ha regresado!! Vaya por e…

No alcanzó a terminar, pues Inuyasha había escuchado suficiente, iba a buscarla…-pensaba.- Demonios!! Eso me pasa por dejarla sola!!

Guiado por su olor… muy tenue, a decir verdad…y por una venda rota cubierta de sangre, que era de ella sin duda… llegó a un paraje más alejado de aquél lugar… oscuro casi en la totalidad, dónde divisó… a dos personas conversando… se acercó lentamente, pues sabía de antemano que las dos era Sutzuko y Kagome… sus olores los delataban…Comenzó a escuchar….

--Kagome…por favor no llores….-le consolaba el otro.- Por favor no deseo que me odies más… por todo el daño que he cometido… no quiero… pues debo decirte que moriré….no sé si en menos de un día, o ahorita mismo… pues he usado mucho 'poder', quizá otorgado por Naraku… que lo más probable es que haya absorbido toda mi poca vida restante… no lo sé Kagome… pero quiero morir en paz… nunca he querido hacerte daño.. la maldad que dominaba mi corazón, era poderosa… pero nada tan fuerte como lo que siento por ti… todavía puedo sentir como esencias malignas corren por mis venas… lo siento… pero no podría intentar hacerte más daño… menos directamente… me dejé llevar por mi parte desenfrenada… aquella que deseaba que fueras mía a como diera lugar… pero al darme cuenta de tus lágrimas, de tu sufrimiento, regresó el Sutzuko que alguna vez conociste… no sé si lo recuerdes…

--Claro que lo recuerdo..-interrumpió Kagome.- Te diré algo Sutzuko… hubo un tiempo en el que la anciana Yume todavía vivía… y yo pensé que al fin había encontrado la felicidad, al tener esta aldea, y todo ello, podría decirte que me llegaste a gustar… Kaoru… era tu novia, por ello no podía… pensé que tú eras el chico adecuado para mí.. durante un tiempo.. aunque el recuerdo de….

--No digas más….- la calló el joven son sus dedo de manera suave.- Yo sé… y a decir verdad nunca supe eso Kagome… de haberlo sabido… otra cosa hubiera sido… quizá hubiéramos podido ser felices….-rió un poco.- Pero a decir verdad.. así tenía que ser… quiero que me perdones por intentar…

-- Por favor Sutzuko…-le calló ahora la Miko.- Ya no digas nada…

--Bien Kagome…-dijo decidido.- ya no haré nada más que esto…

Y en esos momentos se acercó a ella, la sostuvo suavemente y la besó… pero ese beso era diferente a todos los anteriores que le había dado..(como 3 jeje), ése denotaba que la amaba, que quería que fuera feliz… que no le importaba nada más que ella, a pesar de saberla madre… y que amaba a alguien más… fue rápido, no le dio tiempo siquiera de responder, pero al separarse de ella… parecía como si hubiera sentido lo que él trataba de transmitirle…

--Sutzuko…yo…no

Pero Inuyasha, ardido y enojado por aquella repentina acción… se dejó llevar…

--Kagome!!!!.-le gritó enojado y ardido.- Porqué Kagome por qué?? Acaso has jugado conmigo todo este tiempo??

--Inuyasha….-fue la palabra que pudo balbucear la Miko con visible sorpresa—No es lo que tú piensas!!

--Ah no!!.- le respondió enojado el hanyou.- Y porqué tienes el kimono desabrochado!!?? Acaso estabas a punto de hacer algo que no debieras?? O que más bien ya hiciste??

--No me hables así Inuyasha!!!.- le gritó enojada Kagome.- No sabes nada de lo que acaba de suceder..

--No lo sé ni quiero saberlo!!.-le gritó aún más exaltado el hanyou.- Pero por lo que veo es bastante claro!!

--Te prohíbo que le hables así a Kagome, entendiste??.-interrumpió Sutzuko enojado

--Tú no eres nadie para decirme qué y que no hacer!! Además no intentes encubrir lo que acaban de hacer!!

--Imbécil!!!.-exclamó exaltado el joven de ojos verdes.- hace unos instantes, Kagome no dudó de ti… pero al parecer no le tienes la misma confianza…

Esto puso a pensar a Inuyasha, era cierto, no le había dado la oportunidad a Kagome de explicarse, ni nada por el estilo, estaba dejándose llevar por sus celos, esos celos.. que tantos problemas le habían ocasionado…

Volteó a verla, desesperado, le dolía que sus preciados labios fueran de alguien más que no fueran suyos…

Pero Kagome no se quedó… se echó a correr, fuera de allí, le dolía que Inuyasha dudara de ella, que ella había confiado ciegamente en él y que él le correspondiera sólo con dudas y celos…. Se alejó corriendo y llorando…

Inuyasha estaba a punto de ir detrás de ella…. pero fue detenido por Sutzuko…

--Ahora entiendo a Kikyou… ella te amaba hanyou, al igual que yo amo a Kagome Inuyasha, si la besé, es porque no hay nada en este mundo que desee más que su amor me pertenezca… llegué a tanto gobernado por la esencia maligna de Naraku… que aún siento latente en mí… que quise abusar de ella …

Inuyasha al escuchar esto se volvió loco de rabia e ira.. se le echó encima..

--Desgraciado!!!.- mientras le asestaba un buen puñetazo.- Cómo te atreves a hacerle eso a Kagome maldito!!! Ya veo porqué tenía desabrochado el kimono desgraciado!! Cómo te atreviste a ponerle un dedo encima maldito!!! Cómo pudiste hacerle daño!! Decías que ella era lo único que amabas maldito!!.-lo volvió a golpear de nuevo más fuerte cada vez…

Sutzuko no oponía resistencia…

Inuyasha al ver esto, dejó de golpearlo y le preguntó tajantemente.- ¿Qué sucedió entre Kagome y tú maldito desgraciado?

--Nada…-le respondió serenamente el otro.- Como ya te dije estuve a punto de hacer algo que no debí siquiera de haber pensado… fue lo peor que pude haber hecho, mi esencia maligna me controlaba.. pero al final mi amor por ella le ganó a esa parte tan vil de mi ser y no hice nada, más que besarla… pues debes de entender… que mi vida le pertenece…. Mi existencia, lo sabes mejor que nadie, porque yo ayudé al infeliz de Naraku para que fuera feliz con ella, contigo fuera del camino… la protegí, te lo aseguro… no iba a dejar que nadie la tocase siquiera…muchos muchachitos están interesados en ella, a pesar de que tiene un bebé, está en su apogeo, es una mujer hermosa, que todo tiene… y lo único que no le pertenece es algo que está en tu poder… es su amor hacia ti… tanto que siempre me rechazó, siempre…por ti… por favor ve y hazla feliz…sabes que moriré muy pronto…. No sé cuanto tiene que hayas matado a ese infeliz…

--Tiene menos de 5 horas…-respondió sorprendido el hanyou antes esta declaración de parte de aquél joven, su rival.- Y si lo haré… no hacía falta que me lo dijeras… aunque fue bueno que alguien me lo recordara…

Sutzuko rió irónicamente.- No te creas tanto Inuyasha…. No soy tan bueno como parezco, pienso que fue Kagome la que me hizo regresar a mi estado normal… pero no sé cuánto más pueda ser yo mismo antes de que la maldad se posesione de mí de nuevo, no lo sé… quizá mañana intente matarte… por haber tenido siempre algo que yo desde que la vi, anhelé… pero por ahora sólo quiero hacerte unas preguntas… y quiero pedirte un favor….

--Qué tienes que decir.- le dijo Inuyasha sorprendido ante tanta sinceridad

--Quiero que me respondas…¿Cómo escapaste de Naraku¿Qué hiciste para salir del agujero negro¿Dónde está la perla de Shikon¿Cómo supiste de mi engaño?

Inuyasha rió un tanto cínico, pero le respondió.- Pues a decir verdad, no fue fácil pelear con Naraku 8 meses seguidos de mi vida… me atrevería a decir incluso que fueron más… pero no me importó, me motivaba saber que Kagome me esperaría junto con mi hijo… lo sabía, yo presentía que ella me esperaría toda la vida… no le digas, pues sonaría muy presuntuoso de mi parte…. Pero es cierto, algo dentro de mí me lo gritaba todos los días… era un lucha constante… encarnizada…. Entrar al agujero negro fue como entrar.. de nuevo al Sengoku…sólo que esta vez Naraku mandaba… youkais por doquier, acechándome, cazándome… hiriéndome… fue difícil… era su mundo, donde el regía, y las cosas eran como a él se le daban la gana… lo más difícil eran los días que yo me convertía en humano… pues Naraku lo descubrió, ahora era más vulnerable… me hice de muchas maneras para poder ayudarme, una era capturar a sus youkais y a cambio de perdonarles la vida, eran mis sirvientes, ellos me 'protegían' ya que había unos que estaban esperanzados en que si yo derrotaba a Naraku, ellos serían libres, unos me sirvieron con la intención de traicionarme, otros con los de ser libres, otros porque les perdonara la vida… fueron muchas razones… ¿comida? Feh! Era lo más difícil de conseguir, no había… animales… nada… comía las míseras plantas que crecían… a veces incluso a los mismos youkais que mataba… fue lo peor que me pudo haber pasado… casi no comí… agua era lo vital para mí… me hice de un arroyo, muy pequeño no muy lejos de allí… en dónde fue la base alimenticia de todo ese tiempo…. Pero Naraku… siempre estaba esperando el momento en el que me descuidara para atacarme, le gustaba jugar conmigo, sabía que iba a hacer larga y dolorosa mi muerte, dejándome sin comer, atacándome cuando era humano… no sé ni como me salvé esas veces…pero lo que él no tenía previsto es que él no era él único que vigilaba, yo también adivinaba sus pasos… lo buscaba, en ese 'Sengoku' lleno de pura maldad, no era difícil distinguirlo… pero si agarrarlo… en cambio él cometió un gran error al dejarme en una tierra en dónde sufriera de carencias, pero que hubiera al menos algo con qué sostenerme vivo… era un infierno… hasta que se presentó la batalla que duró como una semana…. Fue fatal… terminé muy herido… él también…. Ambos estábamos dispuestos a retirarnos… pero no sé de dónde saqué fuerzas para seguir luchando…y aprovechando su descuido… lo ataqué con 'Kaze no Kizu', se quiso hacer el gracioso, me devolvió mi ataque… pero esta vez… el que rió mejor fui yo… porque nunca le enseñé un 'Bakuryuha' en todo ese tiempo… malo por él, porque se confió demasiado… al momento en que le devolví el ataque… una luz fulgurante de color rosa… salió volando de allí, no sé porqué.. y resultó que era la perla de Shikon…. Sabía que Naraku no era nada sin esa perla… me apresuré… la tomé… y una vez más repetí mi ataque… esta vez dejándolo bien muerto… lo sé porque Akago murió… poco después… ya que Naraku tarda en regenerarse, por ello fui con mis pocas fuerzas y maté a Akago… que era dónde estaba su 'verdadero' corazón… lo destruí…. Y fue entonces… como se empezó a abrir una especie de agujero negro de nuevo en el cielo…. Sin pensarlo dos veces me aventuré a ver que sucedía…caí justamente en esta aldea, pero viendo muchos estropicios, me alarmé y le pregunté a dos chicos que había sucedido… pero bueno eso ya es otra historia….

¿Qué favor me querías pedir? Apúrate pues quiero ir a buscar a mi mujer…

Sutzuko rió cínicamente, pues le dolía escuchar aquellas ciertas palabras, sus celos iban en aumento, era una lucha constante en su interior con un Sutzuko bueno y uno malo… uno enamorado y el otro obsesivo, uno comprensivo, el otro vengativo… ((Algo así como Suikotsu hasta le rimó el nombre con Sutzuko, jaja no me hagan caso, jaja mera coincidencia, buena ya equis Cuando luchaba entre ser un doctor bueno y un asesino de los 7 guerreros)).- Bueno.-agregó.- A decir verdad no me hace muy feliz que la llames así… pero no puedo hacer nada, aunque insisto Inuyasha, no me provoques, aún estoy luchando dentro de mí mismo, podría resultar contradictorio, además del youkai que te mandé…

--Ehhh??.-se sorprendió Inuyasha.- Tú mandaste a ese youkai??

--Así es Inuyasha.- respondió el otro irónico.- Cuando tengo mi faceta 'compulsiva' tengo bastantes habilidades, yo que tú me espero hasta mañana para burlarte de mí…

Inuyasha sólo dejó escapar un gruñido.- Bueno… qué demonios quieres??

--Quiero que por favor, le digas a Kagome que quiero hablar con ella mañana, que sea antes de la hora en que mataste a Naraku, para que pueda decirle toda la verdad… no quiero morir sin haberme despedido de ella

--Pobre de ti, si se te ocurre besarla de nuevo Sutzuko!!.- agregó en tono molesto el hanyou.-Le diré, pero yo iré con ella, no la voy a volver a dejar sola…jamás…

--Eso espero Inuyasha….-le contestó Sutzuko.- le extendió la mano.- Fuiste un buen rival…

--Tú igual…-le decía mientras le entrelazaba la mano, y se iba corriendo.- Iré por ella…

Al quedarse en aquél bosque solitario Sutzuko sólo atinó a pensar…He perdido… nada más queda… que esperar… a mi ocaso… no hay nada más… a Kagome siempre la amaré… pero no puedo seguir haciéndole más daño… no ya no… mi pequeña (Quién se cree??) ha sufrido mucho… sería injusto que sufriera aún más…. No, no lo merece… será mejor que como buen perdedor me retire a mi casa, a meditar sobre todo lo que he hecho y tratar de controlar esta maldad que aún quiere apoderarse de mí…. Maldición es tan difícil…

**

* * *

Capítulo 29. La Vida que Creamos Juntos**

…. haciendo que dejara escapar un gemido…

--Inuyasha…-susurró ella jadeante y anhelante

--Ven…-le respondió él en el mismo tono

**

* * *

Joo!! Las cosas se ponen hotties he! No dejen de leerme y mandarme esos recaditos que hacen que me ponga a escribir más haha!  
Mi historia llega a su final!  
Besines! Cuídense!  
FikaMoo**


	29. La Vida que Creamos Juntos

**Hola a todos!! Pues acá ando!! No había podido actualizar porque esta cosa horrible de FF me marcaba y marcaba error! Pero ya está listo y les puedo traer el final de mi historia.  
**  
Quisiera agradecerle muy especialmente a:  
**Kagome Katheryne: **Gracias por tomarte la molestia de leer mi mail amiga! Espero el final sea de tu completo agrado!  
**The Girl who Stole the Stars**: Gracias por al apoyo! Sigo tu fic de cerca eh! Ojalá te guste!  
**Serena Tsukino Chiba:** Hola amiga! Pues las cosas se ponen wenonas! Ojalá el final te guste! Gracias por el apoyo!  
**Sesshiry:** Gracias por lo del nombre del bebé! Haha, me tardé bastante escogiéndolo! Gracias por el apoyo  
**MRoush**! Amiga! Años que no te veo! Hahha no te creas, sólo un chapter antes. Ojalá te guste este! Nos vemos!!  
**A todos los que se tomaron la molestia de leerlo, de mandarme un review, de siquiera darle click! Gracias!!  
**_Cualquier cosa ya saben.. fikamoo(arroba)Hotmail(punto)com y fikamoo(arroba)yahoo(punto)com(punto)mx_

**

* * *

Capítulo 29. La Vida que Creamos Juntos**

Kagome estaba en su casa llorosa… no podía creer lo que sus oídos acababan de

escuchar hace unos momentos… Inuyasha dudando de ella, que irónico, ella defendiendo su amor por él… pero al parecer Sutzuko una vez más tenía razón…

Al regresar del bosque fue directo a la cabaña donde se encontraba You, para buscar a Ikiru, pero You insistió en que el bebé se quedara con ella, una noche, alegando que ya estaba cansadito, y que no quería que se despertara con el cambio de cabaña…

Kagome normalmente no dejaría al pequeño Ikiru con alguien más, pero a decir verdad se sentía muy triste, por esa noche era lo mejor, así que dejó a su pequeño bebé al cuidado de You y se dispuso a ir a su cabaña… pensaba que Inuyasha no había ido a buscarla, eso le dolía, pero a final de cuentas, quedó en que si lo llegaba siquiera a intentar lo correría a patadas, no era justo que siguiera sufriendo por él… no ya no…. esta vez era determinante, él se iba a ir, para siempre…

En eso estaba pensando cuando recordó que debía de ir a darle una checadita a la aldea (en especial la cabaña de You con Ikiru), pues a pesar de todo, su bebé, era su mayor preocupación.. quería cuidarlo…

Salió entonces, dio su vuelta, asegurándose de que no habría más youkais cerca de allí… recordaba como hace poco tiempo que había regresado…. Muchos sobrevivientes estaban excavando tumbas, para enterrar a los fallecidos.. esperando que al otro día su Miko fuera a darles el último adiós…

Kagome regresó aún llorosa, pero decidida, a su pequeña casita…

Se dispuso a cambiarse de ropa, para dormir… las emociones de aquél día habían sido demasiadas, el ataque de ése hanyou a la aldea, la muerte de muchos aldeanos, la duda de que si su bebé estaba vivo, los cambios hormonales de Sutzuko (jajaja), el regreso de Inuyasha….- Si definitivamente ha sido demasiado….- decía Kagome triste….-Pero al menos me alegra que Inuyasha esté bien…

Pero había alguien que escuchaba claramente lo que Kagome estaba diciendo …

Fue entonces cuando un silencioso hanyou salió de donde se encontraba, lentamente, sigiloso, se acercó a Kagome, que estaba desprevenida, por atrás…

Cuando se encontraba atrás de ella, calló su boca, antes de que ella dejara escapar un grito ahogado... pero al percibir ese mismo olor… el olor de su hanyou se contuvo y le puso una mano encima de la que lo estaba callando, con toda la intención de quitársela, mientras pensaba.- ¿Qué demonios le pasa a Inuyasha¿Por qué hace todo esto? ……¿Por qué siento todo esto?.- sin darse cuenta de que la había agarrado exactamente en el momento en que estaba a medio quitar el kimono de la parte de arriba, dejando sus hombros desnudos…

Inuyasha al ver las intenciones de Kagome de querer quitarle la mano, rápidamente tomó su muñeca y la giró hacia él…quedando cara a cara….

--Inuyasha…..-exclamó quedamente Kagome.- Vete…por favor vete….

Por respuesta recibió una mirada que la llenó de vida, y también de temor… ¿temor? Si temor, de lo que él pudiera hacer, o ella pudiera hacerle…

Allí estaban los dos solos se tenían uno al otro…el deseo estaba latente… sólo faltaba ver quién daría el primer paso….

--Vete!!.- le gritó Kagome.- No quiero saber más de ti!! Sólo vete…..

--Kagome.- le dijo Inuyasha en tono bajo, se acercaba a su cara, sin soltarle la muñeca.- Tú no quieres que me vaya….

Kagome se contuvo, no, no quería que se fuera, pero era lo mejor, trató de mostrarse fuerte.- Si.. si quiero que te vayas…. Vete…

--No lo dices convencida Kagome….-agregó el hanyou anhelante, se acercaba a sus labios, tibios y cálidos, casi lograba llegar a ellos, de hecho les dio un pequeño roce.. Kagome ladeó la cabeza, negándolo

-- Ya te dije que te fueras Inuyasha!!.-le gritó con fuerza.- Suéltame por favor!!

Y con este movimiento tan brusco, rompió la cercanía de sus rostros, y salió corriendo hacia cualquier otra parte de esa casa, con tal de que Inuyasha no estuviera cerca de ella….

El hanyou salió a su encuentro, no la iba a dejar ir, no después de tantas cosas, rápidamente la detuvo, aprisionándole esta vez no sólo su muñeca, sino todo su esbelta figura en contra de una pared cercana…

--Inu…ya….sha…..-se quejaba débilmente.- Por favor no…..-respiraba entrecortadamente

--Por favor no que Kagome…..-le susurraba.- ¿Qué no quieres?, Aceptar que me amas? Eso es lo que no quieres?.-percibía el ritmo de sus respiraciones… sabía que ella sentía algo..

Kagome lo miró en una forma despectiva.- No, No te amo!!.- exclamaba sin sostenerle la mirada.- Si ya sabes que nunca fue así, no sé para qué haces esto…

Inuyasha tragó saliva al escuchar estas crueles palabras.- Si eso es cierto Kagome .- le dijo determinante.- Mírame.- y dejó libre su muñeca, tomando con aquella mano, el contorno de su quijada y acariciando con sus dedos aquellos labios que ansiaba fueran suyos.- Mírame y dime que tú espera fue en vano, que sólo mentiste, que al decirme que me amabas, eran puras mentiras… dímelo.. y te juro que me iré… para siempre

Al escuchar estas palabras, tan determinantes, Kagome sintió un enorme dolor en su pecho, no quería que él se fuera, no quería que la dejara, no quería, no quería… lo único que deseaba era estar en sus brazos una vez más, y poder abrazarlo con tanto fervor y ternura… que vivieran felices… que se quedaran juntos…

--Inuyasha….-musitó.- Inuyasha..dudaste… de mí..

--Sí y no lo niego Kagome.- le decía aún más cerca.- Fui un imbécil, como siempre lo he sido… me hirvió la sangre cuando ese maldito… supe que quiso abusar de ti… sé que lucha con su parte maligna para poder ser lo que era antes… pero no puedo Kagome!! Mis celos… siempre han sido mis celos… los que lo echan todo a perder… pero que también denotan lo mucho que yo te amo…

Kagome abrió los ojos sorprendida, jamás pensó que Inuyasha pudiera decirle 'Te Amo' sin ningún miramiento… sabía que Inuyasha la amaba... sabía que ella también lo amaba, pero le dolía su duda de hace algunos momentos, volteó la cabeza, en señal de tristeza…

--Kagome!!.- le gritó quedamente.- Entiéndeme!! Por favor.. si quieres me voy…pero quiero que me digas que me crees por favor…

--Inuyasha…-Kagome empezaba a respirar lentamente de nuevo, aunque sin poder contener todo lo que llevaba adentro

--Kagome…-y sin poder contenerse más la besó… la besó así nada más… era suya, de nadie más, ella, no se resistió, quería besarlo, ansiaba tenerlo, abrazarlo, besarlo…todas sus ansias se vieron denotadas en aquél beso..

Le susurró, a su boca, sin dejar de besarla - Yo te creo…. No quiero que te vayas…

Inuyasha sonrió dulcemente, mientras dejaba sus labios, para recorrerle el cuello, desnudo, al igual que los hombros..beso a beso…haciéndola jadear a cada movimiento suyo, haciendo que ella lo aferrara cada vez más cerca…

Él por su parte, no dejaba de besarla, de aferrarla contra sí, la sentía tan cerca, que podía jurar que ambos corazones latían al mismo compás… ella por su parte le quitaba con delicadeza la parte superior de su haori… dejando que éste cayera al suelo… al mismo tiempo que la parte superior de su kimono..ella ya estaba desnuda de arriba, a él sólo le restaba la parte blanca de su traje, ambos se besaban con pasión, anhelo, amor… unas finas manos recorrieron la espalda del hanyou, llegando hasta su pecho, dónde se metió cuidadosamente cada una, quitando desde adentro, esa parte del traje, que caía al igual que un listón de color rojo, parte del haori del mismo…al más leve movimiento el quedaría desnudo..ahora estaban más juntos… dónde Inuyasha desabrochó de igual manera la parte inferior del kimono de su querida Kagome, haciendo que dejara escapar un gemido…

--Inuyasha…-susurró ella jadeante y anhelante

--Ven…-le respondió él en el mismo tono

Y diciendo esto la desnudó por completo, y la cargó suavemente hasta postrarla en su cama, mientras ella le miraba, de forma cariñosa

--Eres una mujer muy hermosa.- le susurró el hanyou, que para esos instantes estaba completamente desnudo, pues el movimiento de cargarla había provocado que su flojo haori cayera al suelo, instantes atrás…- Kagome..-decía embelesado al contemplar a su mujer que le miraba con tanto cariño, amor y anhelo desde aquella cama…

--Tú también eres muy apuesto amor.- le decía cariñosamente la Miko, al mismo tiempo en que él se recostaba suavemente sobre ella

--Por supuesto pequeña.-decía en tono sarcástico el hanyou.- Así como nuestro Ikiru, ya verás… cuando sea más grande…

--Lo sé…- decía mientras no dejaba de observar aquellos ojos ambarinos que le habían robado el corazón…

El otro, sin decirle nada, la miraba de igual manera, mientras que con las yemas de sus dedos, recorría su pierna derecha, luego su vientre, uno de sus pechos.. su cuello, sus mejillas… suaves, exquisitas, perfectas…

--Te Amo tanto Inuyasha tanto…-alcanzó a susurrar levemente

--Tanto que vamos a hacer el amor Kagome..-le susurró el otro tierna y jadeantemente.- Te amo…

La otra le respondió con un suspiro, de amor y de consentimiento, pues había llegado el momento en que podían ser uno solo de nuevo…

Lentamente Inuyasha deslizó una mano a su barbilla, la besó suavemente, muy leve, y se separó de ella, la recorrió una vez más con sus manos, al igual que ella, acariciaba todo el contorno de su espalda, su cuello….

Él se separó lentamente de ella, y tomó una de sus piernas y la colocó atrás de su espalda, tomó la otra e hizo lo mismo.. y lentamente dejándose llevar comenzó a hacerla suya, a cada movimiento, se podía sentir el ansia pronunciada de aquellos bellos momentos por los cuales pasaban..

Kagome se dejaba llevar por el momento, sabía que nada de lo antes dicho podía ser mentira, podía comprobarse por la manera en la que se tenían el uno a otro, besándose, queriéndose, amándose… era cierto, todo era cierto, su espera había valido la pena.. por él lo que fuera…

A cada movimiento cerraban los ojos disfrutando de su amor, y cuando los abrían era para contemplar sus ojos tan llenos de felicidad.. e intercambiar emociones y sentimientos conjugados en una sola mirada…

Haciéndose uno solo, cada uno desbordaba amor y ternura, el tenerse así de cerca e íntimamente era más allá de cualquier placer que pudiera ser físico, pues ambos, deseaban demostrarse lo mucho que se habían extrañado, anhelado, necesitado, amado… era amor..

Inuyasha y Kagome sintieron de pronto un gran golpe de emociones que caían muy adentro de sus cuerpos, una gran explosión de sentimientos que se agolpaban uno en uno conjugándolo en un orgasmo al que habían llegado juntos…

Ambos jadearon con fuerza, cuando éste terminó, Inuyasha suavemente se dejó caer en su pecho, sin dejar de acariciarla…

--Te Amo….-le susurró Kagome acariciando su hermosa cabellera plateada.- Te Amo demasiado… Gracias ….

--Gracias de qué amor.-decía agradecido y enamorado el hanyou.- Yo También Te Amo, además las gracias son para ti.. por todo, por esperarme, por aguantarme todas mis tonterías… por nuestro bebé…

Kagome levantó con sumo cuidado la cabeza de Inuyasha, haciendo que éste le siguiera el movimiento para quedar rostro con rostro y le besó suavemente, cerrando sus ojos, transmitiéndole lentamente lo mucho que lo amaba…

--Ahora estaremos juntos…-le musito él con ternura

--Ya nada nos separará… -le completó Kagome

Y lentamente entrelazaron sus brazos, se abrazaron cálidamente, y rendidos se quedaron allí, hasta que el sueño los venció..

--Kagome… Mi Kagome…Te Amo..fue el último susurro de Inuyasha, antes de caer dormido

--Inuyasha… Mi Inuyasha, yo también Te Amo.-respondía amorosamente Kagome igualmente cayendo rendida entre los brazos fuertes de aquél hanyou…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
A la mañana siguiente, el sol brillaba con fuerza, y se filtraba por la pequeña ventana que era la utilidad más provechosa de aquella pequeña casita.. iluminando poco a poco dos cuerpos desnudos que aún dormían abrazados y con una sonrisa dibujada en aquellos labios…

La primera en abrir los ojos fue la bella Miko… vislumbrando a su amado hanyou dormir aún junto a ella, tan inocente, tan despreocupado, tan seguro..

Ella lo observaba con demasiado cuidado, como temiendo que al menor movimiento despertara, no se movió… sólo se dedicó a contemplar el objeto de todas sus lágrimas, esperas, anhelos, sueños… era él, Inuyasha…

Él como sintiendo la mirada que lo recorría de pies a cabeza suavemente abrió sus bellos ojos ambarinos… y cruzó una bella mirada con la autora de todo lo que él siempre había temido… amar a alguien así.. sus celos, su valor.. todo era por ella.. realmente estaba enamorado…

--¿Cómo dormiste amor?.-le preguntó amorosamente Kagome, mientras deslizaba su muñeca a su hombro, para luego girarla y con su mano acariciar su mejilla…

--Bien preciosa…-le respondió el otro con una enorme y feliz sonrisa.- ¿Tú dormiste bien?

--De maravilla.- bajo un poco la mirada.- Y más porque… dormiste conmigo…

Inuyasha esbozó una tierna sonrisa, al momento en que la acariciaba.- ¿Por qué crees que dormí tan bien?.- volvió a sonreír..

Kagome le correspondió aquella mirada… podía quedarse así toda su vida, fue un pensamiento que alguna vez la aprisionó, mirando aquella bella mirada color ámbar que hacía que todo girara tan lento y rápido a la misma vez… realmente estaba enamorada de Inuyasha…

De pronto se vieron interrumpidos por un recordatorio que debía de haberse dicho desde antes..…

--Sutzuko!!!.- fue la exclamación de Inuyasha al recordar lo que le había dicho Sutzuko hacía sólo unas horas…

--Sutzuko qué Inuyasha??.-preguntó exaltada Kagome, pues le extrañaba de sobremanera la situación

--Sutzuko quería decirte!!.-decía el hanyou exaltado

--Qué sucede Inuyasha!!?.-preguntaba confundida y sorprendida por semejante cambio de humor

--Kagome!!.-decía el hanyou apurado.- Por favor hay que vestirnos lo antes posible, tenemos que ir a hacer algo importante!

--Pero e Ikiru??.-preguntaba la Miko.- Debemos ir por él…

Inuyasha en medio de toda su exaltación y a medio haori ya puesto se acerco a su mujer suavemente y la besó en la frente.- Amor.. ya iremos por él más al rato.. disculpa si te asusté, pero hay que ir a ver a Sutzuko…

Esto dejó aún más pasmada a aquella mujer… Inuyasha primero tierno, despertando, luego sorprendido y exaltado, luego de nuevo tierno… era extraño, pero aún así lo amaba, por lo que sonrió.- Bien vamos, amor.- se sonrojó cuando dijo eso.- Luego iremos por nuestro Ikiru…

El otro asintió mientras la levantaba de la cama suavemente y la ayudaba a vestirse con cariño y premura  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
Momentos después, se veía a la pareja caminar tranquilos, agarrados de la mano… pues a pesar de ser un día algo penumbroso para algunos debido a la catástrofe del día anterior, Kagome para esos momentos ya había dado la última bendición a los que ya habían pasado a mejor vida, ahora le correspondía ir a ver a Sutzuko, como le había pedido Inuyasha…. Aunque ignoraba las razones… pero al saber que Inuyasha iría con ella una extraña sensación de seguridad se apoderaba de ella, se sentía segura, completa y feliz..

Al entrar a la cabaña vieron a un Sutzuko ladeado en la cama en contra de la pared… en posición fetal, no se movía… no se le veía la cara, no emitía ningún tipo de quejido..

--Sutzuko??.-fue la pronta exclamación de la Miko, que sin importarle lo que había acontecido horas antes, iba en su ayuda…

Pero fue detenida por un fornido brazo….-No Kagome…-exclamó preocupado Inuyasha.- Mejor voy yo… yo no quiero…

Kagome entendió a la perfección la situación… y asintió.. así que Inuyasha lentamente se acercó al cuerpo inerte de aquél joven…

--Sutzuko?.-preguntó Inuyasha al mismo tiempo en que con una mano tocaba su hombro….-Sutzuko!!?? Responde!!

Un leve movimiento por parte de éste, hizo notar que no estaba el todo inconsciente…

--I…nuyasha…..-gimió quedamente el joven de ojos verdes..

--Sutzuko.. soy yo… Inuyasha… vine con Kagome…. ayer…

--Si…lo recuerdo.-dijo claramente el joven comenzando a ladearse hacia Inuyasha y reincorporándose.- Si vino Kagome verdad??

Inuyasha ya entendía que Sutzuko había aceptado su derrota, pero le encelaba que le preguntara en ese tono por ella, no quería que se acercara a ella, pero una promesa es una promesa… y tenía que cumplirlo…

--Sutzuko..-exclamó suavemente Kagome acercándose poco a poco.- He venido…¿Qué sucede?

--Kagome…..-decía Sutzuko con un poco más de tono, mejorado.-Me alegra tanto que hayas venido… me alegra tanto mi querida Kagome..

Inuyasha se enojó al oír estas palabras, de hecho estaba a punto de decir algo, en forma de protesta.. pero Kagome suavemente le calló los labios..

--¿Qué sucede Sutzuko?.- preguntó de nuevo Kagome confundida de lo que estaba pasando.-Ya hiciste las pases con Inuyasha ¿cierto?

Sutzuko sonrió.-Así es mi querida Kagome… por lo que acabas de ver, ya que si él no te hubiera dicho nada… quizá… jamás hubieras venido, mi querida Miko…

Kagome se sonrojó pues a decir verdad no le agradaba mucho que alguien que no fuera Inuyasha la llamada 'querida', o 'mi', pero no le decía nada… pues había algo diferente ….por lo que preguntó..-¿sucedió algo malo?¿Por qué estás así?

Sutzuko volvió a sonreír.-Acércate por favor…-Kagome dudó unos instantes, pero al verlo así de convaleciente optó en que quizá..debiera de acercarse un poco…

--Kagome…-era Inuyasha.-Con cautela por favor, de todas maneras.-se dirigió a Sutzuko.-Recuerda que yo estoy con ella….No hagas tonterías Sutzuko…porque si le pones un dedo…

--Descuida Inuyasha.- lo interrumpió el otro.-No haré nada en contra de ella, sólo quiero decirle la verdad, la verdad que le fue ocultada desde hace casi 8 meses.. la verdad, que me negué a contar por miedo a su rechazo, por miedo a que no me correspondiera, además, estoy muy débil, difícilmente me puedo mover…

--Sutzuko…

--No digas nada Kagome por favor.-la interrumpió levemente el joven ante la mirada inhóspita de Inuyasha, ya lo había decidido, al primer intento de Sutzuko de acercarse demasiado a Kagome, iba a noquearlo con lo primero que tuviera a la mano, pero no dejaría que se volviera a propasar nunca más

--Kagome… quiero que por favor, me dejes decirte de una vez y sin nada de interrupciones, la verdad, mi verdad… pues… es grave, y es probable que jamás me perdones por todo lo que he hecho… pero quiero aclarar…y que me disculpe Inuyasha por las palabras, pero es la única manera en la que puedo expresar mi sentir..'lo hice todo por ti, y solo para ti'¿haz entendido Kagome?

Inuyasha se sorprendió, y Kagome sorprendida igual que él, asintió…

--Bien..-exclamó Sutzuko, tomando aire, para lo que estaba a punto de decir.- Bueno para empezar quiero decirte todo desde le principio… cuando Kaoru, era mi novia, yo algún tiempo de mi vida, pensé que la amaba, pues era una chica linda, y ella hizo muchas cosas por mí.. pero toda mi vida cambió al verte desprotegida e inerte en ese pasto mojado, aquél día… y como ya te había dicho… sentí una necesidad enorme de protegerte.. pero nunca me atreví a comentarlo con nadie… porque Kaoru era mi novia, le debía respeto, además, tú ibas a ser la futura Miko de la aldea, sin contar que ibas a ser madre….-volvió a tomar aire.- Pero al paso del tiempo, me di cuenta de que Kaoru no era lo que yo quería, y no sé si recuerdes ese día que hizo su escenita de celos, te confesé enfrente de ella lo que sentía…

Kagome asintió apenada, e Inuyasha hizo una mueca en señal de disgusto..

--Pues era cierto.- seguía relatando Sutzuko.- Y por ello Kaoru intentó hacer cosas horribles… quería vengarse de ti… lo sé bien… Supe, cuando ustedes dos eran amigas, que ella quiso matarte, ella me lo confesó Kagome, no es necesario que me lo aclares, o que quieras mentir por ella…-esto lo dijo al ver que Kagome iba a decir algo en defensa de su amiga.- Y me dolió mucho, que alguien quisiera hacerte daño… por ello, no sólo me propuse el ganar tu amor, sino que cuando me correspondieras, haría que te olvidaras de Inuyasha para siempre, y yo te protegería tanto a ti como a Ikiru… a quién consideraría mi hijo…

Inuyasha y Kagome seguían sorprendidos por aquellas declaraciones, pues Kagome jamás creyó que Sutzuko se fuera a sincerar tanto e Inuyasha jamás pensó que la joven pudiera pasar por tantas dificultades por su causa, eso lo hacía sentir culpable, pero con más ganas de proteger lo que ya tenía consigo…

--Pero luego regresó Inuyasha, y regresó con Kikyou, perdona si te incomoda…-Kagome hizo una cara de "No, no me incomoda, pero…" e Inuyasha hizo una cara seria.-Perdona en serio, sé que esa mujer en su debido tiempo te hizo mucho daño.. lo supe porque me contaste todo.. y a decir verdad, me daba tantos celos que ese patán, disculpa Inuyasha, en esos momentos así pensaba de ti, (decía mientras miraba a Inuyasha, pero luego volteaba a ver de nuevo a Kagome) que él regresara a que tú misma lo casaras, claro sin que él lo supiera, pero a la vez me daba gusto que se casara, pues pensaba que él ya se había olvidado de ti, y al verlo con tus propios ojos, quizá te olvidarías más rápido de él….-esbozó una leve sonrisa.- Sé que me vi muy egoísta Kagome querida.., ese era mi sentir…Pero todo se vio interrumpido por Naraku..que interrumpió la boda… hirió de muerte a Kaoru y a Kikyou… y estuvo además a punto de matarte… de no haber sido por Inuyasha, no te hubieras salvado… después él regresó por ti, y al ver como se confesaban su amor, me corrompieron los celos… me dio ira como te besaba, con tanto amor, pero como si nada hubiera pasado… me dio coraje, mucho coraje, y más me dolió cuando preferiste que él entrara a verte primero cuando diste a luz…fue doloroso… mucho..por ello ese día desesperado corrí a buscar a Kikyou… para que ella se aliara conmigo, pues era la única que podía separarlos, pero ella no quiso colaborar conmigo, y sin darme del todo cuenta, la dejé tan alterada, que ello provocó sus espasmos… y el gran esfuerzo que hacía para seguir siquiera respirando…eso fue sin querer lo juro, aunque me dejó muy enojado que no quisiera cooperar conmigo, si yo sabía perfectamente que ella seguía amando a Inuyasha, y no entendía como después de haber hecho muchas cosas atroces para quedarse con él y quitarte del camino, ahora ya no quería hacerlo, ella me dijo que 'había reflexionado al ver como había muerto Kaoru', 'ya no quería hacerte más daño'… Aquella mujer entendió casi al borde de su muerte que la verdadera felicidad del ser amado, no siempre es contigo… como yo…-unas lágrimas quisieron aflorar de sus mejillas, se contuvo.-Pero bueno todavía no es tiempo de decirlo… en qué estaba… ah.. si Kikyou… la dejé ese día muy enojado..y sin pensar en qué rumbo tomaba, caminé cerca de dónde habían luchado horas antes Naraku e Inuyasha… y me encontré por accidente con Naraku… que estaba convertido en algo meramente llamado 'esencia', y estaba muy débil… cualquiera que hubiera querido matarlo, lo hubiera hecho… pero se aprovechó de mi ira y coraje…y me ofreció un trato que me convenía…'Llevarse a Inuyasha a una dimensión donde él rigiera y comandara, dónde se encontraba la perla de Shikon, a la cual le faltaba sólo un fragmento' que era el que tienes tú Kagome… a decir verdad, no me avergüenza decirlo… sentí que ese maldito era la solución a todos mis problemas… sólo había una parte que no me favorecía en ese trato…Las palabras que me convencieron fue el saber que yo me quedaría contigo, así cuando él matara a Inuyasha, él regresaría por el fragmento faltante, pero si el hanyou lo mataba yo moriría en menos de un día… por la esencia que yo le compartí para que tomara una forma humana temporal y se mantuviera con vida.. '..era un buen trato… al momento de que le pasé mi esencia, él también me pasó de la suya, por ello si de por sí en mi corazón ya había maldad sembrada, con ello de alguna manera floreció, pues una parte de mí que ciertamente desconocía… despertaba un lado oscuro que me negaba a aceptar…

Por ello ese día, te besé Kagome cuando te pedí que te casaras conmigo… ese instinto estaba floreciendo poco a poco, me estaba volviendo realmente malo…

Todo estaba aparentemente bien… hasta que llegó el día que jamás pensé que llegaría…. El regreso de Inuyasha… desde el momento en que lo vi, hubo una revolución en mi interior…pues una parte intentaba mantenerse en línea, ante el hecho de que sabía que quizá a esas horas del día siguiente, ya no estaría respirando, ni poder luchar por ti… nada, por otro lado, muchas cosas malas salieron a flote, por ejemplo… lo de la herida que tenía fue una trampa Kagome ,,,yo sabía que no me dejarías… por ello lo hice… porque una parte maligna en mí gritaba por decirte y entregarte en menos de un día todos los sentimientos que tenía hacia ti, no me importaron muchas otras.. que antes eran la base de mi vida (respeto, comprensión..) , sólo te quería, te quería para mí..y nada más me importaba en esos momentos…-exhaló con mucho esfuerzo y prosiguió.- pero eso…eso ahora ya no importa, ya no importa nada pues yo… moriré…lo sé bien, pero no me importa cómo sea, ni que tan mala sea mi muerte, pues sé que este es mi castigo por actuar de formas que jamás debí de haber siquiera imaginado, todo fue por ti Kagome, aunque no estabas destinada para mí, de alguna manera no me arrepiento de nada, aunque suene maldito de mi parte, es la verdad, de nada, sólo de haberte hecho daño, pero sé que tienes un gran corazón Kagome, y sé que mañana, e incluso hoy en la noche, posiblemente estés dándome el último adiós igual que con Kaoru hace más de un año… sea lo que sea, te deseo lo mejor, y recuerda que dondequiera que esté siempre te estaré cuidando.- calló unos momentos, para decirlo, sabía que podía ser lo último que podría decirle, la última vez que la miraría.- Ahora entiendo a Kaoru, a Kikyou.- esbozó una sonrisa.- Ellas murieron por la persona que amaban, de una u otra manera, pero.. tu amor y el de Inuyasha es tan grande que nadie ni nada pudo con él…- se retorció del dolor, pero trató que ello no le impidiese terminar.- Te amo Kagome.. así de fácil, no pretendo echarte la culpa de todas las atrocidades que cometí, como tampoco lo hizo Kaoru por mí, ni Kikyou por Inuyasha, sólo fue por amor, y te amo, me apena que tu marido tenga que escuchar las confesiones de un pobre loco, pero es cierto, y nada más deseo en este mundo que seas feliz y que todos tus sueños se cumplan, que la vida que tienes por delante, con el pequeño Ikiru y con Inuyasha, es muy larga, no dejes que ya nada se interponga en su camino a la felicidad… Te amo Kagome, Te amo…

Kagome no dejaba de llorar… le dolía todo lo que acababa de confesar Sutzuko, pero sabía que cada una de esas palabras era tan cierta.. que sólo unas lágrimas se resbalaban por sus tiernas mejillas…

--Kagome…- le susurró Inuyasha calladamente, le tomó de la mano.- No llores por favor, no llores…

-- Tiene razón Inuyasha, Kagome, ya no llores…no quiero que vuelvas a llorar… debes ser fuerte, muy fuerte…sé feliz..

Kagome secó sus lágrimas.- Tienes razón Sutzuko, muchas gracias por todo, discúlpame si alguna vez te hice sufrir, jamás fue mi intención, descansa por favor en paz, y recuerda que te quiero mucho.

--Lo sé Kagome, lo sé…-balbuceó quedamente el muchacho de ojos verdes penetrantes, mirándola con verde tan intenso como los prados en primavera, tenía en sí una extraña sensación de tranquilidad y felicidad que jamás había experimentado, sabía, que moriría en paz…- Ahora Kagome, por favor, déjame, no quiero que me veas morir, de esta forma tan cruel, y lenta, te ruego, por favor te vayas, y regreses en unas dos horas, para ese tiempo, ya estaré muerto, y podrás velar mi cuerpo, pero por favor te ruego que te vayas…

--No Sutzuko!!.- le dijo Kagome en tono desesperado.- No pretenderás que te dejemos aquí solo!!

--No lo pretendo Kagome, lo voy a hacer.-le contestó en tono tranquilo el joven de ojos verdes.- Inuyasha gracias; gracias por cumplir mi último deseo, ahora te ruego a ti también que te vayas…

--Sutzuko…

--Si Inuyasha, ya has hecho demasiado por mí, ahora es tiempo de que te vayas…. Y cuides a Kagome, como debe de ser.. por favor…

Inuyasha se levantó de donde estaba sentado, y tomó a Kagome de la muñeca de nuevo.- Vámonos Kagome, esta es la voluntad de Sutzuko, debemos respetarla…

--Inuyasha!!.- le dijo desesperada la Miko.- No podemos!! No podemos dejarlo así aquí…no!!

--Es necesario Kagome.- interrumpió Sutzuko.- No quiero discutir más, hace más dolorosa mi muerte, por favor.. ese último favor, ahora te pido ven y despídete para siempre de mí..

Kagome sabía que era inevitable hacerlo querer cambiar de parecer, así que con un leve movimiento de cabeza asintió, y caminó lentamente hacia la cama en donde estaba postrado el joven, se acercó, se agachó y le dio un beso muy lento y cálido en la mejilla.- Adiós Sutzuko…-susurró.- Gracias por todo..

-- Gracias a ti, por haberme hecho sentir que era amar… recuérdalo Kagome…

--Sutzuko…-murmuró la Miko

Inuyasha seguido por una mirada de Sutzuko, jaló levemente a Kagome, llevándosela ya de allí, para Sutzuko pudiera morir tranquilo..  
.-.-.-.-.-

-- Kami no watashi sutete shiantaite yukatta Sutzuko (Que Kami esté contigo y te lleve en su gloria Sutzuko)—Jeje es un pequeño rezo inventado por mí—exclamaron todos los aldeanos al mismo tiempo, que entrelazaban sus manos en forma de rezo para darle el último adiós..

-- Kami no watashi sutete shiantaite yukatta Sutzuko.- exclamaba de nuevo Kagome mientras todos los aldeanos pasaban a darle el último adiós a Sutzuko..

En eso dos aldeanos terminaron de enterrarlo… y cada aldeano pasó por su tumba arrojándole alguna flor, o simple y sencillamente haciendo una pequeña reverencia, con sus dos manos para darle el último adiós..

-- Adiós querido Sutzuko… --fueron las últimas palabras de aquella Miko—Ahora todos pueden irse a su hogar…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Meses después…

--Apúrate Kagome!! No vamos a llegar!!

--No me presiones Inuyasha!! Las mujeres somos tardadas eh!!

--Feh!!Cuando termines ya habrá nacido…

--No!!Cómo crees que me voy a perder el nacimiento de mi primer o primera sobrinita!! Sango y Miroku nos esperarán!

--Kagome!!Apúrate!! o te llevo con la partera así como estás vestida!!.-le decía el hanyou acercándose a ella en señal de juego

--No te atreverías o sí??.-le dijo melosamente la Miko.- Dame un minuto..

Inuyasha sólo le sonrió a su esposa.

--Ves Ikiru??.-le hablaba a su bebé jugando.- Tu mamá piensa que ir a un nacimiento requiere que se lleve toda la casa

El bebé sonrió, como entendiendo lo que le decía su papá..

--Inuyasha!!.-le decía Kagome en tono juguetón-enfadado.- Deja de decirle al bebé cosas malas de mí!!

--Son ciertas Kagome!! De qué te quejas??

-- Pero con todo y lo tardada me amas, no??.- se acercó lentamente hacia él

--Pues.. te diré eh!!.-decía el otro haciéndose el interesante

Kagome sin decir nada lo besó, cálida y amorosamente.- Te Amo

--Yo también Te amo preciosa, lo sabes bien..

Kagome se separó lentamente de él…- Vamos, estoy lista, Sango ha de necesitar todo el apoyo posible y Miroku ha de estar desesperado horrores

-- Con cuidado Kagome, que no se te olvide que Sango no es la única que va a ser madre, cuidado.- decía mientras la ayudaba a bajar las escaleras (Ah!! Porque de la chocita esa en la que vivía Kagome, ya vivían en una más grande).- Con cuidado, no hay prisa

--Ah!! Pero que contradictorio eres Inuyasha!! No querías que me apurara?

--Sí, pero no para bajar, anda con cuidado.- tomaba su muñeca con sumo cuidado y con el otro brazo tenía al pequeño Ikiru en brazos.

Kagome sólo sonreía mientras bajaba, la cuidaba tanto a sus 5 meses de embarazo, como si fuera la primer semana…

--A propósito Kagome… ¿qué harás con la Shikon-no-tama?

--No sé a decir verdad, pues tengo muchos deseos.. por ahora, debo cuidarla y protegerla junto a esa aldea, ya veremos después que sucede…¿Por qué la pregunta?

--No por nada, es que se me ocurría que quizá y podría usarse para rehacer el pozo de nuevo, no crees??

--Lo había pensado seriamente Inuyasha!- exclamó llena de alegría la Miko.- Pero no sé si sea un deseo lo suficientemente bueno para purificar la perla  
--Claro que lo es!.-respondió el joven eufórico.- Pero bueno, platicaremos de eso más al rato, porque Sango nos espera!!

--Después de ti mi amor.- le exclamó al momento de abrirle la puerta

Kagome salió de la cabaña, observando cómo Inuyasha tenía de nuevo problemas para cerrar la puerta por culpa de Ikiru, que no dejaba de jalarle el cabello. Miraba esa escena con ternura, jamás pensó verse con Inuyasha así, con un bebé, el bebé de los dos… la vida que crearon juntos… y pronto muy pronto con uno (o una) más que estaba a punto de llegar a darle más luz a sus vidas….

**Fin****

* * *

**

**Alguna vez pensé en escribirle un epílogo o algo, ha! es que me gustó mucho.. Bueno lo dejo a su consideración o a alguna inspiración cercana mía..  
Cuídense!  
FkM**


End file.
